Don't Fear the Reaper: Ssn 1
by MetallicAngel30
Summary: Bella needed an out from Forks, and her association with The Coven and The Wolf Pack. It just so happened that Charlie provides that out when he returns to his own MC, Sam Crow. AU with all human cast and a Bad Ass Bella!
1. Pre-Pilot

_**A/N 9/16/2018: The votes are in and it was a tie between Imhotep and Chibs. I was surprised about the Mummy crossover, to be honest, though excited. As it is, I went with the cross that I had immediate access to. I plan on buying the Mummy on Amazon so I can get the dialogue right this next payday. This Fic will be longer though as I plan to try and do it along the lines of the SOA seasons. Ambitious of me, so fingers crossed, and when I get the Mummy, I will write it in tandem with this fic. Please review guys and let me know what you think!**_

Isabella, Bella to those who knew her, needed to get out of town. She could no longer take the ongoing wars between the two local MCs, The Wolf Pack and The Coven. It didn't help that her ex had been the V.P. of The Coven while her best friend was the President of The Wolf Pack. Both Edward and Jacob wanted her to cut ties with the other, but neither seemed to understand that I would tear her in two no matter what choice she made. She tried to remain neutral. Switzerland, she called herself, but Alice, Edward's sister and the old lady to The Coven's Sergeant at Arms, continuously guilt tripped her into breaking off her association with Jake. She just couldn't do it anymore.

Her dad, though he had been straight since Bella's birth, had originally been a nomad for Sam Crow, an MC out of California. So when Bella had decided to beat feet out of town after her break up with Edward and her fall out with Jacob, both incidences over the other man and Edward's infidelity, Charlie had suggested his old charter based out of Charming. He had missed the life, having gone straight after a fight with Renee about the dangers she feared and he posed with his life. He was going to leave with with Bella, but Bella insisted that she at least stay until she had finished her last two weeks of high school. She had made it this far, she wanted to leave Forks with at least her high school diploma under her belt.

It wasn't easy. There were members of both MC's constantly on her tail, even if she refused calls from all members of either. A dangerous route, to go, but she managed to pull it off. Charlie had insisted that they leave the night of her graduation under the pretense of him taking Bella to Port Angeles for a celebratory dinner, fearing what she would face should she stay now that she was legal _and_ out of school. He had even called Clay, the President of the Sons, to ask for an escort. It came in the form of a bald, intimidating man by the name of Happy. Bella couldn't hold back the snort of irony once she laid eyes on the man.

Happy Lowman had at first, been rather intimidating with dark brown eyes, and snake tattoos all over him. But once he seemed to realize that Bella was more like Charlie than Renee, he relaxed a bit around her, even opening up a bit on his role in the club. He didn't delve into details, but he did say he was a kind of hit man/enforcer/nomad. It took them a good two and a half day ride to get to Charming, and once they crossed the boarder into Sons territory, Bella immediately felt more at home and safe from the troubles she left behind in Washington.

They pulled up to an auto business called Teller/Morrow, and Bella was slightly confused. She looked at her dad, and he told her that it wasn't just a business, but acted as the club house as well. Charlie and Happy led Bella into the club house/bar.

"Charlie! Oh, you rat bastard, how the hell are you?" shouted a barrel chested man, with white, short, military styled hair, a long face, and a large cigar lit between his teeth.

"Clay. I'm doin' good, brother. Thought I'd come back for good. Brought my baby girl with. She had some shit she had to get away from," Charlie said, gesturing to Bella. "Clay, this is my girl, B-"

"Iz, or Izzy," she interrupted her father, holding out her hand. Charlie looked at her for a moment, knowing she hadn't been partial to the name in the past, but nodded in acquiescence, knowing she wanted to leave behind any reminders.

"Izzy. Managed Renee's beauty, and, thank fuck, my straight head," Charlie finished.

Bella shrugged. "Straight-ish." Clay took her hand, and shook it once.

"It's good to see you again, girl. You've certainly grown. You're not goin' to be pitching a fit over your dad's choices like your mom, are you?" Clay asked her bluntly. Bella shrugged.

"My dad is a grown ass man, he can live his life how he wants and I ask him to extend the same courtesy. I'll bail him out if I need to, but I'm not going to rag on him for his choices. He'll know what to feel bad about. And his business is his business. Won't do any good to stick my nose into something I have no concept of. May get us both hurt in the end," she replied. Clay stared at her as if he was looking for something in her very soul.

He must have found it because he nodded, smiled wide, all teeth, and turned to Charlie. "Definitely raised this one right, brother. Maybe she should hang out with Jax for a bit. Knock some common sense into the whelp."

Charlie snorted. "Still reckless?"

"Nah, he's gotten better since he graduated high school and his girlfriend left him high and dry. But she's recently come back to town as a doctor, and he's been sniffing around her ass again. Like the last 10 years didn't happen. The boy was destroyed when she left," Clay told him.

Bella gave a derisive laugh. "I could most certainly tell him a thing or two about heartbreak and pain."

Charlie looked at her sadly, and pulled her into a side hug in comfort. Clay looked at her surprised and then at Charlie.

"Did you kill the fucker?" Clay asked. Charlie shook his head.

"I didn't think you would appreciate a war with two other MCs you had no beef with in the past," Charlie said. Clay nooded.

"If they cross into Charming, they're fair game. We'll back you. You are family after all. Until then, we're going to hold a homecoming party for the two of you tonight. I'll call the others and let them know. It'll be good to have you back, brother," Clay said, pulling Charlie into a manly hug, before turning to Bella.

"You're not shy or squeamish are you?"

Bella chuckled at the question. "Depends. About sex, drugs, alcohol, and everything fun, not a bit. Dad wasn't so happy when he learned how many parties I had been to with those things, and I partook in. But he can't harp on me after the stories I've heard about him," she jabbed at him. "Blood. While I see it at the moment, I can focus on doing what needs doing, but don't expect me to be conscious when the adrenaline wears off. The rust smell turns my stomach and I tend to pass out."

"Fair enough. You won't have to deal with much blood at a homecoming party if you stay away from the boxing ring in the lot. Just be careful around some of the boys. They have no filter sometimes," Clay warned.

Bella outright laughed. "Can't be any worse then Emmett or Paul," Bella said, looking at her father.

"You'd be surprised, B- Izzy. Tig especially is a little touched," Charlie said, Clay nodding in agreement.

"He's a special kind of twisted, like Happy, but he is loyal, and will follow orders."

Bella looked at the two men. "Fair enough. I'll keep an eye out. Dad, do you mind if we go get our shit settled. If there's a party tonight, you know us girls. Takes forever and a day to get ready."

Charlie nodded to her with a chuckle before turning to Clay.

"Believe it or not, she can actually get ready faster than I can. I'll bet you two bills she has every room bar mine unpacked by the time of the party, and dressed to kill in that time as well," Charlie said proudly.

"Only a fool would take a bet against a parent who is as close to their kid as you are, brother," Clay said, declining the bet. Bella and Charlie bid farewell to Clay and after a quick introduction and farewell to Half-Sac, they left to their new home.

Turns out, their new home was an old bolt hole Charlie had lived in when he met Renee. It was a modest home in a halfway decent neighborhood. The movers had already been and dropped off their things, and as Charlie had predicted, Bella had most of the house unpacked in a few short hours. Bella was of the opinion unpacking always went faster than packing. Once that was done, she was surprised to have an hour or so to kill before she and Charlie were expected back at Teller/Morrow, so she hopped into the shower and grabbed the most comfortable clothes she had. A modest set of strategically distressed jeans, a black tank, and her leather jacket with a pair of chucks. She put her still damp hair up in a messy pony tail, and deemed herself ready. With still 45 minutes to kill.

Bella hated being idle, so she decided to make something to eat when she and Charlie got back. Deciding that baking something was out of the equation due to time constraints, she decided on a summer veggie salad, thanking her lucky stars she had Charlie stop for a few supplies so they wouldn't starve. The salad was simple enough. Avocados, tomatoes, cucumbers, red onion, olive oil, and cilantro. Throw it all in a bowl and voilà!

After sticking the salad in the fridge, she saw Charlie coming into the kitchen, with his kutte. Bella stopped to admire her father's leather.

"Are you still planning on being a Nomad?" she asked, gesturing to the patch.

"I haven't decided yet. I would prefer to know that you are safe here, before I made the decision, though I may take the odd job for other charters like in Tacoma and the like," Charlie tells her. Bella shook her head.

"I'll be fine, dad. This is, after all, Sons territory. We also didn't tell either The Coven or The Wolf Pack where we were going. And with you gone, they've lost their inside man in the police department. How did an outlaw get a job as a cop anyhow?" Bella asked.

"Record keeping was much more slack nearly two decades ago. Wasn't all that hard for someone to go in, steal the hard copy, and for someone to hack into the database and erase the one kept on the servers," he shrugged.

"Sneaky," she said, as they climbed onto Charlie's bike and they headed to the club house.

When they arrived, it was to excited and surprised greetings to Charlie, and wolf whistles towards Bella. That was until Charlie sent them his best death glare. Apparently, she was going to have to have another chat with him about being the overprotective parent again. Placing his hand on her lower back to guide her into the bar, there was even more cheers and welcomes.

"Charlie, brother! Where have you been?" Bella could make out in a thick Scottish accent. She turned to see a moderately tall man with dark hair and white streaks in the front push his way through the throng of people to stand in front of them, pulling Charlie into a man hug. He was followed by a few others.

"Chibs, good to see you," Charlie said, patting the man's back hard. Pulling back, Charlie gestured to Bella. "Been taking care of my baby girl. Be- shit. Sorry, Bella, but I'm not changing your name. The other's will, but it's too damn hard for me," he told her, and Bella nodded her ok. "Anyway, Bella, these are Chibs, Tig, Jax, Bobby Elvis, the kid is new, don't know his name yet, Piney, and where the hell is Opie?" Charlie rattled? Bella chuckled.

"Breath, dad," Bella prompted. "It's nice to finally meet all of you."

"Aye, lass. It's good to meet you as well. I remember the shit eating grin on Charlie's face when he told us yer ma was expectin'. Glad to see you turned out with a seemingly good head on your shoulders," said the man her father had introduced as Chibs. Bella had to admit, for a man in his early to mid 40's, he certainly had a pantie dropping look and accent. She took a deep and inaudible breath to steady her nerves.

"Thanks, Chibs. How the hell did you get that name anyway," she asked with her head tilted.

"Ach! Got the lovely name after I got these," he said, gesturing to his facial scars. "Chibs is a kind of crude street blade in Scottish slang."

"But your accent isn't wholly Scottish," Bella observed. Chibs was surprised.

"Good ear. Nay, lass. I've spent a bit of time in Ireland. Not enough to lose the Scot's brogue but enough to pick up a bit of Irish lilt," he said. Bella nodded.

"Cool. And what is your name, new kid? Dad said he didn't know you."

The 'kid' she was referring to had a closely shave mohawk and tattoos on either side. "Juice. Juice Ortiz. I do the computer stuff nowadays," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Juice-" before Bella could go on, her phone went off. Taking it out of her pocket, she saw that it was Alice. The others saw the dark expression on her face and fidgeted in nervousness, before she ignored the call.

"Who was it, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Alice," she said simply. Charlie's countenance took on a similarly dark look to Bella.

"If she calls back. Answer. But put her on speaker," he said.

"Oh she'll call back, the annoying boy-like bitch," she said venomously. Just then, her phone went off again. She did as Charlie said and answered.

"Alice," she said into the phone.

"Where the fuck are you?!" screeched Alice.

"And you want to know, why?" Bella asked.

"You know very well why? Edward is going ape shit!"

Bella shook her head. "I don't know why. He was the one who had his dick in some other gash. He then had the good grace to torture me physically after."

The men that surrounded her growled in anger as a few of them tensed at her declaration.

"Bella you know he didn't mean it. He loves you. If you had just cut off your friendship with Black, you would have saved yourself so much trouble," Alice said condescendingly. Bella hated condescension. It was like calling Marty McFly chicken.

"So ordering Jasper and Emmett to hold me down while he left a big hole in my hip was love? Good to know for the future," Bella snarked. That's when the men with her blew. Chibs grabbed the phone out of her hand, while Charlie pulled Bella into his side.

"You're done speaking with Miss. Swan," he said in his thick Scottish brogue.

"And who is this? Is that bitch sleeping around behind my brother's back?" demanded Alice.

"I would watch my tongue, harridan. We don't take kindly to a gash we don't know bad mouthing family," Chibs growled. "Bella is no longer your concern. If you try tracking her down, we have no issue making you disappear. Good evening." With that, he ended the call and turned towards Bella and Charlie. Bella shook her head.

"I wish you hadn't done that. I can handle my own shit. But I thank you for your defense," Bella said. She was telling the truth. She could handle The Coven, but she wouldn't down play what Chibs hand done for her.

"Yer welcome, Lass. Though your last comment to her has us all curious, I'm sure," he says kindly. Bella shook her head.

"I may tell you someday, but it's still too fresh. Literally. I just got the stitches out. Give me time," she asked. They all dropped the subject of her injury.

"Well, you're safe here, darlin'. We protect our own," Jax tells her. Bella smiled and changed the subject entirely.

"Thanks. Dad says your expecting a son, that's so exciting!" Bella gushed, knowing she was being obvious, but she doubted anyone would draw attention to it.

Jax nodded. "Able. His ma and I aren't together anymore, but we've worked out things enough for the boy."

"Well that's something. Do any of you have kids?" Bella asked the others.

"I have a boy, Opie. He just got out of Chino after a 5 year stretch. Another Son rolled on him, so we gave him the boot. He's trying to lean right these days for his old lady," Piney said. Bella nodded, knowing the pressure the wrong type of woman can put on a club member.

"I've got a son of my own," Bobby said.

"Two girls," Tig put in. Bella turned to Chibs.

"A lass just a mite younger than you. Lives in Ireland with her mother." Bella could see a sadness in his eyes and gathered he hadn't seen his daughter in quite a few years. She smiled kindly at him.

"Hey! Prospect! Bring a round over!" yelled Charlie, breaking the staring contest Chibs and Bella found themselves in. Half-Sac came running over with handfuls of beer by the bottle necks. Bella took two, and opened one with the other, handing it to her dad, before taking out a lighter and opening the other for herself. The others looked at her with looks of awe.

"What?" she asked, taking a drink of her beer.

"Where the hell did you learn that?!" demanded her father. Bella looked at him.

"Paul taught me before Edward and I started dating," she said with a sad smile. She missed the easy friendship with the Pack's Sergent at Arms. They had an unofficial thing going her sophomore year, until Cullen came into her life. Then, after she refused to turn Edward out on his ass, he just ignored her. How she wished she could go back and do just that. "He taught me all kind of ways to open a beer."

Charlie grunted. "I'm going to ignore the fact you just told me you were drinking as young as 14, Bella," he said taking a swig of his own beer.

Bella patted his arm in mock sympathy and a fake look of solemnity on her face. "Good man. Makes raising a girl so much easier if you just roll with the punches." She couldn't hold the look though, and it wasn't long before everyone were letting out raucous rounds of laughter. It was then their attention was grabbed by Clay.

"Tonight, we welcome home one of our own! Charlie Swan. Seems like just yesterday when you left for your family, and yet, it has been way too long, brother. We are very happy to welcome both you and your daughter, Izzy, back to Charming. We pray you decide to stay long enough for at least a beer before you go Nomad again," Clay said with mirth in his eyes.

"Gotta make sure you all don't get any ideas about my daughter before I can leave, Clay," Charlie snarked. Then everyone let out a chuckle when Bella jabbed him in his side. Letting him know she wasn't amused, but wasn't going to say anything outright in front of the others. She knew what doing that would do, and she didn't think she would like the reaming she would get for it later.

The party lasted well into the night. Somewhere around 1:30 in the morning, Bella decided to call it quits. She went looking for Charlie, and saw that he was a little indisposed with a couple of the Crow Eaters. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at seeing Charlie in such a position, but figured the poor man had been practically celibate for the last 15 or so years, he deserved to let loose a little. After interrupting him long enough to tell him she was heading home, and assuring him it was ok for him to stay, she went outside. She stopped by the picnic tables and finished the beer she had been nursing the past hour or so, wondering how she was going to get home. She really didn't want to call for a cab.

"You all right, lass?" she heard behind her. She turned to see Chibs standing there with his thumbs tucked into his belt. Bella nodded.

"Fine. Just wondering how I'm going to get my tipsy ass home," she tells him. Chibs chuckles.

"I can give you a lift. Looked like your da was a bit preoccupied to think of such things when I followed you out." Bella nodded.

"He deserves a bit of action. Been too long, and I'm hoping him getting a little gash would lighten him up when it comes to my own decisions," she tells the Scot.

"Been a bit of a free spirit I take it? Like yer ma?" Bella shook her head at his question.

"No, Renee is more than a free spirit. Woman was straight up flighty. Did anything but be responsible. I was the one to make sure she was fed and the bills were paid when she had the cash. Couldn't take it anymore by the time I was 12, so I moved in with dad. He at least has the sense to pay his own shit. Make sure there is food in the house and that it's livable." Chibs seemed to tense at her description of her mother. Bella ignored it.

"Was just knew how to party as well as be responsible," she shrugged. Chibs took a deep breath to calm himself, though it didn't help he could smell the young woman on the breeze and he had to fight a different type of tension. Finally gaining his control, he smiled a bit at her.

"Ready to go home, then, lass?" he asked. Bella nodded and he led her over to his bike. She saw the simple Anarchy symbol painted on his gas tank but also a small Saltire stitched into the rear of his seat.

"The cross of St. Andrew. Patron Saint of Scotland," she murmured. "She's a beauty. Dyna Street Bob with custom Z-Bars with risers and a wrapped exhaust." She ran her hand lovingly down the bike as she circled it. Chibs couldn't help but get hard at this small slip of a girl talking about his bike and watching her hands caressing it's curves. He wondered what it would feel like to have those hands on him.

"You know your bikes, lass," he said hoarsely. Bella nodded thinking of the two bikes she and Jake had restored during happier times.

"I helped a friend piece back together an old Harley Sprint and a Honda XL 250. They had been abandoned and I needed to find a distraction at the time."

Chibs didn't ask anymore, seeing the look in her eye. He just handed her a helmet and climbed onto his bike, hoping his raging hard on had calmed enough for her not to notice. Only for it rise again when she climbed on behind him. Her warm thighs bracketing his and her hands wrapped around his waist firmly so she wouldn't fall off.

After getting Charlie's address from her, which wasn't hard considering it was the same house as before he moved, Chibs spent the rest of the ride trying to ignore the sensations the little brunette was stirring in him. Not knowing that she too was fighting the same sensations. It was harder for Bella, seeing as the vibrations of the bike were shooting straight through her deliciously. It was taking everything in her not to run her hands all over Chib's torso so he could concentrate on getting her home safely.

When they pulled up to Charlie's house, Bella got off Chib's Dyna and handed him the helmet.

"Thanks for the ride, Chibs," she said with a smile.

"Aye, lass. It's no problem. You gonna be alrigh' bein' here alone?" he asked. Bella nodded.

"I'm not worried. Got a little Beretta I carry with me everywhere. Dad is the only one who knows I carry. I've got a conceal and carry permit, so I'm covered," she tells him. Chibs nods, before reaching behind him and pulling out a small 9mm semi auto.

"Best to carry one legal and one not. 9mm luger. Serial numbers filed off. Packs a bit of a kick, but it'll get the job done," he says handing her the gun. Bella takes it, making sure the safety is on and there isn't one in the chamber, before sticking it into the waist of her own jeans at her back. She steps forward and places a chaste kiss on his scarred cheek.

"Thanks, Chibs," she whispers before she heads into the house. Chibs sat there on his bike for a moment after she closed her door, before starting his bike again and backing out of the drive. One thing was certain. Having Miss. Swan around was going to make things very interesting for the Scotsman.


	2. Pilot

_**A/N 9/17/2018: Long chapter. I didn't do so well this episode to incorporate the scenes of the show, and I should do better with that as it progresses, but my main goal is to put Bella in an environment where everyone already has a well established relationship. I'm**_ **also trying not to rush Chibs and Bella's romance. Trying to let it develop, which is hard considering the Sons have no problems bedding who they want. I don't want that for Bella yet, though she and Chibs will be going heels to Jesus sooner than may be appropriate for a relationship such as theirs. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy. ~Angel**

The first week Bella and Charlie had been in Charming was a whirlwind for the young woman. Her dad had already brought in what he made in one paycheck off of one small protection run, and then they had only been in town for three days. Bella had started spending most, if not all of the time she wasn't at home, at the garage with Gemma, learning the ropes in the office there. It wasn't all that hard, though she asked Gemma if she could rearrange the filing system a bit. Gemma gave her blessing and now she was elbow deep in the filing cabinets, trying to alphabetize and date all of the files. Gemma had thought she was Hatter mad but told her to knock herself out.

What had everyone on edge today though was the fact that a place the Sons had owned had been blown sky high by a rival MC known as the Mayans. Bella didn't pry, she honestly didn't, but in the relative privacy of their own clubhouse, the boys weren't all that worried with secrecy, and she knew that the place was storing guns. Didn't take a genius to figure from there that the boys were running guns. Jax, Clay, Bobby, Tig, and Charlie, all rode up to the place once day broke. They were still up there, gathering what information they could.

Bella herself was working once again through the files, and had been at it all day when her stomach gave a loud reminder that she was hungry. Funnily enough, it was just at that point that she heard a knock on the office door. It was Chibs with a small to go bag from the local Chinese place.

"Yer da told us you tend to let lost in your work. When I saw you still working away an hour ago, figured I'd bring yeh, somethin'," he said kindly. Bella sighed in relief. She had had no idea what she wanted to eat, now she didn't have to think about it.

"Thank you, so much, Chibs!" she exclaims, taking the bag and digging out a container of lo mien and a set of chop sticks.

"Hey now! Some of that is for me as well," he said with a chuckle. "You didn't think I had gotten all of this food for you, did ya?" Bella couldn't answer with a mouth full of noodles, she just moaned as her hunger was satiated.

Chibs shifted uncomfortably, as he pulled a container of orange chicken his way. "Lass, it might be better if you saved sounds like that for the bedroom," he said, trying to make light of the tenseness he was feeling. Bella stopped mid chew and looked up at Chibs, her head tilted to one side.

"Oops," she said innocently after swallowing her mouthful. Chibs wanted to whimper at what she was doing to him. And the little vixen didn't even know what she was doing to him. Instead, he swallowed hard and focused on his food.

After a while, he was able to find his tongue again, and looked at the work all around her. "You've been at this all day, lass. Don't you do anything for fun?" he asked. Bella looked up from the work she went back to as she ate.

"Of course. I just know how to work hard, too. Something my mother never got the hang of," she said. "Why are you bored? We can go do something."

"What did you have in mind?" smiled Chibs.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later they were pulling into a small, hole in the wall book store just outside of Lodi. Climbing off the back of his bike after another long ride for the man, she handed her helmet back to him.

"I found this place a few days ago. It's absolutely amazing! The whole atmosphere of the place just screams old world library," she said excitedly as she began pulling him into the book store. Chibs couldn't help but be in awe at the warm dark wood shelves and soft lighting.

"It's become my little spot. This is what I do for fun. I read. When I lived with Renee and I couldn't take all of her shit anymore, whatever book I was reading at the time became my escape."

"What's your favorite?" Chibs asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to break the intimate atmosphere of the store. Bella smiled at him.

"Asking me that is like asking you which of your bikes you prefer," she told the Scotsman.

They spent a fair amount of time in the store, with Bella going through and placing one or two books into her arms as she went. Chibs had a couple of books of his own, but largely just followed her around, asking her about the books she had chosen. The peaceful time was broken however, when Chib's cell gave a piercing ring. He looked at Bella apologetically, at which she just shook her head in understanding, when he answered it.

"Aye," he said simply in greeting. Bella heard the familiar deep voice of Clay on the other end. "I'll be there."

Chibs hung up his phone and looked back at Bella. "We need to go, lass. Clay has called us to the table."

"That's all right, Chibs. I need to get back to work anyway. I just wanted to share this place with you," she tells him, taking their books to the front of the store.

"Why is that, lass?" he asked. Bella tilted her head and looked at him.

"Because I believe we all need a quiet place to escape to. I didn't know if you had one, so I figured I'd share mine for now." Chibs lightly took her hand, running a thumb over her knuckles.

"Thank yeh, Izzy," he tells her, his accent thickening. Bella gave his hand a light squeeze before she paid for their books.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

They were back at the garage in no time, and before she went back out to the office, Bella thought she would stop by the bar inside and grab a soda. The boys didn't mind if she grabbed a beer during a party. Teen alcohol consumption is easier to explain away then. But during the day to day, they preffered if she stuck with soda. Bella found it hard to work on paperwork tipsy anyway. Chibs, too, went to the bar, hankering for a glass of his favorite Glenfiddich. Bella poured him one, handing it to him with a smile, as he gave his own warm smile in return.

Clay and Tig walked in just as Half-Sac was explaining the origins of his nickname. Poor kid couldn't get a break. Clay came around the bar, and grabbed two beers, handing one to Tig and opening his own.

"Find Jax," he ordered Chibs. Chibs pushed off of the bar he had been leaning on.

"Jax!" he yelled into the back towards the dorms.

Bella smiled at Tig and Clay. "Guess that's my cue to go back to work. Don't get too worked up Clay. I just found my honorary Uncle, I would prefer not to lose him so soon."

Clay nodded. "You're a good girl, Izzy." Bella gave him a hug before going back out to the garage.

She hadn't been out there long, maybe half an hour, before Gemma came tearing into the parking lot, waling on her horn to get anyone's attention. Bella ran out to her, just as she was getting out.

"I tried calling you," the older woman said to Jax as he came out quickly with the others.

"What is it?" Jax asked worriedly.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella walked with Jax through the hospital hallways, holding his hand tightly in support. Not so much for him, but for her. She had come to think of the man as an older brother, and to see him in such a panic was sending her into one.

"I found these matches next to a bunch of her empty thumb bags. Hairy Dog," Gemma said, showing Jax and Clay a book of matches.

"Shit!" exclaimed Charlie.

"It's gotta be the Nords dealing out of the Dog again," Clay said.

"Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago," Bobby informs Clay.

"Yeah, well, call that Nazi prick. Set a meeting," Clay orders as they approach Wendy's hospital room.

"What the hell happened," Jax asked a brunette in green scrubs as she exited the room.

"When was the last time you saw her?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Couple of weeks," Jax tells the woman.

"Her hands and feet were full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet, but it's most likely crank," she tells them. Jax swallows hard and looks at Wendy. He seems to notice something and turns back to the doctor.

"The baby?" he asks.

"We had to do an emergency C-section. He's 10 weeks premature," the doctor says.

"Holy shit," Jax exclaims.

"Come on, let's sit down and I'll walk you through it," the doctor offered. Bella didn't like how familiar this doctor was to Jax. There was something off in her eyes. Bella couldn't pin point it yet, but she had learned to read people in Forks.

"Just tell me," Jax demanded.

"He's got a congenital heart defect..." she sighs. "And gastroschisis- a tear in his abdomen. The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs. But the C.H.D. is probably-" she trails off.

"The family flaw," Gemma put in.

"Yes, it's genetic. Either one would be serious, but not life-threatening. However, the two of them together-" again the doctor trails off. Jax looked to be holding back tears, and his grip on Bella's hand tightened. "Dr. Namid gives him a 20% chance, and...I'm afraid that's being optimistic."

"Oh, my god," Gemma breathed. Bella growled under her breath at the doctor.

"She never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know." Jax was about to go into a full panic mode.

"Her O.B. said she missed her last three appointments. No one knew," the doctor said. "Dr. Namid wants to fix his belly first. Then, if he stabilizes, he'll go in and try to repair the heart. I'm sorry, Jax. I can take you to see him now."

"Tara," Jax says loudly, gaining the doctors attention. Bella growled noticeably louder this time, as Jax let go of her hand. Bella move towards Gemma.

"I don't like her," Bella tells the older woman. Gemma looks at Bella.

"You're a good girl, Izzy," she says. Bella chuckled.

"Clay said the exact same thing earlier."

"Well, you know what they say about great minds," Gemma smiled back.

"Jax?" Tara said, trying to gain his attention as he stormed away.

"Jackson?" Gemma repeated.

"Go with Tara," Jax ordered. "I got something to do." Clay turned to Chibs and Bobby as he watched Jax storm out the front doors.

"Watch his back," he orders and they rush to catch up with him. Tara leads Gemma and Bella into the NICU and they both gasp at the sight of the little life within the small protective bubble.

"He's so small," Bella breathed with tears in her eyes. Gemma placed a comforting arm around her.

"He's a Teller, Izzy. Teller's are hearty folk," she tells her.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

There was another club get together that night, though no one seemed to know what this one was rightly for. Everyone was drinking and having a grand old time getting groped by or groping a Crow Eater, or they were all out watching Happy and Tig beat the crap out of each other. Bella was sitting at her now seemingly normal spot at the picnic tables, nursing a beer and focusing on the condensation dewing up the outside of the glass.

"What has you so deep in thought, lass?" asked a now very familiar voice. Bella gave a small smile to the man.

"Just thinking. I want to cry every time I think about little Abel, and beat the shit out of Wendy for doing such a thing to her son. It's a mother's duty to protect their child, not hurt them," she said as tears formed in her eyes. Chibs brought her face up to look at him with a finger under her chin.

"You'd make an excellent mother, Izzy," he said with a warm look in his eye. Chibs was wondering to any god that would listen why he hadn't found Bella in his youth. She was gorgeous, and had a heart that put any saint to shame. Bella snorted.

"I'd need to find a decent interested party first, Chibs. All of the guys my ages are horny scumbags with the emotional range a toddler could outstrip, and most of the older men just want younger pussy," Bella said derisively.

"Trust me, lass. Were I 15 years younger, and not stained with so much blood, I would be begging you for the chance," Chibs said passionately, bringing his hand to cup her jaw. Bella smiled sadly, leaning into his hand.

"I would have given it to you, Chibs," she said. Then she did something completely reckless. She placed a small, very short, but very sweet kiss on his lips. He only just remembered to return the gesture before she pulled back and left him sitting there in shock.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

It was going on 10 at night when Bella made it to Jax's house. After she had left Chibs, she began panicking and text Gemma to see if she could talk to the older woman, seeing as she had already been more of a mother figure to Bella than Renee had ever been. Gemma had text back that she was at Jax's place, wanting to clean up as much as possible for when Abel was able to come home. Bella said that she would head over to help as much as she could.

They worked in companionable silence for a good hour before Gemma broke it.

"You said you needed to talk about something, sweetie. So talk," Gemma said. Bella sighed and slowed her pace of picking up the scattered garbage on the living room floor.

"I've done something incredibly reckless and stupid," Bella admitted.

"Which is?" Gemma prompted.

"I kissed Chibs," she tells Gemma miserably.

"Ah. I've seen this coming," Gemma said. Bella looked up at Gemma quickly, seeing the older woman smiling at her.

"Bu- Wha- I-, Oh, dear," Bella said as she sat down on the dirty couch heavily. Gemma laughed.

"Izzy, don't worry so much. I don't want to get into Chibs's business, because his business is his business and I try not to but into the lives of the club members without cause, but I will tell you this. Be sure you know how you feel before you do anything with the man. He is someone who loves fiercely, and takes betrayal just as hard. He has been left out in the cold before, and is still a bit on the line. You know about his wife?" Gemma asked. Bella's eyes got round, and she shook her head in the negative.

"Fiona is something like third gen. IRA. When the current head came to power, he decided he wanted her and their daughter, seeing as he can't have kids. He gave Chibs the beating of his life, his Glasgow Smile, and kicked him out of the country. Fiona did nothing to stop him. They haven't spoken in years, though he misses Kerrianne something fierce."

Bella wanted to cry for the misfortunes that had befallen the man, but knew he hated pity as much as she did. So she blinked rapidly to dispel the tears. Gemma saw this and smiled even wider.

"Good girl," she praised Bella. Bella gave a huge sigh.

"I don't know what I feel for the man, to be honest. He draws me out, and I adore spending time with him, but the last time I felt this for someone, I lost my best friends and eventually, my boyfriend. And I have the physical scar to prove it," Bella said sullenly.

"Izzy, look at me," Gemma said in her no nonsense tone, as she knelt in front of her. Bella looked up at Gemma.

"Life is full of pain. But it is also full of happiness. You can't have one without the other. You have suffered. But because of that, the good with taste all the sweeter. Do you understand. Get your shit sorted out. If you feel something for Chibs, go for it. You won't find a more loving man anywhere. If you aren't sure, spend time with him. Figure it out. But I don't expect you to know right this second. You've only known the man, maybe, two weeks. Some of what you are experiencing may just be teenage hormones," Gemma said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Nah, I've had enough experience to know teenage hormones. Hormones aren't so confused, they just want," Bella said with a smile. Gemma nodded.

"You're a good girl, Izzy, with a good head on your shoulders. I have no doubt you'll figure things out, one way or another," Gemma encouraged. Bella hugged Gemma firmly before they went back to work.

Around midnight Jax came in. He seemed surprised to see them both.

"It's almost midnight," he said to both of them. Gemma sighed, and continued to work.

"This place is a goddamn pigsty," she said.

"Cleaning was never her strong suite," Jax mused, taking off his gloves.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"It's my house," he said bemusedly.

"You know what she meant. I don't want you to see it this way," Gemma said.

"Mom, you don't have to do this," he said. "You definitely don't, Izzy."

"I just want to get it livable," Gemma said, emptying an ashtray. "Buy you some decent carpet. Cigarette burns everywhere."

"Mom-" he tried.

"Get you out of that dorm room, back home… with your son."

"Mom, for Christ's sakes, stop cleaning!" Jax yelled. "He's not gonna make it."

"Jax? What are you talking about? Did the hospital call?" Bella asked.

"He was born with half a stomach and a hole in his heart. He's gonna die," Jax stated. Bella growled, walked right up to Jax, and clocked him one.

"Don't do that! Don't give up on him. You are the only parent that boy has, you need to grow some balls and be a father, or he's dead already!" Bella yelled at him before stomping over to Gemma. "I'm sorry I struck him, but he's being an idiot." Bella said lowly to Gemma as she grabbed her jacket.

"No, sweetie. You just saved me the trouble," Gemma said warmly. Bella huffed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going home," she said as she left.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella waited with Gemma and Luann Delaney at the hospital during Abel's surgery the next day. Bella was on pins and needles the entire time, praying to whatever deity that would listen that the little guy would pull through alright. Finally, Tara, Bella growled again at the doctor, came out to speak with them.

"Abel's stomach surgery went well. But it's putting a strain on his system. Dr. Namid doesn't want to wait. Thinks we should do the heart surgery now," the doctor said. Bella grabbed Gemma's hand, needed the stronger woman's support.

"That's good right- that they're not waiting?" Luann asked.

"It's the best choice, yes," Tara said.

"Thanks," Gemma tells the doctor shortly before turning to leave.

"Can we talk?" Tara asked the woman quickly, gaining Gemma's attention. Gemma handed her bag to Luann and walked a bit aways to talk in private. Though Bella could tell Gemma was unimpressed with the conversation. Tara went to walk away angrily when Gemma lifted the bottom of her scrub top to reveal a crow tattoo. Bella had caught sight of it, and turned to Luann.

"Lu, what is that crow tattoo, Tara has?" Bella asked.

"Saw that did you? Every old lady of a Sam Crow member has one," she said, lifting the back of her shirt to show Bella hers.

"Tara is officially Jax's old lady?!" exclaimed Bella. Luann nodded.

"Yes and no. That tattoo makes her his old lady, but she left, breaking his heart. That's why Gemma doesn't like her so much. They've been apart so long though, that by all rights, she should have had that removed," Luann explained. Bella sighed.

"I don't like her either. Though it's not just because she broke Jax's heart. There's something off about her. Like she wants to be a social climber, but refuses to let her bad boy biker go in the process."

"You hit the nail on the head, baby girl," Gemma said, approaching them. "It's made worse that Jax still believes he's in love with her."

They waited for hours afterwards. Gemma left for a little while after the received the news Abel would be all right if he made it through the night, but came back.

"I'm going to stop in and check on Wendy real quick. Let her know the boy's doing ok," she tells Bella as she watches over Abel. Bella snorted.

"You should let her suffer the time it takes for a doctor to tell her," Bella said, disgusted at the junkie. Gemma smiled at her.

"You've got a bit of a vindictive streak in you, don't you? You'd make a wonderful mother, Izzy," she said patting her cheek.

"Again, I've heard that before. Chibs said so," Bella tells her.

"I repeat, great minds. You ok to stay for a bit. I can drive you home after I'm done with the crank whore." Bella nodded. She was on her way to the waiting room when she spotted Jax and Tara embracing in the hall. She didn't want to witness any of it, so she went to see Abel instead.

"Hey little man," Bella said to the tiny baby. "You pull through this, and we'll give you the biggest welcome home party Charming has ever seen." And then she sighed sadly.

"Oh baby boy, what are we going to do about your daddy? I'm not one to put a downer on love, but your doctor is a viper disguised as a garter snake. And her sights are set on your papa. I've seen her type before. I've _fallen_ for her type before. And I barely got away with my life. I don't want that for Jax. You need him and he needs you," Bella said with tears streaming down her face. She felt a hand on her head and looked up to see Jax smile at her sadly. Bella launched herself into his arms. She could smell gasoline and smoke on him, he grunted some in pain, and when she pulled back, there was a bit of blood on her blouse from his kutte.

"Jax are you ok?! Are you hurt?" she asked in a rush, looking him over for injuries. Jax gave a breathy chuckle at her.

"Don't you laugh at me Jackson Teller. You answer me right now! Are you hurt?" Bella demanded.

"I'm fine Izzy. It's not my blood. I heard some of what you said to Abel," he said softly. Bella groaned and put her forehead against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Jax. It's not any of my business-" she started, but Jax grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

"No, Bella. I think I understand now. Your reaction to the blood and smell are a complete 180 degrees different than Tara," he said softly. Bella could see a tear escape him. "Do you think she ever loved me?" he asked in a whisper. Bella sighed.

"Jax, I have no doubt that at one time she may have loved you, truly. But Tara is one of those women who goes for the man with the most power in town. That happens to be you and the Sons in this town. However, it is clashing with her beliefs that Mr. Right should be a Ken Doll with a $200K salary a year and a house in the hamptons, not an outlaw who is likely to go to jail again. Those beliefs will always war within her, and if you chose to get back with her, it could put everyone in danger," Bella explained.

Jax hugged Bella to him once again, crying into her shoulder, and that only solidified Bella's hatred for Tara. That she could bring this strong, confident man to his knees because she didn't have the good sense to cut him loose properly. Bella pulled back once his sobs petered out and kissed his forehead.

"Go wash up, and then I'll leave you and your parents to be with Abel. It's time his family got to know him," Bella smiled. Jax smiled back at her and shook his head.

"You're family too, little sister. It's because of you I have a common sense meter now." Bella laughed.

"True, but I have also been here all day. I need a shower, some food, and I would like to spend some time with my own father," she said. She bid farewell to Jax and met Gemma out in the waiting room.

"I saw you and Jax in Abel's room. Something I should know about? Last night you were all confused over Chibs," Gemma said. Bella shook her head.

"I only see Jax as a brother, as he sees me as a sister. We were talking about Tara. I think he may be beginning to see her true colors," Bella tells her. Gemma looks at Bella in awe.

"Are you sure you have feelings for Chibs and not Jax. You're perfect, baby girl," Gemma tells her. Bella laughs.

"Only as a brother, Gemma. But thank you. I'm going to head home. It's been a long day. Do you think I can get a lift from one of the guys?" she asked. Gemma looks over at Clay.

"Who's here that can give Bella a lift?"

"Luann is still here. If she runs she just might catch her," Clay says. Gemma whips out her phone and sends the woman a text. She gets an answer a few moments later.

"Luann says she'd be happy to take you. She'll meet you out front."

"Thanks, Gemma. Clay," she said, nodding to the man as she left.

"Charlie did real good raising that one," Gemma said to Clay, who nodded.

"He did, baby. Let's go see our grand kid."


	3. Seeds Pt 1

_**A/N 9/18/2018: Oh my goodness guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! They have been amazing help in getting me to actually have the motivation to write. Now, I had originally planned on making this all one chapter, but it had already taken up, like, 18 pages on my writer program thingy, when I usually stop at about 9 or so for a chapter, so I'm breaking each episode up into 2 chapters. And, each season into it's own "Book" or story. Otherwise, this would be an UNGODLY long story. rofl XD So! Here is the first part of Chapter 3. I am finishing the second, even as you read this, and possibly will have it up before the majority of you wake up for the day! Seeing as a normal sleep at night time is more like my afternoon...lol Cheers! ~Angel**_

The next morning, everyone was hard at work. Even Jax, who was currently welding an exhaust pipe. Everyone turned at the sound of a motorcycle pulling right up to the garage. It was Bobby, and in his hands was a thick paper bag.

"Got the good shit," he said, holding up a bag.

"Izzy! You're gonna want some of this," Jax hollered to her in the office with a smile. Everyone poured into the clubhouse, where Bobby emptied the paper bag onto the bar. They were muffins.

"There we go, boys. And Izzy," he says with a wink towards her.

"Oh, these muffins are great with tequila, Bobby," Piney said in his gravely voice.

"Shit's addictive. Turnin' me into a fat bastard," Chibs proclaimed loudly. Bella smiled at him, thinking he was perfect the way he was, even gorging on Bobby's muffins.

Bella grabbed one herself and took a nibble. Her eyes widened at the taste and she immediately turned her head towards him.

"I need this recipe, Bobby," she demanded. "These are better than anything I've tasted and that is saying something." Bobby smiled at her as he brought over a handful of beers.

"Turbinado sugar, organic flour, no processed shit. Not that any of you give a damn," Bobby muttered at the end. Bella giggled. Then turned to see one Son standing a little aways from the others. He was tall. Ungodly so, with short hair up in a bandanna. Grabbing a muffin, she walked over to him.

"I'm Izzy. Charlie's daughter," she introduced herself, offering a muffin. The man looked at her, and offered a small smile, taking the confection.

"Opie," he said softly. Bella beamed.

"Piney's son! I was hoping I got the chance to meet you."

"You put hash in them?" they heard Jax ask Bobby.

"You know my rule. No bud before 9 am," Bobby smiled.

Jax threw his beer cap at him. "I don't have that rule."

"Morning, kids. Deal with the Niner's has officially closed," Clay proclaimed loudly as he came in with a bag. Bella took this chance to sneak back to the office, "Spoke to Laroy, and he is giddy...about his new assault rifles." Clay began throwing envelopes of money to the boys.

"You sure you should be doing this with the girl here?" Piney asked. Clay smirked.

"What girl?" Everyone looked around to see Bella had indeed left. "Bella is smart. She knows without anyone telling her when club business is club business."

"Well, we are all about racial harmony," Chibs said, pulling the focus off Bella and back to the matter at hand.

"Spend it wisely, boys. Might be a while before we see any more gun green," Clay warned.

"I love the green! All about the Benjamins!" Chibs exclaimed.

"Hey," Juice said, getting everyone's attentions. "I just got an update from my city hall snitch. Looks like Hale's got a warrant to search our warehouse." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Juice. Of course something had to happen when they were on the up.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Sheriff Trammel sniffed, trying to dispel the smell of burned flesh as he looked down at the two dead illegals in the hide away of the Sons newly destroyed gun warehouse. The man learned a long time ago it was better to be on the side of the Sons, but he REALLY didn't like or appreciate being the clean up guy on days like this. However, he would prefer not to have his involvement known, so here he was. Trammel's attention was diverted when he heard wheels approach. He turned and wanted to get pissed.

"Shit!" he said to himself as he quickly closed the hatch, and went to meet the goody two shoes upstart, Hale.

"You're a little outside your jurisdiction, aren't you, Hale?" he asked.

"Well, something blows up this close to your town, it would be bad law enforcement not to look into it," Hale said smugly.

"This is county property. Sanwa sheriffs can handle this," Trammel said in a slight panic as he saw the other two officers fan out on either side of him.

"You know this guy? Rodrigo Carpio?" Hale asked, holding up the mug shot of a man.

"No," Trammel said, his attention still on the other two officers.

"We found him in the debris basin. Three bullets in his back. Bluebird supply business card in his wallet. From his rap sheet, I'm guessing he was employed as security." Now he had Trammel's attention.

"No kidding?"

"He died 50 yards inside Charming. Bluebird warehouse is part of my murder investigation. And that's a warrant. In case you've never actually seen one," said Hale, slapping paper into Trammel's hands and all but elbowing past him.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, lass," Chibs greeted at the door to the office. Bella was again sifting through paperwork as old as time, but she was making decent head way. Bella looked up at the Scot with a smile.

"Good morning, Chibs," Bella beamed at him.

"You've done something that is very hard to do," he said, pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards, and leaning against the back.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she asked bemusedly.

"You got Clay to like you. The man is a stone wall when it comes to outsiders," Chibs tells her. Bella chuckled.

"Ah, but water will always find a crack to seep through," she said.

"Now you sound like a fortune cookie," Chibs said. "That's not why I came in here anyway. I was wonderin', if you didn't gorge yourself on Bobby's sinful muffins, if you would like to get some breakfast. My treat."

Bella's smile only got wider, and she nodded. "I would love to! I swear, since I got here, the only reason I remember to eat is because of you."

"Glad to be of service, lass," Chibs said as he stood offering his arm. As they left they passed by the others walking in.

"Glad your boy's gonna be all right," Clay said to Jax.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry about last night," she heard Jax reply as they passed. "I should've had that place leveled before the Mayans ever got there."

Bella figured they had something to do with the newest warehouse explosion, this just confirmed it. However, she was also smart enough not to ask questions, even if her curiosity was peaked. She and Chibs passed them and she smiled at Clay.

Once they got to Chibs's bike, he looked at her. "You really are good. Most girls, even the Crow Eaters would be asking questions about what they heard."

Bella shook her head. "Learned the hard way it does no good," she tells him, remembering the beating Edward gave her when she asked about something she heard about the drugs they were running.

Chibs's jaw tightened. The way Bella flinched before she said what she did indicated someone beat her for asking questions. If there was one thing any of the guys didn't stand for, it was harming women.

"Come on, lass," he said after a deep breath, and handing her the helmet. "I hunger, and if I do, you do."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig was waiting on his bike, chowing down on a granola bar, and waiting for Clay to pass. It didn't take long, to see him coming, as he hung up his phone.

"That was Unser. Got a protection run tonight," he said as he passed. But he turned back when Tig didn't say anything. That's usually a bad sign coming from the man who always has a comment from the peanut gallery.

"What?"

"I gotta tell you something, man," he said taking off his shades. "I mean, it could be bad."

"It already is," Clay said, knowing the man in front of him.

"Those two dead Mexicans in the warehouse hall- I was hittin' 'em," he said.

"Jesus Christ," Clay said, placing his hands on his hips in thought. "Both of them?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. Kind of a taco 'two-fer' thing."

"Tell me one of them doesn't have a bellyful of 'Tigger juice'," Clay demanded.

"Afraid they both do," Tig confessed.

"You did time, shithead. You are in the D.N.A. database," Clay growled at him.

"Yeah, I know."

"Forensics team gets a hold of those bodies-"

"I'll go pull 'em out of there," Tig said over Clay.

"Hale's gonna be watching that warehouse day and night."

"Well, maybe Trammel can sneak me in, you know? He's a county sheriff. He outranks the local P.D., right?" Tig said, proud of himself for thinking of this.

"Oh, you're just gonna stroll outta there with two dead Mexi whores draped over your shoulders?"

"I'll gut them dead bitches," Tig said calmly. "I'll flush their bellies with bleach. No D.N.A.."

Clay looked at Tig in slight disbelief. "What kind of nasty-shit did your mama do to you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tig, as he continued to eat his granola bar.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Lass, we're at your place," Chibs said as they pulled up.

"How very observant of you," Bella said with a giggle as she climbed off his bike.

"I thought you said we were going to eat at your favorite place. You prefer to cook for yourself?" he asked her. Bella nodded.

"No body can make macadamia nut pancakes like I can. I promise you that," she smiled at him.

"I'll take your challenge, lass," he said, just as his phone rings. Chibs sighs.

"Chibs," he says in answer. "He what?! I'll be right there," he says, snapping his phone shut. "I'm sorry to do this, lass, but it looks like Tig has gone and got himself into a spot of trouble. I've got to get back to the club house."

Bella nodded. "If you'll wait, I'll grab the ingredients, and I can make them in the bar's kitchen. Then you don't have to skip breakfast."

"You are an angel, lass!" he beamed. "Be quick though. Clay hates being kept waiting."

Bella shrugged. "Guess I'll just have to make some for him to as an apology."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"What were you thinking, brother?" Chibs asked Tig. They had gotten back just in time. Bella broke off to the kitchen as the others went to the table.

"I was thinking about getting my dick sucked twice," Tig said without emotion.

"All anybody can prove, is that a couple of brownies swallowed your chum and died hiding from the fire," Bobby said. "You didn't kill anybody."

"It's not about the manslaughter rap. C.S.U. team tests those bodies, Tig's D.N.A. puts the gun factory at our doorstep," Jax explains.

"And then A.T.F. takes up permanent residence in our collective rectums," Juice puts in.

"That warehouse sits on county property. Hale's gonna have to wait days to get San Joaquin to shake loose a forensic unit," Clay says.

"It's a local case. County won't get involved," Juice argues. "Hale will just wind up borrowing a crime scene unit from Lodi."

"Hey, Big Otto's sister still works for the A.D.A. in Lodi," Jax says.

"Yeah," Juice confirms.

"Call her. See if there's a forensic team heading this way," Jax orders.

"I gotta have a talk with Unser. Maybe I can convince the chief to put a leash on his hyperactive deputy," Clay told them, taking a hit off of his cigar.

"Unser is just waiting for the clock to run out. That old boy's a lame duck," Jax said. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Everyone looked confused, when Chibs got up to answer. The smell of pancakes wafted into the room.

"I made you pancakes. Then I made Clay pancakes to say sorry you were almost late, and then I didn't know the protocol for getting your attention while you were in church, so I made pancakes for everyone as an apology," Bella rambled. Chibs looks at Clay, who nods.

"We've got ourselves a treat boys!" Chibs yells, and opens the door wider so Bella can come in, her hands holding a warm plate piled high with macadamia nut pancakes.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax wave at Tara through the NICU glass, gaining her attention. She smiled as she comes out of the room.

"He's movin' around a lot more," Jax observed.

"Yeah. All his vitals are up," Tara confirms.

"Any permanent damage?" Jax asked worriedly. "'Cause of the drugs- Brain or anything?"

"Can't know for sure. But everything so far points to a full recovery."

"How long is he gonna be in that thing?" Jax asks.

"Could be weeks. But he'll be in the NICU for at least two or three months."

"Hey, look," Jax says, stepping away from the observation window to sit on one of the chairs in the hallway. "I"m sorry about last night. I wasn't-"

"I really don't want to know," Tara interrupted.

"Right," he said darkly. Then he looked at her.

"What?" she asked as she fidgeted.

"Just figured you'd land a million miles from this place. You always hated it here," Jax pointed out.

"No, I didn't hate Charming, Jax. Just me in it, at the time," Tara said.

"Yeah. Like that clears anything up," he mutters.

"Looks like Wendy's gonna be ok," she said, trying to divert Jax's dark mood.

"Define 'okay'."

"We're taking her through sedated detox. She'll be out for a couple days." Jax nodded.

"You two- are you together?" Now that he was wise to it, Jax could see Tara fishing.

"No. I filed over a year ago. She got clean about 10 months back. We tried to reconcile. Didn't work out too well," he tells her, keeping out the details.

"Well, looks like one good thing came out of it," she said, looking towards the NICU.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess it did. I should get goin'," he said.

"Yeah, I'm late for rounds," Tara said, trying to put on the mask he could now see past.

"It's good to have you back," he says through a forced smile as he pats her hand and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella saw Piney and his son talking outside of the hair salon. She didn't normally like to go into such places, because all of the chemicals made her nose burn, but it was the only place, ironically enough, she could find her shampoo in town. And it didn't have any preserving chemicals in it.

"Shouldn't you be at the mill?" Piney asked.

"I'm on my way. I gotta ask a favor," Opie said, taking off his gloves and helmet.

"Well, what's up?" Piney asked.

Opie huffed. "Three months behind on Donna's car payment. They're gonna repo it. Now, I hate doing this-"

"If you're gonna ask me for money, I can't help you. I just made the quarterly insurance payments. I'm gonna be tapped until the end of next month, okay?" Piney said.

"Look, I'm sorry, son."

"That's all right. Thanks pop," Opie said. But Bella could see the poor man was at his rope's end.

"Hey. Clay...is making a protection run tonight for Unser. It's low profile shit. You ride along, scare off the bad guys, huh?" Piney offered.

"I think I'm on Clay's shit list. Doubt he'd put me on it," Opie said with snark.

"Well, then, why don't you make it right?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know what the hell's wrong with you," Piney said forcefully, fed up with his son's back and forth. "Why don't you quit whining, grow a dick, and take care of your business?" With that Piney rode off, and Opie looked down trodden.

"Opie!" Bella yelled, waving at him. Opie looked up to see Izzy.

"Hey, Izzy," he said with a smile.

"Hey, do you know anything about gutters?" Bella asked. Opie looked at her bemusedly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, it's just been so long since dad lived in that house, and he didn't pay for the upkeep in the near two decades he was gone, so now we have mondo repairs that need doing. We have all the shit, just not the know how," she shrugged.

"I can pay you, up front if you prefer. Just so you know the new girl isn't trying to get free work out of you. Come to think of it, I may just need a new roof," she trailed off. Then she shrugged.

"Know anything about roofing?" she smiled.

"You don't have to do this, Izzy," Opie said, shutting off a bit. Bella shook her head.

"Opie, if you are anything like me or 80% of the men in the world, you hate charity. I really do need roof work. Win win for both of us. What I can give you won't hold your family over indefinitely, but it will take care of your old lady's car payment. Best part is, she can't throw a fit because it's not for a Son, it's for me. It will also buy you time to decide if you really want to stay an active member of the Sons. Though, I wouldn't have put it like Piney, you really do need to make a decision. Clay is not patient."

Opie looked at Bella searchingly. "All right. I'll be there after my shift at the mill."

Bella took out a spare set of keys and handed them to him. "Just in case I'm not there. The ladder is behind the house in the gardening shed. All of what you need should be brand spanking new underneath the blue tarp on the front lawn. Oh, and don't forget to call your wife. Tell her you've got things sorted. If you aren't there when I am, come by the garage tomorrow morning and I'll have the money for you."

Opie took the keys. "Thanks for this, Izzy. I don't think I-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. We all need a leg up from time to time," she said as she walked away backwards, smiling at him. Once she finished, she turned and all but skipped away.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Jimmy Cacussa called. The Italians want to place an order," Bobby said as they all filed in around the table. "I didn't know what to say."

"How about, 'the store burned down. They missed the fire sale'?" Clay said sarcastically.

"Well, I talked to Otto's sister, and Lodi forensic team will be here first thing in the morning," Juice tells them as they all sit.

"And the shit keeps piling on my head," huffed Clay. "Only one thing is going to stop that Lodi forensics team from getting to our warehouse… and that's another murder in Lodi."

"Yup."

"I don't know. Hale's on red alert. Mayans, Nords- Everyone's twitchy as hell, man," Jax says. "It's not a good time to kill-"

"It's never a good time," Clay interrupts. "We're talking about protecting Tig here, and staying out of A.T.F.'s crosshairs. We hit the projects, we find ourselves a scumbag, a dealer-"

"We should off a couple of Nords, Clay, is what we should do," Tig interrupted this time. Chibs groaned and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "All right? We should- we should just do that, and then dump the bodies in Lodi. It buys us some time to get those Mexicans out of the hole. It sends a message to Darby. Kill two birds with one Crow."

"Very clever. With the cops eyeballin' the warehouse?" Chibs asked.

"Doesn't matter. Doesn't matter," Tig said.

"I'll handle that. You set it up," Clay ordered. Tig got up to leave, but Jax didn't like the idea of killing someone just to get Tig out of a tight spot.

"Hey. What if I could do this without spilling blood?" he put forth. Clay rolled his eyes and Tig looked at him like he was nuts. "Look, this isn't me tripping some guilt shit because of my kid. This is about one of us thinkin' straight. Brains before bullets, right?" he asked, pointing to the sign on the wall that said those exact words. Tig sat back down, and Clay looked at Jax.

"Let's hear it," Clay said.

"All we need for a murder are bodies, and a crime scene," Jax said.

"Jackie Boy, now you've lost me," Chibs said, pointing to himself.

"Skeeter- he's always got more gambling debt than he can handle. I'll make it worth his while," Jax promised.

"The cemetery guy?" Bobby asked skeptically.

"Cash for cadavers. Like it," Chibs said impressed.

"I give Lodi a front-page murder. We don''t stir up another shit storm to bit us in the ass," Jax said.

"What about educating Darby?" asked Tig.

"I'll figure that out," Jax said. "The important thing is to keep your D.N.A. out of the petri dish- protect the club." There was silence for a moment.

"Path of least resistance always best, right?" said Clay. No one argued. "We'll do it your way, V.P." That seemed to be the signal of dismissal as everyone rose to leave. "Don't make me regret this," Clay warned as Jax passed him.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax, Juice, Chibs, and the prospect all went to the crematory to see Skeeter, who was just pulling out a pan of ashes when they arrive.

"They really cremate bodies here?" Half-Sac asked.

"Yeah, we do," Chibs said pushing him into the building.

"Hey, guys. What's- What's going on?" Skeeter asked nervously.

"We need a favor, Skeeter," Jax says.

"Christ, man. Now is not a good time. I got a new supervisor crawling up my ass," Skeeter said as he bent to pick up more ashed, and getting the prospect's attention as he looked into the oven.

"Relax, not here to make a deposit," Jax assured.

"Actually, it's a withdrawal," Chibs said lowly.

"We need two bodies, fresh," Jax said, as if he were ordering off a drive through menu.

"You serious?" Skeeter asked. The Sons never asked for bodies, just that he get rid of them. "For what?"

"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to stuff you in the furnace," Jax said. Skeeter chuckled nervously.

"Two dead ones. That's- That's crazy shit, man." Jax held up a moderately thick envelope of money.

"I'm sure you took a beating at Golden Gate this weekend," he said, placing the envelope onto the nearby table.

"No. I-I stopped the ponies, man. I stopped it all. Gamblers Anonymous. Three- Three- Three months now," Skeeter stuttered out.

"You're kidding. You don't want the money?" Jax asked.

"I'm workin' a program, you know?"

"Jesus Christ," Jax said disbelievingly.

"There's something you might be able to get for me," Skeeter said as he went back to work.

"What's that?" Jax asked, hoping his idea hadn't been blown out of the water.

"Emily Duncan," Skeeter said simply.

Jax looked to Chibs questioningly. "Emily Duncan. She's one of our Friday night whores. She loves a good punch up her knickers," he informs his V.P. He'd admit to seeing her once or twice before, but the idea now, was a bit repugnant to the Scot. He couldn't put his finger on why, but he knew it had something to do with his new little friend that worked in the garage office.

"Yeah. No kidding!I've been trying to push up on that for a long time," Skeeter said with a leer.

"You want to hook up with a Crow-eater, I'll make it happen," Jax promised.

"Really?! Shit. Well, you got a deal," Skeeter said excitedly, as he went over to a clipboard on the wall. "I-uh- I'm not cremating anything until the end of the week."

" We need two by tonight," Chibs said.

"Well, I'm prepping a closed coffin. Some phone guy took a header off the top of the pole," Skeeter said, thinking it was funny.

"White guy?" asked Jax.

"Yeah."

"I'll take it. Need a Mexican guy too," Jax ordered.

"Buried one this morning. Cheap seats. Should still be fresh."

"You mean that we gotta dig it up?" the prospect asked nervously.

"Who said anything about 'we'?" Jax asked with a vindictive smirk.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Back at the garage, Chibs couldn't find Bella anywhere. Or Gemma. Best guess was that they went shopping for the big dinner Gemma wanted to put on for tomorrow night. Juice was following him into the clubhouse when they spotted a light blue convertible pull in.

"Who the hell is that?" Juice asked about the gorgeous blond in the driver seat. Chibs waved at her in a familiar manner.

"That, me ol' mucker, is 130 pounds of cock-riding giggety," he tells Juice.

"Hello, lass," Chibs says to Emily, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Chibs. I was surprised to get a call. It's been long enough I thought you had found other ways to satisfy you," Emily said seductively. Chibs chuckled.

"Not yet, love. But it wasn't I that wanted to speak with you. Jax wanted me to call you, he's in his dorm, waitin' on you. Into the clubhouse, all the way down the dorm hall, last door on the right, darling," he said, pointing into the bar.

"Well, if you need me, hot stuff, you have my number," she said, trailing a finger over his chest. Chibs smacked her on the ass as she went. He sighed as he watched her leave. He really didn't feel the small flutter of lust when he spoke to her, and he felt a pang of guilt thinking about her as he had in the past. Shaking his head, he went into the office to leave Bella a note. He really missed the little hellion.


	4. Seeds Pt 2

_**A/N 9/18/2018: I wasn't going to have Bella and Chibs sleep together so soon, but I figured at this point, they'd known each other about 3 weeks...which for a Son is quite a while. Besides, it's just sex for now. They like each other, yes, but it's not love. Good relationships have started with less. lol Lemon Alert for this chapter, peeps!**_

Donna was waiting at the checkout with her groceries. The clerk had told her to wait for the manager, and she couldn't help the fear that coursed through her veins. It wasn't fear of anything like being shot or being cut off while driving. Those were momentary fears with a shot full of adrenaline running through your system, and then they are gone nearly as quickly. No this fear was the creeping, slow, all encompassing fear of not being able to feed your kids. Something much more frightening. The manager finally approached.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Winston. We can't take your checks anymore. The last two bounced," he tells her.

"Okay. I, uh- I'll just pay cash," she stuttered, knowing she didn't have enough with her to pay for everything. She started taking things out and placing them in a nearby basket, trying with everything she had in her not to start crying. This was a terrible feeling for a parent. Not being able to afford to feed your kids.

Bella and Gemma were waiting in line a few customers behind her. And Bella couldn't help but feel for the woman. She didn't have kids, but she knew the feeling from when Renee would forget to go and buy her own food. That was how Bella go so good at shopping.

"I'm going to get those for her," Bella said.

"Are you sure, sweetie? I can get them," Gemma asked. Bella nodded.

They made it out of the store in time to see that Donna was still loading her car. She looked up and saw the two women, the younger holding the things she had to put back.

"What's this?" she asked, shutting the door of her truck.

"The rest of your groceries," Gemma said. Donna shrugged.

"Opie's out now. We don't need any more charity. Thanks," she said, trying to turn down the bag, even if she really wanted to take it.

"It was never charity, Donna," Gemma said. "It's what we do. You're family."

"I have my family back. I don't need yours," Donna said, stepping up to Gemma. Gemma put the bag down at Donna's feet.

"Look. I know what you went through. Been there- with two husbands. Lose your man. Kids lose their dad. You get pissed off. Want to blame the club. But Sam Crow is not the enemy. It's the glue- The one thing that will always be there… to pull you through the ugly shit. Gotta stop fighting us, Donna. You need us."

"I married Opie. I didn't marry the club. You have no idea what I need," Donna said, her voice trying to remain strong but it wavered.

"Donna," Gemma said, gaining her attention again. "We're having a little family dinner tonight. You and Opie should come. Bring the kids. You might actually have a good time. Don't say anything else. My Martha Stewart's wearing real thin," she said as Donna went to say something. "You know where we live." Gemma turned and was going to leave.

"Would you mind waiting for me, Gemma. I need to speak to Donna as well," Bella said, as she pick up the bag Gemma put down. Gemma smiled and nodded at the young woman before she continued to her car.

"I love the woman to pieces, but she's wrong," Bella mused as she watched Gemma.

"Wrong?" Donna asked. Bella turned to her, and smiled.

"About the club being the glue. It is for some people, but in the puzzle that is Opie's life. The club isn't the glue. You are," she said. Donna looked surprised.

"Me?" Donna asked.

"Is that so surprising? You married the man. He's a sweetheart. But Donna, you aren't going to like what I'm about to say," Bella said honestly. Donna squared her shoulders, readying herself.

"Opie is loyal to you. Completely and without reservation. However, he holds the same loyalty to Sam Crow. You either need to convince him to leave the club completely and become an inactive member, or deal with him being in it full stop. If you don't, that torn loyalty? That torn focus? It will get him killed and maybe even your family." Donna looked at her defiantly, but nodded. Bella held out the groceries.

"And these really are yours. I bought them. It's not charity, I promise. Opie is doing some roofing work for me, and we haven't crossed paths again so I can pay him. Here," she said, giving an envelope of money to Donna. "The door knob was supposed to tell you." Bella chuckled. Donna looked at the young woman in surprise.

"You're Izzy Swan?" Donna asked. Bella nodded.

"So he did tell you! This is great. Now you can call and tell him that I paid you. I'll tell him next time I see him, just in case, but since you are here, and you obviously need it yesterday-" Donna took the bag of groceries and the envelope with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much," she said with a cracking voice.

"It's no problem. And I'm going to go against Gemma in one more instance. You should have dinner with Opie and your kids tonight. Observe him a little while he is with you. You'll see everything I just told you. And remember. You need to make the choice as well as him. It's dangerous to be so torn." Donna nodded and unexpectedly hugged the young woman. Bella froze for a heart beat, then patted Donna on the back with a smile.

Bella got into Gemma's car minutes later, after seeing Donna off. "Everything good?" Bella nodded.

"Yup. Just had to convince her not to leave the bag where you left it. Also had to pay her for the work Opie is doing on my house. Since she seemed to have a need for it now that Opie will later."

Gemma looked at Bella. "You're a good girl, Izzy," she said.

"So you all keep telling me," Bella said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma knocked on Jax's dorm, unaware that he was on the roof reading his father's memoirs.

"Jesus," she says as she enters. "It smells like old socks and pussy in here." She looks to the bed to see an old white box on it with the lable, _**John Misc.**_ on the front. She opens it and gently fingers through the folders, looking for something. It was then that Jax entered with a bottle of beer, a binder, and a lit cigarette.

"Oh. Hey, darlin'," Gemma said when she saw him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "They're having a sale on toiletries, so I picked you up some 'thangs'." She placed the bag she was holding on the bed, as he fell onto it.

"Thanks, mom," he says.

"You okay, baby? You look exhausted."

"Long night," he sighed.

"That your dad's stuff you found in storage?" she asked, indicating the box.

"Yeah," he said, snuffing his cigarette butt.

"Some pictures, a few Harley manuals. Bunch of Nam shit," he jokes. Gemma chuckles, and then sighes as she sees a few old photos.

"Oh. Wow. 80's hair. How hot was I?" she asked rhetorically.

"Smokin' hot," Jax said. She looked into the box again.

"You said you read something?" she probed.

"A few journal entries. Nothing much," he shrugged.

"Oh. I'd love to read it. Your father- he was a real good writer. Always had a knack for it. You know, I'm the one who bought him that old Selectric," she tells Jax.

"Didn't know that."

"Yeah."

"Jax! Clay wants you!" the heard from the hall. Jax got up off the bed, taking the binder he had come in with with him.

"Custom job," he tells her over his shoulder, holding it up. Gemma closes the door as he leaves, and immediately begins snooping around, looking in drawers and cabinets, but she doesn't find anything. She even looks into the box again, but stops once she sees her wedding photo of her and John. It takes everything in her not to break down.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella walked into the office and sits down at the desk, only to see a small, folded slip of paper. Opening it, she sees it's from Chibs. She smiles, because she hadn't had the chance to see the Scot today. He was late coming in, so she assumed he had a late night. Possibly with a lady friend. Her smile dropped a bit at the thought, but she pushed it away and read his note.

 _ **Lass,**_

 _ **I was hoping to catch you this evening, but it seems you either went home, or Gemma dragged you out. Either way, I'm sorry I missed you. Just wanted to pop in and say hello. If I don't see you in the morning, I will catch you at Gemma's dinner tomorrow night.**_

 _ **Chibs**_

Bella was slightly confused as to why the Scot would leave her a note just to say hi, but smiles all the more at the gesture. The man really was a big teddy bear...if that teddy carried unregistered guns, rode a Harley, and had a penchant for smoking and drinking too much. Bella heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Charlie smiling at her.

"Ready to go to Gemma's dinner?" he asked. Bella nodded.

"Yup, just wanted to make sure I didn't leave anything important here," she said, tucking Chibs's not into her bag. She followed Charlie out and locked the door.

~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma and Clay's home was a hive of activity as nearly every patched in member currently in Charming was in attendance. The girls were setting out the supper things and the men were joking around with beers in their hands. Bella smiled at the familiar scene. She would momentarily miss the La Push pack in moment's like this, but then she thought of the actions, or rather, the lack of action they took when she got hurt, and she hardened her heart to her old friends. She had a new family now.

Everyone sat at the table when Gemma deemed that everything was ready, and, after a mandatory grace, they dug in like animals. Bella chuckled at the spectacle.

"Gemma, what the hell did you do to this mac and cheese?!" Clay yelled. "It's amazing!" Everyone nodded their agreement. Gemma shook her head.

"I didn't make it," she said pointing to Bella. Everyone looked at the brunette, who gave a light blush at the attention.

She shrugged before answering. "I only added bacon and Jack Daniels. Figured you couldn't go wrong adding the two things nearly everyone likes."

Everyone stared for a moment or two. All but Charlie, who was already used to Bella's cooking. Slowly, everyone began to laugh again, Clay being the loudest.

"Any chance you can share the recipe with Gemma? Would love to have it again," Clay asked. Bella nodded.

"Sure thing. I put the Jack in the fudge for dessert as well. I'll give it and the mac and cheese to Gemma," she said, going back to her plate.

"Marry me!" Tig demanded of her. Charlie leaned around Chibs and smacked him upside the head, not seeing the glare the Scot sent to the blue eyed man. Once that was done, Chibs gave his own hit upside the back of his head.

"Ow. Shit! Fuck! What the hell, you guys?" he asked.

They only shrugged, before ignoring the man. Bella chuckled at the scene and looked to Gemma, who had a look of knowing in her eyes. Bella ignored the look, not wanting to break the happy atmosphere by over thinking.

"So, dad. When are you leaving to be a free Nomad again?" Bella asked.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" he asked.

"Yup. How am I supposed to have a life with my pops cramping my style?" she joked. Charlie held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine. Fine. I see how it is. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I got to talking with Happy on the way down here-"

"The man actually talks enough to hold a conversation?" Bella asked in surprise. Chibs chuckled, hearing the question.

"Aye, just gotta find a topic he finds interesting. Usually about different ways to kill someone or his mother. Woman is a saint," he said. Bella smiled, somehow not all that surprised the man was close to his mother. It fit, somehow.

"Anyway, he invited me down to visit Tacoma with him. Maybe do a bit of contract work on the side," Charlie said. Bella nodded, not wanting to know what kind of contract work.

"Cool. And when would you leave?"

"Ah, that's the thing. I'd leave in the morning," he said sheepishly.

"In the-?!" Bella growled and rubbed her temples against the oncoming headache. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. "In the morning then. And everyone wonders how I got to be the responsible one. Didn't have a fuckin' choice!" she said, muttering the last bit so Charlie wouldn't feel upset about what she said. Though it seemed Chibs did hear her, and he gave her a small smile of support, which she returned.

The rest of the night went rather smoothly, and everyone was in high spirits. Charlie called it a night after dessert, wanting to be rested for his morning ride, but he didn't want to miss out on Bella's Jack Daniels fudge. He asked her if she would like to ride home with him, but she shook her head, saying she'd bum a ride from someone. She wanted to stay a little longer. They said their goodbyes there, wanting to get them in, seeing as he would more than likely be gone when she woke. It had been a dinner turned into an impromptu party, and it was close to 2 am when she decided to call it a night.

"Ready to go, lass?" Chibs asked. Bella looked at him questioningly. "Heard you tell your da, you'd get a ride home. Only you didn't ask anyone, so I figured I'd offer."

Bella nodded. "All right. I'm ready then."

They went out to his bike, Bella running her hands down it like she did every time. Chibs growled lowly and thanked the stars she didn't hear. The woman was driving him mad, and she didn't even know it.

"Can I ask you a question, Chibs?" she whispered, diverting her gaze from his bike. He nodded. "What's your real name?" she asked.

"My name?"

"Well, it's not really Chibs, is it?" she asked with a smile. Chibs shook his head, with a small smile.

"Nay, lass. It's Filip. Filip Telford," he tells her. She tilts her head to one side as she thinks the name over.

"Filip," she says in a near whisper. And that does it. Whatever control he had, when it came to this petite woman in front of him, snapped, and everything he held back came to the fore. Everything, first and foremost, was clouded by lust. He needed her. Growling audibly, he stepped up to her, lifted her onto the seat of his bike and stepped between her legs, claiming her lips in a hot, needy, demanding kiss.

Bella was surprised, but elated at what this man was doing to her. She still hadn't figured out how she felt for him, but she for damn sure knew it was more than friendship. One of the roadblocks she had come to about pursuing him was that she feared he may not feel the same. Or if he did, he would feel that she was too young. Thankfully, that seemed to be a non issue. Bella fisted her hands into his shirt, pulling him closer, so they were chest to chest and he was rubbing deliciously against her core.

Bella moaned at the sensation, and Chibs held tighter, kissed her harder. Almost as if he were trying to fused them together. But being human, they both eventually needed to breath. Chibs released her lips and began kissing, licking, and nipping down the column of her neck, as she took in air in heaping lungfuls. She gave a particular keen when he nibbled on a soft spot just behind her ear that had him starting to thrust against her.

"Chibs," she barely managed to get out. He paid her no mind. "Chibs," she tried again. He growled this time.

"Use my name when we are alone, lass," he said as he continued his assault on her neck.

"Filip," she sighed. Chibs groaned, and kissed her lips once again. The sound of his name coming out of her mouth, had him harder than he had been since his teenage years.

"Filip. Take- take me somewhere," she pleaded. Chibs growled and thrust into her jean covered center once more. Bella moaned and threw her head back at the sensation.

"Now. Please, Filip. Take me anywhere, just do it now!" Chibs gave her one last nip to the neck before he threw his leg over his bike and kicked it to life. Bella hopping on behind him. The vibrations of the bike were torture to her oversensitive core, and she held onto Chibs for dear life. Though not without causing him the same torture as she ran her hands over his chest and stomach and then running her neatly trimmed nails over the same paths.

"You keep doing that, lass, and I'll pull over and take you right out in the open," he warned. Bella whimpered in need at his warning, but stopped what she was doing. Chibs blew through every stop sign, red light, and caution sign to get back to the club house in record time. Tearing off their helmets, Chibs picked Bella up and carried her into the bar, and through to the dorms, all without separating his lips from hers. He only just remembered to lock the door before he had her on the bed, as he hovered above her.

"Wait! Wait, Filip. Wait," Bella said, pushing on his chest to get him to halt his attack on her lips. He growled and pulled back.

"You had better not be having a change of heart, woman," he said roughly. Bella shook her head.

"Not fucking likely," she said with equal gruffness. "However, I thought you might appreciate knowing what the hell you're getting into."

"And that would be?" he asked, running his hands on her stomach and underneath her top.

"I'm a virgin," she said bluntly. Chibs froze and then looked up at her.

"How the bloody fuck is that possible?!" he said in astonishment.

"For being in an MC, my ex was a prude," she told him. "Wanted to wait until marriage."

"Perhaps you should-"

"Don't you even fucking think about it!" she snapped, pulling him to her and biting hard on the juncture of his shoulder and neck before pushing him back again.

"My virginity has been more trouble than it is worth. I don't care how much pain I'm in, Filip, you fucking take me like you paid for it!" Bella demanded.

"Izzy, I don't-" Bella didn't give him time to finish. She flipped them over and began kissing him again, demanding without words that he kiss her like he had the first time. She broke apart from him only long enough to take off her shirt before she attacked him again. Chibs, a little in awe at the tenacity of Bella, reached for the button of her jeans.

"Do you like this shirt?" she asked.

"It's just a shirt," he said, and she grunted as she gave a sharp tug, and it ripped right down the middle.

Bella's hands began exploring his chest with her hands, loving the feel of it. Chibs had almost effortlessly gotten the button of her jeans undone and slid his hand in and running his fingers through her heat. Bella gave a strangled moan at the sensation, and she began moving her hips against his fingers. Chibs's other hand undid her bra, and immediately went to work on her pert little nipple. Chibs couldn't believe how responsive she was. As a rule, he tended to stay away from virgins. More trouble than they were worth, always wanting it to be special and full of romance.

Not Bella. She was happy, it seemed with a hot and hard shag in the back of a bar. Deciding he wasn't going to waste anymore time fretting about it and just take the unbelievable pleasure she was offering, Chibs once again rolled them over, taking the opportunity to pull both their jeans off. The sight of Bella laid out before him was a massive turn on. He spotted a scar on her hip, and figured that that was where her ex had hurt her. Burned her, by the looks of it. It was huge though. Half the size of her fist. Too big for a cigar or anything. Shaking his head to get back to the task at hand, Chibs settled between her perfectly toned thighs, his eyes rolling back at the heat he could feel coming off her.

He kissed her, demanding entrance once again, and she gave it. Her hot little tongue darting out to play with his. She tasted like sin. Sweet but slightly tart at the same time. Like blackberries. Running out of patience, Bella decided to take matters into her own hands. Literally. She reached down to Chibs's rock hard cock and stroked it a few times to get his attention. She could hear his breathing choke as she pumped him and when he brought his gaze up to meet hers, all she could see was pure, unadulterated want. Bella then guided him into her.

Chibs's eyes once more rolled to the back of his head as he felt Bella's walls clench around him. Tight wet heat surrounded him and he groaned in sheer pleasure. He could feel her barrier and looked once more into her eyes to make sure she wouldn't regret this. She only kissed him hard. Taking that as invitation enough, Chibs thrust through, and didn't even stop. It was the best feeling he had ever had.

The pain wasn't what Bella expected it was barely there at all even. She supposed, after everything she had gone through that had been painful, this was rather low on the list. It wasn't painful so much as just odd. But when Chibs refused to stop and just kept thrusting into her, Bella moaned like a wanton porn star at the feelings he was giving her. As he continued to piston his hips into her over and over again, Chibs leaned down and took one of her dusky nipples into his mouth, rolling the other between two fingers. Bella fisted the bed sheets in ecstasy, and he could feel herself come close. Oh, so close. Chibs shifted his angle just a bit to the left, and that did it.

He began hitting her g-spot head on with every entrance, and it took only a few more thrusts before she exploded around him.

"Oh. Oh! AAAAHHH! Filip!" she exclaimed as she clawed at his back, leaving finger nail gouges in her attempt to ground herself to something.

At the feeling of her tight, fluttering walls clamping down on his cock like a fucking vice, he sped up his movements, becoming erratic as he chased his own finish. He groaned as his body stiffened as his orgasm was ripped from him, her name on his lips. He continued to thrust into her as they rode out their climaxes, until finally, he collapsed to the side so he didn't squash her.

"Gods above, lass. You're fuckin' perfect," he said to her softly. Bella huffed.

"I wish people would stop saying that. I'm far from it, and putting me on a high pedestal is only asking for me to fall," she murmured tiredly, as she cuddled into his side. "I'm cracked and damaged."

"The most perfect people are," he said as he kissed her temple. "Sleep, lass. We'll talk later."

"Why talk? That was fun. We should do it again. Talking is boring," she said, slightly slurring her words. Chibs chuckled.

"Aye, but it is important. Sleep, lass. Sleep."


	5. Fun Town Pt 1

_**A/N 9/19/2018: I was asked by the lovely... ah yes, Southerencutie23, if I would be bringing the Cullen's or the Pack into the story. The short answer yes. Kind of. I only plan on mentioning the Cullen's by name, but the Irish coven will make an appearance. Also, I'm trying to formulate a way to get the pack or at least a member of the Pack to Charming...let me know which one y'all think it should be. Also, I just feel like I have to put this out there... the dialogue you are reading isn't mine aside from Bella's interactions with the other characters. What's said here is said in the show. I hold none of the same views on race, background, or whatever. People can be cruel, so I thought I'd preemptively strike, and put that out there. I hope y'all enjoy! ~Angel**_

It had been a couple of weeks since Chibs and Bella had ended up in bed together, and they had yet to talk. Though, in all that time, Bella hadn't once gone home to sleep in her own be, instead choosing to sleep with Chibs again and again. Sometimes, just sleep. Other times, they'd fuck into the late hours of early hours of the morning. Bella couldn't get enough of the man, and it seemed, neither could he.

They had found themselves at Fun Town, today. A traveling carnival that had pulled into town a few days prior. Bella was having the time of her life. Renee had never taken the time for them to go to any of the carnivals that came in when she was a kid. Chibs was enjoying the pure excitement coming off of the young woman. He had had his reservations about their age differences, but decided to say 'fuck it' and roll with it. He was a selfish bastard and had no qualms taking what he wanted. It just so happens he wanted Bella.

"Hey, Chibs. Our shipment came in. Micheal is waiting at the docks for you," Clay came up to tell him.

"Aye. Leavin' now," Chibs said. He unwrapped his arm from around Bella's shoulders, and grabbed her chin roughly for a quick kiss. "Stay with the boys and enjoy your day, lass. Duty calls." Bella got a wicked smirk.

"Don't worry. I have an idea, on a souvenir or two for you," she tells him. Before she leans into his ear to whisper. "I'm going to get myself off in the photo booth, and I just so happen to be wearing your favorite lingerie set."

"Oh, for once, the luck of the Irish is a fuckin' cock block!" Chibs growled before taking Bella's lips in a demanding kiss.

"See you later," she said, pulling away. Chibs nodded and ran off.

"You two looked pretty cozy," Gemma said from beside her. Bella wondered for a moment where Clay had gotten off to.

"We haven't spoken about it or anything yet. Haven't had the time because of all of his club duties, and when we do, we're too busy fucking each other's brains out. For right now, we seem to both just be enjoying the earth shattering sex," Bella tells her. Gemma shook her head.

"He's getting attached, Izzy. Figure yourself out fast. I won't tolerate his heart getting broken. Even by you," she warned. Bella nodded her own head in understanding.

"Understood."

Bella spent the rest of the day splitting her time between the boys and Gemma. They had fun at the clown booth. The carny manning it had a habit of going too far in his heckling and jabbing of the people who participated. That was until Bella got in a lucky throw. Not so much lucky. She was aiming for the clown himself, even if he was behind plexi glass. His taunts and jeers went too far when he started bitching her out, and the boys took offense to that, climbing around to the top of the tank to make sure the clown was good and soaked all over.

As the night wore on and the carnival was set to close, Bella could hear a woman yelling for her daughter.

"Tristen!" she would yell into the crowd.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked.

"We can't find Tristen," the woman said in a panic. This obviously seemed to be a woman Gemma was familiar with.

"Oh, Jesus. Well, she must be here somewhere," Gemma said, turning to look through the crowd.

"No, we've looked everywhere," she said in a trembling voice.

"She's not on any of the rides," her husband said, walking up to him quickly. His arrival only sent the woman into hysterics.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Tristen."

Everyone spread out once more to find her. It was Bella who had the unfortunate luck to do so. Oh how she wished the girl had been hiding on a ride. She had been thrown into the dirt, beaten, and judging by the blood and torn pants, raped. Whipping out her phone, Bella called Gemma.

"Gemma I'm just inside the tree line, south of the carnival. Tell her parent's to prepare themselves. She's been raped," she said without preamble. She then hung up and immediately dialed 9-1-1.

Once that was done, she looked at the whimpering girl in front of her.

"Tristen? Tristen, my name is Bella. Can I check you over for any more injuries, sweetheart?" The girl didn't respond beyond more whimpering. Not having a confirmation, Bella stayed where she was.

"Tristen, your parent's are on their way. We'll get you to a hospital, all right?"

"Oh, my God! Tristen!" Bella heard the girl's mother yell from behind her.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella got back to Chibs's dorm room in tears. Not seeing him, she curled into bed and hugged his pillow, before crying herself to sleep. Though not long after, she heard Chibs enter the room. Seeing that she had been crying, he immediately went to sit beside her on the bed.

"What is it, lass?" he asked her, wiping away the lingering tear tracks. Bella swallowed hard.

"Last night, before the carnival closed, I found Tristen Oswald in the woods, beaten and raped. She's only 13, Filip! She's still a kid!" she forced out. Chibs gathered her into his arms, and rocked her in comfort.

"Hush now, lass. She's safe now. I'm sure, you saw her to a hospital, aye?" Bella nodded.

"She'll get the help she needs. The only problem I see is one or both of her parent's trying to brush it under the rug to save their image," Bella said.

"It's out of our hands now, lass. What happens after, is now considered their family business, and they'll rally the wagons as such," he tells her. Bella sighed and nodded.

"I suppose so."

"Come on. Let's hit the sack. Let me hold you. You'll feel better in the mornin'," he offered.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"McKeevy's gonna want his usual per-month order and a month's insurance," Chibs tells Clay.

"I can't get my hands on 200K. I got every space cent tied up in the rebuild," Clay says.

"So what do I tell him?"

"How much time do we have?" Jax asks, removing his sunglasses and rubbing an eye.

"Well, he's going up north tomorrow. Don't know for how long… but when he gets back, he'll want his cash before he goes to Dungloe," Chibs informs them, his accent accentuating the town's name.

They hear a car horn behind them and they turn to see a Mercedes drive onto the lot.

"Tell the Shamrock I'll give him his money. But I want you to go with him. Courtesy escort. Let me know who he's meetin' with," Clay orders Chibs before he goes to meet the man who just pulled into the lot.

"Who's the dude in the Benz?" the prospect asked.

"Elliot Oswald," Tig informs him.

"As in Oswald Lumber?"

"Yeah, Oswald Lumber, Oswald Beef, Oswald Construction," Tig listed.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"We got a 200K deficit hangin' over our heads!" Tig yelled. "Do we really, really wanna be out there playin' some pro bono Lone Ranger?" he asked in a more moderate tone.

"They guy raped a 13 year old!" Jax pressed.

"13. Thirteen!" Bobby said in horror.

"I get it," Tig said. "I just don't like puttin' my ass on the line for some outsider. Clay, Oswald doesn't give a shit about Sam Crow."

"You know, people get jammed up in this town, they don't go to the cops. They come to us," Clay said.

"That's right, us," Chibs affirmed.

"And that means somethin' to me. I don't know. Maybe I got somethin' to prove with this guy. You know, that's my shit. So, anybody wants to pass on this-"

"We're in."

"No way, I'm in."

"I'm in!" Chibs says, getting right up in Tig's face.

"Absolutely."

"I'm in."

Everyone said from around the table.

"I'm in too. Guess we're huntin' a tot banger then," Tig said.

"Good. So what do we know?" Clay asked.

"We saw a couple of guys sportin' Aryan ink. Not sure if they were Darby's guys," Jax tells him.

"And Macon Woods is right on the Lodi border. Darby's got a meth shack couple of miles from there," Clay said.

"Rape as retaliation," Bobby shook his head in disgust.

"Certainly in the Nord wheelhouse," said Jax as he exhaled his smoke.

"Tap into the Sanwa database. Find out which Nords get hard for underage pussy," orders Juice.

"Got it."

"Bobby and I'll go after Darby," said Tig.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The boys exited the clubhouse to see Deputy Sheriff Hale and two officers waiting for them in the lot.

"You girls selling cookies?" Clay asked.

"We're investigating a sexual assault," Hale informed them.

"You serious?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. I need to talk to all your guys that were at the carnival last night. If they're not here, get them here. Now," Hale ordered.

"You think a son had somethin' to do with that rape?" Clay asked.

"Half of 'em have violent crimes on their rap sheets. Just following logic," Hale informed them.

"Wasn't it just last week four Oakland cops were busted for prostitution and rape?" Jax shot back. "Logic tells me we should ask where your dick was last night."

"And don't say 'in your mama'," Clay warned playfully, with a sinister glint in his eye.

"Officers Mann and Fain will be taking your statements. It could take hours."

"I'm tryin' to run a business here," Clay says.

"We can do it here, at the station house- wherever you wanna do it," threatened Hale. "And don't say 'in your mama'."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella was still out cold when Chibs went back into his room. The events of the previous night had hit her hard, and she stayed up even after they had gone to bed, tossing and turning. Chibs looked at the girl, just marveling at his sheer dumb luck at having such a creature in his bed. He brushed a lock of hair out her face, but the small gesture seemed to stir her.

"Filip?" she said softly.

"Here, lass," he responded. Bella opened her eyes and looked at him, giving a small smile. "Better?" he asked. She nodded, but still had a sad look to her.

"I need to tell you something," he said. Bella sat up, unconcerned with her nudity, and gave Chibs one hell of a view of her perfect little tits. He swallowed hard to try and maintain his thought process.

"Clay is sending me North for a few days. I'm leaving in the mornin'," he tells her. Bella sighed, then crawled into his lap, circling her arms around his neck, and straddling his lap, offering him a full view of her perfection.

"Then, today, you do what you need for the club. But tonight? Tonight, I'm going to ride you so hard, you won't even think about getting your dick sucked by a Crow-eater," she says. Chibs placed his hands on her hips and leaned forward to capture her lips with his own.

"I haven't had one since the day you hit town," he tells her. Bella pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Chibs gave her a bemused smile. "We really should have that talk as well. It's long overdue." Bella kissed him again in acceptance, but before they could take things any farther, his phone rang. Growling in annoyance, he answered it.

"Aye?… Yeah." Then he snapped the phone closed. "I need to go, love. Why don't you stay here? I have some snacks in the drawer there. I'll bring you some food when I come back. You just rest."

Bella nodded. "All right. But you had better come finish what you started, Scotty."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs and Jax pulled up alongside the prospect at the carnival grounds before shutting their engines off.

"Been talkin' to the Fun Town carnies for over an hour," he tells them.

"Stay on him," Jax orders. Poor Half-Sac couldn't take it anymore.

"Think you guys could double up, let me take one of your bikes?" he asked desperately.

"Not unless he grows tits," Jax jokes.

"Big tits. Huge tits," Chibs put in.

"He's goin'," Jax informs the young man, pointing to Hale driving off.

Once they make sure that Hale is out of the way with the prospect following him, Jax and Chibs approach the carnies. Jax held up a school picture of Tristen.

"See this girl last night?" he asked a big guy with a wild looking mustache.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Concerned citizens," Chibs put in. "And what did you just say to that cop?" he asked, pointing towards where Hale left.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" as he tried to walk away. Jax wasn't having it though and actually grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"'Cause we're askin' you, Uncle Vinky," he said.

"All right. No, it's all right," the carny said to the others as they rose to defend him.

"This girl got raped less than a mile away. Shit like that doesn't happen in our town, which points to an outsider," Jax informs them.

"And there's not much more outsiders than you muppets," Chibs put in. The carnies all began circling the two Sons menacingly. Jax and Chibs noticed and put their hands on their weapons.

"Hey. Hey, it can go that way if you want," Jax said, showing that he was ready with his knife. He then chuckled when he heard Chibs ask, "What?"

"All right. Tell you what I told the cop. All my guys were here powerin' down rides, chaining up booths. Security guards your town hired'll tell you the same thing," Mustache man said. There were voices of assent from around them.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tara Knowles was having a shit day. It fit, considering she was officially scared shitless. That phone call from her stalker cop ex boyfriend rattled her and she needed someone to let loose on. The perfect target came walking onto the ward in the form of Gemma Teller.

"Wendy's out of detox. Though you'd wanna know just in case you wanted to bring her flowers or something," she said. It was an obvious test, to see if Gemma would rise to the bait and admit to smuggling that syringe of meth in for the new mother. Ex- new mother. The woman had signed over her rights to Abel almost as soon as she woke. Tara was pretty sure Gemma had something to do with that as well.

Gemma didn't rise to the bait, though. She looked at Tara, completely not in the mood for the biker bitch wanna be deciding to challenge the Biker Queen herself. She walked away and Tara went about her rounds. However, as Gemma looked back at Tara, who should she see but Darby himself, walk out of the elevator. Pulling out her phone, she dialed 1 on her speed dial. Clay.

"I'm in the middle of it, baby," he answered.

"Still looking for Darby?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's at the hospital. Headin' up to the south wing," she informs him.

"Thank you," was the reply before the line went dead. Now all she had to do was make sure she kept an eye on the Aryan ass until Clay arrived.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The peaceful atmosphere Chief Unser found in the barber shop during his morning shave was disturbed by Jax Teller walking in.

"Give us a minute, Floyd," he said to the barber. They fist bumped and Floyd replied with, "I'll give you two."

"Jesus Christ," Unser gripped. "My one peaceful moment of the day." He began wiping the left over shaving cream off his face with a towel.

"We need to know where Hale's at with the Oswald case," Jax said without preamble.

"Do you have any idea how much heat I'm gettin' on this?" Unser asked. "I do anything to compromise this case-"

"I'm not askin' you to compromise. Just tell us what you know," Jax said with a smile.

"Got nothin'- no leads, no witnesses. Only one who knows anything is the girl, and she's sayin' she's got no memory of it. And Karen won't let anyone near her. Guess I don't blame her. Probably do the same if it was my kid."

"A'ight," Jax said, getting up to leave. Unser got his attention when he got to the door.

"Jax, you guys cannot screw me on this. I don't catch this rapist, I'm the one under the microscope. That's just bad for all of us."

"Don't worry, Chief. We'll catch him," Jax says as he leaves.

"Ah, shit," Unser exclaims once he's alone.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma was taking a smoke break outside the hospital after visiting Abel when she saw Darby leaving.

"Shit," she says under her breath. She knew she had to keep the man there for Clay. "How you doin', Ernie?" she asked loud enough for him to hear.

"It's goin' good. How's the beautiful queen of bikers?" he asked, walking over and taking a seat on the far side of her bench.

"Holdin' it together. What brings you here?" Gemma asked curiously.

"Four packs a day finally caught up to mom. Stage four lung cancer," he says a little sadly. Gemma blows out the lungful of smoke and snuffs her cig.

"Sorry to hear that."

"You look real good, Gemma. Clay must be keepin' you happy," Darby says in an obvious attempt at flirting.

"Does the best he can," she says taking off her sunglasses. She looks to a new chest tattoo he seems to have gotten. "Interesting new accessory."

"Picked it up on my little retreat in Chino. It's simple, but it says it," Darby says proudly.

"Jewish doctors keepin' your mother alive must love it," Gemma says sarcastically.

"That's right. You got a little Jew in you, don't you?" he asked.

"A bit. On the angry Russian side," she smirks as she catches the sounds of motorcycles approaching. "It was nice talkin' to you, Ernie. Gotta catch my train back to Auschwitz." With that she gets up and strolls back into the hospital as Clay, Bobby, and Tig approach him.

"Your old lady's still a handful," Darby observed.

"That she is," Clay said. He really didn't like other men checking out his woman.

"My guys tellin' me you been lookin' for me, think we had somethin' to do with that kid getting raped last night," he said.

"Thought crossed my mind," Clay said.

"Tearin' up the daughter of an important citizen like that- you know, maybe that's your way of pissin' on Charming ground," Tig inferred.

"When I decide to piss on Charming, it ain't gonna be on a little girl," Darby said, disgusted at the thought.

"We know about your hook up with the Mayans. I'm guessing you and Alvarez got kinda cozy in Chino," Clay probed.

"Oh, I'm just tryin' to learn how to get along with my brothers of color. Opening my mind to bigger possibilities," Darby says.

"Well, don't think too big. A small mind suits you," Clay taunted.

"Last night, what? What?" Tig asked.

"All my guys were with me. We ate at Meyers. And we shot pool at the Dog. Ask around," Darby informed them.

"What about Johnny Yates?" Clay asked.

"Yates? Oh, he ain't with us. That boy never fit in. He pissed off Whistler one night, shattered Johnny's nose. Didn't see him again. You do remember Whistler?" Darby asked.

"Oh, yeah, I remember him," Tig put in. "Don't see him around much anymore."

"Yeah, he just fell off the face of the earth. It's funny how easy that can happen," Darby said, getting into Tig's face.

"Why don't you and me straighten out our business another time?" Clay offered. "Right now, I need an address on Yates."

"You know I ain't gonna rat him out to you. Ain't gonna happen," Darby said in disbelief.

"Hey, he's got a half a dozen sex crimes on his rap sheet. Now if he raped that girl, the quicker I find him, the quicker the eyes are off both of us," Clay told him.

"Hey, yo," Bobby said, thrusting his chin to the other side of the parking lot. As if to emphasize Clay's point, Hale drove up to the hospital. Darby was backed into a corner.

"His mother raised fightin' dogs up in Pope," Darby said quickly. "He used to stay with her. I think she remarried. Last name is Chester."

"Thanks," Clay said as he smiled his toothy grin.

"Whatever shit you stir up, make sure the Nords stay clear of it," Darby said, before walking away.

"Call Trammel. See if he can scare up an address on Mother Yates. I want bodies on this," Clay orders.

"You think, uh, Darby could be settin' us up?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. But if he does tip off Yates, we could be walkin' into an angry whiteout." Just then they see the prospect pull up on a little scooter. Tig is grinning a big shit eating grin.

"Do I even ask?" Clay asked exasperated.

"No. No, you don't," Tig said, moving away.

"No," Clay confirmed.


	6. Fun Town Pt 2

**_A/N 9.19/2018: Alrighty, y'all ain't gonna like this, but the next chapter may be a bit late in coming. A couple of days. They called mandatory OT at work, so I get to work 10's! Woot! (Note: heavy sarcasm) That means I'm getting off at 1:30 am and then I gotta go back at 3:00 pm and do it all again. You know that fallacy when you are little that when you are an adult, you can do whatever the hell you want? HA! I wish! Anyway, here you go, for now. I'll do my best with the next one though. Fingers crossed. Peace, Love, and Pop Rocks! And good night! I'm hitting the sack! ~Angel_**

Bella was bored to tears waiting around in Chibs's dorm. She knew that there was a member of the gang, so to speak, here. So, not liking being idle, she headed out into the main room and saw Juice putting some guns together from parts. He looked up and froze as he was putting the stock onto a barrel. Bella held up her hands in surrender.

"I wasn't here. Didn't see anything. Don't know anything," she said. Juice smiled at her and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Izzy. You better get lost. Clay or one of the others catches you seeing this, you won't get off so lucky," he said. Bella nodded.

"I'll just head to the hospital. I miss little Abel."

"See you around then," Juice saluted with a gun barrel.

Bella laughed and headed back to Chibs's room to get properly dressed, other than the t-shirt and shorts she had slept in. By the time she came out, she could see the duffle and guns on the pool table, but Juice was no where in sight. Looking around, she found him passed out cold, surrounded by pills that seemed to have fallen out of a bag. Bella was going to see if she could wake him, but was honestly curious at what the others would do to him if they found him like this. Shrugging, she left him where he lay. And headed out.

Ten minutes after Bella left, Tig walks into the bar.

"Juice?" he asks. "Ju- Juice!" Tig calls again. But there's no answer.

"Get the AK's," Clay orders as he walks in. "Come on. Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig, Jax, Chibs, Clay, and Bobby made their way on foot through the brush to get a good look at the house that Momma Yates lived in.

"Looks like a full house," Jax observed.

"Men on the porch are armed," Clay warns. "Not sure about the ones in the back. You take down the ones at the cages. I'll get the lookouts."

"Let's go," Chibs says, ready for action. He was wound tight, and needed an outlet. Either a fight or a fuck, and since Bella was no where in sight… easy choice.

Jax opens the duffel to take out an AK, only to find that there's no clips.

"No clips," he says disbelievingly.

"What?!" exclaimed Clay as he came around to look. "Goddamn empty," he sighs. They manage to get the lookouts taken care of anyway. Clay using an empty AK as a club, and the others using bare hands and the butts of pistols.

Going up onto the porch, they flattened themselves against the side of the house. Clay tosses Tig the AK.

"There's no clip," he says. Clay makes a face. "Goddamn Juice."

"Back door. Counting 20," Clay says. Tig kicks in the door and the Sons flood into the house, only to find a...bible study group? There were 20 or so people in the house all right, and they looked the type to fight dogs and sell dope, but in the middle of the gathering was a reverend. Complete with collar and bible.

"Bang?" Tig joked, not even bothering pointing the empty AK. The atmosphere was tense and awkward.

"All right. We just want words with Johnny Yates," Clay said, taking control of the situation again. A big man in a cut off flannel shirt stood. Clay gestured to the porch, and everyone followed.

"Know anything about a rape last night?" Clay asked.

"Whoa. Hey, man. I was here. I have 15 other witnesses all within reaching distance," he said, gesturing to the others. They nodded.

"I haven't acted out sexually in over three years. I mean, all of these men will vouch for me. I'm a saved man," Yates said.

"I guess we got some bad information. Sorry," Clay said, not at all really sounding like it. "A little misunderstanding." Clay and Johnny shook hands.

"Forget about our little mistake, we'll forget about mom's illegal mutts," Jax says, jumping down from the porch railing. The Sons all began to file away from the house.

"Not too late for you men," the pastor preached. "And Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior can save you. He can deliver you from all your transgressions."

"Ah, I appreciate your zeal, Padre, but my transgressions- all I got left," Clay shrugged.

"Amen!" Tig said. Then they all began singing Kumbaya in jest as they walked away.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"They think they're protecting her by building a wall around her," Hale said to Tara as she filled out some paperwork.

"Tristen needs to talk to somebody," Tara said, getting an idea about her creepy stalker ex question.

"Mmm. I need something- anything- to help catch this guy so we're not doing this again with another girl."

"I know Karen needs to sign some insurance forms. I'll- I'll try to get an admin to keep her busy for a while," Tara offered.

"Thank you," said Hale as he started walking away. But Tara stopped him with a hand quickly grabbing his arm.

"I need a favor too. It's more of a question really. It's going to sound very dramatic," she chuckled.

"Okay," Hale waited patiently.

"If I had a restraining order against somebody in another city, would it still be valid if I went someplace else?"

"That all depends. Every state's a little different. You think this someone might be coming here?" Hale asked.

"No. No, I doubt it. There was this guy I dated… during my internship in Chicago. Things got weird. He got a little-" she trailed off. "It's hard to explain."

"Well. You wanna give me his name? I'll run it through the system," Hale offered.

"No, that's okay. I'm just being paranoid," she tried to backtrack.

"How long ago did you get the R.O.?" Hale asked.

"About six or seven months ago," Tara answered.

"I'll make some general calls, okay? See if it's still in play out here."

"Thanks," Tara said, sighing a little in relief.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax found his mother in Abel's nursery, reading the book Louise had sneaked into his bag at the little mart where he saw the warehouse blow. He did pay for everything after all, so he went back and got them. Gemma came out into the hall to speak with him.

"Hey," Jax greeted.

"Thought you guys were on the hunt," Gemma asked.

"Hit a dead end." Gemma nodded.

"The junkie's awake," she tells him.

"Don't call her that," Jax snaps. He may not love her, and be extremely angry at her stupidity, but she was Abel's mother.

"All right," Gemma sighs. "Sorry."

Jax looks towards his son. "You think he can really hear you?" he asks.

"Yeah. I do," Gemma says, looking at her grandson. They both turn to see Elliot Oswald come onto the Maternity ward. A look passes between mother and son, and she heads back into Abel's room.

"Did you find the guy?" Oswald asks.

"Mm-mmm. No, not yet," Jax says, shaking his head. "We need you to talk to your daughter again."

"Tristen doesn't remember anything after she got off the ride," Oswald replied sharply.

"Gotta dig a little deeper," urged Jax. "I mean we need somthin'. The guy have a car? Was he black, was he white?"

"She's still in shock!" Oswald snaps at him, barely containing his yell of frustration. "All right. Karen just wants her to rest."

"Look, man. Tristen's our only shot at finding this asshole. If you want our help-" Jax trailed off.

"I'll talk to Karen," Oswald says in a huff. "You find him."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella was walking through the hospital when she sees Tristen through an observation window. She seemed to be alone, which was odd to the young woman. Where were her parents? On a spur of the moment decision, Bella knocked and entered the room.

"Hey. I never got the chance to check on you," Bella said. "Aside from the obvious, you holdin' up ok?" Tristen doesn't answer. She just looks down and too the side.

"Well, I don't suppose you remember me," Bella said nervously. "I- uh- I'm the one that found you. My name is Isabella. I usually go by Izzy nowadays though." Tristen looks to her phone and starts a text .

"My mom told me to text her if anyone tried to-"

"Whoa! Hey! I truly did just want to check in on you," Bella rushed out, stopping the teen from sending the text. "Have so many people been pestering you to come clean that that's the first thought that jumps to your head when you see someone new?"

Bella was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that her boys were being so callous. Tristen nodded, and Bella sighed.

"I'm going to tell you something really personal, okay. I would ask you to please not share it, but I can't stop you if you do tell someone."

Tristen looked up, curious. "When I was 16, I went to a little book store near where I lived. When I say near, it's really about 60 miles. I grew up in a tiny town and the nearest book store was in the nearest city, Port Angeles. I got separated from my friends, and found myself face to face with five drunk men. Terrified, I turned around and went in the other direction. They split up and I would turn around whenever I saw one. I didn't realize until it was too late that I was being herded. I was alone, unarmed, and surrounded in an ally before I knew it. The only reason I escaped, was because my ex drove into the alley and nearly ran them over. That whole ordeal, colored two of the most important relationships I had. I looked to my ex as a hero he never was. I was trapped in a dangerous, abusive relationship, all because I saw him as my knight in shining armor. He told me when to eat, what to wear, who to be friends with, right up until he didn't want me, and then he hurt me," Bella said, pulling her shirt up to show Tristen the scar on her hip.

"It affected the relationship I had with my father, because he constantly told me Edward was bad news, and I brushed him off as being overprotective. He had to watch me rebuild myself after I was hurt. I love my father to pieces for having the patience of Job. Tristen, if you don't give someone something, the biggest what-if of your life will haunt you and bleed into other relationships. I wish with everything in me, I told my dad. He was a cop, he would have been able to do something," Bella said sadly.

"Now he's a member of the Sons of Anarchy," Tristen said. Bella looked at her in surprise. Tristen offered a small smile.

"People take me for a kid, and because of that, it's really easy to get a lot of information. You and your dad moved here about a month ago. The same time, a new Son popped up." Bella chuckled.

"You'll do okay if you keep that up," Bella praised. "Don't tell too many people though. That's one hell of a secret weapon. Being underestimated."

Tristen thought for a moment, then sighed. "He works there. At Fun Town. It was one of the clowns… a really big clown," she said, tears escaping her. Bella gave her own sigh before going to the girl and slowly so Tristen could have time to pull away if she wanted, gave her a hug.

"Now I have an important question. Do you want to tell the police, and get justice that way. Or do you want the man to suffer? This is a hard question to answer, so think about it," Bella said. But Tristen shot back, without even thinking on it.

"Suffer. I don't care how. Don't tell me. That way, I can act surprised if I hear about it. But I want him crying and not being able to do anything about it."

Bella was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "All right. Don't tell anyone. Not yet. You can tell Sheriff Hale in the morning, but give me tonight. You won't have to worry about him after tonight."

Tristen nodded and curled up in Bella's arms. She was out in minutes. Bella mused that it was probably the first time since last night she let herself relax. Exiting the room, Bella pulled out her cell as she walked to Abel's nursery. Luckily, she saw Jax and Gemma there. Unluckily, Elliot Oswald almost body checked her back into the door.

"Ass," she mutters as he passes. Walking quickly up to Jax and Gemma, she pulls them into Abel's room for some privacy.

"I just spoke to Tristen. She remembers everything," Bella said quickly.

"How? Karen won't let anyone near her," Gemma said. Bella shrugged.

"No one in the room at the time but the girl. I don't know if you are looking for him but-"

"We are," Jax said. "We've just hit a dead end."

"Not anymore. It was one of the carny clowns. Big guy."

"Jesus. Please tell me Hale doesn't know," Jax pleaded. Bella shook her head.

"I managed to convince her to give us the night. The girl has her father's temper, with her mother's will. A dangerous combination. She'll keep quiet until the morning, at least," Bella say. Jax kissed her temple.

"You are a miracle worker! Thank you," he said before he left. Bella sighed. It was just a lucky break, she can't work miracles. Why can't anyone see this.

"Don't think on it too hard, baby. People are going to say and do what they want," Gemma said as if reading her mind. Giving the younger girl a quick hug, she left. Bella decided to stay with Abel a while longer. She needed the peace he brought.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The carnies were all gathered around smoking a joint when the lights in the fair grounds came on.

"Right now," said the guy with the epic mustache, and they all followed him to the front of the ferris wheel where they were met by the Sons.

"Hear you guys are harboring a fugitive," Jax said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" asked another fat guy with an epic beard.

"Citizen's arrest."

Jax threw the first punch and from there it was a free for all brawl. The carnies knew how to fight dirty, but the Sons lived for it.

"Bobby, Chibs, find him!" Clay ordered. Chibs was loathed to give up his new punching bag, but had admittedly gotten the worst of his aggression out. They found him hiding just out of sight and dragged him out, pulling him towards the car, and calling to the others. They too seemed to be having the time of their lives. Too bad the good times were done for the night.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Elliot Oswald climbed out of his car and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"Here's the scumbag, raped your little girl," Clay said to him, as he looked at the bound man.

Oswald got right up in his face and held the knife up so his daughter's rapist can see it. "Cattle guys call this an 'Elsie maker.' It's used to cut the balls off of bulls. Strip him," he tells the other men, as the rapist's muffled pleas intensify. But Oswald hesitates.

"He deserves every second of pain," Clay encourages. Oswald seems to gather himself for a moment, until he looks at the rapist again. The man was truly pathetic as he was. His hesitation full on stopped him this time.

"What do you want to do here, Elliot?" Clay asks him. "We had a deal." Oswald once again rallies. He has the Elsie maker in one hand and the rapist, quite literally by the balls. The muffled cries and pleas completely ruin it for him though. He drops the knife into the dirt and turns to Clay.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I- I- I can't- I-" and with that he walks away. Back to his car. Clay waits until he drives away, as he pulls out a pair of leather gloves and picks up the knife in the dirt and takes the rapist by the balls himself.

"Hold him," he orders Tig and Bobby.

"Clay!" Jax yells. But he is ignored as Clay cuts off the rapist's balls. Bobby and Tig let him go as the dead weight becomes too much.

"Let him bleed out. Bury him in the woods. Mark the grave," Clay says emotionlessly.

"Holy shit. Holy shit," Half-Sac says, turning away. He didn't have to imagine what that felt like.

"Pick those up and gift wrap 'em," Clay says, pointing to the dismembered body parts. "Put this in a bag. Make sure you don't touch it. It's got Oswald's prints all over it."

Clay tries to hand the knife to Jax but Jax just stands there. "What the hell are we doin' here?" he asks.

"Takin' out some real estate insurace," Clay informs him. Makin' sure Oswald doesn't sell off those tracts of lumber acreage."

"So you knew this was comin'. Whether Oswald had the nerve or not, this whole hunt was about blackmail," Jax asked enraged.

"Well, actually, the leverage was just a fortunate by-product of my community spirit," Clay tells him, handing the knife to Tig instead, and going to pass Jax.

"Hey. You want me to be your number two, protect this club? Then I gotta know where you're takin' us, otherwise, there's no trust. And if you and me don't trust each other, Sam Crow has got a problem," Jax says.

Clay rolls his eyes at having to spell this out for the kid. "If Oswald's land goes commercial, that means housing developments. Population rises, brings more cops, more state and federal involvement. Charming goes Disney, and Sam Crow gets squeezed out by the most dangerous gang of all: old white money. Now you know," Clay says, and walks away.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella was in Abel's nursery still, just letting her mind blank out. It was then she began singing a lullaby one of her friends in the Irish charter of The Coven used to sing to her.

 _Hush now, Mo stoirin, close your eyes and sleep,_

 _Waltzing the waves, Diving the deep_

 _The stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words, of long lost lullabies_

"If you're going to be singing in my tongue, lass, you'd best say the words right. Mo, sounds like Oh- with and 'M' in the front. Not Mah, like mom," she heard Chibs say from the doorway. Bella smiled at the man.

"If you're looking for Jax, you just missed him. He and Wendy were here to visit for a bit about an hour ago," she tells him.

Chibs shakes his head. "Nay, lass. I'm here for you. We have matters to discuss. Where did you learn that song anyway?"

Bella chuckled. "Ah, that's right. Small correction. It's Irish Gaelic, not Scottish."

"That particular word is still the same. Where did you learn it?"

"An old fried in Ireland used to sing it when she came to visit. Siobhan had the most beautiful voice. Her husband, Liam, is a little stand offish, but loyal once he decides you're worth it. And their daughter Maggie is a sweetheart," Bella explained.

"Would you like a ride back to the clubhouse? It'd be more comfortable to talk there than here," Chibs offered.

"I'd like that."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

They pulled up into the lot, and though it was late, there were still people about.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? You have to get up early for your ride, don't you?" Bella asked. Chibs shook his head.

"I'll be alright. The man I'm riding with decided he had some business to tie up, so we're leaving around lunch tomorrow...today, rather," he said, looking at the time on his phone.

"All right," Bella said as they made their way to his room. Closing the door and muffling the sound of the music in the main part of the bar, Chibs and Bella sat on the bed. Bella fidgeted uncomfortably for a bit.

"I don't know how to start this," she admitted.

"We'll start with something easy, how do you feel about me?" Chibs asks. Bella gave an ironic laugh.

"Oh, Filip, that question is far from simple."

"How so?"

Bella took a steadying breath. "I feel so much for you. I care for you very deeply. More than a friend, if us shacking up every night is any indicator. But I am also terrified. The last time I got serious with anyone, it didn't end well." Chibs let his hand, which he had rested on her thigh when they sat, glide up to the scar on her hip. He lightly rubbed it in question.

"Yeah. I caught Edward with another woman. I know the rules. While on a run, it's more of a don't ask don't tell policy. I had no problem, and still don't, with this rule, until he brought the bitch home. Tanya. He apparently wanted to wait until we were married to bed me, but he had no problems fucking her on the side. When I refused to go along with it, he burned off the cross he gave me. It's much like a Son giving their old lady their crow, from what Luann said. Edward was the V.P. of that charter. He ordered Jasper, his Sergeant at Arms, and Emmett, another muscle man, to hold me down while he beat the shit out of me, and then took back his cross. This made the betrayal deeper. I was close to Jasper and Emmett. Hell, at my lowest time, when I needed protection, Jasper even said I was worth it. All the trouble," she said sadly.

"So, yes. I care for you very much. I am just very afraid to put myself through this again. I refuse to let myself be hurt like that again." Chibs pulled her into an embrace, and kissed her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo from her hair.

"I care very much for you, as well, Izzy. I was worried at first about the age gap. You didn't give me much time to dwell, and I'm a selfish enough bastard to want to keep you now. But Izzy, I need to tell you. I can't wed you. I'm already-"

"I know," Bella said.

"You know?" Chibs asked. Bella nodded.

"Gemma told me. About your wife in Ireland. I'm ok with being the one on the side, so long as you stay here with me," Bella said. "You don't love her, right?" she asks, a bit of insecurity coming out. Chibs shook his head.

"Nay, lass. The love I bore for her died when she betrayed our wedding vows to be with the man who took them from me." Bella nodded and cuddled deeper into Chibs's side.

"What about children, Izzy. Surely, you'd like to have them? I'm not getting any younger. Things like that become harder for a man as they age," he asked.

Bella shrugged. "If I become a mother, that's great, but I'm not going to actively pursue it. If it happens, it happens. No point in worrying about eating that food until it's served." Chibs kissed her head again.

"Very well." He put a finger under her chin and brought her face up to his so he could place a kiss to her lips.

Bella, now that she knew what she was missing out on in the past, was always up for a roll in the sack. She moved herself so she was straddling his lap.

"Now can we have some fun? All work and no play makes for a very bitchy Bella," she joked. Chibs laughed, falling back so they lay on the bed.

"I do believe your promise was to make me no even want to look at another Crow-eater," Chibs growled, calling Bella's bluff. Bella pulled her shirt over her head, along with her bra.

"Damn straight," she said, leaning down to kiss him, hard.

Chibs's hands, that were on her hips, moved around to undo the button on her jeans. Bella did the same with his, shoving her hand and grabbing his hard cock as soon as the pants were undone and barely to his knees. Chibs groaned at the feeling of her little hand surrounding him. Kicking off her own jeans, she once more straddled him, sliding down his length and moaning as she felt every inch of him enter her. Placing and holding one of his hands on her hip and the other up to her breast, she began to gyrate her hips. Moving them in tight little circles and figure 8s.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, woman," Chibs moaned. "You're goin' to make my heart beat right out of me chest the way you're goin'."

Bella moaned. She adored it when his accent got thicker. Generally when emotions are running high, in this case, lust. Bella steadied herself by placing a hand on his tattoo covered chest. She once asked him why the strange money bill, and he said it pretty much just symbolized the saying, 'just shut up, and pay me.'

Chibs could feel her walls fluttering as her climax approached. He slid the hand on her breast down to her clit and drew firm circles over it, causing her movements to become erratic in her need to finish. In an effort to help her along, he used the hand on her hip to bring her down with force onto his straining cock. Sitting up, he began to use his mouth what his hand was previously doing, rolling her nipple between his teeth, nipping it firmly before soothing it with a swipe of his tongue.

Bella exploded then. The sensations becoming too much. "She-iiittttt!" Bella moaned as her walls clamped down on him. Not having enough, Chibs pulled out, loving the little whimper of loss she gave, before he flipped her over and entered her from behind, and pulling her onto him hard. His thrusts were relentless and punishing. Bella fisted the sheets in an effort to hold on to something. Fisting one of his large hands in her hair as the other went around to play with her over sensitized button, Chibs growled at every little sound she made.

"Filip, I- I-" Chibs pressed even more firmly on her clit, forcing another finish from her, as she screamed his name. The feeling of her once again gripping him so tightly, pulled his finish from him in a strained shout, and another sharp thrust into her waiting cunt.

They lay there catching their breath. "Fuckin' hell, lass. If I didn't know you were a virgin before we met, I'd have thought you learned that somewhere," he said. There was no reply and he looked down at her to see that she had passed out. Chibs shook his head. "I thought it was the man's job to fall asleep on the woman," he chuckled. Pulling her into him and setting an alarm for the next morning. Chibs followed her into sleep, thinking he really was one lucky bastard. He was going to go crazy not seeing her for the few days he'd be away 'escorting' Micheal.


	7. Patch Over

_**A/N 9/20/2018: So this episode covers one chapter because it felt really slow to me. I don't want to delve too deep into Tara's part in the story, because she's not going to be in it much longer. She'll be gone by the end of the season. I REALLY don't like the woman, so she's being offed. Spoiler Alert! lol I managed to get this chapter up because they let me out of prison, I mean, work early. One of the saws decided to chew up the parts rather than cut, so they're trying to figure out what the people who made the material did wrong. As it is, they called O.T. tomorrow as well, so here's hoping I get another chapter up within the next couple of days. I'll have one for y'all on saturday for sure...maybe...if they don't call it for work. lol Love you guys so much! And thank you for the reviews. Oh! angel897...My fellow angel, feel free to share random thoughts, they are sometimes the best source of inspiration. southerencutie23, I may not update everyday when I work O.T. but I will post at least one chapter a week in those cases, so you won't have to wait long. lol Peace, Love, and Pop Rocks y'all!**_

A.T.F. Agent Kohn was currently standing in Deputy Chief Hale's office in the Charming P.D. building. This whole visit was a rouse for him. Pretending he was looking officially into Sam Crow all the while keeping an eye on the girl that he couldn't get out of his head. He was obsessed, he'll admit, but it was important to have an outlet. What he learned about his Tara though greatly concerned him. Such a fine specimen of a woman shouldn't be hanging around with the likes of Sam Crow. His talk with Hale wasn't easing his mind any at all either. Apparently, Charming's stagnation when it comes to progress was almost single handedly due to the Sons of Anarchy, but according to Hale, they were getting inside help from certain members of law enforcement as well.

That is when he got the idea, to start following his Tara's old beau. See what kind of man this Jackson 'Jax' Teller was.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Ah. Gotta bring it in through here," Jax was telling Clay as they worked on a bike that was brought in that morning. "Afraid the amped-up carb's gonna throw too much heat on the line."

"Might. That new Graytex cable can take a shitload of heat though," Clay put in. They both looked up to see Tig pull right into the garage next to them.

"We got troubles," he says.

"In what form?" Clay asks.

"Feds," Tig says.

"God damn it. Church. Now. Call everyone in," he orders as he heads into the club house.

Ten minutes later, everyone was gathered around the Reaper's table.

"We've taken every precaution to stay out of A.T.F.'s crosshairs. No busts, no investigations, for five years. We don't know this guy's here for us," Clay tells the others, trying to find an out.

"Hale flagged Bluebird as our gun warehouse. He's pissed off we made Unser crush the case, and he called in the feds," Jax says. "I think it's gotta be about us."

"Be my guess," Bobby affirmed.

"And we've got a garage full of 25 to life," Tig reminds them.

"Any legit place we store those guns is a straight line back to us," Clay tells the others.

"Can't Rosen get us some storage short term?" asks Bobby.

"He's killing Bluebird, man. He's setting up a dummy corp. It takes a few weeks," Clay said.

"We got that call from Jury last week," Jax says as he thinks. "Mayans pressing the Devil's Tribe to pay a vig… to keep running book and pussy out of Nevada. Look, maybe I do head to Indian Hills, offer Jury some advice. He offers our Aks a safe house."

"No. No. That's a risky ride, brother," Juice says. "Northern Nevada is Mayan territory. They're still looking to settle a score from our little raid."

"The Mayans know that the Tribe's a brother club. Part of asking for that vig is about shitting on us," Bobby informs. "They knew Jury would call. They're gonna be watching."

"That's what I'm saying. That's why just me and you go, under the radar," Jax says to Bobby. "We'll bring the guns in the same way."

"And you think you could bring Jury on board?" asks Clay.

"Shit. My dad saved his ass in Tây Ninh. He owes the Tellers a chit." Clay didn't look convinced. "Look, man. We're not gonna go cowboy. I promise."

"Promise," Bobby says, putting his hands up then crossing himself.

"Low profile. I don't no wetbacks knowing we crossed into N.V. They pull this off, I want you and Juice driving the barrels," Clay says to Tig.

"Done. We'll need something big though," Tig says.

"I'll call Unser."

Jax got up and went to his dorm to pack. Looks like he was taking a road trip.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bobby and Jax were just about to head out when they saw Tara pull into the Teller/Morrow lot. Wondering what was up, Jax turned to Bobby.

"All right. Give me a minute," he says, climbing back off his bike.

"Yeah, I'll find you," Bobby says, pulling out.

Jax heads over to Tara. "Everything okay?" he asks curiously.

"Yeah. I was hoping you could help with the Cutlass. It's in pretty sad shape," she chuckles.

"Shit. This was your dad's, right?" he asks, the memories they had shared in this car running through his head.

"It was in the garage under two tons of old newspapers," she affirmed.

"Why don't you brink it in back. Have Lowell take a look at it," he says, looking in on the interior.

"Okay. Thanks," she says, walking around him. "I was hoping you could give me a lift home."

Jax pulled a face, but it seemed she didn't take it as the grimace it was. He didn't harbor any ill will towards her. He just wasn't interested anymore. "Actually, I'm just heading out for a couple of days."

"Okay. Anything come up with the baby, who should I call?" she asks.

"He's out of the woods, right?" Jax asks worriedly.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just in case of procedural stuff," she says as they hear a car horn honk. Jax waves at them over Tara's shoulder.

"Just let my mom know if you need anything," he says, gesturing to Gemma as she pulled in with Bella in the passenger seat. Bella frowned at seeing Tara there, but she could hardly ban the woman from the garage. One, she had no actual reason to other than she didn't like the doctor. Two, it wasn't her business to ban others from.

"Everything okay?" Gemma asks.

"Yeah, fine. She's just here to get her car fixed," Jax tells her. "Actually, could you give Tara a ride home? She's gotta leave the Cutlass here."

"No, that's okay. I'll just take a-" but Gemma cut her off.

"Love to give the good doctor a lift. Where you goin'?" she asks Jax.

"Visit Uncle Jury," he says simply.

"Nevada? By yourself?" she asks concerned, knowing that that was not Sons territory.

"With Bobby," Jax eased. Gemma huffs in annoyance.

"Does Clay know?"

"Relax, mom, it's gonna be fine," Jax says before he bends down and kisses her cheek. "Take care of her for me, Izzy?" he asks. Bella smiles and nods. He then turns and waves to Tara before walking back towards his bike. Bella and Gemma had a hard time containing their smirks. She had obviously been expecting more of an intimate good bye.

"I'm just going to pull this around back, then I'll meet you here?" Tara asks.

"Sure thing," Gemma nods before going parking her car. Bella turned to Gemma.

"I don't know about you, but my bull-shit-o-meter is going off like crazy," she tells the older woman.

"Mine does whenever the tramp sets foot on Teller/Morrow property," Gemma confirmed.

"Please be careful, Gemma. I don't trust her not to do something incredibly stupid." Gemma smiles at Bella.

"It's all right, sweetheart. I just want to see if I can pick up her angle," she says, trying to ease Bella's worries. Bella nods and opens her door.

"I'm just going to get some work done, then. Hopefully, I can distract myself enough not to think about Chibs every other minute for an hour or so." Gemma's smile turns predatory.

"You've got it bad." Bella nods.

"I do. Which is why I need a distraction," Bella says. "I'd call him if I was sure he wouldn't get shot in the process."

"I'll get him a message to check in. It has been a couple of days," Gemma offers. Bella hugs her really quick.

"Thanks, Mama Gemma," she says before she hot foots it into the garage office.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bobby and Jax were riding the long stretch of road on the California/Nevada boarder when they catch site of a group of bikers heading their way.

"What do we got?" asked Bobby over the rumble of his Harley.

Jax cranes his neck to look. "Mayans."

"So much for low profile," Bobby mused.

Bobby and Jax close in on the group, seeing one riding in their lane. Jax doesn't deviate however, and the Mayan, that they can now see had pulled a gun, had to place both hands on his handle bars to keep his bike right up as he quickly changed lanes. Bobby and Jax pass them putting on speed once they do. Looking into the small circular side mirror, Jax can see three of the group split off and turn around to follow them.

"Two on three?" Jax asks. Bobby nods and they ride a bit farther before they hit their brakes. The Mayans slow to a stop as well, but Bobby and Jax had open fired on them, causing them to continue to ride forward if they didn't want to get riddled with bullets.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax and Bobby stop at a gas station a few more miles up the road.

"Give me the prepay," Jax demands, holding out his hand for the phone. Bobby slaps it into his hand, and Jax calls Clay.

"So, Mayans spotted us," Jax tells him as he answers.

"Well this forces our hand. Can't risk bringing those Aks in, wit the Mayans onto our visit. We need a bigger presence."

"Well, I'll have the Vegas boys head up," Jax offers.

"No, no. I'm talking about a permanent presence," Clay clarifies. "It'll be months before the warehouse is up and running. Indian Hills could be real useful."

"You talking patch over?" Jax asks incredulously. "I don't know Clay. Tribe might've started outlaw, but now? I mean, shit, they're bookkeepers and bouncers."

"They're earnin' outlaw-size money. It's just a matter of time before the Mayans push 'em out. They need us for their ow protection."

"Jury was a real good friend of my old man's, Clay. I don't feel right slamming a patch, no warning," Jax said.

"It's good for both clubs. Now, if you don't want to break it to 'em, I'll tell 'em myself at church," Clay said curtly, before hanging up. Jax looked at the now silent phone in his hand and sighed.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"We're ridin' to Indian Hills. Mandatory," Clay informs the members in his garage. "We're patchin' over the tribe."

"Are you serious?" Tig said excitedly.

"Do I look serious?" Clay deadpanned.

"We're- We're shot. I mean, Chibs, he's up north with McKeevy," Tig says.

"Anybody visiting?" Clay asks.

"Uh, Happy's down from Tacoma with Charlie, doing an autism run. They were gonna stop in later so Charlie could see Izzy. They've got Lorca, Bowie, Donut, couple of prospects with them," Juice puts in.

"Get them," Clay orders. Juice immediately heads off to do just that and Tig steps up to Clay.

"Okay, well- Wow, Jury's got all that beautiful pussy, man. It's gonna be a four-shot patch over party," Tig says.

"Unfortunately, you're driving the precious cargo," Clay informs him.

"No, no. Christ, Clay. Come on. You need me," Tig started.

"Hey. Hey. Last time you had free range on pussy, you throat-pumped two brownies," Clay said sternly. Your D.N.A. almost brought us down." Tig groans and looks to the floor. "Besides, you're the only one I can trust to handle this," Clay says, grabbing the back of his neck.

"Come on! Hauling barrels. Let the prospect go with Juice!" Tig pleaded.

"What prospect?" Clay said. He had been practically ignoring Half-Sac since the kid had made his ill advised comment about how Gemma would give him a hard on.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bobby, Jax, and Jax's new side piece, Suzie, whom they picked up at the gas station after laying out her boyfriend, walked up to the bar that housed the Devil's Tribe.

"Just don't ask any questions, okay. I'll let 'em know you're with me," Jax tells her, as he guided her with his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a languid kiss before walking side by side with Bobby.

"You know, you are the James T. Kirk of the M.C. world," Bobby tells him.

"Going where no man has gone before," Jax says smugly.

"Let me tell you, brother, I think every man's gone there before."

"Jackson Teller!" Jury says, stepping out with his V.P. Needles.

"Uncle Jury," Jax says before embracing the man firmly and laughing at the reunion. "You guys remember Bobby."

"Bobby," Jury says, shaking his hand in a friendly manner.

"Needles, how you been?" Bobby asks, shaking his hand.

The three new comers enter the bar, where Jury introduces them.

"M.C. royalty in the house, folks. Jax Teller and Bobby Elvis of the Sons. Let's make 'em feel at home."

"Welcome."

"Good to see you, man." Came the responses.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella was going nuts. She normally had not trouble keeping busy and herself reasonably happy, but since Filip had gone up north for who knew how long, she felt a little lost. She knew what she could do, work in the office of the garage, check in on Opie and see how his work on her dad's roof was going, but she missed her Scot. Bella heard a knock on the office door and looked up to see Charlie standing there.

"Dad! Hey. I didn't know you were back in town," she said, standing up and rounding the desk to embrace her father.

"Clay called. Said there was a shindig he wanted us for in Nevada, so I thought I'd stop in for a few minutes on the way and say hi. How're you doing?" he asks.

"Great. Got the roof of you house started. And I've been hanging out around here. Helping in the office and feeding the boys." Charlie gave her the dreaded look of parents everywhere. It was like he was looking into every good or bad decision she had ever made.

"Uh huh. I hear you and Chibs have gotten really close," he said in a probing manner. Bella blushed a little but nodded.

"Yeah. He's a great guy."

"He's also about my age," Charlie said. Bella huffed.

"And? My choice dad. I don't nit pick yours, don't nit pick mine," she snapped. Charlie held up his hands in surrender.

"No nit picking. Just wanted to make sure you were sure. Chibs is a good guy. A little blood thirsty at times, but a good guy," Charlie says. Bella's countenance became soft.

"Yeah. Yeah, he is," she said. Charlie looked at her over his sunglasses.

"Let's move out!" they heard Clay call through the lot.

"That's my cue. I'll come back by, check in on you from time to time, all right kiddo? We'll go for breakfast next time,"he promised. Bella smiled and hugged him again, before he left. She hung out in the office for a little while, but she just couldn't focus at all. She really missed the thick Scottish bur of her lover.

Bella's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell. Looking at it, she saw it was her friend Angela calling.

"Hey, Ang. What's up?"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Next time this gavel slams down, will be the last for the Devil's tribe," Clay says, holding up the gavel belonging to the Devil's Tribe. "History between our clubs. Jury and John Teller were in the same platoon in Nam. Needle's brother's a 20-year member of our Fresno charter. We have a deep respect for each other. Now… it's time to become brothers. I know some of you look forward to wearing the reaper. Others of you are afraid of it. That's a choice each man will have to make."

Jax steps forward with a leather kutte. The Sons of Anarchy reaper on the back with a Nevada rocker below it.

"From this point on, we're family. Indian Hills, Nevada charter, Sons of Anarchy. Congratulations." Clay hands the gavel to Jury. "It's my personal hope that every one of you wears this kutte. I know you got a lot to talk about. I'll leave you to your business."

The Sons from Vegas, Tacoma, and Charming all file out of the bar to let the Devil's Tribe decide it's fate.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella knocks on Gemma's door. It was answered a moment later by the woman herself, wearing a small, thin, black robe and smoking a joint.

"May I come in? I have a question to ask," Bella said nervously. Gemma looked at her for a moment.

"Sure. I'm just cleaning my party favors," Gemma said, holding the door open a little wider. Bella stepped in and followed the woman into the dining room, where she had an old hat box out that housed a good handful of guns. Bella giggled.

"Party favors?" she asked.

"A girl needs her toys," Gemma smirked. "Actually, I found little Tara carrying. A little Tom Cat Beretta. Problem is, little miss sunshine has it registered." Bella smiled.

"I have one of those. Then Chibs gave me a Jericho. He told me it was wise to carry one legally, and one with no serial numbers." Gemma nodded.

"Smart man. You said you had a question for me?" Gemma asked. Bella nodded.

"Yeah. I have a friend that wants to visit. Angela. Problem is, she's affiliated with one of the M.C.s in the area dad and I moved from."

"Is she planning on bringing the whole club to our doorstep?" Gemma asks. Bella shook her head.

"No. They tend to stay on their reservation. I'm surprised she's with them to be honest. The reason I left was because they deemed me a 'pale face.' The entire club is exclusively for Quileute Natives."

"Now that's a mouthful. What do they call themselves?"

"The Wolf Pack. There are a bunch of legends surrounding wolves, and I suppose they thought it would be a cool name," Bella shrugged.

"Well, I don't see an issue. So long as she keeps the drama to a minimum." Bella chuckled.

"I have a feeling she'll be stirring up her own kind of drama just by being here."

"How?" Gemma asks.

"She's the reverend's daughter," she says. Gemma stopped.

"She's not going to go bible crazy on us is she? God and I have an accord, it won't do to have another Tara Knowles on the lot." Bella shook her head.

"No. She's chill. But she's a reverend's daughter, and last I knew a virgin. For many in the club, prime pickings."

"Ah, shit!"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"How do you think this thing'll play out?" Jax asks Clay.

"Half. Maybe more will stay. Maybe that pack'll thin out once the Mayans come a-knockin'. Which will be real soon," he answers.

"We can't leave these guys with no backup. Vegas can hang," Jax says.

"Indian Hills is gonna have to learn how to protect their ground. Best way to thin out a herd."

"Herd's already pretty thin, Clay. I want to be here for Jury when the shit goes down."

"I ain't worried about Jury. He can handle himself," Clay says. Just then the door opens and a few men walk out, throwing their denim Devil's Tribe kuttes to the ground in anger.

"Looks like the vote's in, huh?" Clay asks Jax. They walk back into the club to find the remainder of the men standing there waiting for them. Jury lets them wait a few moments.

"We're in," he says, and everyone embraces. Some taking off their denim kuttes and donning leather ones. The tense atmosphere breaks when Clay and Jury embrace. Everyone breaking out into cheers.

"Patch over party!" yells Happy, as drinks are passed around and the girls start coming out.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig and Juice walk into the bar that housed the mess from the party the night before. Tig sees a bottle of tequila on the bar and takes a deep swig. As everyone began coming out, Tig would say he hated them. Cherry, the sweet butt that Half-Sac had taking a liking to the night before followed Clay out of the back, and he gave her a look of betrayal.

"I thought you liked that guy?" Suzie asked Cherry.

"I do."

"Then why did you sleep with that old dude?" Cherry wanted to laugh at the cluelessness of this doe eyed girl. She really had no idea how life within an MC worked.

Tig was still pouting even a couple hours later.

"He still pouting?" Clay asked.

"Who, Tiggy? Why don't you give him the sweet butt?" Bobby asks, holding up two shot glasses to his eyes like binoculars.

"Nah, I'm good with Half-Sac. That score's settled," Clay tells him. His phone rings, and he sees that it's Jax.

"Where the hell are you?" he asks in answer.

"Yeah, looks like Jury's gonna have some backup when the Mayan shit goes down," Jax answers.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm on my way back, and I'm not alone."

"Shit," Clay exclaims. "Mayans!"

"Where?" Tig asks, putting down the bottle of tequila he had been nursing.

"Pack of 'em trailing Jax."

"Get rid of the god damn truck," Clay orders Juice.

"Got it."

"Mayans? What do you want to do?" Jury asks Clay.

"Weapons behind the bar."

By the time Jax pulls his bike, literally into the bar, all of the girls had been cleared out, the bikes were put into the garage, and every man was armed to the teeth. Some were in the bar, and others were in the sparse trees surrounding it. The Mayans open fired first, emptying their guns into the building, hoping to blindly hit someone.

When their clips were beginning to empty, Clay ordered those outside to begin their assault, as more than 30 men open fired on the maybe 15 Mayans on their bikes. No one was killed on either side, but Jury and one other member of the Tribe had been hit, and two Mayans were sporting new holes in their bodies too.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was getting patched up in the bar later as the local P.D. was taking a statement. Once Jury was done with his he walked over to Clay and Jax.

"Cleared his book debt. We're good," Jury tell them in reference to the officer.

"What happens now? I'm probably gonna loose a couple more guys 'cause of this."

"Well, there won't be another hit for a while. That, uh- That pop off was just about dick size. They want to let us know they're watching."

"Vegas will stick around for a while," Jax tells him.

"Appreciate that," Jury tells the young son of his friend.

There was a moment of tense silence before Clay broke it. "Brother," he says, standing up to embrace Jury. "Yeah."

The hug Jury gives Jax is much less tense and friendly.

"I'm sorry about all this, man," Jax whispers to him. Not only about the shoot out, but the unexpected patch over as well.

"It's all right, son."

Jury and Jax separate. Jax goes to walk away opposite Jury when Clay stops him with a hand to his chest.

"You wanna tell me what happened out there?" Clay asks.

"I went for a ride to clear my head, and the Mayans spotted me. You saw the rest." Tig and Bobby join the conversation.

"Juice will, uh- stick around and watch over the AK assembly."

"I'll have Vegas, you know, bring up some illegals, help him out," Tig offered Clay.

"Oh. I, uh- I got some helpers for you," Clay says to Tig, and pointing behind him. Tig turned to see Needles come out with three very scantily clothed girls.

"Really? Oh, I love you," Tig tells Clay.

"I know. You don't deserve all this," Clay jokes.

"I love all of you. Yes, I do. I love all of you. Come on. One, two, three," Tig counts the girls as he throws his arms around two and leads them into the back.

"Look, I want to go back and see the kid," Jax tells Clay. "I'll ride back with Happy and his guys." Clay nods and Jax leaves, joining Happy out in the lot.

He sees Suzie waiting out there as well, and smiles at her, knowing that she has had all she could take of the MC life. Jax climbs onto his bike and puts on his helmet.

"I thought that bitch was with you?" Happy asked, as some douche bag on a crotch rocked pulls in in front of her.

"Nah," Jax says as they start their engines and head for home.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax enters St. Thomas hospital in the early hours of the morning, and heads straight to the NICU, where he finds his mom.

"Hey," he whispers.

"You okay?" Gemma asks.

"I'm fine," Jax assures his mother.

"Think maybe someone could've called. I've been sitting-" she goes to rant, but Jax cuts her off with a sweet little kiss to her cheek.

Gemma gives her son a look that says she knows what he was attempting, and he chuckles, knowing he's gotten away with it, before going up to the incubator that housed his son.

"Hey, little guy," Jax whispers to him, with a big shit eating grin on his face. Since the moment Jax worked up the nerve to visit him, he has been over the moon about his little boy. The smile didn't even abate when he looked up to see Tara watching the scene.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Out in the hall, Tara watched Jax visit with his newborn son, as she opened an envelope that was left for her at the front desk. Inside was a picture of Jax, having sex, or fucking would be a better word, with a strange blond. The top of the photo read, 2:23 am Last Night.

Tara was furious to see Jax with another woman, and terrified because she knew the photo came from Kohn. Which means he was once again stalking her. It seemed that even if the restraining order was still in effect here in Charming, he really didn't care any more about being caught. That thought more than anything terrified her. She originally tried to get back in touch with Jax to see if he was still interested in her. Now she tried to be close to him for protection. But it seemed that he had truly lost all interest in her romantically. Giving a huff of annoyance and anger, she stuffed the photo back into it's manila envelope and stomped away from Abel's incubation room.


	8. Giving Back Pt 1

_**A/N 9/23/2018: Happy Mabon! I was hoping to get this chapter up yesterday, but they called OT at work after all. For all the good it did. Because no one actually cleaned up, we had to wait an hour for maintenance to fix the frame hotmelt. Not that any of you know what that's for. Anyway! I'm so glad to be writing again. I have the Mummy now, and I have already started on it, I just need to make up my mind if I want Bella to be reincarnated or a mummy as well...we'll see. I just wanted to get this up. I should have the second half done by the end of the day. For now though, I'm going to sleep. I need it. Peace, Love, and Pop Rocks. ~Angel**_

The quiet atmosphere of the Teller/Morrow Auto Service Garage was broken by the ring of the phone. Bella, who was so close to being done organizing the messed up mass of files she could taste it, reached over and answered.

"Teller/Morrow Auto, Izzy speaking," she answered in a pleasant voice.

"Good mornin', lass," said a familiar cheerful accented voice.

"Filip! How are you," Bella said warmly.

"Fine. I'm fine, lass. But how are you? Gemma said you wanted to talk, but didn't want me shot for speaking when it wasn't the right time."

"I'm good," Bella smiled. "Though I find myself hungry all the time now without you here to remind me to eat."

Chibs chuckled at her joke. "May have to ask someone to keep an eye on you when I am away, if that's the case. How were you able to keep a normal eating schedule when you were growing up?" he asked curiously.

"Remembering to feed Renee and Charlie actually reminded me. Now that they aren't here either, I seem to just get lost in my work," she shrugged, though he couldn't see it.

"Please tell me you are doing something other than working in that tiny office all day," Chibs said.

"Yeah. I'm helping Gemma with her Taste of Charming fund-raiser today. I actually have to get over there soon to help, or I'm afraid I'll royally piss her off. Something tells me that's not something I want directed at me."

"That you don't. She can be a right nasty piece of work when angered."

"Any idea when you're going to be heading this way? I miss you," she said softly. Almost nervously.

It was the truth. She did miss him. The feeling hit it's peak when all out loneliness hit her so hard in the middle of the night, it woke her. That feeling was immense and surprising. She tried calling her dad, but he was either on a run or taking care of his own loneliness in ways she didn't want to comprehend.

"Aye, should be headed back in the next few days. I've missed you as well, _mo leannan_ ," he said. There was some indiscernible chatter on his end of the line before he spoke again. "I need to go. I'll talk to you again later, all right?"

"Yeah. Be safe," she said.

"Alway am," he said before the line went dead. Bella sighed and cleaned up her work. She really needed to find another distraction, and Gemma and her fund-raiser were perfect for that.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs hung up the phone and sighed. The chatter Bella heard was a sweet-butt from the Tacoma. She had been trying to get into his pants since he arrived earlier that evening, his business with the Irish having finished the previous day. Though it seems she had managed to find her courage and began undoing his belt and jeans. He shoved her off in annoyance.

"Leave me be, woman. I'm not in the mood," he growled. Happy looked at him.

"Since when? I don't think I've seen you turn down a woman in your down time ever," he said.

"Bella," Charlie said, sitting, or falling rather, into the seat next to Chibs. "You've been with my daughter." Charlie looked at Chibs, and the Scotsman shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Aye," he said lowly.

"Interesting thing about being an outlaw and a cop, you learn the best of both worlds. How to get rid of a body, and how not to get caught. Ever," Charlie said, taking a swig of his beer. "And you make the connections to make sure there isn't even an investigation. Not even a post-it note reminder on someone's desk."

"Is that why you let the arse that hurt her get off scott free?" Chibs asked.

"Not the time to get smart, Chibs. I told Clay why I didn't do anything to them. Besides, I've checked in on them. They're reaping their own as we speak."

"Aye. Then I understand you perfectly," Chibs tells the other man. Charlie nods and then looks at the sweet-butt still all but draped over Chibs.

"How about you come with me, darlin'. Chibs here has someone on his mind already," he smirked at her. The sweet-butt giggled and went with Charlie. Chibs sighed and got up.

"If he asks later, tell him I rode on ahead. I want to get home and tell Clay what I know. Then I want to bed my woman. I may actually go see her first, truth told." Happy nods to him.

"Chibs Telford, a taken man. Never thought I'd see the day," Happy says. "Will do, brother. Have fun." Chibs nods to Happy and leaves the bar that was home to the Tacoma chapter of the Sons.

He had never expected to feel so much for Izzy. It had come on rather suddenly, and their relationship was progressing quickly, but he would challenge anyone to find a relationship within the Sons of Anarchy that hadn't been rather quick. Then there was the problem of Fiona and Kerrianne. He hadn't seen either in over a decade. Not since Jimmy O had taken them from him. Bastard had stolen his family and kicked him out of Ireland.

It's not that he actually ever loved Fiona. They had married because her parents were traditionalist and refused to let the child either be terminated or be born out of wedlock, so he married the woman. But there was no love there for either of them. When Jimmy O came into the picture, she made her choice. Kerrianne didn't even know him as her father. She knew of his name and that was it. It pained him that he had missed out on her life, but comforted himself in the knowledge she was healthy and happy.

But with Izzy. She was fresh. Pure. In both spirit and in her emotions. They were true in a way he had never found with anyone else. He had told her it would be another day or so before he would be in Charming again, but he couldn't wait that long. If he rode hard through the day, and most of the night before stopping to rest, he should make it by the time Gemma's fireworks are let off, or just after. Chibs kicked his bike to life and kicked up gravel as he tore out of the lot, speeding all the way in the direction of home.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Tell everyone to leave room for the buses," Gemma tells Luann.

"Who are we bussing?"

"Oakdale Assisted Living. Seniors are all compulsive gamblers. Triples our raffle dollars. God bless Social Security," Gemma snarks as she lays out bowls for the chili booth she was manning that day.

"Gemma," said a dark haired woman walking up to the booth.

"Oh. Hey April. Appreciate you comin' to help," Gemma said.

"No problem. Can I ask you something?" April asks.

"What?" Gemma asks a bit apprehensively.

"Charlie's band's playing during the fireworks tomorrow night. He really wants his dad to come."

"Oh. Shit, April. I- I don't think Clay is gonna go for it," Gemma says, trying to dissuade the woman.

"Oh. I would never ask anything like this. Me and you, we understand what went down. But my kids- Charlie doesn't know. It breaks his heart that his dad can't come to anything around here. Not baseball games, no school stuff."

"All right, all right, all right," Gemma says, cutting her off. "I'll bring it up to Clay."

"Thank you," April sighs.

"I can't promise anything," Gemma reminds her. April shrugged before going back to work in another booth.

"Who was that?" Bella asked Gemma.

"April Hobart. Her ex-old man used to be a Son," Gemma explains.

"Used to be?"

"Clay kicked his ass to the curb when he left Opie high and dry. Left him to rot in Chino."

Bella growled at that. Opie was one of the most gentle people she'd ever laid eyes on. Sure he was a giant and hirsute on top of that, but unless you pissed him off, which was extremely hard to do since he was so laid back, he was rather calm.

"You said he was her ex?" Bella asked her. Gemma nodded.

"When Clay and the club passed judgment, she sided with the Sons. They divorced and she got primary custody," she explained. "Izzy, do you think you could stay here? Make sure the tables have coverings? Use as much duct tape as you want underneath the table to keep them in place. This wind is a bitch."

"Sure thing, Gemma. I'll be here if you need me," Bella said with a smile. Gemma returned it and walked off. Apparently she had a club president to nudge in the right direction.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"As I rid along, I hear a great sound. What could it be? What could it be? It's a merry-go-round," Jax read to his son in the incubator. "I'm sorry, little man. I'm not as good at this as grandma," he smiles. He turns the page and goes to read some more, when a movement catches his attention in the corner of his eye. He turns to see a man at the observation window of his sons room.

Jax nods his head in greeting and the man returns it, but he doesn't leave them in privacy, as Jax thought he would. Not liking how closely the stranger was observing him and his son, he set aside the book after one last look at Abel, and exits the room to face him.

"Can I help you?" Jax asks him.

"That's a- That's a beautiful boy," the man waffles.

"Thanks," Jax says, accepting the compliment. The man turns and leaves Jax in the hall, bemused by the stranger's attitude. The man's entire demeanor was off to Jax. He didn't like how closely he was studying Abel, nor how he just suddenly appeared and then just as suddenly, leave. It set his teeth on edge.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Chuck's been cookin' the books for the Asian mob. Skimmed 400K off of Henry Lin's crew. Otto was keepin' him safe up at Stockton, but he gets out tomorrow morning. So we protect him, we pick up the cash, we get him out of Cali," Clay says to the table.

"We're gonna split the cash with Chucky boy. Twenty-five percent goes to us. Otto wants his twenty-five to go to Luann," Jax puts in.

"It ain't gonna be a cakewalk. Lin's a dangerous cat. Sneaky little bastard," Bobby says.

"That's why we're gonna work three man shifts. We're gonna keep this place locked down. Chuck never leaves the clubhouse. And the garage is open for pickups only," Clay orders.

"Skim's hidden in one of the restaurants Lin uses as a front. We're gonna keep Chuck here until Sunday. Go pick up the money when the place is closed," says Jax.

"Good, good," says Tig, happy with the simple plan. Everyone moves to get up.

"Uh- wait a minute. Wait a minute," stalls Clay. "There's uh- There's one more thing. April Hobart wants to know if her old man can come to the fund-raiser, see his kid's band play."

"You gotta be kidding," says Jax incredulously.

"That's done, brother. That's done," says Tig with finality.

"I know. No, I know. But, you know, she took a big hit staying behind. She supported the club. It's for her, not Kyle. And I figured I'd throw it up for a vote," Clay says.

"Let him come," Opie states. This surprises everyone at the table.

"Are you serious?" Jax asks.

"This can't be about getting even. Not at the school," warns Clay.

"It's not about that," Opie says lowly. "The guy's got nothing, right? No club, no family. Do me good to see that. Appreciate what I got." He takes a drink of his beer after he says what he needed to.

"Anybody opposed?" Clay asks.

"Yeah, me," Tig says loudly.

"I don't agree with it," Piney wheezes.

"Oh, this is wrong, man," Tig puts in when no one else speaks up.

"Majority rule. Vote passes. Let him come," Clay orders. They all get up to leave. "Hey! You all better be at that fund-raiser tomorrow unless you want a size nine high-heel boot up your ass."

"You coming?" asks Bobby.

"I'd rather have my balls cut off," Clay snarks. Tig laughs all the way out the door.

"What? What? Too soon for that joke?" Clay laughs.

"Hey, watch Kyle tomorrow, all right? I don't want anything going down at Gemma's gig," he asks Jax at his side. "Keep him away from Ope."

"All right." Jax agrees.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The door locks buzz as a guard opened it and a small balding man with a paper bag stepped out of the darkened hall door. He nods his thanks to the guard as he passes. He sees a tan van with an Asian driver behind the wheel and panics, running back to the exit door of the prison and attempted to get but in. Looking back at the van, he sees the driver get out with a handful of dry cleaning. Breathing a sigh of relief, he sees another van, black this time, pull up with two men on motorcycles. The side door opens to reveal Half-Sac leaning out of it.

"You Chuck?" he asks.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks," Chuck says, running to the van and hopping in.

"Thank you," he says, shaking Jax's hand. "I'm really, reallin in your debt. You got no idea how much I appreciate you helping me out."

After shaking Jax's and then Clay's hands, he sticks his hand in his pants and begins rubbing his cock, masturbating in the back of the van. Jax looks at the man in disgust and disbelief, and Clay raises an eyebrow at the man getting his rocks off right in front of them. It looks like this was the 'tic' Otto had explained to them earlier.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The fund-raiser the next day was more of a small sized festival for the town. Kids were having fun in the bouncing ring, throwing eggs with their parents, or having water gun fights. The parent's themselves were enjoying the time to catch up with teachers and the parents of their kids' friends.

Tig, Bobby, and Jax rolled into the school parking lot to witness the man who left Opie to hang greet his kids and be chewed out for bringing the 12 year old looking bimbo with him by his ex wife.

"Check in with Gemma," Jax tells Tig to distract the man from his anger. He walks off taking Bobby-Elvis, who looked the part today, with him.

Gemma, Luann, and Bella were manning the chili booth when Luann pointed Bobby out to her.

"You are late, Elvis," Gemma hissed.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get this into a helmet?" he asks her, pointing to his styled hair.

"The kids are waiting."

"I know, I know, I know," he says as he steps behind a curtain, only to step through to the other side, surprising the kids.

"Oh! Bless my soul! Oh, look at all God's children. So tell me, who wants to look like Elvis?" he asks the kids. Some in Elvis costumes themselves.

"Me! Me! Me!" came the chorus of voices.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie and Donna pull into the parking lot with their kids. They see Kyle and his current piece of arm candy a few spots down, and Donna recognizes him.

"Isn't that guy Sam Crow?" she asks.

"Not anymore," Opie says.

"He got out?" she asks surprised.

"Sort of. Why don't you take the kids. I'll catch up," he says, gently leading her away.

"Okay. Okay. Come on, babies." She leads her son and daughter towards the fund-raiser. They were met by Jax, who greets Harry, Opie's son, kisses Donna's cheek, and talks beside Opie.

"She know about Kyle?" he asks.

"No. Kyle looks like he's doing all right," Opie says, looking back at the former Son. Jax pats him on the arm and then pushes him towards the gate.

"Go hang with your family," he urged. Opie nods, and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

They finally got a bit of a break just after lunch. They must have sold over 300 bowls of chili, and Bella was surprised that there were that many people in this part of town.

"You never said, doll, when your friend was due to drop by for a visit," Gemma said.

"Oh! Ange said she had a couple of things to tie up in Forks before she headed down. Said she didn't want to bring the drama you were afraid of," Bella tells her.

Gemma raised an eyebrow. "Did you warn her or something?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Of all of the people I met in Forks and La Push, Angela was the most genuine and level headed out of all of them."

"That town is now doomed if it's lost it's two best examples of common sense," Gemma mused.

Bella chuckled at her. "Thank you for asking Chibs to call."

"He finally got a hold of you then?" Bella nodded.

"Yesterday, just before lunch. He said he should be home soon."

"Good. Lord knows I love Clay, but it's Chibs that is the biggest voice of reason in the club. Clay can be an angry ass who acts on that anger without a counter balance," Gemma says.

"I can see it. But with you and the club at his back helping, Clay is one of the most loyal and stalwart people I know. He is like an Uncle to me. You, though, you are the mother I wish I had," Bella smiles at Gemma. Gemma smiles back.

"Love you, too, baby girl. You're a bit too sweet," Gemma jokes. "But I think this club needed a little bit of compassion from an outside source." Gemma cupped her face on one side, and kissed the other.

"Now, this lull won't last long. Come up here, and help with unpacking some more bowls and napkins," she orders.

Bella groans. "How can there be this many people in such a small town?"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"This is a really nice place. Thank you for having me," Chuck says as he sits at the bar. Half-Sac sets a beer down on the bar for him.

"Thanks," Chuck says, trying to hand him some money.

"No. It's on the house, man," Sac says, in truth not wanting to touch the money after knowing where the man's hand had been.

"Oh, that's very nice of you." Chuck takes a drink. "Excellent draft."

"So, you really got 400 thou stashed away, huh, Chucky?" Clay asks, loading a clip into an AK.

"416 thou," corrected Chuck, as he stuffed his hand down the front of his pants again. Clay immediately lost his smile, and Piney, who hadn't seen him do it before, just stared.

"Jesus," Piney said, as he watched the man rub his own cock, still talking as if he wasn't getting his rocks off at the same time.

"Lin was real sloppy with his money. Arrogant, wasteful prick. There's so much of it too. Counterfeiting, prostitution. So I cooked his books for about a year. Skimmed a little, hoping he'd fire me. But no body noticed. So I kept on skimming."

"What'd you get busted for?" Clay asked, going behind the counter of the bar.

"Lin's lawyer finally caught on. I got scared so I blew the whistle. I cut a deal," Chuck said, still rubbing his cock.

"Oh. So you're a thief and a rat," Clay said.

"I accept that."

"The- uh- The hand on the dick, what's the deal," Clay finally asks. Chuck finally looks down as if he just notices he's masturbating.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry. Sorry. I have this condition. I'm not even aware of it," Chuck says, pulling his hand out and holding both hands up.

"Condition?" Clay asks.

"C.M.D. Compulsive Masturbation Disorder. I couldn't get the right meds in Stockton. So it's a little out of control right now," Chuck tells them.

"You know, I used to have that. And then, uh, hell, I turned 13," joked Piney. He began to laugh and Half-Sac let out a chuckle.

"Well, it's a lot more common than you think," Chuck said as Piney continued to laugh.

"It stems from childhood trauma. I was sexually abused," Chuck continued, trying to make the man understand.

"Hey, Chuck," Clay said harshly. "I don't give a shit about your childhood trauma. If I see your hand dance in your pants one more time, I'm gonna tie you up and I'm gonna throw you in the goddamn closet. Are we clear?"

"I accept that," Chuck said nervously. To drive the point home, Piney cocked his AK.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tara had just gotten out of another surgery, and stepped out of the elevator, only to come face to face with none other than Agent Kohn. He steps forward with a smile.

"Can we talk?" he asks. She lead him into a small waiting room. He holds up both hands in a form or surrender. I just wanted to give you a heads-up. Let you know I'm in town. I'm here on A.T.F. business."

"What business?" demanded Tara.

"It's an interstate weapons case. I, uh, shouldn't be telling you this. Originated in South Chicago, big arms deal. Led back here. Sons of Anarchy are involved."

Tara nods. "The rose petals and the sick photo, they business too?"

"No. I just really know you love pink roses. And I don't want to see you get hurt, Tara, not by that guy," Kohn says.

"I'm not with him." Kohn smiles wryly.

"First love dies hard."

"That restraining order is still in effect. You come near my house or you come to my work again, and I will file a police repor-"

"Okay. Okay. Actually, my federal jurisdiction take precedence over state-ordered mandates. But I understand how you feel," Kohn says. Tara gives an almost imperceptible huff, knowing this whole thing was a charade for him.

"And I promise. No more contact." There was a moment, a heartbeat or two of silence. "It's been good talking to you. I miss that," he says before turning and walking out. Tara watched him from the window of the room. The safety she had felt in the hospital had been completely blown to shit.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie was watching the former Son and his daughter take part in the egg toss. It pissed him off that the man who stiffed him out of a relationship with his own kids was having so much fun with his. Because of that asshole, his baby girl went from coming to him first when she fell, to feeling awkward in his very presence.

"Yo. You bow out of the egg toss?" Jax asked, getting his attention.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did," he said, sitting down. "I wanted the guy to be a miserable, broken piece of shit without Sam Crow. I tell you, I'm having a hard time, man," Opie admitted.

"Thanks," he says, accepting a cigarette from Jax, and lighting it. "You know, this club means everything to me. The only thing I ever wanted from the time I went here. But everything else- Donna, the kids, work- are all headed in the opposite direction. I just can't hook shit up. I feel like I'm missing on every front."

Jax scoffs. "I got no answers. My family plan is right out of the Sid and Nancy handbook. I'm so used to shit moving in the other direction, I don't know what I'd do if something actually hooked up."

They watched to see Kyle's daughter throw the egg too high and too hard, making it crack open and ooze all over Kyle's sweater.

"You think he's happy?" Opie asks.

"I don't know," Jax admits. They watch him put his daughter down from a victory hug, and his barbie doll girlfriend pull off his sweater. It catches his t-shirt underneath and they can see the bottom of the Reaper tattoo on his back. Both men are incensed at seeing the ink.

"Still has that tat," observed Opie.

"Yeah," Jax growled throwing down his cig and getting up, ready to let his fists fly. Opie gets up right behind him, and stops Jax with a hand to his shoulder.

"This is me."

Opie follows Kyle and his son into the school's gym where they were picking up the band's gear for the performance that night. Kyle sees him and tells his son that he'll catch up to him with the rest of his gear. Opie closed the door after the boy, before taking off his hat, overshirt, and rings.

"Hey, I've been doing what Jax asked. I'm staying clear of everyone," Kyle says.

"I think you and I need to settle a few things," Opie said calmly.

"Yeah, I guess we do. I wanted to come up to Chino to try to explain what happened."

"But you didn't," Opie said walking towards him.

"Coming up on family day didn't feel right. You know, taking time away from Donna and the kids and-"

Opie let his fist fly, years of pent up anger just adding to the blow. Kyle fell, and Opie followed him. He was going to show this bastard one way or another that there would never be any forgiveness.


	9. Giving Back Pt 2

_**A/N 9/23/2018: Alrighty. As promised, a new chapter. This one was a bit harder to write as I have personal experience with the smell of burning flesh, and the memories are not ones I prefer to revisit. While my brother may not remember the events of the night he was burned, I do with quite a bit too much clarity. Any reminder tends to hit a bit too close to home. Anyway. I hope y'all enjoy. Peace Love and Pop Rocks. ~Angel**_

Jax spied Donna standing under a tree, watching her kids play with others in a water gun fight. This seemed to be a gift straight from the biker gods as a chance to speak to her about Opie. He was more than scared for his friend and he needed to set the record straight for her. Walking through the playing kids, he got sprayed by a few.

"Hey, stop," he laughed, making his way to Donna.

"Hey," he greets her.

"Hey."

"Little Harry looks like he knows his way around a gun," Jax joked. Donna's smile froze and she looked up at him a little scared.

"I'm kidding," he laughs. Donna gives a huff I response.

"Thanks for the crib money. Any little bit helps right now," Donna says, referring to the play pen he and Opie had dug out of the back shed for Abel.

"Yeah. I get how rough it is for you guys," he says, allowing a moment to pass. "I know you always had trouble wrapping your head around the MC life, but Sam Crow is the only-"

"Your mom has already given me the, 'Sam Crow is the glue' speech," Donna snaps.

"I'm not talking about you and Sam Crow. I'm talking about you and Ope," Jax placates.

"What happens with me and Opie is no one's business."

"You're wrong," Jax tells her lowly. "He's my best pal. I love that guy more than anyone. But I also see what's happening to him. And it scares the shit out of me. Opie can't be half in/half out. It'll get him killed, Donna." Donna had heard all of this before from Izzy Swan, but it hadn't hit home until a Son had confirmed it.

"Then I want him out. That other guy got out. Kyle."

"Kyle was kicked out," Jax says angrily. "You know why? 'Cause the night Opie got arrested for blowing up that truck yard, Kyle was supposed to be his get away ride. Only the asshole panicked when he heard sirens. Left Opie behind."

"Opie never said anything," Donna insisted.

"'Cause Opie's not a rat. Brothers don't turn on each other. He did the time. It's what we do. Opie will never walk away from the club. We both know that. He's like me. It's all we know. It's in our D.N.A. And if you keep pullin' him in the other direction-. We're not the glue, Donna. You are."

Donna huffs and smiles. "You know, I've heard that before. When I ran into Izzy and your mother. Told me in not so many words to figure my shit out for Opie."

Jax give a wry laugh. "Yeah. She's a smart one. It seems without even trying, she's become the club's center. Our moral compass. Just by being her charming little self." Jax squeezed her shoulder and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax found Opie and Kyle cleaning the blood off of themselves in the bathroom of the school.

"See you two have been talking," he says.

"Yep," Opie says, wiping his mouth and donning his shirt again. "You seem to be doing all right. New truck. Nice piece of ass."

"Yeah, I guess," Kyle sighs. "I miss it, man. I miss it all. I mean, when I had that kutte on, everybody knew who I was. Even if I never met 'em, man, I got instant respect. Now I'm just like every other shithead." Kyle walked over to a small bench and sat down.

"You started telling me something earlier. Stolen parts thing," Jax said.

"Yeah. I'd love to bring it to the club. Let you guys share in the pie. It's my way of saying sorry."

"We could run it by Clay," Opie said after studying Kyle. He could almost pity the fucker.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jax confirmed. "It's kind of a complicated time for us right now. So we should probably do it tonight while you're still in town."

"Yeah. Absolutely."

"What about your kid's band?" Opie asked.

"Oh, he, it's cool. I can hear him some other time." Opie wanted to punch him again. That was one thing he managed at his best with the club that Kyle never did. A balance between family and duty. He walked away in disgust.

"All right." Jax patted his shoulder and they left.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay knew he would have to do something to get back on Gemma's good side. Though what at the moment, he couldn't figure. He was too pissed at having lost the money from the lady in the 'plum colored volvo' because Chucky boy couldn't stop himself from flogging his own monkey. That was a $400 job shot to shit.

His biggest concern though, was the blue sedan that seemed to have followed them from the prison when they picked up the new thorn in his side. They were half concealed in shadow, but he knew who they were. Looked like Henry Lin wasn't afraid of the Sons. Or at least, of the Sons knowing that the target they were protecting, was being tailed.

Now, because of that, they had to move up the extraction for the skim to now during the daylight hours, taking half of Gemma's work force with him. He felt his wallet scream at the clothes and diamonds he would have to buy to appease her. And he could almost feel his ears begin to bleed from the tongue lashing she would give him. Clay sighed. It looked like he may also be making use of the guest room for a few days.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig and Bobby Elvis gingerly approached Gemma, knowing she wasn't going to be happy about Clay's orders.

"You seen Jax?" Bobby asked.

"He's with Ope. Why?" she more demanded than asked, already having a suspicion.

"Boss wants us."

"You got two more hours in that booth," she snapped in frustration.

"Sorry, mother," Tig said with all respect before leaving.

"Sorry," Bobby said as he followed.

"Jesus Christ, Clay," he sighs.

"It sucks being boss, don't it?" Unser said, coming up to the booth with a half eaten corn dog.

"You know that fried shit's gonna kill you," Gemma said, diverting the conversation.

"Yeah. 'Cause the cancer's keeping me fit and spunky," Unser snarked. Gemma spied Tara walking through the people having a good time. It seemed she was looking for someone, and Gemma would bet good money on who.

Tara stopped dead though, and got really pale once she saw someone. Gemma followed Tara's line of sight to a man behind the grill at the booth the Charming P.D. were manning. He was average looking with short hair and aviator shades. Gemma didn't recognize him, but grew a little concerned when Tara turned and all but ran out of the vicinity. Tara had a bad habit of including the club in her drama.

"Who's that guy behind the grill?" Gemma demanded of Unser, keeping her eyes on the man. Unser turned to look and then directed his attention back to Gemma.

"That's our new best friend, Agent Kohn, A.T.F." It was made clear through his tone that Unser didn't like the man.

"The fed looking into the club is grilling sausages?"

"Must be part of his special federal training. Good chili," he complimented as he walked away. Gemma gave him a nod in thanks, before looking for Jax. She saw him, Opie, Kyle, Bobby, and Tig talking by the school building, but waited until they were closer to the booth before intercepting them.

"Jax, who is that guy? Is he looking at him?" Tig asked. Gemma stopped Jax and gained his attention by slapping both of her hands to his chest.

"You tell Clay I'm pissed off," she says angrily. "Bad enough his sorry ass isn't here. Now he's taking all my manpower." But Jax was still preoccupied seeing the man who was looking in on him and Abel in the P.D. booth.

"Who's that guy with the cops?" he asked.

"That's your A.T.F. guy."

"That guy was at the hospital last night watching me with Abel," he tells the others.

"That's dangerous, brother," Tig says.

"Shit," Gemma murmers.

"Well you keep an eye on him," Jax tells his mother. "He follows us out of here or leaves at any point, you give me a call."

"Prepay?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Getting the money was easy enough. But now they had to deal with Lin. That jerk-off, Chucky, pun intended, lied about the money. Shit wasn't even real. The plates were good, but the Sons dealed in exclusively authentic green.

"Hold up! Easy," Clay shouted after satisfyingly taking his frustration out on Chuck with a swift punch to his jaw. "I think we can make a deal. I want to talk to Lin." Clay showed he was willing to make peace by throwing the back into view over the door of the van, where he was shielding himself. There was shouting in Chinese before a youngish, attractive, Chinese man in a pinstriped suit walked into view.

Clay himself came out from behind his protection, hands to his sides to show he was unarmed. Lin silently ordered his men to lower their own weapons.

"Here's your money," Clay said, throwing the duffel to the ground in front of Lin. "But I'm guessin' that's not what you're looking for." He then held up one of two counterfeiting plates.

"Where's the other plate?" Lin asked as Clay handed him the one he had.

"It's in the van. Look, we both got jerked around here. Now I need real cash. You need the cash maker. Hey, cops will be here in a heartbeat."

"I got the cops under control. Ten grand," Lin offered.

"Hundred."

"Thirty."

"Sixy, and I'll throw in the door prize," Clay countered his final offer. "Hey, Chucky!" Clay hollered behind him.

The others brought him out of the van, restraining him so he couldn't run.

"This was not our deal! I want to talk to Otto!" he plead.

"Shut up!" Bobby yelled.

"Pay Elvis and his friends," Lin said with a smirk to Bobby.

"Get the other plate," Clay ordered as well.

Clay and Lin's henchman traded off the money and the plate at the same time. Wild west style, with Chuck still pleading in the background.

"Pleasure," Clay smirked, seeing the _real_ money was all there. "See you, Chucky."

"Clay! Please! Clay! Please, Clay! They're gonna cut me up into little pieces! I do not accept this!"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay and the others made it back to the clubhouse, only to see Kyle waiting for them. Many were not happy at seeing the former Son.

"It smells in here. What could that be?" Tig said with no trying to hide the snide disgust in his voice.

"How'd it go with the Chinese?" Piney asked.

"Not too good," Jax answered simply.

"Well, where's Chucky?"

"That's the upside," Clay smiled. A smile that dropped when Kyle held his hand out in greeting. He ignored the outstretched hand and opened his beer, tossing the cap and rounding the bar.

"So I hear you got an offer I can't refuse," he said to Kyle, cutting to the chase.

"Something like that."

"Well, I'd better get back to the fireworks. Or your mom's gonna be stuffing gunpowder up my ass," Opie said, leaving. He knew what was about to happen, and was satisfied his revenge would be served, even if he wasn't the hand dishing it out.

"Yeah, I'm sure we're all on the Gemma shit list by now," Jax mused following him.

"I live on that shit list," Clay threw out.

Jax waited until they were in the hall before he stopped his friend and brother.

"Ope? You okay with this?"

"Yeah," Opie assured Jax. "You?"

"I'm good." Jax gave Opie a searching look.

"Look. About what I was saying earlier, it doesn't mean I don't want this."

"I know," Jax said.

"I'd rather be dead than be that guy," Opie said, and he and Jax turned to look at Kyle, who was drinking beer at the bar with no idea what was about to happen. In truth, he had gotten himself into this by not having his back piece taken care of sooner.

"Yeah, me too. You should get going. I can hear my mom swearing from here," Jax said, pushing Opie down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Do you know where Kyle is?" April asked Gemma when she spotted her.

"No, I don't," Gemma said, preoccupied at trying to find any member of the club within the fund-raiser.

"Bimbo's here. Truck's here. Can't find him," she said as she heaved a frustrated sigh. "He was with Jax and Opie."

"Well, it's about time. There's Ope. I'll ask him," Gemma tells her, making her way to the giant.

"Opie," Gemma said, getting his attention from the fireworks. He looked up as he lifted a box. "Where the fuck is everyone? Not even Kyle is here."

"If it's Kyle you're looking for, he should be at St. Thomas in about an hour," Opie said.

"Why? What are the others doing to him?"

"He still had his back piece," he said simply. Gemma paled, as Opie left her there. She didn't know the specifics of how the other Sons were going to remove it, but she knew it would be bloody and painful. She had no idea what she was going to tell April.

"Gemma?" she heard from her side. Bella came up to her. "Are you all right?" the young woman asked.

Gemma heaved a sigh. "Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Kyle still had the reaper tat," Gemma tells her. Bella blanched a bit, knowing the methods used to remove such a piece. "I have no idea what I'm going to tell April. She is the one who asked for him to come."

"Would you like me to do it? I've done it before," Bella offered.

"Are you sure? This is almost like telling a love one their spouse didn't survive a simple surgery." Bella nodded.

"I got this."

Bella walked up to April. "Ms. Hobart?" April turned to the younger girl. "My name is Izzy. You were looking for Kyle?"

April nodded. "Yes. Do you know where he is?" Bella shook her head.

"No, but I know where he will be. Did you know he still had his reaper?" April shook her head.

"No, but it's a tattoo. I would have assumed he would've still had it," April tells her.

Bella gave her a sad look. "Ms. Hobart, when someone is kicked out of any MC, the first thing they are supposed to do, is black out any tattoo that they claim to be a part of. In case the person gets into trouble and it could lead back to the MC, you understand?" April nodded apprehensively.

"If they are caught with the tattoo intact, the other members will forcibly remove it. There are many ways to do this, and many MCs will give the person a choice. Considering this is a big tattoo, it will likely cause him to need medical attention. The boys will take him to St. Thomas when they are done."

April looked worriedly at her son, playing the drums on the stage, none the wiser to the turmoil he mother was going through. "Gemma will make sure your kids get home safe. I promise. But it would probably be best if you met him at the hospital." April nodded, gave her son one last tear filled look, and headed to her car. Bella sighed, and watched the band continue to play.

Just as the fireworks started going off, she felt a pair of arms come around her waist, and a gentle kiss to the junction of her shoulder and neck. She leaned into the touch, smelling his familiar scent of leather and Scotch.

"Filip," she breathed, looking up at him. "You're early." Chibs gave Bella a hard needy kiss, glorying in the feel of the small brunette in his arms.

"Aye. I missed you. What has such a rain cloud parked above you?" he asked her. Bella sighed.

"The club allowed Kyle Hobart into town to see his son play," she said, gesturing to the boy at the drums. "Only they discovered he still had ink he wasn't supposed to." Chibs growled at her news.

"They'll be removing it then. We usually give the choice of blade or burning," he tells her. Bella nodded.

"I saw one of the Wolf Pack excommunicated. Joshua Uley. They offered blade or acid," she tells him. Chibs's hold on her tightened in comfort. They looked up to see the fireworks start, and Bella smiled at the simplicity of the intimate atmosphere. Even surrounded by everyone.

"Come, lass. Let's see if I can't make that smile wider," he said, pulling her away. Bella had no doubt he was up to the challenge.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"So, Bobby. You tell Kyle about the Knucklehead?" Jax asked the man, after catching Clay's eye. It was time.

"Who got a Knucklehead?" Kyle asked.

"'48. Mint," the man dressed as Elvis said simply.

"Bullshit."

Bobby shook his head. "It is so beautiful, it'll blind you."

"Where?" Kyle asked excitedly.

"Come on. Let's take a look at it," Jax said, downing his last shot.

"You want to see it?" Bobby asked. Kyle voiced he did and they all filed out into the garage.

Kyle chuckled seeing an empty garage though. "Where's the Knuckle?" he asked. He got nervous and scared when Clay shut the door loudly and the others surrounded him.

"What is this?" he asked seriously. All laughter gone.

"Take your shirt off," Jax ordered. Kyle tried to stall for time. Knowing what they were looking for.

"Come on, Jax," he smiled.

"Take it off!" Jax yelled. Tig and Bobby didn't give him the chance to do it himself, however, as they pulled and tore his shirt right off his back.

"You son of a bitch!" Bobby exclaimed. They got the shirt off and turned Kyle to show the other's the piece. "You see that?"

They let him go, and Kyle rubbed his hand over his closely cropped hair. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry, Clay. I know I was supposed to black it out. And I tried, man. I went a bunch of times, and I couldn't-. I couldn't do it. This is the only thing I have left, Jax. Please, I'm sorry."

Jax was deaf to his pleas and excuses though.

"Fire or knife?" Clay asked.

"Jax?" Kyle tried once more. But Jax was silent. He breathed heavily before steeling himself. "Fire."

"All right," Clay said, nodding to Tig who readied a torch, as Bobby and Piney chained his hands up so he couldn't run, after Jax offered him a bottle of tequila.

Jax took his own swig before emptying the rest of the bottle onto Kyle's back. It took a moment for the smell of burning flesh to permeate the garage. Piney pushed his oxygen up closer to his nose to get a breath of pure air, though he was still able catch the smell of it in between breaths. Eventually, Kyle couldn't take the pain anymore and he blacked out in shock. Tig, Clay, and Jax are the only three not to show any emotion about the man's fate.

After making sure that every bit of the tat was burned off, they unchained him, wrapped him in a blanket, ordered Half-Sac to clean up the mess, and drove Kyle to St. Thomas's. All but literally kicking him out of the vehicle upon arrival. They had avenged their brother.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

They didn't even make it to the bed. Chibs had Bella undressed and took her against the wall, their breaths colliding in the air between them, making the air hot and heavy. Bella was continuously amazed by this man. She wasn't a big girl by any stretch of the word, but it took strength to hold a woman up as you pounded into her over and over again against the wall. Chibs was a new constant in her life. The one she looked forward to seeing everyday. The one to make her smile at his quirky little inputs to lighten the atmosphere in a tense situation. And the one to make her scream his name in pleasure whenever and however he took her.

She locked her ankles around him in an effort to bring him closer and deeper inside of her. A loud yell escaping her when he finally found that spot inside of her that caused her insides to tighten dangerously close to pushing her to climax.

"Come, _mo leannan_ ," he said in his thick accent, only made thicker by lust. "Let me feel you grip my cock as if it were the last time." One of his hands traveled from her ass to her breast. Teasing the nipple, as he nibbled and kissed at her neck. Bella wailed in pleasure and fell over the precipice, clenching around him and clinging to him like she could meld their very beings.

"Filip!" Chibs continued to piston his cock into her in increasingly erratic movements, before her climax drew out his own as her cunt gripped him as hard as ever. It was a miracle he could still work his legs, as he walked a still deliriously sated Bella to the bed and held her to his chest.

"What does that mean?" she asked softly once they were able to calm themselves. She looked up to meet his questioning gaze.

" _Mo leannan,"_ she haltingly said. "What does it mean?"

"My lover. Or my sweetheart, depending on how it's used." Bella smiled at him brightly.

"I like it," she said, laying her head on his chest as she cuddled into his side.

"I do as well, lass," he said, kissing the top of her head.


	10. AK-51 Pt 1

_**A/N 9/24/2018: Another chapter! Yay! Should I try for the second part of this? Or should I post the first chapter of my Mummy cross?...Hmmm... decisions. Decisions. How about a deal? I try to finish and post the second part of this chapter tonight. If I don't, I'll finish it later and post it, and try my damnedest to post my Mummy chapter too...That should be up within the next couple of days at least. Pinky promise. Hope y'all are enjoying the read. Let me know! ~Angel**_

Bella woke up with Chibs kissing the length of her spine, before giving a playful nip to her bare ass. Bella giggled and he rose level with her when he heard that she was awake.

"Good morning, _mo leannan_ ," he said softly.

"Mornin'," she sighed. "Any chance we can skip everything today, and just stay here?" she asked.

"Nay, lass. Clay is going to be sore enough at me as it is, since I chose to see you first. I need to tell him the info I have," he tells her.

Bella huffs. "Then I'll just have to make sure we're both sated for the day," she says, reaching down and bringing his cock to life, not that it took much more than looking at her. He smirked, and hiked one of her legs up over his hip. Capturing her lips with his own.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The sound of multiple rounds leaving an AK-47 filled the air out in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, as an old 'Nam friend of Piney and his arrogant prick of a son test out the merch.

"You okay selling these guys 5 Aks?" Jax asks Piney.

"Yeah. Nate- He just hangs out with these survivalist cats. Bunch of old guys playing- I don't know. Capture the flag, or something. I want to thank you for, uh, peeling a few free so I could, uh, let this happen, huh?" he says to Jax.

"No problem, Piney," Jax says to his honorary uncle.

The two prospective buyers stop firing and walk up to Jax and Piney. Nate chuckling at how well they fire.

"Those Russians make a hell of a gun. I'll give 'em that," Nate said, handing Jax an envelope of money as his son passes with his gun.

"Yeah," Jax says, counting the money. "Hey. Looks like you're about 5,000 light."

"I thought we were getting the family discount," Nate said to Piney.

"You are. 10,000," Jax tells them.

"I know damn well these guns go for a grand on the street," dipshit Jr. said.

"When was the last time you were on the street, Junior?" Jax asked him.

"Russ, we had a deal," Piney said in his gravely voice. "Give the man his goddamn money."

"Pay him," the kid orders his father, who hands over another envelope.

"Here you go. Sorry, man," Nate says. "Hey, thanks, Piney. I- I'll be seeing you." Nate shakes Piney's hand and follows his son.

"Yeah, Nate. Hey, you take it easy, brother," Piney says to his fellow Vet.

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella and Gemma made it to Teller/Morrow at the same time. Bella could tell something was off with the woman she considered a mother. That and the fact it was freezing in the office. There was a difference between AC and winter in the middle of August.

"Are you ok, Gemma?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, sweetie. Just an off morning," Bella nodded and accepted the answer.

"Angela should be here soon. She took the morning flight. I asked her to meet me here, and then we're going out for the day, unless you need me?"

"No, you go ahead and have a good day. With the way you've been working you need it."

There was a knock on the door. It was Clay poking his head in. "We okay?" he asks Gemma softly.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry. I- I just- It's a strange morning," she says. Gemma gets up and meets him in the doorway. "I'm fine," she says, giving him a sweet kiss.

Clay studies her for a bit. "Okay," he says before turning away.

"Uh, do you have the number for the septic guy?" Half-Sac asks, walking up to Gemma.

"Piney filled the tanks already?" Gemma asked surprised.

"Yeah. And someone's been flushing lace panties," he chuckles nervously.

"I don't even know what to say to that."

"Probably Tig. He's an odd one enough to do it," Bella chuckled.

"Here you go," Gemma says, handing him a card.

"Thanks. You look real nice today, Gemma," he says. Bella wanted to give an 'aww'. She thought he really did resemble a puppy at times.

"Thank you, Eddie," Gemma smiles. Bella chuckles as he leaves.

"I do believe you have an admirer in Half-Sac, Momma Gemma," she teased.

"Hush you. It's good for the ego every once in a while."

They looked out the window to see a truck, driven by Juice, and an unknown Audi, pull into the lot. Juice and a young girl got out of the truck, as none other than Angela got out of the Audi.

"That's my ride. See you later Gemma," Bella smiles, but she didn't get a reply. Gemma was watching Clay hound Juice about his passenger.

"Bella!" Angela yelled, drawing every eye to her. Bella smiled and ran to her as Angela did the same.

"Bells, Bells! Bells, Bells! Hells Bells!" Angela said excitedly as they crashed together in a tight hug. They were giggling as they reunited. But drew apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. Looking behind them, they saw Clay still hounding Juice, but Jax, Tig, Bobby, Opie, and Chibs were watching the girls.

"Oh! Right. Guys, this is my best friend, Angela Webber. Ange, these are my family! Clay, the older guy, is currently tearing Juice a new one," she said, pointing to the two in the background. "This is Tig. Watch out for him, he's a hound. Bobby-Elvis, or just Bobby. He makes the best muffins! Opie, my new handy man. Best at redoing roofs," she smiled, winking at the guy in question. "My lover, Chibs, and Jax Teller. V.P. of the Sons of Anarchy MC," she finished. Angela smiled at everyone before the last sentence hit home.

"Wait a tic! Be kind, rewind. Lover?!" Angela said, looking at Chibs.

"Aye, lass. Got a problem with that?" Angela stopped dead, and then pressed her lips together. Hard.

"Nope. Not at all. Just surprised really. I figured you'd give the dating game a rest after-"

"But we don't date," smirked Bella. Angela looked at her hard.

As she was having a staring contest with Bella, they both missed the almost stunned look on Jackson Teller's face. The girl was beautiful. Almond shaped eyes behind glasses and long wavy mahogany. A petite frame in relaxed clothing, and a bright beautiful smile.

"I know that look, brother," Opie said to Jax under his breath. "I won't discourage you. But be careful. You know nothing about her." Jax shot Opie a look that told him to shut it, and tuned back in to Izzy and Angela.

"Listen, Bells. I didn't come alone," Angela said nervously. Bella raised an eybrow.

"Uh huh. And who is this mystery tag along?" Bella asked, now on guard. Angela took a deep breath.

"One of the Pack," she said quietly. Bella froze and her smile dropped immediately. "Hear me out!" Angela insisted.

"He came on behalf of both the Wolf Pack and the Coven. He is willing to come here, and talk to you in front of everyone. He is willing to leave his bike and weapons at the gate or with whoever you feel safest. He truly doesn't want to hurt you."

Chibs was instantly behind Bella, placing his hands on her shoulders in a show of support and strength. Bella took a deep breath and collected herself for a moment.

"Who?" she asked again.

"Seth Clearwater." Bella closed her eyes in pain. She had adored the young prospect of the Pack. He was like a younger brother to her when everything went sideways. Bella nodded once. And Angela pulled out her phone and sent a text.

Minutes later, a motorcycle stopped just inside the gate and parked out of the way. A tall, well built, young man climbed off. He had long braided hair and a kutte on that had a howling wolf on the back, proclaiming which MC he was a member of. He walked slowly towards them, his hands out to his sides, open in a show that he meant no harm.

He stopped within a foot of Bella. "Hey, Bella," he said softly. Bella just stood there for a moment, her expression unreadable. Then before anyone could stop her, she threw a pretty decent punch at him, catching him in the jaw.

"Whoa! Whoa. Hold on there slugger," Chibs told her as he grabbed her by her middle and hauled her away from the young man now cradling his jaw.

"I deserved that," he said wryly.

"You're goddamn right, you deserved it! You and your moody ass, pitiful, over hyped excuse for an MC will get one if I ever see them!" Bella said angrily from Chibs's restraining grasp.

"Why don't we all take this inside?" Clay offered. "See what this boy has to say so he can be on his way back home."

Everyone nodded and they all headed into the clubhouse.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The convoy was stopped at a red light when they were approached by an elderly man. Trammel thought at first he was just a lost old man, as he said, but the gun he pulled quickly put paid to that thought as he now was cuffed to his cruiser, looking at the body of his long time, and now dead friend, in the middle of the road. His radio out of reach.

This was not how his relationship with the Sons was supposed to go down. There was only one place those men would have gotten those AKs. Trammel was only supposed to be the middle man. Put the cops off the scent if they got too close, not be in the center of a firefight with the very guns he was helping to smuggle into the country.

This morning had started out so well too…

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"What the fuck are you doing here, Clearwater?" Bella growled.

"I'm here on behalf of both of the MCs in Forks and La Push. They wanted to extend their apologies," he said with a sad look.

"Not accepted. When I needed you most, all of the Pack turned their backs on me, just because I wanted to be friends with everyone. That was never going to work. I see that now. But after the shit that went down with the Coven, you didn't even give me the chance. You cut my strings, just as they did, and watched me fall like a puppet with no master."

"We know. That's why we are apologizing. We also thought you should know, the Pack has a new President, and V.P., and the Coven's mother charter is in from Italy, doing massive reforms there too. Edward is dead," Seth tells her. Bella looked at him in shock.

"What?" she breathed.

"He's dead. Once Aro Volturi heard what he did to you, he flew right over with Caius and Marcus. Suspended Carlisle his Presidency until they deem him fit to continue, demoted Jasper and Emmett, they aren't even allowed seats in their meetings anymore, and voted to have Edward bled."

Bella paled at the news. She wanted revenge against Edward for what he did, yes, but figured the mother charter's answers to such problems archaic. They followed a mix of medieval codes and modern laws. Just like the Pack follows the traditions of their elders. The Coven was all about blood. Like vampires. Promises were generally blood pacts, and if you were voted to be bled...well… she didn't want to know the specifics.

"Hold up. Bled?" Clay asks.

"Meet Mr. Mayhem. Only more bloody," Bella murmured. She went to the bar and got a shot glass and the whiskey, downing a shot.

"Neither MC will be the same once this shit storm calms. I'm officially on the Council now, in place of dad. Sam took Josh's spot after he was excommunicated, as you know, Jacob is in for Billy, and Quil in place of his great grandfather. The MC is ours. As for the Coven. We now have a treaty with them. We have our land, they have theirs. Caius wasn't happy about that, but Marcus kept him level headed. You know Aro sees you as his own. He was very pissed when he heard what Edward did. He called a Coven wide debt. Whatever you need, if you call for them, they must come."

Bella took another shot. Seth sighed and got up again. "We just thought you ought to know." He then looked at the other men in the Sons of Anarchy. "Take care of her. You have no idea how special she is," he said sadly as he walked out of the bar.

"Poor kid looked like he could have used a drink," Jax says. Bella shook her head with a smile.

"Not even old enough to smoke."

"What are you talking about. He had to at least be 22-23 years old," Opie said. Again, Bella shook her head.

"Not even 16. He probably has another member here with him, just in case." The others looked at her dumbfounded.

"What the hell are they feeding kids on that reservation?" Bella laughed and shrugged.

"Church, fellas. Now," Clay reminded them. Bella turned to Angela.

"Let's beat feet. This could take a while and I don't look forward to waiting around for them."

Angela nodded and Chibs gave Bella a kiss on her way out. "We may not date, lass, but you are mine," he says lowly.

"Am I, now?"

"Aye. We'll talk more about it later, I suspect."

"Chibs!" Clay yelled.

"Duty calls, Scotty. I'll see you later," she promised, getting another kiss in of her own and she followed Angela out.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Who did McKeevy see up north?" Clay asked Chibs.

"A few gun brokers, some Irish expats and fat black hookers," he listed.

"Where is he now?" Jax asked.

"He's greasing the palms of port authority contacts. All right, we got a week, maybe 10 days. Then he wants his 200K."

"We're working on it," said Clay.

"Clay, he made it very clear. We got to have the money up front for the I.R.A. to keep 'em flush. Otherwise, he'll sell to the Russians, and we lose the Irish pipeline to our guns," Chibs said, his accent coming out thicker with him spending so much time amongst McKeevy.

"Laroy's gonna take the three dozen AKs off our hands," Bobby said.

"Yeah. At a deep discount," Clay put in.

"Well, it's either that, or spend a month finding a better buyer. At least this way, he puts 50 grand in our pockets now. Plus the 10 I got this morning and the Chinese money. Gets us more than halfway there," Jax says.

They were interrupted by Half-Sac entering. "Clay? You better get out here," he says nervously.

They all filed out to see Hale climb out of his jeep, and two suits walking towards them.

"Well, you're either feds or limo drivers," he said to them. The woman pulls out a badge.

"Agent Stahl, A.T.F. I'm looking for the owner of Teller-Morrow Automotive," she says, looking him over.

"That's me," Clay says.

"Come on. Let's go, Clay," Hale says, taking his hands behind his back and cuffing him.

"You gonna bother mentioning a charge?" Clay asks the A.T.F. woman.

"No charges yet. I just need to discuss your relationship with a Nate Meineke."

"Who?"

"Nate Meineke. He's one of the men who held up a prison transport vehicle this morning. Killed three people with AK-47s. We found Mr. Meineke's cell phone at the scene. Last call he received was from your garage," she tells him as she lead the way to her car. "Preference?"

"Lady's choice," Clay said snidely.

"Oh! Tattoos and chivalry. Delicious combination," she said, opening the back passenger door for him.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"So..." Angela pressed. Bella looked up at her long time friend, who raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Yes, Ange?" Bella asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, come on, Bella! Tell me about the delicious Mr. Chibs. You always were a sucker for an accent. I seem to recall a small crush you had on Carlisle, and he had a hint of a London accent in his voice."

Bella sighed, a bit in frustration, and a bit dreamily as she thought about Chibs. "Well, he's- Jesus, Angela. He's amazing!"

Angela giggled. "That good, huh. Am I right in assuming he's the one who so kindly took your V-card?"

"Took it? Angela, I practically shoved the damn thing in his hands. And I don't regret a damned thing. He's the perfect mix of gentle and primal. Seriously, you get the chance, if you still want to get rid of your own virginity as quickly as possible, I'm sure any of the boys here would be glad to take it from you. My choice though, go with Jax. He's unattached and is a total sweetheart."

"No kidding? May just have to take you up on that. Not like I can go home," Angela says.

"What do you mean, Ange?" Bella asks. Angela sighs.

"I have to admit, Bella, this is more than a trip to see an old friend. Mom and dad finally cut their losses. They said that me hanging around the Pack as I had been was a bad influence on Isaac and Joshua. So when I refused to stop talking with my friends, they gave me an ultimatum. Cut my ties or leave. I left."

"Oh, Angie, I'm so sorry," Bella says to her. Angela smiles.

"So, any chance I can stay with you and Charlie until I can find my own place?" she asks.

Bella nods. "Of course. Though I have to warn you. The house is rather empty nowadays anyway. I spend most of my nights with Chibs, either at his or my house, and dad is Nomading it up. Last I heard, he was in Tacoma with Happy."

"That's okay. Good practice for when I'm on my own anyway."

"Do you have your stuff with you?" Bella asks. Angela nods.

"Yeah, it's all in the car. It's not much, but I don't need much," she says with a shrug.

"Here, here. How about we get to mine, and we'll put your stuff there. I'll call Charlie and tell him what's up."

"Thanks, Bella," Angela sighed.

"Any time, Ange."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"I see you haven't called your lawyer," Stahl observed.

"My lawyer's 1,200 an hour. When I got a problem worth that pay scale, I'll give him a call."

"And you don't think that aiding and abetting a murderer in a triple homicide is a problem?" Stahl asks.

"I don't know nothing about that crime, or the guys that did it," Clay says.

"Home grown terrorists. Über right wing fanatics. Yeah. Not the brightest figs in the Newton, but dangerous enough to clock a watch."

"Just 'cause somebody from my garage called one of those assholes, that doesn't make me an accessory to murder," Clay reminds her.

"No. But you association with an organized crime syndicate, and your rap sheet for gunrunning, flags you as the source of their illegal AKs," Stahl tells him.

"Sons of Anarchy is a motorcycle club. And just for your information, I haven't been charged with a crime, gun related or otherwise, in over seven years. I'm a mechanic and a motorcycle enthusiast."

"You are a criminal and a gunrunner. And in my book, you are responsible for the deaths of three innocent people. Now, in a couple of hours I will have a warrant to search your garage and your little clubhouse, and we'll see how enthusiastic you are then," she says confidently as she exits the interrogation room.

"Uh, maybe I should call that lawyer of mine after all, huh?" Clay asks.

"Well, I'll set that up… in a couple of hours. Look at that. I just saved you 2,400 bucks." She then left him alone.

"Jesus," Clay exclaimed. The nerve of the bitch.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma was with Luann at her studio. She was working on a new porno movie, but Gemma was fuming.

"Can you believe the balls on that little whore? Showing up at the goddamn clubhouse," Gemma spat.

"Clay couldn't have known," Luann observed.

"So what? The rules got broken. What happens on a run stays on a run. It does not show up and slap me in the goddamn face. That does not happen to me!" Gemma went from leaning towards Luann to sitting back, trying to keep composure through another hot flash.

"She's so young," Gemma says.

"And dumb. And before she knows it, she's gonna be old and wise like us."

"How am I supposed to handle this? I just want to rip his goddamn heart out." Luann knew the symptoms and it clicked.

"Estrotol-Solution 15. It's magic. I'll get my guy to write you a prescription," Luann tells Gemma.

"I didn't come here for a diagnosis." Luann leaned forward with a napkin and began dabbing little, almost imperceptible drops a sweat for Gemma.

"Sure you did. You're lucky, baby. My wells went dry at 45."

"I'm only 51. I'm not ready for this." Luann tried to comfort Gemma, but Gemma slapped her hand away.

"Stop."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Any luck with the warrant?" Stahl asked her partner.

"Sacramento says cell phone's not enough. No warrant."

"Shit," Stahl exclaimed.

"Maybe I can help," Kohn pipped in. "Agent Kohn." He took out his badge to show them.

"I guess Chicago doesn't have a dress code, huh? What brings you here?" Stahl asks him.

"I can't discuss the specifics of my investigation," he chuckles.

"Give me a break, Sparky. This is Stockton's jurisdiction. Who's your superior? Gainsley?"

Kohn was unnerved that this Agent possibly knew, and had a direct link to his boss, so he tried to deflect.

"I can share these. I, uh- I followed Sons of Anarchy to Indian Hills, Nevada last week. War broke out with a rival MC," he says, handing her a shot of the Mayans on their bikes and another of a cargo truck loaded with Petrol barrels.

"Those are fully automatic handguns."

"That truck was in their lot today," she tells him. "Are those oil drums?"

"Yes," Kohn answered.

"Well, it is illegal to transport petroleum products over state lines now, isn't it?" she asked, handing the photos back to Kohn.

Hale walks up and delivers his findings. "This is Piney Winston. SOA's founding elder. Did multiple T.O.D.'s in 'Nam. Guess what two guys were in his platoon for every re-up? Nate Meineke and Frank Cison. The father of the guy they freed from the prison transport."

Stahl breathed a deep breath of victory, and simultaneously grabbed both Hale's and Kohn's asses, giving them a firm squeeze.

"Hmm! Mother's little helpers. Get me my goddamn warrant," she orders her partner.


	11. AK-51 Pt 2

**_A/N 9/23/2018: Just realized I got the date on the last chapter's author's not wrong. Definitely a sign I need sleep. I'll hopefully post the first chapter of my Mummy cross later tonight after work. Which is technically tomorrow morning for y'all. Enjoy. ~Angel_**

"Nothing's coming up under Meineke other than discount mufflers," Juice tells Jax from his computer.

"What's going on?" Piney asks them.

"I thought I told you to go underground?" Jax says frustrated.

"Nate, uh, reached out. They're in some survivalist bunker outside of Woodbridge Forest," Piney explains.

"Great. You gotta set up a meet," Jax tells him.

"Well, and then what happens?"

"They killed three people in cold blood and they're a straight line back to this club. What the hell do you think happens, Piney?"

"I don't know," he grumbles, as they both turn to see Chibs and Bobby enter the clubhouse.

"Just talked to Trammel. The feds got a warrant to rip this place up," Bobby tells them.

"Aw, shit. Cabin, now!" Jax orders Piney.

Piney rips his oxygen away from his nose in anger. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" he demanded.

The boys got in between them. Opie calming his father, and steering him out of the clubhouse and Jax trying to calm Juice. They all went outside to see Opie and Piney leaving.

"We will never be able to get these guns out of here," Juice says sullenly.

"Yeah, well the feds open them oil barrels, we all got a new charter- Stockton State Prison," Bobby said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Go meet with Laroy. Pick up our money. Tell him he'll have his guns before the end of the day," Jax tells him.

"You gonna Houdini this stuff out of here, brother?" Chibs asked him.

"I'll figure it out," Jax assures him, slapping his chest as he passes with Bobby.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma walked out of the pharmacy with her prescription. Thanks to the dipshit at the counter, she had to endure being stared at by younger, more attractive girls who were not going through menopause. Her mood didn't improve any when she saw the bitch Clay bedded in Indian Hills walking towards her. Quite the contrary, it just made everything worse.

"Skinny-ass bitch," she said to herself, as she walked over to one of the kids skating nearby, and grabbed his board. Just as the girl was about to pass her, Gemma swung the board hard and caught her in the nose. The girl went down moaning and crying in pain.

She asked Gemma why she hit her, but Gemma didn't feel like explaining herself. Not that she ever really did. Instead she walked over to the curb, ignoring everyone who was exclaiming over what she did, and sat down, waiting for the police to show. With the amount of people who saw her do it, they will. Somebody with a tendency to stick their nose where it wasn't wanted or needed would call.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Hey!" Jax heard from behind him on the roof. He turned to see Izzy's friend walking towards him.

"You look like you need either a good fuck or a stiff drink," she said. Jax chuckled.

"Care to help me with either one of those?" he flirted.

The girl laughed. "Sure. The drink," she teased. "I'm not having sex with anyone who is too preoccupied to perform."

"Low blow, darlin'," Jax says, sitting down on the seat, just behind the ledge. Angela sat with him.

"So what's got your head in a twist then?" she asked. Jax sighed.

"I need to pull a Houdini," Jax said, taking a page out of Chibs's book.

"You need to make something disappear, huh? Well, you chose a good spot to think. You can see everything up here. And you can't smell that god aweful septic truck," she smirks, gesturing to the truck. Jax chuckled at her lightly.

"So what are you doing here?" Jax asked her. "I thought you and Izzy were going to spend the day together."

"Oh, we are. She says she wants me to meet her nephew, but she wanted to stop here and pick up something for him. I didn't think she had any siblings."

Jax shakes his head. "Not really. You're going to see my son, Abel. He's in the NICU. Mom was an addict. Shot up while pregnant and needed an emergency C-section to save his life."

Angela stared at him for a moment. "Bummer," was all she could say. What do you say to something like that. Saying I'm sorry, just seemed so… not enough. Jax chuckled at her response. It was better than another I'm sorry.

"So what were you reading?" she asked, looking at the binder he put down.

"Something my old man wrote. Found it a couple of weeks ago in storage," he admitted.

"He must have been a crap writer if you put it down so quickly," she observed. Jax laughed outright then.

"No, he's a great writer. It's just he writes some really heavy shit. Makes you think, so you have to read it in parts to absorb everything.

"Ah. Gotcha," they sat there for a moment, in companionable silence. Jax looked over to the septic truck and that's when inspiration hit him. He gave a wry chuckle at the thought.

"Have an 'AH-HA!' moment then?" she asked.

"Angel, you are a genius!" Jax exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know why you would say that, since I haven't said anything. And my name is Angela, not Angel."

"Not to me, baby," he said laughingly. He gave her a quick kiss, and went down off the roof, leaving Angela sitting there stunned.

"Hey, Ange! You ready?" she heard Bella call from below. She smiled and went down to her friend. She could definitely get used to these Sons.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

When Angela and Bella got to the hospital, they both stopped dead as they saw someone in the room with Abel already.

"Bella, who is that? Is he family?" Bella looked at the stranger, standing over Abel with a dark look in her eye.

"No," she said, stepping forward, and entering the room. "Leave," she ordered the man.

He looked up at them, startled that it was them that entered the room and not the doctor he was expecting.

"I don't care if you are the second coming of Jesus himself. Unless you are his doctor, or family, which I know for sure you are not, you are not allowed to be in here."

"I was just curious. I'd never seen a child so small before," the man said softly.

"Leave. Before I have you arrested for child endangerment. I can at least make a harassment charge stick. Or I could call your boss. You're from Chicago right? No matter what anyone thinks, a child born not even two weeks ago in an incubation chamber has no thread to an A.T.F. investigation. I'm sure they would love to hear how you were in here alone with the child without parental consent," Bella threatened.

Now Kohn became nervous. This girl was smart. She was unafraid to attack right where it hurt. Where Tara would try the channels and red tape the average person knew, this girl didn't deal with middle men. She only talked to the boss. That was dangerous considering his boss thought he was two states north. He had to get one more shot in though.

"It won't matter in an hour. All of your lives will be gone by then," he said as softly as his first sentence. He left and Bella got a chilly feeling down her spine.

"Who was that?" Angela asked her, looking at Abel in concern. Checking to see everything was still hooked up and he was ok.

"Trouble," Bella answered, pulling out her cell. It rang twice.

"Jax. We have a problem. The original A.T.F. asshole was just here in Abel's room… No he's fine. I'm going to have a doctor check him over though. Make sure he's ok… I'll tell the front desk no one but the NICU doctor in here. Not even Tara. Please make sure he gets here quickly… Always, Jax. You are family. By the way. You have a half hour window to do what needs doing. I'm giving you guys room though. He said an hour. I just want y'all to be safe...Yep. Bye."

Bella snapped her phone closed. "They're gonna start a rotating shift until this A.T.F. prick is taken care of. Chibs has first watch with us. He'll be relieved by Tig."

"He's so small," Angela marveled.

"Yeah, but he's a fighter. You should have seen him a week ago," Bella said.

"Why would anyone try to take something so precious away from his family?"

"Because he's an arrogant dick. Don't worry. All bad guys talk too much. They won't have anything to charge any of the boys with," Bella assured her.

"Hi, Abel. I'm Angela," Ange said to the little life in the incubator.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bobby and Chibs entered the garage.

"Well, the Niners do not want the AKs," Bobby says.

"What?" Jax asked.

"Nobody's gonna touch 'em. Not after what went down this morning," Chibs tells him.

"Oh, man. Well, we'll worry about a buyer later. Right now, it's all about the shit," Jax says, opening the car door to the garage and letting them see the back of the septic truck. "Not you, though, Chibs. I need you to go to St. Thomas's."

"Is everything all right, Jackie boy," Chibs asked worriedly. Jax shook his head.

"It is now. But Bella and Angela found that A.T.F. asshole in Abel's room. She managed to get him to leave, but I no longer trust it with him in town. While me and the boys do this, I need you looking after my boy," Jax says.

"Aye. That's no hardship. Take care, brother," Chibs tells him, slapping his back and running to his bike.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell is she doing here?" Clay asks Hale as he sees his old lady being brought in in handcuffs. "She's got nothing to do with this."

"Assaulted some girl. Hit her in the face with a skateboard," Hale tells him.

"What?" Clay got up and opened the interrogation room door. "What the hell did you do?" he yelled at her.

"Same thing you did. Nailed some little tart from Nevada," she replied.

"Like I don't have enough shit oozing out of my ears. You gotta go and do this."

"You should've thought of that before your dick went on a cheerleader hunt."

"Hey! I didn't tell her to come here."

"But she's here," Gemma drove home.

"Well, it's not my fault!"

"And it's not my pussy!" she shot back before she was lead away. It caused quite a stir in the department.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The A.T.F.'s arrival to the Teller-Morrow compound saw the Sons of Anarchy all gathered outside, in plain view, all enjoying a bottle of beer. The agents forced every member and associate of the club onto the ground, as they began their search for any kind of illicit weapon.

Kohn found himself in Jax's dorm. It was clean. Too clean. He also didn't like the fact that 20-1, Jax Teller had had his Tara in this room before. In less than honorable positions. It pissed the man off. He looked around, pocketing a photo of Teller and Tara together from her teenage years. Then he went to town. Destroying everything in the room in his anger. The effort became easier when he found a steel bat, and he could actually smash things to pieces. It was therapeutic in a way.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax and Bobby entered the cabin after the raid to find Piney and Opie waiting for them

"Yo, Nate called. He wants to make a deal on the rest of those AKs," Piney says.

"Russell knows nobody'll touch 'em. Ten grand for all 36," Opie clarifies.

"Shit. Those guns are worth 10 times that," Bobby tells Jax, though the young man already knew that. He also knew this was the only and easiest way to get to the dicks that royally screwed them.

"A'ight, set it up. Me and Ope will make the run."

"No, you can't go without me," Piney says, standing. "They won't trust you."

"You okay tying up this loose end?" Jax asks Piney, knowing his close connection to the men involved.

"You know, you don't have to ask me that."

"A'ight," Jax says, still unsure.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs arrived at the hospital to find Angela and Bella talking softly about...well, whatever it was they were talking about. He could see Bella's whole demeanor relax once she caught sight of him.

"Chibs," she said, getting up and greeting him with a kiss.

"Are the two of you all right, lass? Jax had me concerned when he said the two of you saw the fed here."

Bella nodded. "I don't think he was expecting us. Angela and I were talking. You said Tara went to school in Chicago, right?" Chibs nodded. "And then this asshat turns up almost exactly at the same time she pops back into town? Do you know where he is from? Could he be following her?" Bella asks. Chibs looks at her in surprise.

"Aye. Our guy in the police department said he was from Chicago. You make a good point there, _mo leannan._ Too good a point. I don't think anyone has made the connection, and it's damn near obvious," Chibs says.

Bella sighs. "I'm only working with what information I gathered from observation. But it's my thought that Tara wanted to get close to Jax as a form of protection. If this guy is a fed, it would make getting any kind of restraining order a bitch. She would go to the next obvious source of protection she knows, and that would be the Sons."

"Any one ever tell you that you were scary smart, lass?" he asked rhetorically.

"Once or twice," she admitted.

Tig relieved Chibs right on time, with a large bag of kids books and a music player.

"I didn't know you were such a domesticated guy, Tig," Bella laughed as they packed up their things so she could walk Chibs out.

"I do have two daughters. Baby's are easy. It's when they get older and grow a brain with no filter and a direct line to their mouth, that things become difficult," Tig says with a shrug. Bella gives him a quick hug, and followed Angela and Chibs out.

"Mind if I crash at your place for a couple of nights until the dorms are fix?" Chibs asked as they walked to the parking lot. "The feds tore everything to shite in their rampage. Even the mattresses." Bella groaned.

"I loved your bed there. Assholes," she grumped. "But no problem. I can cook for you more. Any idea when you'll be by tonight?"

"Late. Jax wants me to do an errand, and afterwards, I'm going to the clubhouse to shower. I don't reckon I'll smell too pretty after, and I don't want to bring that home to you," Chibs said.

"All right. I'll leave supper in the stove for you. It should still be warm then."

Chibs gave her a passionate kiss before he climbed on his bike and rode off.

"Damn," Angela said. "That looked hot. If they all kiss like that, sign me up!" They giggled as they made their way to Angela's car.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs, Half-Sac, and Juice were in the truck yard, looking for the shit hauler that housed their guns. A loud whistle pierced the night as Chibs got their attention.

"This is the one," he says, standing next to the truck, to the side of the door. Getting up the gumption to open the shit filled and shit smelling tank. "Step back, boys." He then opened the hatch and they all began retching as everything in the tank poured out onto the ground.

"Get the guns! Get the guns!" Chibs managed beyond his own retching as he tried to keep his stomach within his body. He was definitely making a stop at the clubhouse to shower first. No way was Izzy letting him near her smelling of shit.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Hale opened the door to his office only to see Stahl perched on top of an oil drum.

"Found six of these in his garage," she said without preamble. "I'm guessing this is how they're getting their guns into the country."

"Dungloe, Ireland," Hale read from the side.

"Mm-hmm. True I.R.A. territory. Outlaw Irish. This could be huge, Deputy. If the Sons of Anarchy are running guns through a known terrorist organization, well, then that puts your little motorcycle club on at least half a dozen federal watch lists," she said, hopping off the barrel and circling behind him.

"My nipples are unbelievably hard right now," she whispers in his ear. Then she continues. "I'm gonna pull in Homeland Security, Treasury. We might just shut this Harley mafia down for good. I'll be in touch." Stahl gathers her jacket and bag, and starts to walk out.

"Did you brief Agent Kohn on this?" Hale asked.

"Oh. You know, I called Chicago, and, uh, Kohn's supervisor seems to think he's on vacation in Oregon. Let me know if he stirs anything up with SAMCRO. And keep this inside your khakis," she tells him, then leaves without another word.

"Oh. Clay Morrow's free to go," she threw over her shoulder as she passed the room he was still in.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs laughed loudly when he saw Clay enter the clubhouse. He himself had just about called it a night.

"Welcome home," he says to Clay as he enters.

"Welcome back, bro," Jax says, hugging his stepfather.

"Welcome home."

"Look who's here," Bobby said, accepting his own hug.

"Well, feds trashed the clubhouse, but the search turned up nothin'. We got the guns out," Jax tells Clay.

"Oh. Wait a minute," Chibs interrupts. "Jackie Boy got all the guns out." Chibs threw a wink to Jax as Clay studied him.

"Good," he says simply. He sighs heavily. "A.T.F.'s got shit. It's all smoke."

"Yeah, they were on to the oil barrel," Bobby says, taking an AK.

"Yeah. Well, we'll just have to find a smarter way to get the guns in is all. By the time the warehouse is rebuilt, we'll be a distant memory for the A.T. and F," Clay says, accepting a beer offered by Jax.

"Mom home?" Jax asked.

Clay hesitated for a moment. "She wouldn't let me post bail." All of the boys laughed.

"Shit," Jax chuckled. "She is pissed!"

"Yeah. That she is."

"Well, we're handling Meineke and his crew. Piney set up a meet for tomorrow. We're gonna clean this up," Jax informs his president.

"You know what? I'm tired. And my head hurts," Clay says, standing. "And you'll handle it. I'm just gonna crash here tonight."

"Talk in the daylight," Jax says.

"In the daylight."

There was a moment of silence before Chibs stepped forward. "Jackie Boy, Izzy brought up something interesting earlier."

"What's that?" Jax asked.

"She's drawn a very interesting conclusion that our original A.T.F. troubles are because of Tara. We all know she went to school in Chicago. And this A.T.F. guy is from Chicago. He seems to have arrived at about the same time we became aware of her return. He seems unerringly focused on the club and you in particular, if him being in wee Abel's room is anything to go on. I don't want to upset you, brother, but she seems to be the original source of our troubles lately," Chibs tells him.

"How did she find all of this out? Have you been spilling club secrets as pillow talk?" Jax asked sharply.

"Don't go there, Jax. I haven't said a word. She came up with this just by listening to shit around the clubhouse." Jax studied Chibs for a while then nodded.

"I'll look into it," he promised. Chibs nodded and left. He needed to see his woman.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Jax, Opie, and Piney were at the meet with Meineke and his overeager son, who was currently scouting for tails.

"We're not idiots," Jax snaps. "We weren't followed."

Dipshit Junior went over to the rice bags that house the AKs and sniffed.

"It smells like shit," he complained.

"Long story," Opie said softly.

"They're all here. Three dozen," Piney says, stabbing a sack with his knife. "Cut open a bag. You can check for yourself, if you like."

Nate put a hand on his, stopping him from ripping the bag further. He trusted his fellow Army Vet. He nodded to his son, who whistled out at large. Men emerged from the trees to take the guns, and Dipshit Junior thrust an envelope of ten grand into Jax's midsection.

"Thanks," he said haughtily.

"Yeah."

"Sorry about how this went down. I wanted to tell you, but Russ thought it best not to," Nate explained to Piney.

"Well, that Russ- He always was a big thinker."

"He's a good kid. Just a little excitable. Believes in the cause."

"And this is your retirement plan?" Piney asked. "Hiding out in some bunker? You got anybody up there with you? Family, women, kids?"

"No. Frank and Russ's boys- They're gonna lie low till the heat dies down. Got some people waiting for us in Mexico."

"Mexico? You're gonna be running this revolution from Acapulco, huh?" Piney chuckles.

"Yeah."

"Hey. Come on," he says, pulling Nate into one last hug. They pull back. "You, uh, take care of yourself, friend."

Nate leaves with the last of the AKs over his shoulder. Jax closes the tailgate of Opies truck.

"Well, there, uh, ain't no innocents with them." Jax nods and heads to his bike, while Opie and Piney climb into the truck. Jax waits for Opie to set off the detonator. He can see the tension in the truck between father and son. Opie hits the button and they all hear three explosions farther into the woods. It tore at Piney, but he managed to get his feelings across to Jax.

"All this shit landed on your back. Handled it pretty damn good, kid."

"Thanks, old man," Jax said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax exited the elevator to his son's floor. He was met by Tara.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was going past the clubhouse yesterday. I saw all these cops," Tara explained.

"Aw. That was a bunch of bullshit. Got this A.T.F. agent harassing us. Following me. Showed up here. The guy's nuts. Looking for dirt that doesn't exist." Jax wanted to laugh. It existed, he was just good enough to sweep it under the rug when the feds come knocking.

"I'm, uh, I'm just finishing up my rounds. Do you mind giving me a ride home?" Tara asks. Jax didn't want to, actually. He wanted to get to know Angela better. But Tara actually seemed scared.

"Sure. What's going on?" Tara shook her head.

"Shitty day. My nerves are kind of shot." Jax smiles at her comfortingly, but keeps his hands to himself.

"Well, I'll be with the kid," he tells her for when she is ready.

"Thanks," she says as she goes about her shift.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma walked out of the station to see Clay waiting for her.

"Been waiting long?" she asks.

"All my life, baby," Clay says smoothly. Gemma put her arms around her Old Man and kisses him sweetly, letting him know she was ok with things now. She still wasn't happy with him, but she was more centered.

They part only to see the girl Gemma struck walking up.

"Oh, Jesus," Clay exclaims. "Stupid bitch. I'm sorry," he says, about to go tell her off.

"No, no. I got it," Gemma says.

"Uh-" Clay intones uncertainly.

"No skateboards. Promise," Gemma smirks.

"I just want to say I'm sorry if I caused any problems," the girl said, when she and Gemma drew close to one another. Gemma felt satisfaction at seeing the ridiculous bandage on the bimbo's nose.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"You and him- I want that."

"The prospect?" Gemma asks.

"Yeah," the girl says with a soft look on her face. "He's the right one."

"What if that doesn't hook up? The others want a taste?"

"Then I'm gone. I'm not here for anyone else." Gemma looks hard at the girl.

"You so much as flash a pretty grin at him, I will jam my fist so far up your bony ass, your cup size will double," Gemma promised.

"Is that how your rack got to be that size?" the girl asked smartly.

Gemma scoffs. "Not a good time to be clever."

"Yes, ma'am. I promise. I'm clear of your man. Not even a smile." Gemma looks once more at the girl's nose.

"You'll heal okay."

"Yeah," the young girl asks. "And you?"

"I'll be fine," Gemma says, walking away.

"Work everything out?" Clay asked with a smarmy smile on his face.

"Relax. A threesome ain't gonna happen," Gemma tells him.

"Did I say anything about a threesome?"

"You are so transparent," Gemma shot back. "Take me home."

"Yes, ma'am," he smirks.


	12. Old Bones Pt 1

_**A/N 9/26/2018: Oy! I need a vacation...All right, so I'm trying to work out a writing schedule. So far it's whatever I feel like writing that day, that's the one that get's the update. lol Since my Mummy fic got such good reviews, I'm keeping it as is, BUT! since I'm doing that, I will go another round with Bella and Imhotep. I just have to figure out where I want the story to go, and I'll start writing it. Pinky promise swear. It just may take longer than originally anticipated. The second part of this chapter as well, may be written for later today, or I may write it this weekend...who knows. I'll update something for tomorrow morning, though, that I also promise. Much love guys! ~Angel.**_

 _ **P.S. My internet was shut off, so please bear with me as I figure out how to work my phone's hot spot feature.**_

Jax drove Tara home. He was uncomfortable with how closely she was holding on to him. They weren't that familiar with each other any more. And should he pass Izzy or Angela, he didn't want them getting the wrong idea, especially Angela. But he eventually decided that there may have been something to Tara's strung out demeanor when he spotted a compact following them from the hospital.

Jax pulled up to her house and cut the engine. Tara climbed off and as she was taking off her helmet, said, "Appreciate the lift." She gave him a smile, hoping he would stick around.

"No problem," he said, standing. "Where's the Cutlass?"

"Oh, it's at the hospital," she sighed.

"Still not running right?"

Tara looked around, trying to see if Kohn was around, but then remembered she had to answer Jax's question. "It's running okay."

Jax looked down the street himself, where the car that had been following them parked.

"This worry I'm getting here, that have anything to do with that car that's been following us?" Tara paled and began looking around again.

"The compact parked halfway down the block," he said helpfully. Tara gets a look at it, and turns to go straight into her house.

"Tara!" Jax demanded. If she was just using him as protection, he'd rather not get into her drama. She didn't stop. She just unlocked her door, went inside, and shut it, all in a heartbeat. Jax was left in her driveway stunned at her odd behavior, but as he thought earlier. He'd rather not get into her shit if it was going to drag the club into it. He shrugged and then hopped back onto his bike, and headed towards TM.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Half-Sac, boomaye! Get in there, kid!" Chibs encouraged.

"Hands up, Lowell," Bobby advised.

"Keep your hands up, Lowell," Tig repeated when the kid wasn't able to get the up.

"Now you're getting cocky. Anyone can beat up a junkie, prospect. It doesn't mean shit," Chibs heckled. Bella came out and handed him a beer, kissing his scarred cheek before going to the picnic table to give Tig and Bobby theirs.

"So. Guess you guys are getting ready for a fight," Bella smiled.

"Aye. We want to see if we can make the prospect have any kind of a use after all. Not just pulling lace knickers out of the toilet," Chibs smirked. Bella choked on the mouthful of beer she had just taken. She raised an eyebrow. Chibs shrugged. Tig caught sight of Clay coming into the clubhouse.

"Things all better with the little missus now?" he jibed.

"My balls are still attached," Clay said. "Shit, Lowell. Get out of there. Who's idea was this?" he demanded.

"Tig's."

"Bobby's."

Bella chuckled. "What are they, seven?"

"I don't mind it, Clay," Lowell said. "I'm just helping Half-Sac train."

"Yeah, well, you killed enough brain cells. Come on. Come on. Back to work," Clay tells him.

"Okay," Lowell says.

"Thanks," Half-Sac tells him as he gets out of the ring.

"How's he doing?" Clay asked Tig.

"Well, the latest round of rehab seems to be sticking. He hasn't missed any work," Tig tells him.

"If I could get A.A. to kick up a vig, Lowell could make us all rich."

"He's always been a freak. Damn good mechanic though. I guess you taught him that," Bobby said. Bella throws her bottle cap at him, but didn't say anything. She didn't like people calling others names. Never had.

"How's Sugar Ray One Nut looking?" Jax asked.

"He's wicked fast. Got a great right hook," Chibs tells him.

"How much money gets thrown around at these bare-fist things?" Clay asked.

"The purse is okay, but it's the betting that's gone crazy. I know a couple of the guys last year who made six figures each," Tig tells him.

"Really?" Clay asked.

"The prospect can knock any one of those lightweights out, any day of the week," Chibs says.

"Absolutely."

"What'd we pull together for McKeevy?" Clay asks.

"A hundred and 20," Bobby says. "You ain't thinking about betting on the prospect."

"You know, if Half-Sac takes his first five fights, and looks strong going into the finish, we control how it ends, it could be a huge payday," Tig says.

"What do you think?" Clay asked his V.P.

"I don't know," said Jax. "But I do know there's no way we're raising 80 grand in the next four days, so it might be our only shot."

"I'm in," Clay says after looking at the prospect.

"I'm in. Done," Chibs agrees.

"All right, I'm in," Bobby agrees.

"Take 50 grand. I wanna see it triple. You're gonna train him," Clay says, pointing to Chibs. "No booze. No weed. No pussy."

Chibs turns to walk away, but Bella had a thought. "Wait," she said, gaining all of their attention. "Whatever you put on the kid, match it for me and bet the other way. I'll pay it. I have it up front if you want it. Bad business to think it's a guarantee, and not have a contingency. This way, if I lose, no harm done. If I win. I get my money back and whatever else the club can have. Easy peasy. Win win for everyone. Chibs can handle the whole thing for me." She said, looking to Clay.

"Smart. But why would you risk this for us? What do you want?" Clay asked with a hard look. Bella sighed.

"To help my family in whatever they're doing. You guys sound like you need the money for this McSkeezy guy, or whatever his name is. And it won't even put a dent in what I have, so why not help?"

"What do you mean, 'won't even put a dent in what you have', lass? What do you have?" Chibs asked.

"Gran Swan left one hell of a college fund. Do I look like I'm in college?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow at Chibs.

"If you're so worried about me wanting something out of it, then give Chibs one day off for me," Bella shrugged, turning back to Clay. "Call it even."

"Deal. But Chibs handles the cash, and you need to give it to him up front so we know you're not jerking us around," Clay says. "Pleasure doing business with you," he smirks.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I was the one to suggest him in the first place. Wanna hit the bank with me, later?" She asked her lover. Chibs smiles and nods at her, kissing her on the forehead before going over to Half-Sac. Bella gives an inaudible sigh.

"Well, I've butted in enough, I should think. Sorry, Clay. Just thought I could make it a win-win-win situation. You may think you can control the outcome, but it's all up to Sac in the end. This way, you're covered. I actually didn't hear anything else, other than you needed more money for McCreepy," Bella said with a small blush.

Clay chuckled. "You're all right, kid. Just don't make a habit of it. We don't need a jealous ex spreading our business if you and Chibs don't work out."

Bella crossed herself over her heart. "Cross my heart, sure to die. By a bullet to the eye," she said with a smile.

"I like that," he said. Bella laughed and went to find Angela. Her friend said she wanted to buy some things for her room at Charlies. Said it was way too much of a bachelor pad.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Wheeling out two bodies," Jax said as he, Clay, and Tig watched the local CSU dig up the bones. He thought the other two's attitudes towards these bones was peculiar.

"There should be three," Tig corrected.

"I'm afraid to ask," Jax said, looking to Tig.

"Don't be. There it is," he said, pointing to more men carrying a stretcher.

"Is this us?" Jax asked Clay. Clay took a breath.

"Yeah," he said, remembering just who was in that hole.

"Aw, shit," Jax sighed.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"And all three of them were Mayans?" asked Jax when he and the others got back to the table.

"Yep. Back in '92, Mexicans tried to expand their Oakland dope base, set up a charter in Lodi. We couldn't let that happen. It was a bloody two years. Bodies dropped," Clay said.

"Yeah. I remember. That was right around the time my old man died," Jax says.

"That's right."

"We got to stop the P.D. from I.D.'ing those bodies, man. If they flag the Mayans, we're their next stop," Tig says.

"Well, we can pull teeth to stop the I.D., but they can still D.N.A. test," Jax tells him.

"Forensic tests on three bodies," Bobby chuckles. "That would blow half of Unser's yearly budget."

"Yeah. But if Hale thought it would hurt us, he'd get his new fed buddies to float the costs," Clay corrects him.

"Shit, man, that was pre-O.J., right? We weren't thinking about D.N.A. back in '93," Tig says with a smile that immediately drops to horror. "What kind of clues we got burried with those Mexicans?"

"If they don't know they're Mayans, they won't take it any further," Chibs tried to calm him.

"We stop the identification, we stop the investigation."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs, Bella, and Angela walked into the bank, and Bella couldn't help but notice that people seemed a bit uncomfortable with Chibs around.

Bella chuckled. "You've never held this place up before, have you? Because that will make this trip REALLY awkward."

"No. But they may think I'm trying to swindle your money out of you. I could be holding someone you love hostage, and I want you to empty your account for me in return for their safety," he joked back. Bella laughed hard, earning more curious stares.

"Maybe you should wait in the car, then? Don't want to give other people the wrong idea."

"Stay in the car? Like some damsel who can't take a slap without throwing a bitch fit? Never!"

It was Angela's turn to laugh. "Are you two always like this?" she asked.

Bella thought for a moment. "Actually, this is the first time the both of us had a moment to relax around each other in days. The first time we got to just joke and talk. It's nice," Bella smiled at him. He returned it, then kissed her temple, not saying anything.

"What do the two of you do if you don't talk?" Angela asked. Bella raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" she chuckled. Angela shook her head as Bella filled out a withdrawal slip and took it to the nearest available teller that had a desk. Something like this isn't an over the counter withdrawal. She decided to take out 150 grand and change, just in case. It was just over a quarter of what her grandmother left her, but she just wanted to be safe. Besides, it wasn't like she was rushing out to blow it all. The change bit was going to be so she and Ange could just do something, and she wouldn't have to worry about paying.

"Miss. Swan. What can we do for you today?" the teller asked once he pulled up her account. Bella slid the withdrawal slip across the table.

"I need to take a bit out," she smiled. The teller spluttered at the amount she wanted. He then looked at Chibs and then to the girls.

"You two aren't in any trouble are you? Do you need help?" he asked worriedly. Bella laughed.

"Oh no! We're just fine, thank you. We're just going to be gambling it away," she said happily. Chibs froze beside her. The teller looked at her, then chuckled.

"Weekend getaway to the casinos?" he asked, as he started typing away.

"With my best friend in town, we thought we'd see how lucky two young women could be," she said, sending a wink to Chibs. He seemed to relax a bit, happy the man thought they were going to do something so mundane and frivolous with the cash.

"You'll have to come back and let me know," the teller said. "How would you like the money?"

"Large bills are fine. I'm sure the people that are going to take my money will appreciate it being easier to count that way," she tells him.

The teller went to the back to get her what she needed, and Bella put her leather satchel on the desk. Less conspicuous that a briefcase, any day.

"You just about gave me a heart attack there, lass. Don't ever do that again," he growled in her ear sternly. Bella took a breath to calm her suddenly hyperactive hormones, and looked at him.

"No one would think that two innocent girls would be using the money for a bare fist fight," she whispered to him just as lowly. "Add the fact that we are laughing and happy, and they all but forget you are with us. Shit, Angela doesn't even know what it's for. Just that I'm loaning you guys some cash. Just relax." She gave him a quick chaste kiss before sitting up straight in her chair just as the teller came back with a few large envelopes.

"Here we are," he said. "I just need your signature, and you're good to go," he said, placing the envelopes in front of her and handing her a form. Bella signed it, and put the money in her satchel.

"Thank you so much! Any suggestions for the casino?" Bella asked. The man shrugged.

"I'm a horrible gambler. I stick mostly to penny slots. With that kind of cash though, I'd try the poker or roulette tables once at least," he says with a smile. Bella nods to him and waves, as they all leave the bank. Bella takes out a 10 grand stack, puts it in her purse, then hands the satchel to Chibs.

"There you go! Have fun," she says with a smile.

Chibs takes the bag, but before she drops her hand, he tugs her to him and plants a deep, grateful kiss to her lips. "Thank you, _mo leannan_. You have no idea how much this helps."

"You are my lover. They are our family. It's not a hard decision to make," she says dazedly.

"We will be talking about that first remark later, _mo leannan._ I think it's time," he says before he gave her one last kiss and left. Bella was confused. Time for what?

"You okay?" Angela asked. Bella shook herself out of her reverie, and looked at Ange.

"Yeah. What do you say we go do some shopping. I suddenly have a fondness for leather."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tara was trying to get some much needed sleep in an isolated on call room during her shift. The hospital, despite Kohn being there before, was still the only place she felt semi safe. Everywhere else she was alone. She had thought Jax would have pushed the issue, but he had left without getting any information out of her.

She heard someone enter the room, and looked up to see Deputy Chief Hale enter.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Kohn?" he asked her.

"How do you know that?" she deflected.

"The man had a tendency to disappear at the oddest of times. I got curious and followed him when Jax gave you a ride home yesterday. It seems I'm a better tail than he is, or he was too focused on you, because he didn't realize I was there. I watched your reaction when I saw Jax point him out down the block. You were terrified," Hale explained. "Why didn't you just tell me? I could have-"

"You know, I tried getting help in Chicago. Complained to his superiors- Made things worse. I went through three precincts before someone would even give me that restraining order. I doubted you could do anything."

"Tara. Kohn's boss doesn't even know that he is here. This guy is in deep shit. He is done," Hale tells her.

"Really?"

"He is leaving Charming. I promise. And I am sorry."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay walked into the office where Gemma was working on paperwork. Things were definitely more workable now that there was some sort of order. Little Izzy certainly did wonders, but her attention wasn't on her work. Gemma's attention was on her husband.

"Town's talking about the skulls that rolled out of that hole," she said.

"I'm sure they are."

"Have you thought about damage control?" she asked him.

"Tig's the only one that knows the truth. Everybody else thinks all those bodies are Mayans," he tells her.

"And how do you stop that truth from spreading?"

"I've got it covered," he assures her. "All right? Don't worry. This shit stays in the rearview."

Clay exits the office and walks to Jax, who had just gotten off the phone. "So I talked to Trammel. The Sanwa County Coroner's clearing space, but bones stay local tonight," Jax tells him.

"Good. Now I have to get into the lower level of the hospital. You, uh, think the old squeeze might be able to hook a brother up?" Clay asked playfully. Jax just barely withheld a groan. He didn't want to have more to do with Tara than the bare minimum.

"I'll see what I can do," Jax says, hoping he could think of another way.

"All right." Both men started to go about their business when Lowell called out.

"Sorry. Clay? I, uh- I just asked Gemma. Just- Wanted to make sure it was cool with you that I have Moby here. Only during my break. He- He likes to watch me work," the young man said pointing to the boy sitting on an oil drum.

"Sure. It's fine," Clay said. He looked at the kid like a high noon stand off. He pulled his fingers up, but not quick enough as the boy fired his finger gun first. Clay clutched at his chest as if he had been hit.

"Hey, Lowell, you're dong good work," Clay tells him as he walks away.

"Thanks, man!" Lowell had the smile plastered on his face for the rest of his shift.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax entered Abel's nursery to see Clay looking at his grandson in the incubator. He was happy he was able to figure something out other than getting in touch with Tara. Though he didn't expect Tig to end up flashing the two med students he asked him to distract.

"Hey. Managed to steal a key card from an intern. Hopefully it gets us below."

"Yeah. Me and Tig'll take care of this. Why don't you stay here and run interference," Clay suggested, as Tara entered.

"Hey. Doc. Kid looks strong, huh?" Clay asked.

"Yeah," she said. Then the atmosphere in the room turn awkward.

"Well, you have a good night, all right?" Clay said as he left.

"You too. Nurse said you wanted to see me," she asked Jax once they were alone.

"Yeah. I was just checking in." There was a heartbeat of silence before she spoke.

"You know, I thought- I thought you would push. When we were followed to my place, I thought you would push to know who had followed us," she said.

"I was curious. But I figured you had it handled when you didn't tell me. Thought that if it became something you would tell me," he said. "Has it become something?"

Tara shook her head. "No. No, that should be well and over now." Jax nodded.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The soon to be former A.T.F. Agent Kohn managed to break his way into the home of Jackson Teller. Looking around, he soon spotted the room set up as a nursery for the baby he had visited at the hospital. He was still sore at the little bitch that had threated to tell his boss when she caught him with the baby at the hospital. Not that it mattered anymore since Agent Stahl had called him herself.

He saw a mobile hanging above a crib with little motorcycles on it. Turning the peg, it began chiming the ABC's. Singing along, Kohn undid his pants and pulled out his cock as he started urinating on the floor in the middle of the nursery. He was going to send a message to that asshole who dared get too close to his Tara.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella was laying on her stomach in the middle of her bed reading. She was dressed in a black leather and lace corset, a lacy pair of hip huggers with a garter belt, stockings, and fuck me heels. She didn't plan on walking far, so the heels should be okay. She covered it though, with a blue silky robe. Chibs had said he wanted to talk tonight. Wouldn't do to have him distracted before then. Angela had been a real life saver in helping her pick something out. Both of them were rather clueless when it came to sexy underthings, but between the two of them, they were both able to get something. Bella had asked who Angela was buying hers for, and Angela shot back that she just wanted to feel sexy under her clothes. Bella couldn't help thinking there was more there, but didn't want to push her friend.

Looking up when she heard the door open, she saw Chibs freeze at the sight that was waiting for him. The man in question swallowed hard, seeing his lass wearing what she was, and he hadn't even seen beneath her robe yet.

"I had hoped to talk to you tonight, but that get up is a serious distraction, _mo leannan_ ," he said in a husky voice.

"I could change if you want?" she offered.

Chibs growled. "Don't you dare. Just give me a moment to compose myself." Chibs took off his kutte and laid it across the back of a chair near the door, and then moved to sit on the bed.

"Come here, lass. I have something I want to tell you," he said, holding out his hand. She took it, and he brought her to sit in his lap. Chibs took a deep breath after a moment.

"I love you," he said simply. Bella was stunned, then looked at him bemusedly.

"Have you been hit in the head by Half-Sac too many times today? We've only known each other about a month and a half," she said.

"No, _mo leannan_. My head is fine. I know it is fast. I know that 20 to one, you won't say it back. But I know how I feel. I love you. Since you came, you've brought more than a little common sense to the club. You've gotten Opie to start taking the club seriously once again, and gotten his old lady off his back. You've gotten Jax to look in a direction other than Tara Knowles. Now, you are ensuring that no matter what happens in the bare fist fight the prospect is now in, the club comes out on top," he explained.

"Add to this, you even considered looking in my direction. A man twice your age, married with a daughter he hasn't seen in over a decade, and who has made no allusions of being anyone other than an outlaw with a leaning towards blood lust. You, _mo ghr_ _àdh,_ you've only made things better since you've come. And I'm a selfish enough bastard to hold on to you for as long as you'll let me."

Bella sat again, stunned. Chibs let her sit there quietly, as she process what he said to her. He was right. Bella couldn't say the words back yet. She wasn't even sure she loved him, yet. She knew that what she felt for the man was beyond friendship. But she didn't know if it was only to warm his bed and scratch an itch for both of them, or if it was something she could commit to as a relationship full stop.

"You are right. I can't say it back yet," she said softly. Chibs nodded.

"Dinna fash, yersel' abou' it," he said thickly. His accent becoming so thick in nervousness. "I'm more wonderin' if yeh would stick around long enough teh see if it becomes anythin'? If you'd be mine exclusively 'til yeh know." Bella looked up at him, studying his face. She had to admit, while she liked knowing that Filip Telford had a softer side to him, she didn't much like seeing someone she was used to seeing so strong about to break down because of her.

It wasn't a hardship, really. She had planned on staying with him to where it went anyway. That's all he was asking. Bella smiled, and kissed the underside of his scruffy jaw, just where it met his neck, before kissing his scarred cheek, then the corner of his mouth, then full on his lips, in a soft and sure answer.

"I'll stay with you, Filip. Until I figure out what I want, I'll stay," she promised softly. Chibs moaned lowly in his throat in relief and wound his arms about her. One at her waist, the other, traveling up to the base of her skull, where he grabbed a fistful of her hair firmly to keep her in place.

She was his.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Why was Lowell's dad buried with the enemy?" Jax asked Clay. It had been a nasty shock to him when he had met Clay and Tig in the morgue to stop the I.D.'s of the bones from being found out, only to have the first one they came across already done. Now he just had to figure out why a mechanic was in that hole with two Mayans. Only, Clay was never truly forthcoming about anything. He tended to tell half truths and the occasional white lie to keep the younger members protected.

"Casualty of war," Clay answered. "Mayans took him out."

"He worked at TM. He wasn't patched," Jax said, trying to get more info.

"Mayans went after everybody. Family, friends. Didn't matter," Clay said.

"Lowell thinks his dad just split. Poor bastard's convinced he's still out there."

"I know," Clay said with remorse.

"So why the same grave?" Jax pressed.

"Disrespect. I know. It was a crazy two years. I didn't have time to think a lot of shit through."

"Is that why you didn't want me in the morgue? Protect that secret?"

Clay scoffed. "I got no secrets from you," he said, walking away, towards the elevator.

"You know, with the Mayans I.D.'d too, I can only imagine the poison Hale's gonna pour in Lowell's ear," Jax warned.

"I'll handle Lowell," Clay promised, entering the elevator that just arrived.


	13. Old Bones Pt 2

**_A/N 9/27/2018: Guys, I love my job! There I was able to come up with a way to get Bella into the past so I can write the Imhotep/Bella story. However, since the story I have up took the original story line, I now have to come up with another to make it plausible. lol XD A writer's job is never done! But I am determined. As for this chapter, it was actually kind of emotional to write. Lowell makes me feel pity...I don't feel that very often...Meh... anywho, enjoy!_**

Clay found Lowell working with a bike in the garage. He looked happy. Like being a mechanic was the the only thing he wanted to do in life and that was what he had achieved. Clay was loathed to break that happiness. But he needed to ensure that he wasn't twisted to Hale's way of thinking. He had to make sure the fed's still had nothing on them, and would get nothing.

"Sounds good," he said, gaining the younger man's attention.

"Is it cool if I work on it before my shift?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," Clay answered.

There was a heartbeat of silence. "Is everything okay, man?"

"I want you to hear this from me," Clay says gravely.

"What? Something happen to Moby? I left him with Anita," Lowell asked worriedly.

"No, no, no. Your kid's fine," Clay assured him. "Those bodies they, uh, pulled out of the hole on 44- one of 'em's your old man."

Lowell chuckles in shock. "My dad?" he shakes his head. "Oh, that- that don't make sense."

Clay looked away. "I'm sorry, son." And he was. At least for lying to Lowell about it. He wasn't sorry he shot the fucker. Liked the needle and beating his woman too much to feel sorry for the bastard.

"No. He ran off when I was, like, 15. He just split. Everyone told me that. You told me that," Lowell insisted.

"I know."

Lowell laughs, because he was so shocked and despondent that that was the only thing he could do. He then let out a sigh.

"Well, the son of a bitch was already dead to me, right?" he said as he started to break down.

"What, uh, What happened to him?" he asked as he fought back the tears.

"Mayan war. Wrong place, wrong time," Clay tells him. Trying to spare him. "The, uh, other bodies they found in the hole- those are the two Mexicans that killed your dad. Vengeance was meted out"

Lowell continued to fight his tears back. "The cops- they're gonna try to lay all those bodies at Sam Crow's feet."

"That's bullshit," Lowell managed.

"I know. It ain't about a matter of true of false. Hale is gonna try to screw with your compass. I don't want you losing true north."

Clay then approached the man, embracing him with a hand at his neck. He then spotted Jax up on the roof of the clubhouse, knowing that it was a favored haunt for his step son. He only hoped his V.P. didn't probe too much into the matter.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma, Angela, and Bella all entered Jax's home. They wanted to work a little more on Abel's nursery. Angela seemed the most excited. When Bella pointed this fact out to her, Ange just said that she didn't get a lot of chances to work around babies, and that she was excited that she was being allowed to help. Gemma led them down the hall, but instead of a nursery, they found a disaster.

"Gemma. What the- what happened?" Bella asked, looking at the destruction around her. Gemma put down the baby clothes and things and looked at the pictures that had been hung up on the far wall. There were pictures of young Jax with his brother. Family dinner pictures. Pictures with Tara. Pictures of Jax having sex with other women. If either of the other occupants in the room looked towards her, they would have seen Angela's face pull into a frown at seeing those particular photos. She turned away, not wanting to see them, only to step in something wet on the carpet that caused it to squish.

Looking down, Angela could see she stepping in a puddle. The disturbance caused a smell to waft up and she caught the distinct smell of urine.

"Holy shit," Gemma said, enraged, stalking out of the room.

"I'll call Jax," Bella said, pulling out her phone with one hand, and leading Angela out of the room with the other.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Two bodies were Mayan captains. It had to be SAMCRO," Hale insisted.

"Yeah. Well, 15 year old Mexican bones give us nothing. Even with D.N.A., there's no murder weapon. So it's ancient history," Stahl said, taking off her blazer. "The U.S. Attorney's Office won't touch it."

"Look at this," Hale said, handing her a file. "Dead mechanic worked for Teller-Morrow. History of drug abuse, domestic violence. His kid's on the way in. Following his old man's footsteps. Close to SAMCRO."

"How close?" Stahl asked, her interest piqued.

"I'm not sure."

"Any word on Kohn?"

"Checked out of his hotel. He turned in his rental car. He may already be gone. Here we go," Hale informed her, looking towards the door.

"You, uh- You wanted to see me?" Lowell asked Hale.

"Yeah. Have a seat, Lowell."

"I'm June Stahl, federal agent. I'm here helping out the deputy chief," Stahl introduced herself.

"Oh, yeah? You helping out with what?" Lowell asked, taking a seat.

"We have, uh, some sad news for you about your father," Hale said, trying to break the news softly.

"Yeah, I know. They found him in that hold off of 44," Lowell replied, still obviously sore about the subject.

"Well, you don't seem too surprised by that, Lowell," Stahl said, studying him for tells.

Lowell scoffs. "Well, you live by the sword, you know?"

"He was a mechanic, not a gangster. Why was he buried with outlaw bikers?" Hale asked him.

"I don't know," Lowell answered honestly.

"Your old man worked for Teller-Morrow, right?" Stahl pressed.

"Yeah."

"So the Sons of Anarchy must've trusted him."

"He was a friend," Lowell said with a small smile.

"Did Clay tell you that?"

"It's true," Lowell insisted. "He was a friend, and I'm a friend."

"Right. Just like your dad. You're just a chip off the old spoon," she said, prodding his shoulder. "Let's just hope we don't find you in a ditch on a county road somewhere, huh? Who do you think killed him?"

Lowell didn't answer. "You know, they found three bullet holes in his head. Now, what could a mechanic do that would incite such a gruesome death?"

"I don't know," Lowell said with a straight face.

"He was buried with the enemy, Lowell. He was not a friend," Hale tells him.

"He did something to piss off Clay," Stahl said.

"No."

"He was in the same grave, because he had the same killers. Use your head, Lowell. SAMCRO killed your father," Stahl said, putting the wrong right thoughts in his head.

"That is not true," Lowell said firmly.

"Yes, it is."

They were soon interrupted by Unser. "What's going on in here? Who the hell are you?" He demanded of Stahl.

"A.T.F." she said simply, gesturing to her badge on her belt.

"Just what we need. You guys wanns rent a goddamn wing?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Aren't you spunky," Stahl noted.

"Are you done with him?" he asked Hale and gestured to Lowell.

"For now," Stahl said.

"Get out of here, Lowell. Go ahead. Go on," Unser told the mechanic and ushered him out of the office. Stahl picked up her jacket and passed Unser on her way out.

"Pleasure," she said.

Once they were alone, Unser turned angrily to Hale. "Bad enough I got to see the other one every time I get a hot shave. Now I got to deal with Mrs. A.T.F. chewing on my last nerve?"

"When did you last see Kohn?" Hale asked seriously.

"I just left him. At Floyd's."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax, Gemma, Angela, and Bella walked into Abel's nursery.

"Who did this?" Gemma asked.

"I don't know," Jax said angrily. Bella thought about it, and she had a theory.

"I may know...though I'm not sure," she said her brow scrunched in thought.

"Who are you thinking," Jax asked, barely containing his anger. Bella looked up at the man she now considered a brother.

"Have you been interacting with Tara lately?" Bella asked Jax. Jax balked a bit, but answered truthfully.

"Not too much beyond what I need to know for Abel. I gave her a ride home yesterday because she said she was feeling off. We were followed, but she didn't tell me who it might've been."

Bella groaned. "Not good. Stalkers hate other's that get to close to their target. Old flames are one of the worst."

"Start talking, Izzy. Who did this?" Jax demanded.

"Did Chibs tell you my theory about the A.T.F. ass Ange and I found in Abel's hospital room?" Bella asked him. Jax nodded.

"There you go. She had a restraining order against the man. And then, when she moves out of the spotlight his bosses are shining on him in Chicago, he follows her to a town with virtually no P.D. involvement and takes stalking to a whole new level. Now, you have a choice. Find this agent, beat the crap out of him and draw heat the club doesn't need. Or, leave Tara's drama with her. Don't engage. Distance yourself completely. You've already taken her off of the doctors able to treat you son, right?"

Jax took a deep breath, calming himself, and allowing Bella's reasoning to penetrate his skull. "No, she's still able to treat him. In fact, I just saw her yesterday."

"Then that is the very first order of business. Then, you delete her number from your phone, put her on the block list, and don't speak to her at all. Hopefully, this A.T.F. agent will get the hint as well as Tara, and the club is half way in the clear with the feds. Three birds with no Crows involved," Bella tells him. Jax nods again.

"Alright. We'll do it your way. I'll head to the hospital now. But if he comes near me, Abel, or any of ours again, it's fair game," he warned. Bella held her hands up in surrender.

"By a bullet to the eye," she smirked. Jax smiles and heads out.

Angela looks after him for a moment. "I think I'll go with him," she said, smiling to Bella, and following Jax.

"You should have let him kill the asshole," Gemma said venomously. Bella shakes her head.

"Not with 2 feds in town. Kill one known to be here, and the other will bring more. Sam Crow has stayed off of Uncle Sam's radar this long. No need to draw attention where we don't need it."

Gemma sighs. "We're gonna have to rip up this carpet. Sand down to the very boards below to get the stench of fed out of here."

"Come on," Bella encourages. "I'll help you get everything not broken out." With that she righted the rocking chair and started to work.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Half-Sac, being the new guy in the fight, was up for the first fight of the night. The poor schmuck he was fighting didn't know what he had gotten into or who he was fighting. Chibs and Bobby were shouting encouragements from his corner indistinctly as he continued to duck and dodge, before returning with a series of blows that knocked his opponent out cold. The fight was only a precursor to how the night was going to go. Half-Sac did a victory pose, loving the attention his potential patch brothers and the crowd were giving him.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"This is ridiculous. That little bitch isn't even a part of Sam Crow anymore and she's causing us problems," Gemma fumed as she takes down the photos the A.T.F. agent put up on the walls.

"Hopefully, now that Jax and Ange are on their way to the hospital, we will start seeing less of her drama. What the hell did he see in her in the first place?" Bella asked.

"He was a teenager," Clay said. "What does any teenage male think about? Pussy."

"Whoa," came Tig's voice from the door. "Hey. Anita just called. Lowell, M.I.A. She just found Moby in the apartment, crying and locked in the bathroom."

"Shit," Clay exclaimed.

"Yeah. He probably went to Lodi looking to score."

Clay walked over to the window and sighed. "It's not your fault, baby," Gemma said to him. "You've been taking care of Lowell since he was 16. You done everything you could. Just some shit you can't escape."

"It's like father, like son," Tig pointed out.

"Yeah."

"Looks like it's going that way," Clay said sullenly.

"Got to remember what's important. Big picture," Gemma said.

"I'll call the Vista, see if he checked in," Tig told them and left.

"No one blames you if Lowell don't come home," Gemma said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax and Angela pulled into St. Thomas's parking lot. Angela's face was lit up in excitement.

"That was fun!" she gushes. "I am so riding with you guys more often."

"You've never ridden a bike before. I thought you were tight with one of the MCs where you were from?" Jax said, loving the smile on her face. Angela shook her head.

"Dad was the reverend for both Forks and La Push, and his parishioners had no qualms about ratting anything I did to him. If he ever found out I had been on the back of someone's bike-" she trailed off with a shake of her head.

"Well, I'll give you a ride anytime, darlin'," he said with a smirk. Definitely flirting with the double entendre. Angela gave a pretty little blush, but managed to keep her head high.

"Good to know," she smirked. "But for now, we need to take care of Abel and your family."

Angela took his arm lightly by the shoulder and steered him into the hospital. Jax loved that she rolled with his flirtation, but didn't allow it to distract from what they needed to do in the present. Protect the club. They walked up to the NICU, and Angela split off from Jax.

"I'm going to visit Abel while you take care of business," she tells him.

"All right. I'll meet you when I'm done here," he said, placing a quick kiss to her cheek on the corner of her mouth. Smiling, Angela went to Abel.

"Hey, Abel. Seems like we've hit a snag with your room at home. But don't worry, we'll have it set to rights in no time," she said, smiling to the sleeping baby.

Angela looked up to see Tara entering the room. "You are no longer wanted nor needed in here," she said, sternly, but not in an unfriendly manner. That's just who Angela was. A byproduct of being raised by a holy man. She was nice to everyone, even if she wanted to scratch their eyes out.

"You have no say in who treats Abel. Jax hasn't said anything about me not treating his son, so I am here to stay," Tara said with quite a bit of attitude. It was no use arguing with people like this. Especially when she knew Tara would be off Abel's case in a matter of moments. Angela just smiled and looked back down at Abel.

"What are you to Jax?" Tara demanded. Angela looked up at her again.

"A friend," she said simply and truthfully.

"That kiss he gave you in the hall was more than friendly," Tara pressed.

"If you're looking for something that's not there-" Angela shrugged. "Well, it's your time to waste."

Tara was frustrated. First Kohn follows her back this incestuous, backwards little town, then Jax ignores any and all of her attempts to get back into a relationship with her, even if she only wanted him as protection, and now there was this girl. A girl Jax seemed close to in more than a friendly manner. They were both broken out of their silent stand off when Jax and Dr. Namid entered the room.

"Ah! Dr. Knowles. Good, now we can get this sorted. Did you know Mr. Teller on a personal level before you worked on Abel's case?" Dr. Namid asked. Tara fumbled for only a moment.

"Yes. We dated in high school," she said simply. Dr. Namid sighed and shook his head.

"Had you only told me sooner… I am afraid I must insist you withdraw yourself from Abel's case," he said.

"Why? I've done everything I could to take care of Abel," Tara insisted.

"You know why. It is a conflict of interest. Mr. Teller has just told me that you yourself are in a spot of trouble regarding another past love interest. One he found in his son's room, unattended, without his permission. That is not taking care of Abel, Dr. Knowles. Quite the opposite. I must insist you leave the room now, and have no further contact with Mr. Teller, Abel, or any of their family."

Tara looked at Jax, as if he would counter what Dr. Namid was saying, but he just walked over to stand by Angela and his son. Tara was beside herself. She never thought Jax would treat her this way. Still managing to keep her head high, she threw one last glare towards Angela before she stalked out of the room in a huff.

"I am sorry for the stress she may have added to your family," Dr. Namid said to Jax who just waved him off. The doctor left Jax and Angela to visit with little Abel.

"Well. Hopefully that mitigates some of the drama around the club now," Angela said. Jax smiled at her, placed an arm around her shoulders, and drew her to him, kissing her temple as he did so. This girl was amazing, he thought.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, Lowell. Open up. I'm taking you home," Clay hollered through the door.

"It makes no sense. It's no sense that my dad was buried with them wetbacks! How long you been taking care of me, Clay? Huh? Why are you here now?" sobbed Lowell in his meth induced high.

"I made a promise to your dad," Clay said.

"What, before you killed him? You kill him, Clay? Why would you do that?" Lowell continued to rant. Clay kicked in the door to see Lowell drop a gun and skitter back on the floor, where he had fallen from his unsteady feet.

"I lied to you, son," Clay said, looking out in the hall before closing the door and locking it.

"Don't you call me that. I am not that," Lowell cried.

"Your father wasn't killed by the enemy. He was the enemy."

"No. He was a friend," Lowell said, trying to hold on to the lie everyone had told him since he was 16.

"He was a loathsome piece of shit. Treated you and your mother like dirt," Clay corrected, drawing the blind on the window. "Cared more about the junk than he did about his friends, his family. Sound familiar?" Clay pointedly looked at a tray that housed a needle, a tourniquet, and the remnants of a thumb bag.

"I'm not that," Lowell said in between his sobs.

"No? Then what the hell are you? You can't stay clean," Clay roared, kicking the tray with the needle. "You abandon your kid."

"Moby," Lowell said lowly, as if the thought of his son brought pain.

"I killed your old man. I killed him 'cause he was a rat. A weak junkie rat."

"I'm not a rat," Lowell cried.

"Look at you. Ten minutes with Hale, you turn inside out. You run away. You don't give a shit about your kid!"

"I'm sorry, Clay."

"Next time maybe Moby drowns in that bathtub. Or maybe you tell Hale and the feds all those secrets you been hearing at Teller-Morrow," Clay suggested.

"I can't deal with it anymore, Clay."

"My point," Clay said, taking a pillow from the bed.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit," Lowell said, the realization hitting him. "I'm my old man. I'm Lowell. Oh, God. I'm sorry Clay. I know that you tried to help me. You help Moby. You save him from me. Do it, please," Lowell begged when Clay pressed the pillow lightly to Lowell's turned head, and the gun to the pillow. "You help my little boy."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The betting ring side was running rampant. Half-Sac was feeling good. Beat to hell from the lucky licks the occasional opponent would get in, but feeling good.

"This is it, prospect, your final fight," Chibs said to him. "How you feelin'?"

"I'm good, man. This asshole looks half dead."

"Well, he's had a tougher climb. It's a beautiful thing."

"It is a beautiful thing," Tig said. "You're looking like a champ. Everybody's betting on you, except for us."

"What do you mean," Half-Sac asked in confusion. Tig just looked at him, knowing the prospect would eventually get it. "You want me to lose? Shit. No, come on, man. I can beat this guy. I can win this whole thing."

"If you win this we get 15 grand. You lose, we walk home with 10 times that much. So you lose," Chibs told him.

"You're gonna take a dive, Kippy, for the club. Go get 'em. Sort of," Tig said as the bell to continue rang.

Half-Sac was anything but happy. He had loved the fair fight. The primal, bare fisted competition he had missed since he had been discharged from the military. Now his friends were telling him to purposefully lose. It went against his grain. He met his opponent in the middle of the ring, Getting in a few licks, and letting more through. Setting himself up for the loss. But plans change.

When Half-Sac saw Cherry brace Clay and peck his cheek, all he felt was pure white hot anger. In the middle of a fight he was supposed to lose, that wasn't all that good of a thing. His anger was channeled and he ended up kicking the shit out of the guy he was fighting. He completely wailed on the guy until he fell and didn't get back up.

Tig and Chibs entered the ring, and pulled him off the guy before he ended up killing him, because he didn't stop. It took him a while, but he managed to calm down. He was calm enough by the time everyone exited and went to the parking lot at any rate.

"Clay, I'm really sorry. You know, I just lost it. I don't-" he tried to explain.

"You owe the club 35K," Chibs tells him. Thankfully, with the money Izzy had loaned them, they could still cover most of what they needed, but it was the principle of the thing. He was asked to take a dive and he beat the shit out of his opponent.

"Really?" Half-Sac asked in dread.

"Hey. At least you got the girl, huh?"

"Come on. Get out of here before I rape both of you," Tig threated nicely.

"Tig. Hey," Bobby warned.

"What? It's just an expression. Term of endearment," Tig said, trying to pass it off.

Chibs approached Clay. "My lass saved our asses. We only need 55 by Friday."

"Still gonna be a busy week," Clay replied.

"You said it," Chibs said, before heading out. He had to thank his woman.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay walked into his bedroom to find Gemma already in bed reading.

"How'd it go, baby?" she asked. "Where is he?" She didn't have to elaborate on the 'he'.

"Sam Crow rehab," Clay replies.

"What did you tell Jax? About the bodies."

"Some of the truth," Clay admits, rubbing his arthritic hands.

"And Lowell?"

"A little more," he said in barely more than a whisper.

Gemma sighs. "The rest stays buried."

"Yeah," Clay agrees laying so his head is in her lap. "And rest in peace."

Gemma runs her fingers through Clay's short cropped hair. It had been a long trying day, all around.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"So? How did the fight go?" Bella asked Chibs.

"Turned out, you were right. We made bank only because you told us to be the other way with your money. We're still short, but not as bad as if we had just lost. And I can give you back what you loaned us in the first place, just taking the winnings," Chibs tells her. Bella looked at him, her head tilted to one side.

"Out of curiosity? How short are you? Am I allowed to know?"

"Probably not," he chuckled. "We're short 55K. And we need it by this time next week," he said, the last bit amidst a groan as he sat on the bed with her.

"Easy! Take it from whatever I loaned you to begin with. Again, if Clay feels uncomfortable with it, tell him to give you a weekend instead of just a day off. Then you're all mine. I'll call it square, and the Sons won't have to pay it back," she smirked. Chibs kissed her passionately.

"I'm already all yours, _mo leannan_. You don't need a weekend away for that."


	14. The Pull Pt 1

**_A/N 9/29/2018: I love weekends, don't you guys? Allows me to get so much more writing done. lol Even when I'm supposed to take care of other business, like, I don't know, figuring out rent, and how I'm going to pay my student loans. XD It's just the best escape for me. Hope y'all enjoy. I'm starting to make some serious changes to the story line now, so I hope I don't offend anyone. But again, why would I. This is a fanfiction!_**

Contrary to what many people believed, Ernest Darby was sharp. Sharp enough to know that if you did the same dope you were dealing, you wouldn't be in business very long. So even though he sold meth, he didn't use. He was also sharp enough to know to let others underestimate him. Yeah, sure, he'll admit to being an asshole. But you don't become the head of a criminal meth enterprise by being stupid. So when he found the manila envelope in his mailbox with the morning paper he was immediately on guard.

Opening it, he found a file, with a note paper clipped to it reading, **_SOA Gun connection- Thought you might find this useful._** Looking through it, he could see photographs, complete with names and back grounds. Oh, this could be useful indeed. But like was pointed out before, one didn't become the head of a Neo-Nazi drug ring by being stupid. Seeing the letterhead on top of the note was A.T.F. he figured that not only was whoever sent this a fed, they also had a grudge.

If they were willing to part with this information, they must be desperate. He could make use of this information. But it wouldn't be for what the feds were thinking. If they had all of this information on the Sons, there was no doubt that they would have all of the information they needed to put him and his away for a very long time. Using this to start something incendiary would only draw more fed attention to their small town and that wasn't something he could afford. No, the cost of using this information to go to war with the Sons would be his down fall. He suspected that the person who left this knew about his very very shaky truce with the Mayans. They might have thought that he would share this information with them and, had this not been a file and information fed from a federal agent, he would have. But again, drawing more fed attention would be bad for business.

No. No, he was going to do something that, like always, was in his best interest. He pulled out his phone and dialed his number 2.

"Call Clay...Yes, that Clay. Tell him I need to see him immediately. It's about our mutual fed problem."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay put the duffel filled with cash on the table.

"So, where are we at with McKeevy's cash?" Jax asked everyone as they sat in their places around the table.

"Thanks to Izzy, we're flush," Chibs said, pulling out a small bag. "I tried to give her back what she fronted us for the fight. She told me that she would give what we needed."

"And the catch?" Clay asked. Chibs smirked.

"A weekend off instead of a day." Clay smiled.

"She keeps this up, you're gonna be gone a year, and I won't have any say in it."

"Do you blame me, with a lass like that?" Chibs shrugged.

"So long as you focus on work during work, and not pussy, neither of you have any problems from me. The moment that changes and I'm keeping you here and banning her."

"Relax. We don't talk all that much about the club outside of here anyway. This was just because she fronted us the insurance money for the fight."

Clay nodded. "You hear from Gemma?" Clay asked Jax. She was gone by the time he woke this morning.

"Yeah, she's at the hospital. Kid gets out of the toaster today," he said with a sappy grin.

"You get to hold your son?" Tig asked happily. Clay lights his cigar then fist bumps Jax.

"That's great, Jackie boy. Congrats," Chibs said, leaning over the table and giving his own fist bump.

"Seriously," Juice smiled.

"At least we know one good thing's gonna happen today, huh?" Clay said with a smile, then it fell. "Oh, got a call from Darby's man. Seems the Nazi asshole wants a meeting about our fed friends."

"Did he say what about them?" Chibs asked.

"No. But I want you, Bobby, and Tig to come with me to act as back up. No way in hell I'm walking into an ambush. It's not Darby's style, but since we know he's been in bed before with the Mayans, who are more the type, I wouldn't put it past them," he answered the Scot, who nodded. "Meeting adjured."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay, Bobby, Chibs, and Tig all pulled up to the middle of nowhere park Darby had told them to be. It was relatively wide open, so all sides could see that there were no hiding marksmen, so that was something, but it didn't make them lower their guard at all. Darby was at one of the picnic tables, absentmindedly munching on pistachios as he waited.

"Better call the other's over. This concerns them too," he said to Clay, who had gestured that the others stay with their bikes. Clay studied the man for a while, before turning and gesturing they come to the table.

"I understand there is animosity between our people. This won't change. I am however, hoping to negotiate a peace treaty of sorts," Darby said, still munching on his pistachios.

"A peace treaty?" Clay asked skeptically.

"I know people see me as an idiot dope runner, fine. I even acknowledge that it was an idiot move of my people to sell to your ex when she was pregnant," he said, turning to Jax, "But I'm sharp enough to understand that what's bad for Sam Crow is bad for me in the end," he said, placing the file he got with his paper on the table in front of Clay.

"What's this?" He asked, opening it, and pulling out the information.

"Part of an A.T.F. investigation into the Sons," Darby said, and Clay froze, halfway pulling the papers out. "Some former agent left it to read with my morning coffee instead of my paper."

"Why would you give this to us?" Jax demanded.

"Like I said, what's bad for the Sons is bad for me. The enemy of my enemy-" Darby trailed off.

"And what do you want as your part of this 'treaty'," Chibs asked.

"The deal that I stay out of Charming, fine. I've wanted it this long, waiting won't kill me," he started.

"Well, brother, you'll be waiting a hell of a long time," Clay said sarcastically. Darby ignored the comment.

"But should something happen in the future like it did with your V.P.'s old lady, you come directly to me. Don't go through my men, just because you're pissed. Give them to me, I'll decided the punishment. If they are low enough on the totem pole and it's just their own doing, I'll turn them over to you. But if I need something from them, give me the time to find alternates before you go in half cocked."

There was a moment of silence. "Fine," ground out Clay. Darby nodded.

"And I want to expand. Not into Charming-" he reminded the others when they went to interrupt. "But I want to put two more labs on the Lodi/Charming boarder."

"I'll put it to a vote," Clay said. "If it goes through, however, we want the locations. Just so we can keep an eye on where the local junkies are getting their stash."

Darby nodded. "Fair enough."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax walked into his son's room to find Gemma, Bella, and Angela in with Abel.

"Jax!" Bella said as she bounded up to him and gave him a hug, an almost over sized teddy in her hands. "Able is gonna breath free air today!"

Jax laughed. "He's only in the toaster, Izzy, not prison."

"Would you want to be stuck in there, bubble boy?" she challenged with an eyebrow raised.

Jax raised his hands in defeat. "All right. All right," he said with a smile.

"Dr. Namid is still in surgery. It's gonna be a while before they take him out of there," Gemma said.

"Yeah, I had some free time. Thought I'd come early to spend it with him and whoever might be here. It's quite the little party you have goin'," he said, looking at all three of them. They smiled.

"It hasn't even started yet. Gemma called a lady named Luann. Said she was the life of the party," Angela said. Jax laughed.

"Oh boy. Izzy, don't let her corrupt Angela too much," he said to his pseudo sister. Bella shook her head.

"Honestly, Jax. They're almost on point in the way they think. It's too late for Angela not to be corrupted," she said with a smirk to her best friend. "Being a virgin and a reverend's daughter who's best friends with bikers. Oh, I bet there are a million repressed naughty scenarios running through her bright eyes."

Jax gulped looking at Angela, who had her head down and a blush staining her cheeks. She finally looked up at him through her lashes and gave him a salacious smirk of her own. All of the blood raced south. Riding later would be extremely uncomfortable to the young V.P.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax was riding along the 44 when he came to a tanker pulled over the side of the road. He slowed to a stop to see that a man was halfway through the windshield.

"Oh, shit. Come on, man! Get up on the hood!" he shouted at another bystander as he entered the truck. With the other man, they managed to lift the driver off a nasty piece of glass as the E.M.T.'s arrived. The man screamed as, with the help of the medics, they got him to the ground.

"You're okay. You're gonna be all right," they tried to sooth. Jax backed away once he was on the ground and let the E.M.T.s do their job. Getting back into the truck to get the sunglasses he pulled off, he notice a dime bag on the floor board. Rocks of meth still inside.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Darby runs his meth lab out of a diesel yard in Pope," Opie said. "It's where all of the mill drivers score their crank."

"This is definitely Darby's shit," Juice said, holding up the bag. "This rock's been stepped on so many times it's barely a narcotic."

"See, Darby's making his move into Charming dealing at that lumber mill. Clay, we gotta send this Nazi asshole a clear message now," Tig informed him passionately. But the pieces didn't fit to Clay.

"No. No, not after the meeting we had with him this morning," he reminded the man.

"What happened this morning?" Juice asked. Clay took a deep breath.

"Darby got a file on an investigation into the Sons by a former A.T.F. agent. We were lucky that he showed some brains through his fume addled head that he came to us rather than the Mayans with the information. He wants to make a 'peace treaty' with us. He won't deal in Charming, but wants to add two shops on the Charming/Lodi boarder," Clay tells him and Opie.

"Why don't we talk to the driver," Jax suggested. "Ask him where he bought the meth."

"Go," Clay ordered Jax. Opie went with him.

"Any word on McKeevy?" Chibs asked.

"No. Worst case scenario, we'll meet the man tonight," Clay said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax and Opie entered the hospital to see two men getting onto the elevator.

"Darby's guys. Can't be good," Jax tells Opie. They enter the room to see the already beat up driver beat to hell even worse completely with an overly bloody nose.

"Holy shit. Andy," Opie said. "Who did this to you?"

"Nords," Andy groaned.

"Why?" Jax asked him.

"I was in way too deep with Darby on my crank Debt. Like 2,700."

"Where you buying?"

"Up in Pope," the man admitted.

"Not in Charming?" Jax confirmed.

"Can't score shit in this town."

"Anybody you want us to call? Family or friends?" Opie offered.

"No. Oswald's gonna fire my ass when he finds that tanker empty, man," Andy said desolately.

Jax and Opie looked at one another. "What are you talking about?" Jax demaned.

"Well, the Nords said that the diesel was payment for my crank debt, so they came here, they beat the shit out of me, and they took my keys."

"It was a full tanker?" Jax asked, knowing what was inside was worth way more than a measly 3K.

"Yeah. It's at the county impound off the 18."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

By the time Jax and Opie made it to the impound, Darby's men were already driving the truck out of the lot . There was no way they would risk their bikes by doing something stupid like pulling out in front of them either.

"Well, there goes our payday," Jax says to Opie.

They followed the tanker along the 18, each pulling to either side. The driver swerved the truck towards Jax, hoping to throw him off the road, but Jax was too experienced on a bike to let something like that distract him. They then tried the same trick with Opie, again, failing to make him lose control of his bike. Jax shot out the side mirror so the driver couldn't see if he came up to his side. Jax tried to maintain control of his bike as he held a gun in one hand and the driver of the tanker swerved again.

Both looked up to see a large truck in the same lane as the trucker, honking the horn to gain their attention. Everyone hit their breaks, stopping just in time not to hit anyone else.

"What the hell, asshole!" demanded the driver as she got out of the drivers side of the truck. Opie and Jax held Darby's men at gunpoint.

"Easy, white boy," Jax said. His gun aimed at the other man before he could pull his own. "Put it on the ground."

The driver that had yelled at them could only watch as the Sons of Anarchy knocked out the drivers of the tanker that almost hit her.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell am I doing, meeting you out here in the middle of nowhere?" demanded Unser of Jax.

"Official police business," Jax snarks at him. "Darby is dealing meth at the diesel yard in Pope."

Jax figured that the terms of the 'peace treaty' weren't voted on yet, so he wasn't ratting, perse.

"And why would I give a shit what happens in Pope?"

"I don't know. Just felt it was my civic duty to share information on a crime. You know? Set a good example, and all," Jax said with a smile.

"Yeah. SAMCRO is a leader in perpetuating civic reform," said Unser sarcastically. He then catches sight of the tanker in the middle of a field and chuckles in disbelief. "Why am I looking at one of Oswald's tankers?"

"Ah. Leads us to our next conversation, with the owner of Unser trucking," Jax says. "It's 8,500 gallons of diesel. It's yours for 20K."

"Stolen diesel," Unser remarked.

Jax nods. "Gas costs gotta be killing your bottom line. I'm offering you a 50% discount."

"Half the cost, twice the risk."

"Come one. You fill your pumps after dark, and a uni finds the tanker on the side of the road," Jax pressed. "Insurance covers Oswald, and you run your trucks at a buck-ninety a gallon for the next six weeks. Where's the risk in that?"

Unser looks at Jax, totally swayed. "Jesus Christ. Can you at least pretend I'm a cop sometimes?"

"I'm gonna need that in cash," Jax tells him smugly. Unser chuckles.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax enters the garage to the other club members taking the piss out of Half-Sac. The young man was taking the jibes like a champ, but he still had to find a way to get them 35K for his boxing screwup.

"You get a chance to talk to that tanker driver?" Clay asked, interrupting the others.

"Yeah. The Nords aren't dealing at the mill. Driver bought the crank up in Pope," he said, turning to Tig to emphasize his point. "That's where he filled his tanker with diesel, that I just sold to Unser." Jax pulled out a handful cash, slapping it in Clay's hand with a smug smirk.

"We may be flush for the Irish, now we have breathing room," he said.

"Nah. Nah. My brother. Ah, my brother," Clay said, pulling Jax into a hug as everyone else cheered his initiative.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"We're all set. Devon just called. The Irishman will meet you at the bar in half an hour," Chibs tells Clay and Tig as he and Jax meet them near the line of bikes.

"Guess you'll need that," Jax said, tossing the duffel to Tig.

"Yeah, I guess I will," Tig smarted back.

Gemma pulled up next to the others. "Hey. I've been calling you on the cell. They're taking Abel out of the incubation chamber," she tells Jax.

"Oh, shit. Okay," he said, walking quickly to his bike.

"Get your ass over there, dad," Clay joked.

"Yup."

"Hey, baby," Clay said, walking up to Gemma.'

"Plain clothes?" she observed. "Where you going?"

"Meeting an Irishman for a drink."

"Well, be careful." Clay only kisses her before he walks off. Gemma turns to Tig on his bike.

"Hey, Tig."

"Yeah, darlin'," he said, giving her his attention.

"Watch him," she ordered.

"Absolutely." He promised.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig and Clay entered the pub, that had a distinctly Irish air.

"Hey," Tig said, getting the barman's attention.

"Where's McKeevy?" Clay asked.

"Don't know," he said in a thick Irish lilt. "His cousin's waiting for you." Gesturing to the raised section, they could see a man sitting alone at a table.

"You know this guy?" Clay asked him.

"He's with the cause. Doesn't come stateside much. Must be important." Clay slaps the bar lightly twice before he and Tig made their way to the stranger.

"Cam Hayes. Michael's cousin," he said, standing on their approach and shaking their hands.

"Clay Morrow."

"Tig."

"Have a seat, please," Cam said.

"Where is he?" Clay asked once they were settled.

"He's dead."

"Jesus. How?" Clay asked, stunned.

"The Oakland park commissioner threatened to bust open a shipment we got coming in on Monday. Wants to triple his payoff money."

"Hefner. Greedy prick," Clay spat. "Been riding roughshod over the ports for years."

"Michael was pissed. Went off on him for changing the deal. Must have spooked Hefner. He had his port goons jump Michael. They beat him. Broke his neck. Left him for dead," Cam said. Clay gave a large sigh.

"Sorry."

"That's awful shit, man. Condolences," Tig said.

"Thank you," Cam said graciously.

"Anything we can do to help with this?" Clay offered.

"No. No, it's personal. I'll handle Mr. Hefner," Cam promised, taking a drink of his whiskey. "Michael spoke very highly of SAMCRO. Trusted you. Hope to be able to continue the relationship. That's why I'm here. I'll be your new contact."

Clay studied Cam, but being in the business they were in, trust was not easy to give. "I mean no disrespect. I'm sure everything you're saying is the truth-" Clay began.

"No, no. Wish we had a secret handshake or business card," Cam mused, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out some photos, which he handed to Clay. Clay studied them, seeing both Cam and Michael in all, along with other heavily armed IRA members. He looked to Tig, and gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"That's the package there that we were delivering to McKeevy," Tig said, nodding to the duffel.

"Two months, and a month insurance, 200K," Clay informs him.

"Mind if I take a quick count?" Cam asked, downing the rest of his drink.

"I got all night, brother," Clay said with a smile.

"Thank you," Cam said, taking the duffel into the back room.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella met Chibs in his dorm at the clubhouse, where he was cleaning up from the day's work.

"I thought you'd be at the hospital, _mo leannan_. Waiting with the others for Abel," he said in surprise. Bella shook her head.

"I adore Abel, but this is a time for father and son to bond. Besides, I wanted to see you. I misses you all day," she said with a soft look in her eye.

"Aye. I've missed you too, lass," he said, kissing her temple.

"Everything okay with the club and McSkeezy?" she asked him. Chibs chuckled.

"McKeevy, lass. And as far as I know, everthing is fine. Clay went to go speak with him half an hour ago. They should be talking as we speak." Bella nodded and wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

"I never thought I would find this again," she breathed. Chibs's arms tightened a bit around her.

"What's that, lass?" he asked.

"Acceptance. A home. I knew that you all would be welcoming and friendly because I was dad's daughter. But I never expected the lengths you all went through for me. How much you supported me, like when Seth came. I thought for sure you guys would kick me to the curb for bringing such drama," she explained. Yeah, she was pretty blunt and straight forward when it came to most things, but what Edward did to her left her with some issues. Fear of being left again being one.

" _Mo leannan_ , that was nothing. I promise you. Tig brings more drama on the daily basis than you have in the three months you have been here," he said.

Bella looked up at him, and stretched onto her tip toes so she could plant a soft kiss to his lips, his short facial hair, tickling and scratching at her. She would never admit how much she loved his goatee. They began to undress the other slowly, Bella taking care to lay his kutte aside separately, so nothing would happen to it. Instead of reaching around to unclasp her bra, though, he spun her around, placing kisses behind her right shoulder, as his hands undid her bra with ease.

This was where he would put his crow. His was where he would show others that she was his, and hell would be a vacation spot to those who dared to hurt her. His hands ghosted over her now bare skin as he walked around her again and took her hand, and guided her to the bed. He sat down, and pulled her on top of him, so she straddled his legs.

"You are beautiful, _mo grhàdh._ And I don't like seeing so unsure of yourself. You have the will to take what is yours. So take it," he encouraged her softly.

Bella looked into his eyes, a fire lighting in her own, as she surged forward and took his mouth into a punishing and needy kiss. She pulled back, his bottom lip between her teeth, where she gave it a firm nip, before releasing it back to it's owner. He groaned in arousal. Bella began attacking his neck, and lifted herself onto her knees, taking his cock in her hand, and lined herself up so she can take him all at once. Pulling back, she once again looked him in the eye as she lowered herself onto him in a quick motion. His eyes momentarily rolled back into his head before he once more looked at her.

Bella began to move, rolling her hips so her clit rubbed against his pelvic bone as did, doubling her pleasure. Her breaths started coming in little gasps and she let out enticing little whimpers that made him want to flip them over and brutally take her. But this was about allowing her to see that he had no intention of letting her go. So he let her take the lead. She pushed him back, once more giving little kisses and nips to his neck as his hands found her perfect tits and began playing with the. Bella gave a moan in want, and her movements started to become more erratic.

"Uuuhhhnnn. Filip," she moaned, and his hands left her breasts, going to her ass and encouraged her to go faster.

"Oh, lass," he said in a gravely voice. He took one of her hands and placed it against his heart, letting her feel the way it raced within his chest. "This- This is what you do to me. This is how I feel about you, every time I see even a glimpse of you in a photo." He could feel her walls start to tremble. She was close. So damn close, and she was already so fucking tight, he had to focus on what he was saying so he didn't lose himself too soon.

"You have such power over me, and yeh don't even know it," he said, letting go of her hand so he could grasp her hips in both hands as he used his legs to push up into her powerfully to emphasize his next comment. "This is what I feel, every time I come into a room with only you at the end of the day. I want to fuck you senseless, and never let you out of my sight so I know you're safe."

He brought her down hard again and Bella threw her head back in pure ecstasy. One of Chibs's hands, once again, went to a breast, and began rolling a nipple through his fingers. He sat up, and brought his lips to her ear.

"Come, _mo ghràdh._ Let go," he whispered to her, as he kissed the soft spot behind her ear gently.

"Ohh! Oh! Yes! Filip! AAAHHHH!" Bella yelled as she grasped onto Chibs with everything she had. Her hot, tight, silky wet walls gripping him hard. Chib's hands guided her hips as his pace thrusting up into her quickened as he too raced to his finish.

"Oh, bloody fuck, lass! Ah! Ughnnn!" he ground out as his orgasm was pulled from him. He fell back once again, taking Bella with him, his left hand gently tracing rhythmically behind her right shoulder. Right here. Right here was where he wanted to be and right here was where he would give her his crow.


	15. The Pull Pt 2

**_A/N 9/30/2018: A bit of a shorter chapter, but since I did't have all that shit with Jax and Tara, the shootout in the pub with the Mayans, or most of the shit with Tara and Kohn, it got a bit shorter, and I found myself reaching for filler. Sorry. XD The next chapter, I hope won't be so dull. Enjoy! ~Angel_**

"Lovely," Cam said, coming back to speak with Tig and Clay with the duffel. "This will float the cause, keep SAMCRO and us in business. Glad we could work it out Clay."

"Me too, Camron," Clay said, as if it was no skin off his back, which, thanks to Izzy, was only halfway true.

"How is, uh, the cause going?" Tig asked, trying to make conversation.

"Like any good war- slow and steady," Cam said.

"Michael McKeevy," he said, raising his glass. "Good soldier, good friend."

"To a unified Ireland. It'll never happen through nonviolence," put in to the toast.

"Hear, hear," Tig said. They drank to their lost comrade, and to the cause.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig and Clay made it back to the clubhouse where Opie, Piney, Bobby, Juice, and Jax were waiting for them.

"Where's Chibs?" Clay asked. Jax got a shit eating smirk on his face.

"He's indisposed. And if I knew Izzy had a set of lungs on her like that, I would have snagged her first," he said, taking a swig of his beer. Clay nodded.

"We'll fill him in later, though I distinctly remember telling him to keep business and pussy separate. We're golden with the Irish. We have a new contact. Cameron Hayes."

"Where's McKeevy?" Jax asked.

"Dead. Port authority in Oakland decided to change the deal. Tried to get three times more than they were worth. McKeevy lost it, and Hefner's guys beat him to death," Clay said.

"Shit, man." Jax said.

"You hear from your mother?" Clay asked. "I haven't been able to reach her."

"Yeah, she's with the kid at the hospital." Clay nodded.

"Good. I'm going home. You all should as well. Be here in the morning. We have a vote to put forth."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tara entered her bedroom, thinking that it bay be time to leave Charming for good. She let her hair down and threw the clip onto her night stand, where she saw her ipod lay. The very ipod she was sure she just saw in it's dock. Turning, she confirmed there was an ipod on the speakers. She began to get up, when she saw Kohn enter the room. She gasped, knowing that according to Hale, he was supposed to have left the day before.

"No! No!" she yelled as he grabbed her around her neck and muffled her cries with his hand.

"Shh, shh," he soothed, but it did nothing more than creep her out. She began to scream and he tried to muffle the sounds with a pillow. Once she seemed to have calmed, he pulled the pillow away, only for her to start again. He placed his hand over her mouth and pulled a gun, placing it to her temple.

"No screaming. You understand?" he said. She nodded. He pulled his hand away from her mouth and she began gasping.

"You're hurting me," she said. The bastard was heavy.

"I'm sorry," he said helping her up. "I'm sorry. I had to do it this way, Tara. But I just- I needed five minutes, and I knew there was no other way."

"You're in a lot of trouble, Josh. Please, just leave. I won't say anything," she plead with him.

"Five minutes. I just need- I need five goddamn minutes!" he spoke as she did before raising his voice when she wouldn't let him speak.

"Okay," she said quickly as he slammed her bedroom door. "Sure. Five minutes."

"Let's start over. Okay?" he asked. He pulled a chair up. "Thank you for giving me this chance."

Kohn took Tara's hands in his own. "I know that my behavior has been less than chivalrous, and I apologize for that. Sometimes love- passion-" he corrected. "Inspires a man's baser instincts. He does things he's not proud of." Tara nodded, hoping that if she played along, he would go away.

"I'm sorry for those things. I never meant to scare you. But the restraining order, come on. That was so out of the blue. And it made me feel like some kind of psycho," he said. Tara just had the brains to hold in a snort, thinking that there was no feeling about it. He was a kind of psycho.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You and Teller. I've seen you with him. That can never happen, you know that, right? You know that's all wrong, don't you?" Tara nodded. "It's okay. Water under the bridge. All that matters is this moment right now. You and me, Tara. We have the chance to put it all on the table. Work it out. Build the foundation that this relationship needs."

Tara finally found her voice. "Yes. Right," she said with a furrowed brow.

"Why don't you- Why don't you start?" he said, moving to sit at her side on the bed. Tara looked at him, like he was crazy, but he obviously was too crazy to see it!

"Okay," she said, pulling her hair behind her ear. She gives a loud sigh. "I guess, I should talk about, uh, What do you want me to-"

"No- Oh, sweetie- This is about what you want. This is your opportunity to clear the air. Tell me everything that you think doesn't work in our relationship. Be straight with me- Brutally honest," he encouraged, with a mad glint in his eye.

"Okay. I guess, you know, I was concerned. Back in Chicago, you were very possessive."

"Yes. That's true. Yes."

"And I- I- I got-"

"Frightened. I know. Sometimes my energy can be very big. I'm an intense guy. And I-I- I own that," he said.

"Yes. Right. I got frightened. That's why I filed the restraining order."

"But you know now, that there was nothing to be afraid of, right?" Tara could only nod. "You just, uh, You weren't used to being loved...so deeply." He leaned in to kiss her but she flinched away.

"Oh! Relax," he chuckled. She gave a chuckle of her own but just wanted to run away. "Tar-Tar. My little worry wart. Is there anything else you- you need to tell me?" he asked. "Get off your conscience?"

Tara only looked at him, knowing he was going to bring it up. "Our baby? You don't want to mention that?"

She swallowed hard. "I had an abortion at six weeks," she said emotionlessly. "It was never a baby."

"That's right. You had an abortion. Didn't bother to ask me how I felt about it. It was my baby too."

"It was never a baby," she stated firmly. Kohn lost it and slapped her. Tara exclaimed as her head jerked to one side. She tried to run to the door, but he spun her and slammed her against it, stunning and winding her. He picked her up in a bridal carry and laid her on the bed.

"I know in my heart, this is the right thing," he said, picking up the ipod on her bedside table, and going to plug it into her speakers. "What I feel for you is- It's deep. It's- it's God given. This is our chance for a fresh start, Tara," he said as he undressed and she started to come around.

"To do it right this time," Kohn lit a candle and climbed onto the bed on top of her. She was just aware enough to see that he had laid his gun down, the safety strap undone. "Let me give you that gift." Taking her shirt, he ripped it open along the buttons.

"No! No, wait! Wait, Josh. Wait, please," she said trying to gain his attention. "Please. Not this way. It's- it's- it's a fresh start," she managed to say, though she wanted to throw up.

"Um, mmm, make love to me," she said in gasps. Now she really might vomit. "Gentle, like I know you can. Please, baby. I know you don't want to hurt me. I know you don't. I know you love me."

"I do love you," he whispered.

"Then love me." She gingerly kissed him, and he lightly returned it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you," he said, as he began to cry. But he fought back the tears. "I just- I'm in so much pain. When I think about you- Do you have any idea how this feels?"

"Shh, I know. I know, baby. But I'm with you now. Right? It's just you and me- Just Joshy and Tar-Tar. Together." She kissed him again, and he returned it with passion. She managed to flip them over, and she ended the kiss, getting off the bed, and taking off her pants and sweater.

"I love you so much," he said. She only smiled at him and got back on the bed kissing him on his torso like she knew he liked. He tried to kiss her, but she stopped him, turning his head to the right, and kissed his neck before his lips. She then kissed his eyelid.

That's when she went for the gun. It caught him off guard that when he went to grab it, he only grabbed the holster. Using that to her advantage she pulled the gun itself away, and shot him in the gut. It wouldn't kill him right way, but without treatment he would die. He got off the bed so it separated them.

"Oh, God," he said in pain as he looked at the wound in his stomach. "You stupid bitch!"

Kohn lost his footing against the en suit door and slid down, exclaiming in pain. Tara kept his gun pointed at him, not knowing what to do. "Call an ambulance!" he demanded. "I'll bleed out. "

Tara began inching her way out of the room. Kohn tries once more to gain her attention. "Tara- Tara, I'm sorry. Don't let me die. Please, don't let me die. Please? I'm- I'm- I'm sorry. I'm-"

Instead she goes to her phone on the dresser and dials Jax. It rings once before she gets an alert, saying the number she had called wasn't available. That son of a bitch blocked her! She tried dialing his house. At least she got the voicemail.

"I need you at my place when you get this. Please, Jax. It's urgent! I need you here," she begged before she hung up.

Kohn laughed. "Jax Teller. That's your solution? You stupid pathetic whore. Once a biker bitch, always a biker bitch," he bit out. Tara put another in the chamber in her anger but didn't fire. It was then he remembered his back up piece in his ankle holster. Angling his body so she couldn't see what he was reaching for, which was difficult because of her height advantage, he pulled the small gun out. If he was going to bleed to death, he might as well take her with him.

Turning to her, get gave her, the most pathetic, puppy eyes he could manage. "Tara... Tar-Tar," he said in barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry. I love you, and I'm so sorry."

Moving with the reflexes of a trained A.T.F. agent, he brought the small 9mm up and fired, just as her eyes widened at what he was doing and fired the round she had in the chamber.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela was the only one still at the hospital when Jax walked back in. "I would have thought you'd be home by now?" Angela said in surprise.

"Are you kidding. Now that I've been able to hold the little guy, I can't stay away. He's become the center of my world even more so than before." Angela laughed and handed him a sleeping Abel, but stayed close, helping Jax adjust his hold just a little for better support.

"He was fussy earlier, but I convinced one of the nurses to give me a bottle to feed him," she said. .

Jax looked down at his son in his arms. "Making your own connections to the good shit already? That's definitely the Teller blood. You'll be charming everyone by the time you're out of here."

Angela chuckled lowly, and placed a hand on the infant's beanie covered head. "Already sporting the bad boy look with that SOA wear. And we all know, a girl can't get enough of bad boys."

Jax looked up at Angela. "Do you include yourself in that?" he asked her.

"If I said yes?" she said, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Then I happen to know a certain biker who would love nothing more than to bring you deeper into the life of an outlaw. I bet your old man would really be blue in the face for that," he smirked, and leaned a bit forward himself.

"I don't think he could handle a girl raised by a holy man. Like Bella said, I have so many inventive ideas running through my head." Angela challenged. Jax gave a low growl and surged forward, kissing her hard and passionately, minding the sleeping baby in his arms, until she whimpered a little. Thinking he hurt her, he began to back off a bit. That was until she slapped one hand behind his head and held him there, giving as good as she got. Oh yeah, he was definitely up for the challenge.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma had still been at the hospital as well, talking to Dr. Namid about when her grandson might finally go home. Getting a call from Clay, saying that Jax was most likely there as well, she headed to the nursery. She then stopped and looked through the observation glass to see Jax holding Abel...and kissing Angela. She was a little surprised, and then again, not so much. Jax had yet to have a normal healthy relationship. He was too dependent on Tara, the little bitch. And Wendy was a rebound that became a thorn in her side. Stupid junkie bitch.

Both had been from the town and were affiliated with the club in one form or another. And both had been major sluts. Tara was just better at hiding it so she could get her perfect job. Maybe it was time to get radical in finding the perfect girl for Jax. And you couldn't get more radical than a reverend's daughter. Thankfully, she had some experience in the life. Otherwise, Gemma would be giving the phrase 'all holy hell' a new meaning.

Deciding to leave the two to their own devices to see how this shit would go down, she decided that she wasn't tired enough to go to bed, so she would make her way to Jax's place and finish the clean up, and work on the nursery some more. She wanted everything to be as perfect as possible for her grandson.

Letting herself in, she walked to Abel's room and got to work. The carpet had been changed and the crib and changing table were where they should be. She then brought back in the rocking chair, and started filling the drawers of the changing table with diapers an onsies. About an hour into her work, Gemma heard the phone ring. Going into the living room, where the phone was located, she could see on the caller id that it was Tara. Jax had said he had gotten her off Abel's case at the hospital and had blocked her number. She guessed he hadn't gotten around to doing so with his home number. She let it go to voicemail.

"I need you at my place when you get this. Please, Jax. It's urgent! I need you here." Gemma heard the terror in Tara's voice. If Jax heard such a message, he would rush to Tara's aid. It didn't matter if they were or were not on speaking terms. That's just who the boy was. He had a bit of a soft heart for someone in an MC. But she wouldn't change him.

Staring at the machine, that had a blinking number one on the indicator, Gemma made her decision. She held down the button until she heard, _Message Deleted_. She'd like to see that tramp try to get to Jax now. Gemma sighed a breath of contentment, before she went to find her handbag. She could used a rest now. Perhaps she was tired enough to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella woke up to Chibs tracing designs on her shoulder as she cuddled into his side. "What's with your new found fascination with that part of me?" she asked with a smile. Chibs's fingers stall before continuing their movements.

"I just find it a beautiful spot, lass," he replied, giving a kiss to that very spot.

"Uh huh," she said skeptically. "Now tell me honestly." Chibs chuckled, then hesitated.

"I'm hoping you will consent to getting my crow… if you do decide you love me." Bella's breath hitched.

"Filip… are you sure? I told you before that if you or anyone wanted such a thing, they needed to be sure. I couldn't survive such treatment again."

Chibs shook his head. "I've never been more sure of anything, _mo ghràdh._ Other than knowing that I would do anything for my daughter when she was born, this is the most solid decision I've ever come to."

Bella studied him. "Trust me, lass. And, if for whatever reason, God Almighty forbid, that we don't work, I would never hold you down and torch it off you. There are less traumatic and painful ways to remove a tattoo."

Thinking for a moment, Bella sighed. "Yes, Filip. Once I figure out my feelings, if I find I do love you, I will wear your crow."

Chibs smiled widely, before bringing her up and giving her an exultant kiss.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, everyone gathered around the table to discuss Darby's offer of peace.

"I'm putting it to a vote. Continue our beef with Darby, or allow him his two new cook shops on the boarder in exchange for the information he's given us on the A.T.F." Clay said to the others.

"He may be short a few screws for cooking at all, but he didn't need to bring this information to us. Considering his interesting relationship with the Mayans, he could have just as easily started another war between the two of us by taking the info to Alverez. And we all know it wouldn't take much to convince that asshole to come in here guns blazing and attempt to kill anyone and everyone. Clay and I at the top of their list," Jax said.

"Nah, man. The shit he's been starting and stirring up these past few months? No, I say this is the perfect time to send a message. Clay, let me go, pop this wannabe Nazi shit breath. One shot to his skull, one shot to the head of his V.P. Our problems with him are over," Tig said.

"Then that would start a war with the Nords. They may not be big, but those white supremacists are known in certain circles. Circles that could see Charming flooded with more, even worse, Neo-Nazi scum," Clay put in.

"I say, we make the deal. It would at the very least get the bugger off your arse for a while, Clay. Before he starts poking at the walls of Charming again for a way in," Chibs says.

"Let's vote. Those in favor," Clay asked. Everyone bar Tig, Juice, and surprisingly, Opie, raised their hands. "Majority rule. Vote passes," he said, hitting the gavel against the table. Eveyone got up to leave, when Clay pulled Chibs aside.

"I thought I warned you to keep pleasure and business separate?" Clay demanded.

"What now?" Chibs asked confused.

"You weren't here when I got back last night. McKeevy's dead," Clay tells him.

"Dead?! How?" Chibs asked.

"Beat to death by the port authority. We have a new contact. Cameron Hayes. Michael's cousin."

Chibs nodded. "Cam is an honest man. As good as if not better for us than Michael was."

"That would have been something I would have liked to know last night, Chibs. I'll warn you again. Keep your focus."

Chibs nodded. "Aye. I'll be sure to ask from now on if you be needin' me."

Clay walked out of the back room they use for church, Chibs looking after him.


	16. Hell Followed

**_A/N 10/1/2018: It's the month of SAMHAIN! I love Samhain... *Sigh. Anyway. This is a longer chapter because it's really the end of Hell Followed and the beginning of Better Half. See, what I do is I watch the episode, to see how I can use it, and then I write. So I'm going to split the episodes up. This is my Hell Followed. And the next one is my Better Half. If you catch my meaning. Considering the majority of Hell Followed was Cameron Hayes having bullet holes in his ass (SPOILER ALERT!) and I didn't have the Mayan attack that led to that wonderful adventure, I just left it out. That's why this isn't so much a Pt. 1 and 2 but two different episodes for me. So there are two big happenings in this chapter. Don't shoot me! lol I'm just the writer. I'll explain in the A/N of the next chapter my thinking, I promise, but it's nothing bad... ;) Enjoy! ~Angel_**

They all walked out of the clubhouse after church to find Hale in their lot.

"You here to bust my nuts some more?" Clay snapped at him. Hale merely shook his head.

"No. This is merely a notification," Hale said.

"Notification of what?" Jax said curiously.

"Both Tara and A.T.F. agent Kohn are dead," Hale said simply. Jax was shocked. He swallowed thickly. He may not love the woman anymore, but he didn't wish her dead.

"What happened?" Jax's voice coming out hoarse.

"As far as we can tell, Kohn had broken into her home and was in the middle of sexually assaulting her when she got a hold of his Agency issued side arm. She shot him in the stomach, but it didn't put him down long enough. He got to a spare in his ankle holster and he shot her in a lucky shot to the head when she managed one more to his chest. He bled out."

"As horrible as that is, why would you tell us? The Sons have no connection to Tara any longer. At the advice of a friend, we distance ourselves once we found out she had a stalker, in hopes they wouldn't come after us or her. Seems it didn't work," Clay frowned.

"Kohn wasn't supposed to even be in the state. He was ordered back to Chicago," Hale informs them. "I had seen Tara and Jax speaking together before and I thought they had gotten close again. He even gave her a ride home."

"That was before I knew she had a stalker that had no qualms about putting Abel in danger. I cut ties when he was found in my son's incubation room unattended without my permission," Jax tells him.

"Did you report this?" Hale asked urgently. Jax shook his head.

"No need. I contacted Dr. Namid, and he pulled Tara from Abel's case for being a conflict of interest. It wasn't until after a separate incident I cut ties completely. Haven't heard a peep since."

Hale sighed. "There's no one else to contact for Tara. Her father died a few months back. No siblings. No other family. This rate, the state will have to bury her."

"Condolences," Clay said. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a Garage to run." With that, Clay and the others, Jax included, went to work for the day in the garage.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

There seemed to be a party later on that evening, celebrating the unlamented demise of one of the A.T.F. agents. Bella and Angela were checking out the corner where a tattoo artist was giving ink to a few of the guys.

"What do you think, Ange? Want one? I'll pay," Bella asked her, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"I've been thinking about it but I'm unsure because of the pain. Never liked needles," Angela tells her.

"It actually doesn't hurt too bad if you get it on a fleshy part. Feels like the Indian sunburns boys used to give us in elementary school, only not so spread out," Bella said, thinking back on when she had gotten her hip done...before everything turned to shit.

Angela took a deep breath. "Okay. Why not? New me! This is a chance to give the big finger to dad."

Bella giggled. "That's the spirit! I'll get one too! So you won't have to do this alone. Just want to wait for my man to get here," she said, throwing an arm around Angela's shoulders. She had laid awake for half the night thinking on what Chibs had wanted, and she had eventually come to the decision that she was being stupid...or willfully blind. The only one she was fooling was herself. She loved the man.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Cameron was supposed to kill that piece of shit Hefner before monday, but he had unexpected business back home. He's given us an offer," Chibs tells the others sitting at the picnic table.

"Hefner's squeezing the Irish for more payoff cash, so he's gonna intercept the cargo," Juice explains.

"How is that our problem?" Tig asked.

"It ain't a problem. It's a gift from the Irishman," Chibs tells Tig.

"Look. We take out the port commissioner, he's gonna give us back the 200K that we just forked over, plus a month of free guns," Juice tells them. It was a generous offer.

"Our warehouse rebuild is crushing us," Bobby tells the others. "It's the cost of raw materials. Free guns and cash? We could be seeing black before we put a roof on."

"Murder for hire?" Clay asked. "That's a dirty business."

"It's not about money," Piney put in. "That asshole killed McKeevy. Michael was a friend of mine, and yours, and your dad's." Piney looked at Jax. "And he went back a long way with Sam Crow."

"What do you think, V.P.?" Clay asked Jax.

"I agree with Piney. McKeevy was a friend. I think we owe it to the Irish." There was silence at the table for a few moments.

"How is Cameron gonna do it?" Clay asked Juice.

"Hefner's got a Sunday ritual. Church with the fat wife, sex with the black girlfriend. She lives in a shitty hood right outside his nice Oakland suburb."

"And that's where we take him out," Chibs said. "Black on white hate crime? Who gives a shit?"

"Who does it?" Clay asked.

"I do," Opie immediately volunteers. Jax looked back at Opie.

"Been a while since you suited up, brother," he tells his best friend. "I'll do it."

"I can do this," Opie insisted. Clay looked between Jax and Opie and then to the rest of the table. He then directs his next orders to Juice and Chibs.

"Get Cameron to confirm the pay off. Jax, Ope, Bobby, no mistakes."

"All right," Opie confirmed, before getting up from the table. Everyone got up and split in different directions. Chibs and Jax going to Bella and Angela, looking at tattoos in the corner. Bobby went to sit by Clay.

"I want Ope pulling the trigger on this," Clay says to Bobby. "I want to make sure he's really back."

"I think we all do," Bobby replies.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"You two aren't thinking about getting tattoos are you?" Jax said with a challenging glint in his eye.

"And if we are?" Bella replied.

"Well, what would you get, lass?" Chibs asked. Bella went up to him, and placed her mouth next to his ear so only he could hear.

"Your crow," she said in so soft a whisper, he thought he had hallucinated it at first. Pulling back in shock, Chibs looked at her. Studying her face as though he were a kid in high school, taking a test needed to pass.

"Lass?"

"I love you, Filip," she said softly, still so only he could hear. Chibs took her face in both of his hands and kissed her gently. Pulling back, he had an excited gleam in his eye.

"Wait here," he said, before he shot off into the clubhouse.

"What was that all about?" Jax asked. Bella shrugged.

"Just gonna have to wait and see," she tells him. "Now, Angela, you're going first. I'm not getting one just for you to chicken out!"

"Awww," Angela groaned.

"No complaining. Now, what do you want?" Bella asked. Angela thought about it for a bit.

"This is going to sound really cliché, but I kinda want a sugar skull," Angela said.

"Nothing cliché about that. Every sugar skull is different, so they are always interesting," Bella encouraged.

Angela smiled and nodded. Once the man they were waiting to be finished got done, it was Angela's turn. She described the kind of skull she wanted, and the artist free handed it on her forearm before making sure she was happy with it and he got to work. Chibs came out just after the artist just got started.

" _Mo ghràdh,_ I have both the design and the artist," he said, kissing her hair. We aren't going to have this one do it?" she asked, gesturing to the Son tattooing Angela. Chibs shook his head.

"No. Happy is going to do it," Chibs tells her.

"Happy? If Happy is here, that means-"

"Glad to know you remember me every once in a while," Charlie's voice came from behind Chibs.

"Dad!" Bella said, rushing her father and giving him a big hug. "I thought you were doing the Nomad patch proud."

"I am. But Happy was here on assignment, and I though I'd tag along. I think the man may be beginning to regret letting me tag along," Charlie joked.

"Then strike out on your own. Your grown," she said.

"Less fun though. I have a ready made teasing target in range with him."

"Yeah, and people wonder where I got my lack of self preservation," Bella said sarcastically. Charlie laughed.

"What's this I hear about you getting another tatt?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I've seen yours, dad. You can't say anything," Bella said, warningly.

"It's not that, Bella. It's what it symbolizes. This means you are it for Chibs. His wife in Ireland be damned," Charlie said. Bella nodded.

"I know. And believe me, I think I put the poor man through hell in the span of time I took to agree to it. But I love him," she said with conviction. Charlie studied his daughter for a moment.

"All right. So long as you are sure," Charlie shrugged. "Just know, if he hurts you, it's him they're gonna be pulling out of a hole in a decade off of 44." Bella nodded and hugged her father one more time before going over to see Chibs and Opie discussing her tattoo.

"It's tradition that you don't get to see it until it is finished," Chibs explained to her. Bella nodded.

"I trust you." Happy chuckled.

"Famous last words," he said in his rasping voice, as he got the machine and ink together.

Bella pulled her arm through the neck hole of her SOA tshirt and allowed Happy to apply the stencil. Chibs watched every move and the entire process of Happy inking her soft skin. His fists clenched in anticipation of what he was going to do to his woman that night. Thanking her for giving him this chance and this gift.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"You look like shit," Jax tells Opie the next morning as they waited for their third man, so they can finish the Hefner hit.

"Donna and I stayed up into the night talking. She's decided that so long as I keep the family out of it as much as possible, and I don't bring the business home, she's cool with me rejoining. She says she can't think about remaining loyal to the club. That's too big of a picture. But she can remain loyal to me. Since I'm loyal to the club, and she's loyal to me, she won't be an issue." Jax thought about it for a moment.

"I'm glad y'all could work it out, brother. But I have to say, this gig doesn't make sense for you, Ope," Jax tells the taller man.

"Why do you keep trying to push me off this. You're the one who keeps saying I can't live half in/half out," Opie argued.

"'Cause you need it too much. It becomes about money, and shit gets sloppy," Jax says calmly.

"This is not about money," Opie tells him. "I'm doing this the same reason you are. To prove I'm Sam Crow."

"I got nothing to prove."

"That's not what I hear," Opie counters. He turns away from Jax's gaze on hearing Bobby pull up, and then looks back at his friend.

"Look, I'm ready for this brother. Let's just get it done." Jax shakes his head before replying.

"Fine."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella walked out into the bar area from the dorm rooms. She really needed coffee. After Happy finished her shoulder, a beautiful image of a flying crow, only it looked like a finished charcoal piece someone smeared for artistic effect, with a small Scottish flag held in it's beak, and a banner in it's talons reading Chibs, he wasted no time in rushing her to his room and then proceeded to fuck her so hard her ancestors screamed his name in pleasure.

Finding the kitchen in the back and a, thankfully, fresh pot of coffee, she grabbed a mug and the pot.

"Good morning," she heard from behind her. Bella jumped a bit and turned to see Gemma smoking by the sink, making sure her ashes got washed down the drain.

"Gemma! Jesus, you scared me," Bella smiled, before she poured herself a cup.

Gemma put out her cig and hopped off her stool to stand with her at the counter. She saw the fresh ink on her shoulder, and gently moved the over large tshirt of Chibs's hanging off her to see the full image. Gemma smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome to the family, baby girl," she said.

"I thought I already was," Bella said, raising an eyebrow. Gemma nodded.

"You were family before because your dad was family. Now you are family on your own merit. You're Chibs's Old Lady," Gemma explained. Bella chuckled.

"Well, thank you, Momma Gemma. I don't think there is anywhere else I would want to be and anyone else I would want to call family."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie studied the picture Juice got online of the fatass Hefner. His hands were shaking a bit, remembering what it was like to be in the heat of action and he was anticipatory. Jax walked up to them.

"That is his gray Mercedes in the garage," he tells them.

"Which apartment?" Bobby asked.

"Unit nine. It's the top floor, third from the right."

"Camera's cover the garage. Should do this on the upper level," Opie observed.

"This guy's got half a brain, he's gonna be cautious and armed," Bobby warned.

"Anyone walks into this, has an eye line, we abort. No risks," Jax tells them.

"Ope, you take the front steps. I'll take the back," Bobby tells him. Opie goes to do his job. "You stay in case he gets by."

"No, Ope," Jax says, trying to get Opie's attention. "I'm gonna take the front," he tells Bobby.

"It's the way Clay wanted it," Bobby tells Jax. "It's about Ope jumping back in." Jax looks at Bobby incredulously. "Yeah, I know."

"All right," Jax relented. "Watch him." Then he turns to Opie.

"All right, I got your back in case he gets by you. The second this goes down, I'm in the car, motor running."

"Okay." Opie and Bobby move ahead, and Jax stays where he is.

They waited for Hefner to come out of his mistress's apartment. For a fat bastard, he certainly was in there for a long ass while. Opie didn't give him time to fully see him, nor did he give the man time to do more than gasp. He brought his gun up with it's silencer and put three in his chest. Bobby didn't even make it fully up the steps after he saw Hefner exit and Opie hadn't moved from his blind around the corner, so there weren't going to be any witnesses to what they had done. They both turned and calmly walked down the steps and to the car, where Jax was exactly as he said, with the motor running.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

A.T.F. Agent Stahl was back in Charming, and this time, she had back up. Currently, she and that backup were raiding the porn studio of Luann Delaney. Who was currently nagging her ear off.

"My permits are up to date. Actors all have their H.I.V. card. What's my shit got to do with A.T.F.?" she demanded of Stahl.

"Well, why should vice get all the fun, huh?" Stahl asked Luann as her partner walked up with a small box filled with drugs. Stahl smiled. Drugs she could work with. "Ah. Viagra, poppers, blow. Tools of the trade?" she asked as she pulled each of the drugs out as she named them.

"This is bullshit!" Luann spat at her.

"No, actually, it's possession. Maybe even intent to distributed. Shut it down," she ordered the agent with the box. "That's a wrap for Cecil B. DeMilf," Stahl jabbed as she walked by Luann as she was being cuffed.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Unser was not having the peaceful morning he though he was going to have when he woke up that morning.

"Hey! I'm trying to run a department here! Mind telling me how I'm gonna do that without an office?" he damanded of Hale once everyone got back to the precinct. "You knew about this?"

"No one knew," Stahl put in as she walked behind Luann and into Unser's office. "I love a good surprise."

"What the hell is going on?" he snapped at her.

"I'm borrowing your house for a couple of weeks. Gonna be a little tight."

"And what's your business here?"

"What do you think, Chief? Huh? I bet you've already made a call to Clay Morrow. You're personal and professional relationship with the Sons of Anarchy has been well documented."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Escort Chief Unser out. He poses a security risk to my investigation," she tells the lacky's she brought along.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You scrawny, uptight bitch," Unser said lowly. "You don't know shit about me or this town."

Stahl got closer to the Chief. "Why don't you take a little down time, Wayne? Play golf, go fishing, get a round of chemo. You know, relax."

"Let's go," another agent said as he began guiding Unser out of the department.

Hale and Stahl entered the Chief's office and Hale shut the door. "You didn't have to humiliate the guy."

"You're the one who got this ball rolling, sparky. You want to play in my backyard or in the cow pastures?" She asked, taking a lid off a box.

"I want to stop Sam Crow," he emphasized.

"Good. Then let's catch up," she said, handing him a file before rifling through the boxes again. "We know that the Sons are getting their guns in oil barrel from Dungloe, Ireland."

"That's I.R.A. territory," he said, remembering their conversation from a few weeks previous.

"True I.R.A. territory," she corrected. "These guys did not buy into the peace accord. The guns are how they keep their pro-Irish agenda on fire. Michael McKeevy," she said, handing him a printout of McKeevy's mugshot and arrest stats.

"Big Irish player. He was found beaten to death two weeks ago. Pier 56, Oakland Shipyard."

"You think this was Clay?" Hale asked her, looking at the printout.

"No, I don't. I think it was this guy," she said, then handing him a recent photo of a dead man. "Brenan Hefner, Oakland Port Commissioner. Very dirty. I think that a deal went south and Hefner killed McKeevy."

"Who killed Hefner?" Hale asked. Stahl gave him a look as if to say, _it'll come to you_. And it did. "Sam Crow."

Stahl sat. "McKeevy was a friend. Hefner was an obstacle. He was found gunned down in the projects. Oakland D.A, is gonna keep me informed."

"This intel, the murders we had here last week, this all points to the Sons," Hale pointed out to Stahl.

"Yes. And I've got shit to convict. It's all circumstantial evidence. That is why I am going to use RICO. We need to prove that the Sons of Anarchy is an ongoing criminal enterprise."

"And how does Luann Delaney play into this?" Hale asked, trying to fit the puzzle pieces in.

"We have to show that there has been illegal activity over the past 10 years. So, we use Luann's incarceration as a bargaining chip with her husband, Otto Delaney," she said, giving him the information of the currently locked up Son. "We dig up the dirt in the past. And then we go after the present." It was solid, but Hale was dubious.

"These guys will never rat."

"You're really missing the theme here, honey," she said as if giving a play by play was annoying as all holy hell. "Outlaw clubs, do not keep their women in the dark. They're smart. They use them."

Stahl placed four photos on the table. "We go after the ones who have the most to lose. Safety," she said, pointing to Bella. "Family," pointing to Donna and Angela, "And freedom," pointing to Cherry.

A lacky came into the office with two boxes. "Where should I put these?" he asked.

"Put those in my office," Hale tells him, leading him out.

"Thanks, Bill."

~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~

Bella had been visiting with Donna that morning when Stahl knocked on her door. They all sat down at the kitchen table so they could talk. Donna's kids were in the back yard playing.

"It must be hard with two kids, a full time job, behind on the mortgage. What is it? 32,000 in credit debt?" Stahl pressed. Bella's lips were pressed together tightly. This was a nosey bitch.

"We get by."

"Or you get out. And those moving boxes suggest the latter," Stahl pointed out. Bella snorted.

"Your observational skills need work. Those moving boxes are for Jax. He needs baby things, and in case you missed it, your skills being rusty," Bella said, gesturing to the two playing kids. "Donna's little ones aren't babies anymore."

"Yes. Well, etiquette and all keeps me from outright nosing into things, so I have to fish. What about you? You have quite the history with MCs, don't you, Bella?"

"That's Miss. Swan to you," Bella bit out. "I don't know you. Etiquette also demands that you don't use a given name without leave to do so, Mrs. Stahl."

"Miss."

"At your age?" Bella smirked while raising an eyebrow. Donna kicks Bella under the table. Stahl gives a tight smile.

"I'm married to my work," she said through pursed lips. It was not an attractive look on the woman. Bella nodded.

"Admirable." Stahl turned her attention back to Donna, the perceived weak link.

"You're smart, Donna. You get your kids and you get as far away as you possibly can before Sam Crow rips your family apart. It's only a matter of time before Opie's back inside again. We both know that."

"I don't need a cop to tell me what's wrong or right for my family," Donna finally lets out. "I don't know shit, about Opie's club business. And even if I did, I'd never rat on him."

"Not to mention you just completely demonstrated you inability of active listening. Seriously, we're taught that in high school," Bella snarked.

"Ah. Yes. High school. You were quite the little hopper form MC to MC, Miss. Swan. How would the Coven or the Pack feel about finding out your whereabouts?" Stahl smirks. Bella froze, her head leaning down, before her shoulders begin to shake. Donna thought she was crying, until she heard Bella's giggles.

Giggles, that turned to a laugh, that turned to outright hysteria. Bella stood and leaned across the table to whisper to Stahl. "You're information is lacking," she whispered to the agent. "But if you think it'll help your case...bring it on!" she challenged. Donna stood as well.

"Get out of my house, bitch," Donna said coldly, as she and Bella left the room. Bella turned to Donna.

"She knew all about us. If the A.T.F. is here and they are questioning you and me with all of out dirty little secrets known to them, they're desperate. It means that all of their evidence is bullshit. I have to call the others, and warn them. Will you be okay?" she asked the older woman. Donna nodded and gave Bella a quick hug.

"Thanks for being here, Izzy." Bella pulled back with a smile and pulled out her phone.

"Always."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"No, I haven't seen her yet, but I'll call you as soon as I do," Angella tells Bella over her cell.

"Bitch is nosey, Ange. She'll most likely know about your disownment and you running with the Pack. Be careful," Bella warned.

"I will. I was third in our class, Bells. I'm smart enough when to keep my mouth shut. Not that I know anything."

"You know about me loaning the club some cash. That's enough to raise an eyebrow and get them looking into financials."

"I got it. I got it. Keep my trap shut," Angela chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm going to spend some time here with Abel, and then I'll head back to the clubhouse if that'll make you feel better."

"It will. I actually need to talk to you about something important, so I'll meet you there, later," Bella tells her.

"All right. Just be sure to call the others," Angela tells her.

"Already done, sweets. Talk to you later."

"Later," she confirmed, snapping her phone shut.

Angela looked down at Abel. "More trouble, little one. But don't worry. We're all gonna make sure everything is calm and collected by the time you get home," she said, with her hand on his belly, gently rubbing it, so as not to disturb his scar. She smiled at the little guy, but saw a movement out of the corner of her eye.

Judging by the official suits, it had to be their new resident fed. "Looks like it's my turn. I'll be back."

Walking out of the nursery, Angela met with Agent Stahl.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Angela Weber?" Stahl asked her.

"The same."

"Agent Stahl, A.T.F.," she said, showing her badge. Angela's smile didn't falter. "May I, uh- May I ask you some questions?"

"Of course," she said, gesturing to a seat by the wall.

"Oh. Thank you. I'm trying to wrap my brain around how you came to be with Sam Crow," Stahl said. Angela only smiled, but tilted her head in curiosity.

"Well, you're the daughter of a Reverend. Graduated 3rd in your class at Forks, High School, and you had a full ride scholarship to Penn. State. That was really a promising start," Stahl tells her.

"I know," Angela said simply.

"But now you're here… in the backwoods of backwoods nowhere with redneck nobodies," Stahl pressed. "Rubbing shoulders with the bad boy biker types."

"Not to interrupt, but is there a question in there?" Angela asked.

"You ran with an MC in Forks, right? It's why your father kicked you out. Bad influence on the little brothers."

Angela's smile didn't falter one bit, but Stahl didn't know Angela at all. The difference wasn't in her stance or anything physical. It was in her eyes. Eyes that grew cold and hard.

"It was La Push. Local reservation, that had no ties in anything illegal," she said. "All they cared about was keeping their histories and traditions. For the record, Agent Stahl, this information is hardly news, get to the point."

"Fair enough," Stahl said. "Do you know of any illegal activity that Jax Teller or the Sons of Anarchy are involved in?" Angela's countenance actually did soften, because this she could answer truthfully.

"Haven't the foggiest," she said brightly. "Agent Stahl, a word of advice, you must learn to be more observant. I am the daughter of a holy man. As such, even now, I hold to certain values. I am a virgin, despite the company I keep. You can't tell secrets as pillow talk if there is no pillow talk."

Stahl only gave a wry smile, wanting to scratch the biker bitch's eyes out. "Well, listen, um, if you do," she said digging into her bag and producing a card. "think of something, or see something that just doesn't feel right, would you please give me a call?" Stahl handed Angela a card.

Angela took it and smiled. "Thank you for your time, then, Miss. Weber."

Stahl left and Angela went back in to see Abel.

"Well she was one nosey bitch. Rather unobservant, though. Can't hurt people with old news," she tells him. A few moments later Jax entered the nursery.

"You okay," he asked, framing her face in his hands. Angela nodded, and back away, holding up a finger.

"Got a light?" she asked, producing the card Stahl gave her. Jax nodded and handed Angela his lighter. Going over to the sink, Angela lit the card on fire and watched it burn to ashes, before she washed them down the drain.

"That woman knows how to piss off the wrong people," she said, handing the lighter back to Jax, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What did she want?"

"To know what illegal activities the club was getting into. I answered honestly."

Jax froze, and Angela pinched his side. "Relax. I could answer honestly because I don't know anything about what you and the club do. I just got here, remember. Worst I know is Bella loaning you guys money. Hardly illegal. Though Bella said it would be the catalyst for the good Agent to start looking into the club's money flow, so I figured since she didn't specify, I had no qualms keeping that in my bra."

"You scared me there, babe," he said, kissing her hair.

"Don't you worry, Jax. Bella says because they're going after the club's women, that they got zilch. You're good on my end," Angela said soothingly.

"Aren't I supposed to say that to you as you freak out?" Jax said with a chuckle.

Angela shook her head. "Bella pointed it out to me. And after talking with the fed, I see what she means."

"You know I wouldn't let anything hurt you, right?" Jax asked her. Angela smiled at him before laying her head on his chest.

"I know, Jax." Jax held her close, and kissed her head one more time. Now if he could only get her to see he wanted more.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella was kind of freaking out. She had left Donna's house half an hour ago and she stopped at the drug store. The past couple of days she's woken up puking her guts out. She passed it off to Chibs as a stomach flu, but when she counted back to her last period, she realized she was late. By two weeks. It's not that she didn't want children. She adored, children. She just didn't know how Chibs would handle it. The man already had a daughter, so she knew he wasn't outright against kids, but he didn't say about how he would feel about having one with her.

Grabbing two different types of pregnancy tests and four really big bottles of water she made her way to the front and paid for the purchases. Before stuffing them into a small backpack she had brought in case anyone saw her. Didn't want to let the cat out of the bag too early. She had told Angela she wanted to meet her at the club house, and then asked Donna if she would stop by, too. Seeing as if she was preggers, she'd have another club mom there to help her with advise.

She got out of her car and walked into the clubhouse and almost made it to the dorms before she was caught. By the man himself.

"Moving in, lass?" Chibs said jokingly behind her. Bella shook her head.

"No, just having a little girlie make over time. Donna and Ange are going to meet me here so they can help," she told him with a smile, all the while, chanting in her head. _Please believe me. Please believe me._ The world knew she was one of the worst liars on the planet.

"All right. We've got a meeting anyhow. It'll be good for you to have something to do while you wait," he said, kissing her temple.

Bella smiled up at him softly. "See you tonight?" Chibs nodded.

"Tonight," he confirmed. Bella's smile turned seductive.

"If you want to see the results of what we get up to today, promise not to come into your dorm until tonight." Chibs swallowed hard.

"That better be a promise, _mo ghràdh_ ," he said hoarsely. Bella giggled and kissed him again before making her way to his room. Once inside she breathed a sigh of relief. She took out a bottle of water and began chugging it. One after another after another.

Finally, an hour or so after she arrived, there was a knock on the door. It was both Donna and Angela.

"Thank the biker gods, get in here!" she said quickly before pulling both in by their arms and closing and locking the door again.

"What's going on, Bella?" Angela asked concerned. Bella began to pace.

"I'm freaking out here, Ange," Bella said.

"I see that. What are you freaking out about?"

Bella turned to both of the women, who had taken a seat on Chibs's bed. "I think I might be pregnant," she said softly.

"Come again?" Donna asked.

"Wrong choice of words, Donna. I'm sure that's what got her into this mess," Angela snorted.

"Not the time, Ange," Bella snapped. Angela held her hands up in surrender.

"Whoa. Cool your jets. I was only joking. This is easily solved with a pregnancy test. Did you get any?" Bella nodded and pulled the two brands out of her bag.

"Go with this one. More accurate," Donna said, pointing to the pink box. Bella nodded, and went to the bathroom. As she did her business, she muttered about killing the guy who invented these things. Really?! Peeing on a stick. So unsanitary.

Coming out of the bathroom, she placed the test on the desk and turned away. "We need to wait 2 minutes. Could you guys-" she asked gesturing to it, scared as shit about the results. Donna looked at her in empathy and nodded.

"I got it," she said, going over to the test. Bella's watch went off, signaling the end of the two minute countdown. She gulped and looked to Donna.

"Well?" she asked in terror. Donna looked up at Bella and smiled.

"Congrats, mama," she said simply. Bella fainted.


	17. Better Half

**_A/N 10/4/2018: Oh my loves! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get an update up without letting y'all know I'll be gone. I no longer feel worthy. :'( I had planned on writing and getting something up early tuesday morning, but I spent from the time I got home to the time I went to sleep at 8am giving homage to the porcelain gods. And then when I got home Wednesday morning, I was so tired, I couldn't even think about writing. I went right to bed. But I am back! and with another REALLY long chapter as an I'm sorry. I hope y'all enjoy it, and I am so glad y'all like where the story is heading. I'm getting so much support from everyone!_**

 ** _angel897- I love random thoughts! Keep 'em coming!_**

 ** _NicoleR85- I'm glad you are enjoying it. I remember you from one of my other stories, though I'm sorry I don't remember which one. XD_** ** _Saw on your profile you like Jane Eyre...ME TOO!!! Read it when I was 13 and now I have like five copies of the books, three different movie adaptations, and too many inspired by adaptations. Favorites are Jane Eyre's Husband and Ironskin. lol_**

 ** _southerencuttie23- I hope you're feeling better. Being sick REALLY sucks. Though I'm glad I was able to provide you with a way to hopefully take your mind off of the illness for a bit._**

 ** _sycoscorpio66691- I just felt like saying hi...lol...HI!_**

 ** _To everyone else...THANK YOU! lol Enjoy._**

 ** _Angel_**

Cherry found Gemma grocery shopping down the block from the nail salon she worked at. Good thing too, because that was just the woman she was looking for. Now that the feds were on to her specifically, she was freaking the fuck out. She needed to talk to the queen bee to get some form of plan going.

"Gemma. Hey, Gemma. I gotta talk to you," she said to the older woman as she was looking at the chips. "I didn't want to go by your place because I'm afraid the feds might be watching."

"How do you know about that?" Gemma asked.

"They just came into the nail salon looking for me. I called Half-Sac. And the feds are going after all the women."

"It's just a scare tactic. Tell then you open beers and suck dick. That's it," Gemma ordered her. "They got nothing."

"I haven't been completely honest with Half-Sac," Cherry admitted.

Gemma looked up from placing a couple cans of soup into the cart. "I don't like where this is going."

"Yeah. I'm sorta married."

"'Sorta'?!" Gemma asked incredulously.

"Well, he was a sadistic asshole. He wouldn't divorce me, so I left. Took everything. Took the car, I took the money, I took the dog."

"You're wanted for grand theft," Gemma surmised. Cherry nodded slightly.

"And arson. I burned down our condo."

Gemma scoffs. "Nice touch," she said with sarcasm.

"He was such a dick, Gemma."

"Jesus Christ, Cherry," Gemma said as she began pushing her cart again.

"It's actually Rita," Cherry said. Gemma looked back at her. "Cherry was our dogs name. And she died. And I always liked it better than mine."

"Well, that's sweet."

Cherry sighed in despair. "What am I gonna do? I love Half-Sac. It's going so good, Gemma. What the hell am I gonna do?"

"You gotta get outta here, Rita," Gemma said, adding her real name on as an emphasis.

"But I don't want to leave him."

"They're gonna threaten you with jail time," Gemma pointed out.

"Yeah. But I'm not a rat."

"You ever been inside?" Gemma asked getting right up in her face. The bell to the front of the store dinged and they both looked up to see two feds enter the store with purpose.

"Oh, shit!" Cherry whispered as she ducked around the end of the aisle. Cherry managed to reach the end of it just fine, but then she realized she had trapped herself. There was no way to get out without being seen. So, she did the next logical thing. She grabbed a bottle of wine that was in a nearby display and swung it as hard as she could, baseball batter style at the oncoming female agent.

The fed went down into another display, and Cherry took off running...only to be stopped and cuffed at the front door by the bitch's partner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast."

Gemma watched the whole thing, and only had one thing to say about the entire scene. "Shit."

It was then Gemma noticed another fed, stepping over the one on the ground.

"Very impressive, Vicky," she said as she passed, and headed straight for the biker queen. "Hard to find good help these days, huh?" she asked Gemma.

"Know what you mean," Gemma said in a level voice. "That little tart doesn't know anything."

"What about the porn star? We've got her in custody too," Stahl informs her.

"She can probably teach you have to give a great hummer. But I'm guessing you've got that covered," Gemma said with the barest hint of a smirk.

Stahl gave a small chuckle. "I get by." Gemma stopped and turned to Stahl, studying her. She really wasn't all that hard to figure out to the elder woman.

"Picking off the one's that have the most to lose. Smart. That's how I'd do it."

"Yeah. I've seen you in action. You almost killed that one with a skateboard, didn't you?" Stahl asked, gesturing out the door with her head.

"We've mended fences," Gemma tells her.

"I guess so. What was she doing? Asking for the queen's advice? What lies to tell? I'll bet that there's enough secrets in that pretty head of yours to bury an empire," Stahl whispered, tucking a piece of Gemma's hair behind her. Needless to say, the previously dubbed queen did not appreciate the gesture. But Gemma got back to her the best way she knew how. With words.

"I'm just a wife and mother, darlin'. You know, you might want to unscrew that penis sometimes. It's fun being a girl. And if you want me, you know where I live," Gemma said, getting up in her face as she said this, before backing off and going to pay for her purchases, as if she hadn't just witnessed a cops and robbers brawl in the middle of the mini market.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"They got Luann on drug charges. Cherry on theft and arson," Clay tells the table.

"That don't make sense," Half-Sac pipped in.

"Stahl's trying to use RICO. If she can prove her case, she can take you all down," Unser informed them, this being his first time in a very, very, VERY long time in the sacred 'church' of the SOA.

"And if we go down?" Chibs asked.

"Why do you think I'm sitting at the goddamn table, Scotty?" Unser said, looking around at the others, and then back to him.

"We got anything to worry about with Izzy? She may be keeping her nose as clean as she can with the club, but she has helped us out with money," Clay asked Chibs. Chibs shook his head.

"Nah. Something tells me this isn't her first round with feds. And I'm sure Charlie, being a former cop, has drilled her on interrogation techniques and how to get around them. I trust her," Chibs tells his pres.

The door opens and Bobby comes in. "Rosen can't get through to Otto in Stockton. He's on federal watch," he tells them, taking his seat.

"Ayayay," Clay intones.

"No calls, in or out."

"Shit!"

"Stahl's pressing him for history, huh?" Jax asked Bobby. "Using Luann as leverage."

"Otto will never rat," Piney said in a deep baritone.

"You know, if it was me, and they had Gemma, I'd just give 'em something useless- some old shit wouldn't hurt the club," Clay said.

"With RICO, no info is useless," Unser tells them.

"The way Otto pines for Luann, he'll do anything he can to protect her," Jaxs said.

"Little Cherry pie knows all about Indian Hills," Tig said with a direct look to Half-Sac. The young prospect shook his head.

"No. Cherry would never say nothing," he said.

"Oh, yeah? You willing to bet your top rocker on that, prospect?" Chibs asked him.

"We all have our past and present indiscretions, boys," Bobby said, trying to keep the peace.

"Goddamn A.T.F. bitch. That goddamn bitch!" Clay shouts. An idea came to Jax, however.

"Hey, they keep the girls in your cell overnight?" Jax asked Unser.

"Yeah."

"You sill got your keys?"

"What are you thinking here?" Clay asked his V.P.

"Get a message to Luann. She talks to Otto. She can warn him about Stahl using Rico," Jax tells him.

"What about Cherry?" Half-Sac asked.

"We'll see where she's at. You think you can get me inside?" Jax asked, turning his attention back to Unser.

"I doubt the feds are working round the clock. But I got four guys, and dispatch on 11:00 to 7:00."

"Well, maybe we come up with something. Keep them busy," Tig suggested.

"Well, you clear 'em out, I'll get you in," Unser promised.

"What about, like, security cameras?" Chibs asked.

"It's a police station. I got cops. I don't need cameras," Unser tells the Scot.

"Maybe I should go with you, talk to Cherry," Half-Sac tried again.

"No, retard, you shouldn't," Jax tells him. He then looks over to his best bud, who had been sitting there smoking silently, listening in on the others. "Me and Ope." Opie looked up at Jax and nodded.

"Everybody in favor?" Clay asked, raising his hand.

"Hear. Hear."

"Yeah."

"I'm good." Hands went up with the yay's. Unser, not knowing the protocol that only patched members vote, raised his own hand in vote.

"Put your goddamn hand down," Clay snaps at him. Piney scoffs, and Clay hits the gavel.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Bella? Bella, come on. That's it. Wake up," Angela said softly, as Bella came to. She groaned, and sat up, seeing that they had moved her to the bed.

"How long was I out?" she asked. Angela smiled and shook her head.

"Not long. Few minutes. Had to catch you before you bruised yourself or the new wee one," she said with a bright smile, but a teasing look in her eye.

"Har, har. Gee, thanks. My hero," Bella said with exceedingly heavy sarcasm.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Angela beamed, before she got a serious look on her face. "So...you're pregnant."

Bella nodded. "Seems that way."

"At home pregnancy tests are only about 75 to 80% accurate. I would schedule an appointment with an OB to get a full workup done. Just to be sure and so they can prescribe the prenatal's you'll need," Donna tells her.

Bella nodded. "Have anyone in mind?"

"I can set you up an appointment with the one I went to if you want," she offered, pulling out her cell. Bella nodded with a grateful look on her face. Donna merely smiled and dialed the number, walking to the far side of the room so she can make the appointment.

"What are you going to do if the doc proves your test right, and you are 100% sure you are pregnant," Angela asked her.

Bella sighed heavily. "I'll have to tell Chibs, won't I? Can't keep something like this from him. He had a hand in creating the bean in the first place."

"Bean?" Angela chuckled.

"Have you seen an ultrasound picture of a fetus? They look like little jumping beans," Bella smiled. Angela laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're taking this so well at least."

"Are you kidding?" Bella asked her. "I'm freaking the fuck out on the inside. But a part of me hopes. A part of me is excited," she admits.

Donna came back over to the other girls with a smile. "I've set you up an appointment, but they didn't have any time before Wednesday of next week."

Bella sighed. "Well, I'm not going to lie and say that's not nerve wracking at all." She gave a small chuckle of apprehension.

"Donna and I are just going to have to make sure to keep you as busy as possible until then! Help take your mind off of the prospect for a bit," Angela said.

"You can always look after Ellie and Kenny," Donna offered with a smirk.

"Yeah. That'll keep my mind off of any prospective children...watching children. I think the club is rubbing off on you, Donna," Bella said nervously. Donna chuckled.

"Well, I am married to a patched member as well."

Bella sighed again, and Angela put her arm around her best friend. "We'll help you through this, Bells. You're not alone."

"What did you tell Chibs in order to keep him from his own dorm?" Donna asked. Bella looked up at the older woman with a questioning look.

"Well, church has to be over by now, and he still hasn't bothered us. What's keeping him away?"

"Ah. Well, I kinda told him we were having a girl's day. Make overs and such," she admitted.

Donna's smile turned predatory, and Bella got nervous. "Perfect!" Donna said with enthusiasm.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Otto, um, Agent Stahl, A.T.F." Stahl introduced herself to the inmate in question. "Luann sends her best. Too bad you don't have a sister prison. You guys could, uh, visit each other, go to the dance together."

Otto immediately didn't like the snarky bitch, but what she was saying at the moment greatly concerned him about Luann.

"We raided your wife's studio. Found enough narcotics to put her away for a dime, maybe more," Stahl continued as she slid his wife's file over so he could see.

"Jesus Christ, Luann," Otto said.

"Yeah, it's very sad. All those teenage boys with nothing to jerk off to," Stahl pressed.

"What do you want?" Otto demanded.

"You give me something on Sam Crow, and I cut your wife loose."

"You went after her to get to me?" he asked, and only just barely managed to contain a laugh. Oldest trick out there, but there was a reason it was still used. It fucking worked. One laugh did get through. "It's a waste of time."

Stahl then looked to the observation camera. "Turn the camera off," she ordered. Otto looked up just in time to see the red light shut off, and the camera give a tiny beep.

"All right, look. I'm gonna be straight with you okay," she said, sitting in a chair opposite Otto. "I got this bullshit case dumped on me. Last thing I want to be doing is running around humping outlaw bikers. I just need something to take back to my bosses. If the intel leads nowhere, I really don't give a shit." Otto only sat there, seeing through her ploy.

The Sons of Anarchy were actually quite the challenge of a case to whoever got it. The method of acting as though she didn't want the case, but being the one that was digging the hardest and deepest...nah...didn't add up. He could give her something old. Something small. It'd get her off his back, off the back of the club, and most importantly, get Luann free.

"I know you have a parole up in three months," Stahl pressed, taking his silence as his answer. "If you help me with this, I can make it happen this time."

"And you'd throw me a recommendation," he said, leaning with his elbows on the table.

"Yeah, I would. Luann walks. You get out of here. And I get to move on to a real case. This is a win-win-win situation."

"Shit I know is all dead. I'm not plugged into Sam Crow anymore," Otto tells her. It's a lie, of course. But what she didn't know…

Stahl pursed her lips in a gesture. "My boss doesn't know that, does he? Just give me any old dead shit. I really don't care."

"I want it all in writing. All of it. And a conjugal. I want to see Luann," he said.

"I'll try and make that happen," she said. If it got her the information she needed to bring down Sam Crow, she'd let the guy make a porno in the prison.

"Okay," he said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig, Piney, and Bobby were at a small little bar, getting ready to cause the distraction needed to clear out Unser's department.

"You ever get high off of this?" Tig asked Piney, motioning to his tank.

"It's just oxygen," Piney tells him.

"No, I know. I know. But can't you turn it way up," he asked, turning the flow nozzle of the tank so it lets out more oxygen. "Get like, you know, the _Blue Velvet_ kind of thing going on?" Piney but his hand on top of the tank to stop Tig as he got a nose full of nothing but pure Oxygen, and Tig made sucking sounds.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Piney asked Bobby.

"The list is too long, my friend," Bobby said, sipping his whiskey.

"Bobby, we should do this," Tig said, going to a table.

"Yeah."

"Listen, Bob. I'll do it," Piney said, stopping the other man.

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'll do it."

"All right. No, hey," Bobby said, taking Piney's oxygen before sending the man on his way.

"How's it going? How's it going, huh?" Tig asked the table he went to. "Look, guys, uh, last thing I want to do is start any trouble. My girl, she's Mexican too. These assholes over here at this table," he said, slightly pointing to the table behind him. "The shit they're saying about her-"

Meanwhile, Piney was stirring up trouble of his own. "I don't want to bother you fellas, but I got a daughter at home just about her age," he said, pointing to a young woman at the table in front of him. "And them rednecks over there are saying things about your girl that are more than rude. They are downright disgusting."

"Who said it," demanded one of the men.

"It's that black haired prick right behind me," Piney said, pointing to Tig. His own little get back for wasting his oxygen, even if it was one hell of a hit.

The man got up and walked right up to Tig, only to get one hell of a punch to the face. He took it well, seeing as for Tig, it was only a love tap, and shot back, giving Tig a decent right hook of his own. Tig, though he was only supposed to start the fight, was having a bit too much fun actually taking part in it too. He threw a few more punches before joining Bobby and Piney back at the bar.

"Well done," Bobby praised, impressed at the brawl.

"I do what I can," Piney said, taking a drink.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Unser, Jax, and Opie were waiting out in the van for the call about the distraction came in.

"Dispatch is in a separate office. She won't hear us," Unser informs the two men with him. "Get to the cells through the back door."

Jax looked back at Opie. "You good?"

Opie nodded. "Yeah," he said before nodding to the station. "That's our cue," he said. Jax and Opie waited until the local P.D. left before getting out. They went in through the back, like Unser said.

Jax turned to Opie. "Wait here. Holler if anyone comes near," he told him. Opie nodded, thankful that the job was only a look out for once, other than taking a life. He didn't mind killing, but it had been a while, and the port commissioner was still haunting him.

Unser and Jax went into the cage, via the keys Unser had with him. Jax motioned for Cherry and Luann to keep quiet.

"Holy shit," Cherry whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Luann demanded.

"We think the feds are pressing Otto," Jax tell her.

"Something's going on. They're letting me see him tomorrow," she said.

"You gotta get a message to him, Luann. They're trying to us the RICO act against the club. You gotta tell Otto he can't give them any info, all right? Nothing. No matter how small or old," Jax stressed.

"Shit. Okay."

"All right?"

"I'll tell him," Luann promised.

"All right. What are they asking you?" he demanded of Cherry.

"Jax, you gotta- you gotta take me with you, man. Please," Cherry begged.

"I can't."

"That bitch wants to send me back to Nevada. I'm gonna do hard time, like a hundred goddamn years. I can't do that. Your mom's right. I'll rat if I stay in here. I'll rat!" she threatened. "Come on! Please. Please take me with you."

"All right, shut up," Jax said, unlocking her cell. "Come on. Come on. You okay?" he asked Luann as they passed. She nodded.

Jax and Cherry exited the cell block, and Unser was surprised and not having it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where the hell you going with her?" he demanded.

"We gotta take this one with us."

"You're breaking her out?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, aren't you the police chief?" Cherry asked.

"I got no idea what I am anymore," Unser said truthfully.

"He's a friend," Jax promised her. "Put her in the van. I'm gonna check your office, see what I can find."

Jax left, and Unser was left with Cherry, feeling like a kid with his thumb stuck up his ass. "Oh. Come on, little girl, before something else bites me in the ass. Over there." He took Cherry by her arm and guided her out.

Meanwhile, Jax was looking in on something very interesting. Stahl, at a table covered in files and evidence, moaning, panting, and crying out. As she gave a shout, Hale stood from between her legs, shirtless.

Stahl stood and started undoing his pants. "Now it's my turn." Jax smirked and left as silently as he arrived.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Hale was livid. He walked into the Chief's office and all but slammed the door.

"I cannot believe we let them sneak her out under our noses while you and I are-" he trailed off, too angry at himself to continue.

"Ease up, sweetheart. Don't slit your wrists just yet," Stahl staid as she gathered papers.

"Cherry was half your case," Hale pointed out.

"Oakland D.A.s Office just faxed me this. A statement that they turned up an eyewitness to Hefner's murder," she said, handing Hale a sheet of paper.

"That's good, then they can get a sketch artist for a rendering," he said, perking up.

"Not quite. Seems she wasn't able to see the assailant clearly. Only that he was quite hairy and had a baseball cap on."

"That't half of the men in SAMCRO. So, the damn thing is practically useless," Hale said.

"We know that. But anyone outside of this office, doesn't," she pointed out. "We can use this to scare something out of dear Mrs. Winston if need be. Screw the tart. This gives us our present day crime."

Stahl got up and grabbed her jacket. "Now I'm gonna go get me some yesterday," she said in his ear, before biting at his jaw with a moan.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for doin' this Hap. She's annoying, but attached to a member, so-," Clay tells Happy. "Chief Unser here has been kind enough to supply us with a truck."

Unser stepped forward with a sheet of paper in his hand, giving it to Happy. "Shipping manifests for two pallets of electronics. 180 pounds and 98 pounds. Leave you to figure out which is which."

"That oughta get you and the cargo across the Canadian boarder without a stop," Clay said, standing up and trying to hand Happy and envelope of money, only he didn't take it.

"This is my gift to you. You know my mom's real sick. She's in a home in Bakersfield," he said in his raspy voice.

"Yeah," Clay said with a feeling of sympathy towards his brother.

"I'm thinking about going nomad. I can spend some more time with her. And I would get Charlie to leave me alone. Dude has brass balls for the shit he's pulled. I'd give him this job if it'd get him off my tail," Happy said with a smirk.

"You know there's always a seat at that table for you, my brother," Clay tells him, taking him into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Absolutely," Bobby said, getting in his own manly hug.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"You let us know if your mom needs anything, killer," Tig said.

"Thanks, Tig."

"Hap," Chibs acknowledge.

"Let's move out," Happy tells his company.

"See you, brother."

"He seems like a nice fella," Unser said after a moment. Clay nearly choked on his drink, as everyone looked at the man who clearly didn't know that Happy was one of the Filthy Few.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Holy hot damn, mama! You are lookin' fine," Angela said as Bella came out in a black baby doll of black and red lace.

Bella gave a slight blush, but smirked all the same. "I thought Chibs might like it," she said as she spun.

"With your crow tatt on display like that, I'm positive the man won't be able to keep his hands off you. Anything I do to emphasize mine and Opie won't let me out of the room for a good 48 hours. That's why I don't do it as often. Both times I dared, we had Ellie and Kenny," Donna said with a laugh. Angela and Bella laughed, and then Angela sighed.

"I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous. I want what the two of you have. Not the tatt, although that would be cool. But what it symbolizes. I want that level of care," she said with a whimsy look in her eye.

"How are you and Jax going?" Bella asked in curiosity. Angela shrugged.

"I'm sure he's interested, but it seems he wants to take things slow. He hasn't made any overt moves at all beyond a kiss here or there and a ride on his bike."

"With the women he's had in the past, I'm not surprised. Both Tara and Wendy were bitches of the highest calibre and he just dived head first into the sack with both of them. One tore his heart to shreds and the other nearly took his son down with her. You're gonna have to make the first move if you want to speed things along. I think he's trying to get a feel for you first," said Donna as she did Bella's hair.

"Maybe you should be the one sitting here," Bella said with a smirk. Donna beamed.

"Great idea! You're done anyway. We get you all dolled up for Chibs, now let's help Angel bag her man!"

"It's Angela," Angela corrected.

"Not to Jax. And I have the perfect outfit!" Donna said, beaming.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Luann was kissing Otto's face gently. Otto was reveling in his wife's touch. Prison regulations stated that not even the woman he was married to could touch him. And being in a 9X12 cell for 22 hours of the day was doing nothing for his health. His eye sight was failing in the worst of ways, and that was saying something considering he could only see out of one eye. He only went outside during rec time because he didn't want rickets or anything like that. They 'yard' was barely that and was filthy besides.

"Jax said A.T.F. is using RICO against the club," she whispered in his ear that was pointing away from the camera. "Are the feds pressing you to turn...because of me?"

"Oh, no, no, baby. No. I took care of it," Otto promised, trying to allay her fears, as she pulled back. "I got you clear."

"Jesus, Otto. Did you rat?" Luann asked in wide eyed fear. She leaned in once more and again whispered in his ear. "If Clay sees I got out, he'll know you made some kind of deal. You know what they'll do to you."

"Don't worry. Baby, don't worry. I'll get a message to the M.C. Okay?" Otto asked. Luann nodded with a shuddering sigh. "I'm more worried about you. You gotta be smart, Luann. They'll do whatever they can to hurt us." Luann pulled Otto into a hug with a sob. This 10 minutes was heaven and torture to the woman. She hadn't been able to kiss or hold her man in years, and 10 minutes was sweet agony, and not enough time.

Knowing their time had come to an end, Luann left, and Otto looked to the camera. He knew he was never getting out of here. Now he just had to let that stuck up nosey bitch know as well. Preferably, painfully.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Half-Sac and Cherry were laying back, covered in nothing but the sheet. Cherry was playing with one of his hands, kissing the back of it.

"Is there anything else?" he asked.

"No, that's everything," she said with a smile.

"Sure?"

"Swear. I swear," she said, and they both gave a chuckle.

"Well, I don't think I could ever get used to calling you Rita," he admitted.

"I don't want you to." Then after a moment, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," he said as she kissed the back of his hand. There was a knock on the door.

"Wrap it up, kids. It's time to go," Gemma hollered at them. Cherry kissed Half-Sac, not wanting to say goodbye just yet.

"I have something I want you to have," she said, leaning over the side of the bed and pulling up a tag like one would put on a dog's collar. The name Cherry written on it.

The both laugh. "Cherry," he said.

"Cherry," she repeated. "Don't forget me."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax rode into the clubhouse later that evening after seeing Happy and Cherry to the boarder of Charming. He was beat, and could really used a shower to get the road dust off him. He was hoping to see Angela sometime today, but luck hadn't been on his side. He made a mental note to track her down tomorrow. He needed to see his Angel. And she was that.

The woman brought nothing but peace and happiness when he thought about her, and a smile to his face. Didn't matter if it was after a long day with the club or at the hospital with Abel. That was another thing. She was a natural with his son. The times he had caught her holding Abel, sitting in one of the rocking chairs in the nursery, it was both touching and a turn on. How the two went together he would never know, but there it was.

Going through the bar and into his dorm room, he stopped dead at the vision before him. Angela, on his bed reading, in nothing but a baggy SOA t shirt cut in strategic places, black lace panties, and a pair of small black angel wings. She lay on her stomach, her feet in the air, the very picture of innocence. But how innocent could a woman be looking like that in his dorm room.

"You wouldn't be waitin' on me, would you darlin'?" he asked, making her jump a bit. She smiled then sat up, sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed.

"Well, I had been waiting for Tig, but-" she said, with a teasing smile and a mischievous look in her eye. She giggled at the look he got in his eyes and shook her head, patting the bed in front of her. "Just kidding, you lug. Come here. We need to talk."

"Talk?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, but he did what she said anyway. She nodded as he sat. "With you looking like that, sitting on my bed?" She nodded again.

"Just for a sec. I wanted to tell you a couple of things," she said.

"Like?"

Angela took a deep breath. "I like you, Jax. I care for you very much. I am over the moon, in love with Abel. And I want to be with you. But I need to know a couple of things, first."

"Like?" he repeated. Angela shot him a look.

"That better not be your only reply to everything I say." Jax chuckled and held his hands up. Then she continued. "I don't want to be a fling in the sack. Nor will I be a booty call. I want a relationship. I look forward to seeing you at any time during the day. I want the ability to see you and know you are mine. If we take this next step, you are mine. I am yours. Easy. But if you don't want that, I'll walk out and we'll remain friends."

Jax didn't give her a verbal answer. He leaned forward, slowly, so she knew what he had planned, and kissed her gently. Or at least, it started out gentle. But the longer they kissed, the more the passion built and it wasn't long before Angela found herself straddling Jax. She was only able to remember what she needed once he started kissing her neck, allowing her to breath.

"Does that answer your thoughts, babe," he asked in between light bites to her neck and soothing kisses.

"Yes," she breathed. Jax once again claimed her lips, and flipped them over until he was above her on the bed. She frantically pulled at his shirt and kutte, wanting them both off so she could feel his skin. He got the message and tore them off.

Angela gasped at the perfect specimen before her. And he had only taken his shirt off. Covering her once again, his fingers found their way to the juncture of her legs, gently rubbing her slit, and rolling her clit as he passed. Angela moaned at the feeling he was giving her. She couldn't wait, and frantically began undoing his own pants. Without preamble, Angela shoved her hand down his boxers the moment his belt was undone, and took hold of Jax's cock, pumping in time with his own ministrations on her. It took almost every bit of concentration she had not to just feel, but she wanted this to be about him as much as it was about her. There would be no tit for tat in their relationship.

Angela whimpered as the pressure in her lower abdomen built. Her hips moving, thrusting into his questing fingers. Jax slid a finger into Angela's cunt, and gave his own moan at how tight and warm she was. She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect, and he was so lucky to have her in both his and Abel's lives. Pumping his fingers in and out of her as his thumb continued to rub her clit, Angela's hips began dancing more erratically in time with his movements. As one hand was busy giving her pleasure below, Jax's other hand went under the shirt she had on and began playing with one of her nipples. Angela cried out, the pleasure almost becoming too much.

"Come for me, Angel. Let go," he said, kissing her forehead. Angela gave another shout of pleasure as the coil finally sprang free.

"AH! Jax!"

Jax watched in aw as Angela's head was thrown back, he chest heaving with shallow pants, and he could feel her climax soaking his hand. She was heavenly. He let her come down from her pleasure and chuckled at seeing the look on her face.

"We're not done yet, Angel. We have all night, and I want to see how badly I can corrupt one of the heavenly host," he said with a smirk as he kissed her passionately. Perfect.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Stahl entered the interrogation room with the file and typed up version of Otto's napkin confession of what the Sons had been up to 10 years ago.

"Here's your statement. You want to make sure we got it all right, please?" she asked, setting the file and a pen down. "I hope you had a nice visit."

"I did, thanks."

"You sign, then I'll sign."

"Shit," Otto said.

"What's the matter?" Stahl asked.

"I don't have my glasses. Did I say this was June or July?" he asked, pointing to a spot on the paper. Stahl stepped to his side, looking down at the paper.

"Looks like July to me," she said. Otto struck. Before she could do anything to defend herself, Otto grabbed Stahl and slammed her head into the table not once, not twice, not even three times. He slammed her nose first into the metal table five times before the prison guards were able to get him away from her. One held him down to the floor, the other sent kick after kick to his gut.

Otto did nothing but laugh. There. Now she knew. She knew that he knew he was never getting out of here. She knew he would do anything for Luann. And she knew that he would NEVER rat on his club.


	18. Capybara Pt1

**_A/N 10/7/2018: Sorry for the later update guys. I had to visit ma, and catch up on a few religious practices. Neglected deities are pissed deities. lol and Auset is one of the worst to piss off. I realized I never explained my reasoning for making Bella pregnant. I know in the majority of my stories with her in a crossover, I impregnate her, (trust me, this won't be the case with all, I promise) but I have a reason. Unfortunately, that reason is an entire season away...and I don't want to spoil it. So suffice it to say, wee Telford does have a part to play. Hope y'all enjoy! ~Angel_**

Jax and Angela lay in his bed. Angela with a big ass, shit eating grin on her face and Jax giving a contemplative look to the ceiling as he lightly trailed his fingers along her skin. Angela looked up to him to see that he was deep in thought, and she lightly touched his chin with her index finger.

"Where are you?" she asked with a smile. "I don't know about you, but I find it a little insulting that I'm laying here, pressed up against you in the buff, and you're thoughts are elsewhere."

Jax smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to worry about that, darlin'. My thoughts are strictly on you, as they have been more and more these past few days. That's what has me thinking. Since Abel was born, I've woke up every morning with a sick feeling in my stomach. Like I've been waiting for someone to die. Waking up this morning, with you in my arms-" Jax gave a chuckle at the thought. "It's the first time in weeks I've woken up with nothing on my mind but what possibilities there are. And it's all down to you."

Angela gave a chuckle of her own. "You do know that the only reason I came here was because I was following Bells. At the time, I was thanking my lucky stars that she trusted me enough to tell me where she was going."

"And now?" Jax asked.

"Now I'm thanking my lucky stars I followed her here and met all of you. I've never met a tighter knit family. You are so loyal to one another, it makes me lucky just being able to see it," she said with a smile.

Jax shook his head. "No. You're not just seeing it, babe. You're family to us, too. Izzy sees you as a sister. My mom likes you, which is a first for a girl that I'm interested in. You are one of us." Angela sighed and snuggled closer to Jax.

"Guess we have to get up now, huh?" she murmured.

"If you don't want the guys taking the piss out of you for the rest of the month, it might be wise," he said, clinging tighter to her for a moment before letting her go.

Angela got up, and giggled as Jax smacked her lightly on her perfect ass on her way to his bathroom. As she took a shower, he lay back for a moment, enjoying the peace in his room, before letting out a sigh of annoyance that he has to leave it, and getting up and ready for the day. Things got a bit difficult for him when Angela came out of the bathroom with not a stitch of clothing on. Not even a towel. She only sent him a smirk, before pulling on a pair of jeans she had stashed away the night before and donned the shirt she had on last night.

As they went out to the bar, they heard Clay coming out as well, talking on the phone. Most everyone else was already gathered, mostly around the pool table.

"Yeah. No, me too. A'ight. Thanks, Jason," Clay said hanging up the phone.

"Rosen?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah. Luann's in the clear. Otto- not so much," Clay tells them.

"Why? What happened?" Bobby asked. Clay let out a laugh.

"He shattered Stahl's face," Clay tells them.

"Oh, I love that man," Tig exclaimed. Angela laughed as she stood by Jax.

"I gotta meet this guy. I've wanted to do that since I met the bitch. He's my new hero," Angela tells him.

"He was tryin' to prove to the club he wasn't gonna give anything up," said Clay. "We're clear of the A.T.F. ladies and germs."

Gemma gets up and approaches Clay. "Uh, now that I have you in a good mood, Jax's house-, just some remodeling and shit. You know, for the baby." Clay went over to her and looked at what she was showing him.

"2,300 bucks? For painting? Shit, I could have the prospect do it for free," Clay said in outrage of the cost.

"The baby is coming home any day, and I want that house to be perfect," she pressed him.

"Okay, okay, okay," Clay said.

"I can do it. I love painting," Angela volunteered. Then she added an incentive. "If you don't like it, I'll shell out the cash for the painter."

Gemma looked at Angela and smiled. "You got a deal, sweetheart."

"Clay, cops," Juice said moments before the clubhouse door was burst open and cops decked out in S.W.A.T. gear rushed in.

"Everybody down! Everybody down!" Everyone put their hands up, not wanting to start a shoot out. The cops spread out to other area's of the clubhouse, looking for stragglers. It wasn't long before a half naked Bella was brought into the room, as she carried a teddy bear, and struggled against her detainer. Then she caught sight of Stahl entering the building, and smirked at the agent.

 _Congratulations, Agent Stahl. You've just signed your career's death warrant_ she thought.

"Robert Munson, you're under arrest for the murder of Brenan Hefner," an agent said, cuffing the man he was Mirandizing.

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." the agent continued, leading Bobby out.

"I'll call Rosen, Bobby. You just sit tight," Clay said from his prone position on the floor. Stahl kicked him on her way by, which earned Gemma's fury.

"Hey! Bitch!" she yelled before spitting in Stahl's direction. Stahl then stepped over to Gemma, and kicked her in the stomach.

"Whoa. Easy now."

"Hey!" Some of the men were yelling at her.

"Manners, darling. Manners," Stahl said to a gasping Gemma.

The feds left, leaving everyone else to slowly rise. Bella growled as Clay called, "Table! Now!"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"They got Bobby at Federal Plaza in Stockton," Clay tells the others. "A.T.F. says they got an eyewitness saw Bobby kill Hefner."

"What? Jax is that possible?" Tig asked. Jax shook his head.

"From my vantage on the ground, Ope fired two shots, Hefner received two shots. Shit's a goddamn bluff."

"You can't charge somebody on a bluff. Whatever they got, it's real," Clay said with finality.

"Who is the bastard witness?" Chibs asked.

"We're a man short," Clay said, looking at Opie's empty seat. "Where's Ope?"

"I called every number. There's no answers," Juice tells them.

"Yeah."

"I tried Donna's phone, too."

"Maybe Donna changed the goddamn home phone," Piney shouted in defense of his family.

"A'ight. I'll go get him," Jax said, getting up.

"Well, you better find him," Tig jabbed.

"Now, what the hell does that mean," Piney demanded of Tig.

"Only two other guys were witness to that hit. One of them's in jail, the other one-"

"Hey!" Jax interrupted with a shout. "Don't even say it, asshole."

"You better curb your disrespect," Tig said, standing and getting into Jax's face. The others got in between them, trying to halt a fight.

"Everybody's nerves are fried, but we can't unravel here!" Clay shouted above the den. "Now Jax is gonna go get him, and he's gonna bring him back here, and we're gonna find out what this is."

Piney stands. Tall and resolute. "The only reason my son isn't here, is 'cause he doesn't know what happened," he said lowly.

"Exactly," Jax agreed, nodding to Piney before he left.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs entered his dorm, and sat on his bed with a groan, running his hands through his short hair. Shit was hitting the fan in the worst of ways and all he wanted was some time with Bella. They hadn't had that in a few days, and he missed his old lady something fierce. After all of this was said and done, maybe he could convince her to cash Clay's IOU weekend out. Lord knew they both needed it.

Chibs sighed, and rose off the bed when something caught his eye. A little white stick on the ground just to the side, and half under his dresser. Now Chibs wasn't a messy man, and tended to keep things on the tidy end, which was why it was a little out of the ordinary finding such a thing. Walking over and picking it up, he froze when he saw that it was a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. All of the air left his lungs in one exhale, and he stumbled back to the bed before his legs gave out.

It was then the door opened, and Bella walked into the room, carrying the teddy bear she had brought with her out into the main clubhouse. She looked up to see Chibs sitting on the bed and she smiled at him. But the smile froze and she paled at seeing what he was holding.

"Oh, boy," she said, not really knowing what else she should say.

"Is this yours, _mo ghràdh_?" he asked in little more than a whisper. Bella gulped audibly before looking down and nodding.

"Aye."

"You're with child?" he asked in aw, looking up at her.

"Aye," she said nervously. She didn't know when she began saying things as he did, and she chalked it up to just spending so much time with him. "I was going to tell you after I had had it confirmed."

Chibs held out one hand, beckoning her to him without words, and like a moth to a flame, she went. Taking his hand in hers, she stepped between his legs as he lay the test aside. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he placed his forehead to her stomach and she nervously brought her hands up to run through his hair.

"What-" she swallowed, hoping to dislodge the sudden rock she found in her throat. "What do you think about that? Having a baby?"

Chibs looked up at her, his eyes adoring. "I couldn't love you more," he said with surety. "I couldn't love our child more."

Bella smiled down at him, and lowered her head so she could plant a kiss right on his lips. When they pulled away, he went back to looking at her still flat tummy, marveling that he had created another life. Sure he had Kerrianne. But after she turned 5, and Jimmy O had him run out of Ireland, he had no part in her life. This child. This little one was another chance. A miracle chance.

"My appointment is next Wednesday. Want to come?" she asked nervously.

"I wouldn't miss it for anythin'. I want to be there through everything. Every mornin' you are sick, every cravin', the birth, everything."

Bella laughed. "Prepare yourself then. My morning sickness has only been getting worse, as you know. And once I'm so big I can't put on my shoes by myself anymore, I'm drafting you for back rubs."

"It'd be my honor, lass."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax pulled up to Opies house, and saw that it was quiet. Too quiet. It was eerie. Walking up to the front door, he ringed the bell a couple of times.

"Opie!" he yelled out. But there was no answer. Looking about, he saw that there was no one, so he bent down and retrieved the spare key from beneath the welcome mat. Entering the house, he saw some baby things in boxes strewn about and a bit of a mess from the previous night's supper.

"Ope! Donna!" Jax yelled out again, but like the last time, no answer. Entering the kitchen, he saw a card propped up against an ash tray. Picking it up, he saw that it belonged to June Stahl. A.T.F.

"Shit." There was only one person who could tell him where the fuck this bitch had taken his brother. And that was Unser.

Jax immediately left for the station, but was surprised that Unser wasn't in his office, but in one of his own cells. He had to do a little flirting with the guard on duty, but it wasn't all that hard considering he'd known the woman since they were in school. And who hadn't held a torch for Jax Teller while they were in school.

"You've got one minute. A.T.F. finds out, she'll have a fit."

"Thanks, Candy," Jax said sincerely.

"Sure thing."

"What the hell you doing in here, man?" Jax asked Unser.

"Stahl's detaining me for questioning," Unser said with a sarcastic air when he said 'detaining'.

"Jesus Christ. You got any idea what happened to Ope? His whole family's gone."

"I don't know. Ask Hale. He's Stahl's little errand boy," Unser informed Jax. But Jax had his own news to impart to the chief.

"He's more than that," Jax scoffs. "Other night when we were in here, he was face down in that shit."

Now it was Unsers turn to scoff. "Idiot."

"We gotta find Ope, man. You hear anything, you'll let me know?"

"Of course," Unser said, making it a done deal.

"A'ight." Jax went to the door of the cage so Candy could let him out. Where the hell was Opie?

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Wendy stepped out of the cab and looked at the house she used to call home. The house of her husband, even if it was now only on paper.

"Thanks, man," she said, handing the cab driver his fare. There was no one in the drive, namely, Jax's bike, so she figured no one was home.

Going up to the front porch, she tried her key. It didn't work. It wasn't all too surprising, after what happened, she'd have had the locks changed as well.

"Shit," she said. She really didn't want to stay at some dive motel, but that was looking more and more like her only option. "Of course."

She looks around and tries a few windows, but they, along with the back door, were all locked. She gave it up for a lost cause and sighed, taking her bag and walking back down the drive. Unknowing that there had indeed been someone in the house.

Angela had been on the phone with Gemma the moment she heard someone at the door. Peaking out through the smallest slit in the blinds, she saw that it was a somewhat pretty woman with long blond hair, a purple blouse, and a bag with her.

"I don't know who it is Gem, but she seems familiar with the place," Angela said in a whisper, so she wouldn't draw attention of the woman trying to get into the house.

"I know who it is, sweets. Don't you worry. Once she finds the place locked up, she'll leave for a bit. I'll be back by in 20 minutes with the paint, so you won't be there alone long. I'll just finish up with my visit, and be right over," Gemma tells her.

"All right. Thanks Gemma." Angela hung up and went back to Abel's nursery, breathing a sigh of relief. If Gemma wasn't worried, she wouldn't be.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma was at the hospital, feeding Abel, when Dr. Namid walks in.

"He's taking to the bottle much better. How's his sleep apnea?" Gemma asked. She like this doc much better than the biker hoe wannabe. She wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't more than a little happy about that tramp being dead. Now she had to figure out how to get rid of the junkie that just popped back in.

"The last two nights, no alarms. He's almost through it," Dr. Namid smiled.

"We'll be able to take him home?" Gemma said with excitement.

"Probably tomorrow."

"You hear that, baby boy? You're going home," Gemma said softly to Abel.

"So you think Jax is ready for this?" the doctor asked. Gemma gave a laugh.

"Not at all. But, most men aren't. I'm not too worried. Between me, Izzy, and Angela, we'll get him on the straight."

Dr. Namid laughed as well. "Behind every man is a woman willing to kick him into gear. I almost feel sorry for Mr. Teller having three."

"Almost?" Gemma asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. The doctor nodded.

"Almost."

~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax was talking to one of Opie and Donna neighbors. He was finally gaining some headway one where his brother might be.

"They take Opie out in cuffs?" he asked her.

"No. He was carrying one of his kids."

"What time was that?" Jax asked her.

"Headlights woke us up. Must've been around 2:30," she said. "There were three black sedans. The whole family left, took bags with them. Is he in trouble again?"

"I don't know," Jax tells her honestly. "Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Juice walked quickly up to Clay and Tig, freaking the fuck out about the information he just received.

"Just talked to our guy over at San Joaquin Savings and Loan. He checked Opie's finances," he tells them.

"And?" Clay asked.

"Somebody paid off a huge chunk of his debt. Federal wire transfer. Mortgage, credit cards, car payments."

Tig heaved a sigh.

"This stays with the three of us," Clay tells him.

"Yeah, of course," Juice said before leaving again at Tig's behest.

"Opie sold us out," Tig said once Juice was gone.

"Or A.T.F. wants us to think he did. That bitch is smart. Devious gash!" he bellowed before heaving a bottle of whiskey at the wall.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie's mother knocked on the office door at Teller-Morrow. "Gemma."

"Mary. Jesus Christ. What are you doing here?" Gemma asked in shock.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Mary said, stepping into the office. "Got a call from the feds asking me to pick up my grandkids from the Department of Justice facility in Stockton."

This was news to Gemma. And here she had been having a good day. Visiting Abel. Helping Angel start on his nursery.

"Opie's kids are in a facility?"

"Apparently the whole family is. Can't get a hold of Piney. Thought you might shed some light on why I'm schlepping my fat ass 75 miles," Mary said with more than a little attitude.

Gemma looked out the window when she hears a motorcycle enter the lot, and sees that it's Jax. "Let's find out," she said as she got up to meet her son.

"What's Opie's mom doing here?" he asked, knowing the relationship between Opie and Mary was cordial at best.

"She's picking up her grandkids from the Department of Justice facility," Gemma tells him in little more than a whisper.

"Oh, my God," Jax said.

"Opie get picked up on that Hefner shit?" Gemma demanded. Mary it seemed, wasn't content waiting for information and walked right up to them from where she had been waiting in the doorway of the office.

"Hey, Mary," Jax said with a small smile.

"What the hell did my kid do this time?" Mary demanded.

"Nice to see you too," he replied with a bit of sarcasm. He had no idea what he was going to say. This was information he had to get to Clay first.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Feds picked him up in the middle of the night," Jax tells Clay and Tig.

"He go out in cuffs?" Clay asked.

"Neighbors say no," Jax said after a slight hesitation, knowing how it was going to sound. Clay throws a small packet of papers in front of Jax.

"Ope's debt's been cleared. Federal wire transfers," he said as Jax looked through the finances. He shakes his head.

"It's a set up," Jax said with no doubt.

"Maybe."

"Or, he gave Bobby up," Tig posited. "Now he's gone witness protection."

"Why? If he wasn't arrested, what's the leverage?" Jax shot back.

"Who knows how long they've been chipping away at him, Jax. Hell, A.T.F.? They could've gotten to him while he was still in Chino," Tig said.

"That's paranoid shit," Jax said, lighting a cigarette.

"Is it? I mean, is it? Opie's been a miserable prick since he got out. Maybe they've offered him a new, debt-free life- just what Donna wanted."

Jax shook his head. "Donna's been square with the club recently. She's on the level with Opie now. And Ope's not a rat. He did five years for this club."

"Maybe he doesn't want to do 25 more," Tig replied quickly.

"I'm going to see Rosen tomorrow. We'll get some clarity," Clay said. "Give us a minute." Tig nodded and left.

"You and I both love Opie. I don't want to believe this shit either. But, we gotta prepare ourselves for a truth we may not like," Clay tells him.

"He'd never sell out the club," Jax said.

"What if he did?" Clay asked.

Jax looked up, not liking the words he was going to have to say. "Then I'll kill him myself."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax made his way into his house. He could smell the scent of paint wafting from Abel's room in the back, and smiled at the soft humming he could hear from Angel. Walking back there, he saw her in an old baggy t shirt, that went down far enough to almost cover her shorts, and her hair up in a messy pony tail. Jax smiled at the sight then knocked on the frame of the door.

"Having fun?" he asked. Angela turned with a bright smile and went up to him, giving him a slow kiss on his lips.

"Quite a bit. But you've not been having a good day," she observed, looking into his eyes and seeing the nervous tension there. Jax shook his head.

"Just some club shit," he said. Angela smiled.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked.

"Not unless you know anything about Opie and Donna being picked up last night by the feds," Jax tells her. Angela stilled.

"What?!" she breathed. "Opie I could see them taking for questioning of some kind but why Donna? The kids?"

"Opie's mom is picking them up from the Department of Justice. Clay and Tig think Ope sold us out for Donna."

"That bitch," Angela growled. Jax raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you liked Donna. You spent all yesterday with her."

Angela shook her head. "Not her. That A.T.F. whore. Jax, think about it. First she goes after the women of the club, thinking they would be easy targets. Got nothing. She must have something she is using and twisting to her advantage to get to Opie. Something, I don't know, a witness or something you guys did."

"There was a witness to something," Jax admitted, looking at her speculatively.

"Since she couldn't get to the women, she went after the member that was easiest. You and everyone else are too close. Opie just got out of Chino. He lives apart from the club _with family_! Even if this witness didn't see a face, the bitch could be using them to press Opie."

"There was a federal wire transfer. Opie and Donna's debt has been all but clear, and there were witnesses, their neighbors, saying he and his family were escorted out with bags in the middle of the night," Jax tells her sadly. Angela shook her head with even more force.

"Jax, think! If Opie sold out the club, they wouldn't bother clearing his debt this soon! They wouldn't have made a big show about putting Opie and Donna in witpro. As you said. Too many witnesses. Too dangerous! And the whole family would go, not just Opie and Donna. Ellie and Kenny would be the perfect leverage if Opie had sold out the club and Sam Crow got their hands on them."

Jax looked at Angela with awe. She was right. "Opie didn't sell out the club."

"Never."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie sat with his thumbs to his forehead in a spartan and blindingly florescent interrogation room, wanting nothing more than to see Donna and his kids. He looked up when he saw that A.T.F. bitch walk into the room.

"Where's my family?" he demanded.

"Down the hall. My people packed a few of their things, so they're very comfortable. Justice uses this facility to transition informants into witness protection. So it-"

"What they- Are you charging me?" Opie asked.

"No."

"Then you gotta cut me loose," Opie said.

"You need to stay here, Opie, for your own safety," Stahl tells him, like she explaining something really complex to a five year old.

"For my own safety?" he scoffs.

"Yeah. You see, we have an eyewitness who saw the murder of Brenan Hefner. Bobby Munson was identified. You I.D. could take a little time, but-" she trailed off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Opie said, making sure to keep his tells minimal, not that she studied him enough to pick up on them yet.

"I've done this dance before, darlin'," Opie said, channeling his friend Jax. "I want my lawyer."

"I'm sure that SAMCRO knows that you and your family are gone. And lots of your neighbors saw you get into our big, comfortable, black sedan. No cuffs. And what with all the inconvenience, I figured the least I could do was, uh, pay off some of those big bills of yours," she said, laying a copy of his bank statement in front of him, the big numbered debts all cleared from it.

"You crazy bitch," he said, looking up at her. "You're setting me up as the rat."

Stahl sat across from him. "Unfortunately, I think it's gonna play out that way, yeah," she said with no remorse.

"They'll know I wasn't the witness," Opie said, having faith in his club brothers.

"Mm. Eventually. But, you see, the U.S. Attorney won't release the identity of the witness retrial. And that could take weeks. I can only hold you for 48 hours. Now what is going to happen when I put you and your family back in Charming, hmm?"

"I'll tell the club the truth."

"And maybe they believe you. But maybe they don't. Are you really willing to risk the life of your family on the love that Clay Morrow has for you?"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax and Angela were in Abel's nursery at the hospital, feeding the little guy, only it looked like now that one need was met, another was asserting itself, as the infant was falling asleep in his father's arms.

"Poor kid doesn't know if he wants to eat or sleep first," Jax chuckled.

"From what I understand, that's a common problem amongst men," Angela teased. Jax looked up at her and smiled softly, before placing a kiss on her lips. Angela smiled and pulled away, as a movement caught in her periphery.

"Jax. That woman was at your house today trying to get in," Angela said, nodding to the woman at the observation window. Jax looked over and sighed.

"Shit," he said. Angela looked to him.

"Who is that?" Angela asked nervously.

"Wendy. Abel's birth mother," he said. Angela's face blanked. Her eyes though, were hard.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk," she said.

"You don't have to. You can stay," Jax tried. Angela shook her head.

"If I stay, I'm going to do something I won't regret. However, I don't want to wake Abel. I'll get some coffee. I'm just going to stake a bit of a claim first," she said with a vindictive look in her eye, as she leaned down and gave Jax a long, hard kiss.

"Damn," he breathed as he watched her leave, then waited for Wendy to enter.

"New whore?" Wendy asked. Jax cut her an unamused look.

"Watch it. I don't have to allow you to stay," he threatened. Wendy fidgeted a bit.

"May I hold him? I just wanted to see him before-" she trailed off.

Jax raised an eyebrow. "Before?"

Wendy smiled. "I have 64 days clean. I'm moving into a sober living place in Lincoln Village."

"That's progress," Jax said dispassionately. He was glad she was getting clean. But wasn't happy that she showed up now of all times. Just as his relationship with Angel was going somewhere.

"I just wanted to see Abel, before I go," she said.

"All right. Might do you good," Jax said leading her into his room. Wendy gasped.

"He's grown so much," she said as Jax handed Abel to her.

"Yeah, he has. Doc said he's healthy enough to go home, too," Jax said proudly. Wendy just looked down at Abel.

"Thanks, for this, Jax. For letting me hold him," Wendy said.

"If it'll help you stay clean," he said with a shrug, before he handed her a bottle. "We were just feeding him."

"Yeah. The new girl," Wendy probed.

"Don't go there, babe. She's been here helping me with Abel since practically the beginning. You were getting clean. Something you should have already been," Jax warned.

Wendy continued to look at him. "Is she good to you?"

"Far better than I deserve," Jax said with a smile. Wendy nodded and knew, she had lost her chance.


	19. Capybara Pt2

_**A/N 10/8/2018:This is it people! This chapter officially makes DFTR my longest story! WOOT! PAR-TAY! and we are so close to the end of the season too! My goodness! Already?! Well, I hope y'all have enjoyed the ride so far. And things are about to get dramatic! WWWOOOOOOOOOO. I hope these two chapters make up for my sporadic updating this past week. It's been a hell of a week at that with all of the OT and no sleep! Then mom. Then my needy patron deities. My tarot readings. My witchy chat blog update...shit just got busy. lol Anywho. Enjoy!**_

Jax stepped out of the nursery to find his mother waiting in the hall, and she did not look happy.

"Little family reunion?" she asked.

"How long you been watchin'?"

"Since 1978."

"She just wants to hold her kid," he tried, barely, to defend. "You of all people should get that."

"You think she has a right to hold that baby?"

"As much of a right as I do," he shrugged. "I wasn't shooting crank, but I bailed on that kid too. I'm making up for that now. She just wants the same chance."

Gemma thought for a moment. "What about Angela. That girl has been more of a mother to Abel than even I have. You may have bailed, but you came back when given the chance. Wendy was given a chance, and she still pushed that shit into her veins. She isn't his mother. Angel is."

Jax didn't answer, only nodded.

"Anything new on Ope and Bobby?" she asked.

"No, nothing. But Clay is sure Ope sold us out," he said sullenly.

"I don't care what anyone says. Opie didn't rat," Gemma tells her son.

"I had a doubt, I'll admit. But Angel set me right. And the signs were glaringly obvious once she did."

"Smart girl. Better than either of the ones before."

Jax smiled. "Thanks, mom."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs and Bella were still in his dorm. Both laying on his bed, Bella on her back, Chibs with his ear pressed to her bare stomach, her shirt riding up just under her breasts, listening as if he'd be able to hear the life inside right then.

"I had a thought on a name," Bella said softly. Chibs raised his head to look at her.

"Aye? And what was your thought?" he asked her.

"Callum. Callum Charles Telford. A nod to his Scottish roots."

"So sure we'll have a son are you?"

Bella nodded. "Why not? I'm the one cooking him. Why shouldn't I get a say in what gender he is?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eye. Chibs chuckled.

"And if the child is as stubborn as her mother?" he asked. Bella shrugged.

"I honestly hadn't thought of girls names. Why don't you pick that one?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Charlotte Isola," he said after thinking. "For both her grandfather and mother."

"Looks like the family is getting another Charlie no matter what," she smiled. "Dad will be thrilled."

Chibs merely hmm'd. He then kissed her bare tummy, right over their child, before moving lower, and lower. Settling between her legs, he kissed her center, still covered by the jean shorts she had thrown on that morning just before the feds dragged her out of their room.

Bella moaned at the fire he always managed to cause racing through her system. Her fingers scratching along his scalp. Undoing the button, Chibs pulled them off her, and dove right in, reveling in her taste and the sounds she was making. It had been too long, and with the happy news she had given, he was going to show her just how much she meant to him. One hand traveled up to her breast, rolling, pinching, and playing with her nipple, as the other sent two fingers into her snatch. Curling and beckoning her tight little cunt to clench and offering them both a sense of release, as he lightly nipped and played with her clit.

Bella's moans of passion found their way out between shallow breaths as her hips rose and fell in time with his thrusting fingers in order to find the release she so wanted.

"Aah! Ooohhh! Yes. Fuck! Filip! Oh, shit! Yes. Yes! YES! AAHH!" Her perfect little cunt clenched around his fingers tightly as they pushed into her once again. He allowed her to ride her orgasm out on his fingers as he kissed his way up her body, stopping to lightly kiss both of her aroused tight little peaks.

Drawing level with her, and looking at her beautiful, satisfied countenance, he kissed her forehead. "I love you." Then her nose. "You are beautiful." Then her chin. "And you are a miracle." And finally her lips. Settling between her hips, he took his cock in hand, and slid, slowly into her still spasming channel.

The pace he set was slow and maddening to Bella, but when she looked up at him, to tell him to go faster, the words caught in her throat. He was looking at her in pure undisguised adoration. The love in he eyes, shining so brightly, she blushed. This wasn't about all out passionate fucking. This was love. The kind that every couple strives for. Where you show through your very being and the act of making love...were two people become truly one.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Stahl entered the room she had Donna Winston and her children situated in. Donna was immediately in her face.

"Tell me what the hell is going on," she demanded lowly so she wouldn't startle her children. Stahl looked at Donna and then to the Child Advocate in the room with them.

"See if the kids want some ice cream?" she asks her.

"Sure."

"Is that okay with you?" Stahl thinks to ask Donna as an after thought.

"Yeah. Hey, kids. Go with the lady. Hey. Kenny," she said trying to pull her son away from the video game. "Come on. Go with the lady, okay? She's gonna get you some ice cream."

Donna then sat down, facing the bitch who first had the audacity to enter her house, then take her and her family into custody in the middle of the night.

"You recently paid off three months of back mortgage on your house in cash. Where did it come from?" Stahl asked. Donna didn't answer. No way was she going to rat on her old man. Took her this long to trust him again because of her own insecurity. Thanks to Izzy. It was no longer there.

"You spent it. You fed your kids on it. How was it earned?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"You know, Donna, your family is falling apart. Now, I want to help you, but I-"

"Don't pretend you give a shit about my family. As far as I'm concerned the only one _TRYING_ to tear my family apart...is you. You've got shit and smoke, lady. And pretty soon, your hands are going to be filled with nothing but shit."

"The U.S. Attorney hasn't released the name of the witness, and as far as SAMCRO is concerned, one person shot a man, another person witnessed the crime. That's why you're here- for your own protection."

Donna scoffed. "No."

"No?"

"No. We're here under the false pretense that it's for our own protection. 'Another person witnessed the crime'? There was a witness and now you're bending it to your needs. Only we wouldn't be here if they were able to identify Opie. He would just be in jail. You're setting Opie up. You stupid fucking bitch."

"It doesn't matter. Clay and his crew think Opie has turned. Do you have any idea what these guys do to a rat?"

Donna looked hard at Stahl. "No. Jax wouldn't let anything happen to Opie. They've known each other since they were kids."

"Well, I certainly hope hat Jax has enough pull to make that happen, because I can only protect him for one more day. Without my help, this thing goes one of two ways- Opie is in prison, or he's dead."

Donna didn't believe it. Sam Crow always found a way to help those that remained true.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The door to the interrogation room opened once more, and Opie looked up to see Donna enter. He stood and met her, enfolding her smaller frame into his.

"Opie," she said. He stood there for a moment, relishing the feel of his wife in his arms.

"Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. You're mom's coming to get them," she said, looking up at him.

"My mom? Are you serious?" he asked.

"A.T.F. spooked my family. Mary's the only one willing to come down. They wouldn't let me call anyone of the club."

"Shit."

They both sat at the table. "Stahl said the club thinks you turned on them."

"They hauled us in here to make it look like we took a deal. Bitch hung me out as a rat. Hoped that she could scare me into giving up something about a crime that I knew nothing about," Opie told her. Donna smiled.

"I know. Remember when Ellie was 3. She said that bad guys always talked too much in her movies. If they wanted to do something they should just do it. The talking was boring, she said." Opie smiled at one of the memories that kept him sane in prison.

"I remember. Smart as a whip even then." Donna nodded.

"Yeah. Well, turns out, it's not just bad guys that talk too much." Opie took her hands and gave them a light squeeze.

"Smart like her mother." Donna smiled.

"Want some good news? It'll keep your spirits up. Our new friend has a secret." Opie tilted his head and looked at her with a smile.

"What's that?" Donna began humming Sweet Child of Mine by Guns and Roses softly in his ear so it wouldn't be picked up by Stahl. Opies eyes widened. He remembered when Donna told him she was pregnant with Ellie. She had that song playing.

"You've gotta be fucking shitting me!" he exclaimed with a wide grin. Donna shook her head. "That is good news. Bet she's freaking out."

"She fainted." Opie gave a snort of laughter.

"Not so tough then."

Stahl was pissed that not even allowing Opie and Donna see each other brought forth any new information.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"You killed a state official, Bobby. The U.S. Attorney will seek the death penalty."

"I didn't kill anybody," Bobby said to Stahl. "Anybody who says I did is lyin'. And if you have anything else to say, why don't you talk to my lawyer."

"Well, if my witness statement is a lie, then maybe you should hear all of it," she said, sitting down.

"Yeah, I like a good story."

Stahl opened her file. " 'Hefner got spooked by something Opie did. He turned back to you, you shot from 10 feet away, hitting Hefner in his lower torso three times. Hefner fell. You and Opie fled the balcony and met up downstairs with Jax Teller. Jax was the look out and drove the car."

Bobby smirked. "Great fiction."

"Eye witness fiction." Bobby's smirk never left his face.

"I'd believe it, if you show me the writing in that file. Right here. Right now."

Stahl froze. Everything from her eyes, to her smile, to her, to her posture, froze. Bobby was going to show her why you didn't bluff with an outlaw.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Mary entered the room Donna was waiting in.

"Where are the kids?" Mary asked.

"Cafeteria. Finishing dinner. Thanks for picking them up," she said as she began gathering their things.

"I don't know how much fun they're gonna have with me," Mary mused.

"They like your dogs."

"One of them died," Mary tells her. "Wanna tell me what's going on here?"

"They have shit in one hand and wishes in the other," Donna tells her.

"You're not in lockdown for shit and wishes, sweetheart," Mary tells her. "He's going back to jail."

"He's your son," Donna spat.

"He's a criminal," Mary shot back. "Just like his father. Opie made his choice."

"He was 16 when you bailed." Mary walked up to her.

"I took Opie with me… to get away from all of this shit. He's the one who ran back to his old man, the club. His problems aren't mine. If you have half a brain, you will take these kids, and move to another planet. Before their father poisons them."

"His problems are yours! You birthed him. If Kenny went to jail tomorrow, I would stand by his side. Because that kind of fear, you need a parent, father, mother, doesn't matter, you need someone to know how you feel or you'd die of insanity! Piney was too pissed off and wanted club justice, and you just weren't there. He's loyal to the MC because Clay was the one to tell him they would be there for him. It was to Clay he told his fears to! That is why he is loyal to the Sons, Mary."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela was at Jax's, stocking up his pantries for when they brought Abel home the next day. She had also bought a few party things, but was sure Gemma had an idea, so didn't go all out on the decorations. She heard the front door open and close and turned to see the very woman, and chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Gemma asked.

"I was just thinking about you," Angela said as she put things away. "How I bought a few party things, but knowing that you might have had a better idea than mine, I stuck to streamers and balloons."

"I knew you were smart. Sit down. They way your buzzing about like that is giving me a headache," Gemma said, lighting a joint. She took a couple of tokes before passing it to Angel, who took to it like a pro. Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"I was the daughter of the town's reverend. Didn't mean when daddy was away I didn't play."

Gemma chuckled. "I just want everything to be perfect for tomorrow, Gemma. Abel coming home is a really big deal. Especially the fight he had to put up to get here."

"Amen, Angel. But I have a serious question, and I demand nothing but a truthful answer, do you understand?" Gemma said with a hard look at her.

Angela nodded before Gemma continued. "You love Jax?" Angela looked at her and smiled.

"I care deeply for Jax. And would never intentionally hurt him. Do I love him. Not completely. Am I falling for him? Very quickly, and very hard."

Gemma smiled. "Truth. Will you do anything in your power to keep this family together?"

Angela's smile never faltered. "To my last breath. It is a small family, but it is fierce. And there is a huge extended family to draw support from."

"Truth," Gemma said. "Good. Abel needs a mother. Jax needs a woman to depend on and love. You keep your promises, you have my full blessing."

Gemma leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Angela smiled. "And it is only an idiot who goes against Queen Gemma. Especially when all you are asking for is to keep your family together."

"Smart girl. Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. A shitload of stuff to get together for his coming home party. Night, baby," Gemma said, picking up her keys and leaving.

"Night, Gemma."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

They were finally letting them free. Opie and Donna walked as quickly as they could to the elevator, but Stahl was sticking to them like a bad trip.

"You know I'll be picking you up again, Ope. As soon as we put this case together, you will be tried for murder."

"I guess I'll see you then," he snarked.

"Going back to the club is a mistake. It puts you and your family at risk."

"I can protect my family," he said at the same time Donna said,

"Wonder whose fault that is, bitch."

"You need to start thinking about your kids," Stahl said as she turned Donna around by her arm. "Donna, what kind of mother are you gonna be?" Donna stared at Stahl hard.

"The kind who doesn't bail on her family. Don't you ever insinuate such a thing again. I am a good mother," Donna said, turning to Opie. "Let's go." They left and Stahl addressed her partner.

"Did you cover it?" she asked.

"Yeah. I got mikes and trackers in his cell phone, bike, and truck," he informs her.

"Good. Stay on him. I want to know his every move. I gotta keep this shithead alive," she bemoaned as she turned back into the building.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Clay, Ope left Stockton. He wants to come in, tell us what happened," Jax tells Clay as he and Tig approached the clubhouse.

"That's good. We all want that," Clay said.

"Hey. I need to know he's gonna be safe, despite all the shit we think we know," Jax pressed Clay.

"Ope's a member of this club. He's gonna get his time. Safe room," Clay promised. Jax looked to Tig.

"Yeah," he said.

"Okay."

"I gotta go see Rosen. Make sure Bobby's okay. You tell Ope he comes in when I get back, all right?" Clay asked Jax.

"All right."

"All right." Clay said, hugging Jax, before Tig got in one as well.

~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~

"U.S. Attorney won't disclose the name of the witness because of security issues," Rosen tells Clay.

"No ideas?" Clay asked.

"Talked to Bobby last night. He says Stahl knows there was a third man. She knows it was Jax. Bobby said whoever saw him could never have I.D.'d Jax," Rosen said.

"Only one other guy knows that Jax was there," Tig said.

"That's my guess. Looks like Opie Winston is turning."

"So why would the feds cut Opie loose, huh? Why would they let him come and plead his innocence to the club?" Clay asked.

"Well, if I was gonna cross-examine, I'd argue that Opie is a criminal and he's lying to make a cushy deal. He might need more evidence to get witness protection."

"You think they're gonna wire him?" Clay clarified.

"He gets Jax talking about the alleged Hefner kill, it's a lock."

"Jesus Christ," Tig whispers. Clay was torn. He really did see Opie as a son. Especially knowing what the kid went through in Chino. But he had to protect his club.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie exited the house to see Jax on the curb waiting for him.

"Gonna make this right, bro," Jax said, hugging it out with Opie.

"Yeah."

"Look, you trying to push me off this thing that happened- I know you're just trying to- trying to watch my back," Opie tells Jax. Jax nods.

"Come on. They're all waiting," Jax said, hopping onto his bike as Opie took his truck. It didn't take them long to reach the clubhouse, and they found everyone in the bar area waiting for them.

"Piney, your boy's here," Chibs tells the elder. Piney looks towards the door to see Opie entering and laughs.

"How you doin' son?" he asked, with a bone crushing hug.

"I'm good. I'm good," he tells Piney.

Chibs was next. "Good to see you back here. Welcome home. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," he tells the Scot.

"Check it all," Clay says lowly to Tig before he walks up to Opie and gives him his own welcome home hug.

"Ope. Go on in," he said, gesturing towards the redwood table.

"Hold on gentlemen. Phones please," Chibs said, having everyone place their phone in a cigar box and leaving it on a nearby pool table.

Nearly everyone gathered around the table, but it was Jax who noticed the missing member. "Where's Tig?" he asked.

"He'll be in in a minute," Clay promised. "Thanks for coming in, Ope. It says a lot."

"It says he's not a rat," Piney corrected. Clay gives a small scoff.

"We got one member in jail, and another in a wit-pro facility. You can understand my worry," Clay tells the founding elder.

Opie took a moment. "Yeah, I know how this looks- what Stahl has done. She set me up to look like a rat. It's all a lie. She threatened me with my own club. I don't know who the hell the witness is, but it sure as shit ain't me."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Tig was checking Opies truck for bugs. It had gotten to the point where he was beginning to hope and be optimistic that Opie really had been set up. He checked every crease, nook, and cranny and found nothing. Until the sensor picked up something in his cabin light. Tig winced at the results, truly upset that a brother would turn on them. He gently unscrewed the cover and pulled out the small microchip looking bug, sighing at the irrefutable proof of Opie's betrayal.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"She tried to turn Donna against me, offered her that whole wit-pro bullshit dream. But she turned it down. She could've walked away. I'm honestly not sure she would have done that if we hadn't met Izzy when we did," he said, giving a nod to Chibs. "She trusted me that if I came in here and had the chance to tell you guys the truth, that I could make this right."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

This was the last place he had to look. The cell phones on the pool table. Tig was run down at the betrayal. And at the same time, pissed off. Why? Why would Opie do this? He found a bug in his phone all right. And it pissed him off so much, he dunked the damn thing in a pitcher of beer before entering the meeting room.

"Sorry," he said, as if he hadn't been catching a traitor. Opie shook his head.

"I was just telling that getting squeezed made me realize I can't do this with one foot out the door. I'm here. I'm in," Opie tells the others. "No more doubt. No more mistakes."

"You're a good man, Ope."

Opie started a bit, but addressed Clay. "Am I good with you, Clay? The M.C.?" There was a tense moment of silence before Clay answered.

"Yeah. We're good." Chibs turned to Opie. "Ah! Good news, Opie. Great news."

"Hey," Piney said, getting Opie's attention. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks, Pop," he said, giving his old man a hug. Everyone filed out into the bar but Tig and Clay.

Tig ran his sensor along the table, Opies chair, and the pack of cigs he left behind. "Room is clean."

"Anything?" Clay asked.

"His truck was wired. His phone was wired. And I killed them both."

"Jesus Christ," Clay exclaimed.

"Opie has turned on us," Tig said with fury. "This has got to happen, Clay." Clay looked out the window to the others celebrating Opie's return.

"Jax'll never be able to hurt him. Take this to a vote- I've seen this shit before. I mean, this is the kind of shit that can crush a charter."

"Then we do it quiet," Tig whispered. "Me and you. For Bobby. For the club."

"We need total deniability. This death never lands at our feet," Clay emphasized.

"I understand," Tig said, nodding. Jax enters the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Ah, I'm just catching Tig up on what he missed," Clay lied.

"Yeah, it's all good, brother. It's all good," Tig went along before leaving Jax and Clay alone.

"Everything Opie said- you believe him, right?" Jax asked. "I mean, he's clear of this shit now."

"Of course. I love Opie too, bro. Come on," he said, going to the door. "Let's go join the party, huh?"

Jax nodded and passed Clay, missing the man's face fall in agony at what must be done.


	20. The Sleep of Babies

**_A/N 10/8/2018: Whew. Giant chapter. But it is only one episode. I may have stayed up a bit too late my time to finish this, but I wanted to get my goal of three chapters for this weekend up. I love you guys that much! lol Like I said...DRAMA! There is only one more chapter in this season...I'm making it a giant chapter too, so I reach a nice round 21 chapters. I hope y'all are enjoying this journey with me. Love y'all! ~Angel_**

Jax woke with a start and stared at the ceiling for a moment, feeling Angela sleeping cuddled into his side, her arm around on his shoulder. She must have felt him awaken, because she pressed closer to him, running her thumb along her jaw.

"I love you," she breathed. He looked down and smiled at her, her eyes still closed and her breathing peaceful. He kissed her forehead lovingly before looking back up at the ceiling, contemplating the feeling that woke him.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay woke more gently, but noticed his wife wasn't at his side, but standing in front of the cage that held her parrot.

"Sometimes I think you love that bird more than me," he said with a chuckle. Gemma smirked and looked back at him.

"Sometimes I do," she teased, turning her focus back to her bird.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Opie, too, woke gently, and looked over to see both Ellie and Kenny sleeping in bed with him and Donna. The parent's arms connecting above the heads of the children. Opie took a moment to soak in the sight of his family. The three people he loved most in the entire world. He figured they didn't have to wake the kids up for school. He and Donna could let them have a day to relax after the shit they went through with that bitch Stahl and her merry gang of idiots.

Opie rolled over to face the others, kissing Ellies head as he took Donna's other hand as it lay across Kenny.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig woke up with a dark haired beauty laying on his arm. And he remembered the wild night they had before. Oh how he loved the kinky ones.

"Hey. Hey," he said waking her. He kissed her possessively before pulling back. "Get out of here. Go on, get out of here," he said to the Crow-eater. She got up, wearing nothing but a g-string and left him to his plans for the day. And what dark ones they were.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs woke up in his favorite spot in the world. Laying with Bella half on top of him. He gently rolled her over and planted butterfly kisses all along her cheek, neck, shoulders, all the way down between the valley over her breasts, to her tummy, where he placed a lingering kiss above her womb.

"Good mornin', _mo chridhe_ ," he whispered to the life within. Bella's hands came down and carded through Chibs's graying hair. "And to you, _mo ghràdh,"_ he added, rising to kiss her on her perfect lips.

"Good morning, Filip."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"It's your lucky day, little boy," Dr. Namid said to Abel, who was up early and ready to go home. "You get to join your family." Closing Abel's chart, he smiles down at the child that had to fight for his life. Secretly, he was glad Abel's birth mother was no longer in the picture. Gemma, Angela, and Izzy were all doing marvelously when they visit. He had no worries about sending this child home to loving people.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig joined Clay out by the line of bikes. "Meeting's all set. Oakland. 2:30," he tells his president.

"Good." Clay gets onto his bike, but doesn't take off quite yet.

"Opie's wired. There's no way in hell we're gonna be able to separate him from everybody. Everything we're doing. We got to protect our guys," he said, putting on his helmet. "It's got to happen today."

"Okay," Tig agrees as Clay starts his bike, and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Tracker on Opie's truck is working. We're not getting anything from the bug or the cell," Stahl's partner said.

"Check his truck when you can. He might have been smart enough to sweep it," she said.

"What if Clay or one of the others found it?" he asked.

"The pretrial for Hefner's murder starts tomorrow. The U.S. Attorney will have to release the name of the witness, so SAMCRO will know that Opie isn't the snitch," she said with little feeling. "We can start making our case tying him to Hefner's killing. Just have to keep him safe for another 24, and then we can arrest his shaggy ass."

"I know she's here. I wanna see her," she hears the familiar voice to Clay Morrow storming into the department.

"Clay Morrow wants to see you," another agent said, poking his head into the office. But Clay muscles his way past him.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey," her partner tried to stop him, but Stahl put in her two cents.

"It's okay. Hey. Hey. It's okay. It's okay," she said, getting the other's attention.

"You kick down my doors. You hurt my wife. You lock up one of my brothers for a crime he didn't commit," he said lowly.

"We'll let a jury of his peers decide that," she said smartly.

"What you did to Opie and his family proves one thing- You're desperate, 'cause you got nothing on us. It kills you, doesn't it? To see me and my guys living good lives. Families, friends, nice homes. You hate the fact, that we get the same rights and freedoms you do," Clay taunts.

"Gee, you make me so proud to be an American," Stahl said with heavy sarcasm.

"You're a fascist pig," he said, getting up in her face. "And what Otto did to you is just the tip of the iceberg." Then he walked out, Stahl staring hard at his back.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Our retainer with Rosen is good for one more week. If this thing with Bobby goes to trial, we're gonna have to pony up some serious up-front cash," Clay tells the table.

"We have every dime in the warehouse rebuild," Juice tells Clay.

"I know. I talked to Alvarez. They Mayans want guns. They want them right away."

"We ain't go nothing to sell. Irish don't start shipping till next month," Jax reminds him.

"We pull our security surplus. We sell 'em those."

"Wait a minute," Chibs interrupted. "I thought we didn't sell that surplus."

"We don't," Jax said.

"We sell 'em those guns. It's a goodwill gesture. The Mayans turn around, place a big order. They give us half the cash in advance," Clay pointed out.

"It leaves us nothing to protect the club," Jax said.

"I'm out of ideas here, Jax. If we don't jump on this deal, we lose it. I'm just trying to help Bobby here."

"I get that," Jax told Clay. "But A.T.F. are still camped out at Unser's office. You really want to take that risk?"

"We can do this smart. We set up two locations in Oakland, right? We pick up the money from one. We drop off the guns at the other. This way even if the feds are watching us, they never see guns for money."

"Why would the feds still be trailing us?" Opie asked, confused.

"Maybe they're pissed off 'cause you didn't turn. You and Tig pick up the money, Me and Jax drop off the guns."

"I'll go with Ope and Tig," Piney said.

"Nah, nah, nah. The fewer the better," Clay said. "Why don't you just go up to the warehouse, let me know how that's going?"

"Just some bullshit errand. I got stuff to do," Piney spat, leaving the meeting.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

After the meeting, Jax and Angela went to the hospital to get Abel. Turned out, there was a mountain of paperwork before they would let the little guy out of their sight.

"This is a lot of signatures. I'm not actually signing away rights to my first born, am I?" he joked to Angela. Ange smiled and shook her head.

"Nah," she said, looking through the packet on the clipboard. "Looks to be just a bunch of boring liability stuff. Tell you what. Why don't I leave you here, give you time to bond with your boy, and I'll go check on your mother. Make sure she doesn't over do it with the party decorations and stuff. You know how new grandmother's can get."

Jax placed one of his large hands on either side of her face and kissed her passionately, not seeing Wendy just on the other side of the window entering the ward. She lost it, seeing Jax with another woman and stormed out.

"You are a lifesaver," he tells her.

"I try."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"There you are. Where have you been? We have so much to do. Grab the other end of this," Gemma ordered Angela.

Angela looked around the house to see Gemma had been busy that morning. "You are a superwoman," Angela joked as she grabbed the banner and hung it with Gemma.

"Well I don't like to broadcast," Gemma said with a smirk.

Angela chuckled. "One of these days, you need to tell me your secret."

"Secret to what?" Gemma asked.

"How you became so strong. You are not only the biker queen. You are a mother and sister to club members. You are dependable and unyielding, but not without knowing how to bend," Angela said.

"You hang around the club long enough, sweetheart, it'll come to you," Gemma said, framing Angela's face with her hands. "Now enough chit chat. We need beer, food, finish decorating, and most importantly, the man of honor. Lots to do, so let's do it."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Stahl was leading the witness to Hefner's murder into the safe house, but the little girl just kept asking questions.

"If you need anything, I just want you to ask Agent Yost, who'll be staying with you, okay?" Stahl asked.

"Okay. When does the trial begin?" she asked Stahl, who did everything in her power not answer honestly.

"We don't know exactly. But soon," she promised.

"Is it gonna take a long time?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Stahl said. "Uh, don't worry, okay? We have sheriffs on the street. I have my people staying with you. It'll all be over before you know it. All right?"

"Okay," the young woman said.

"Come on," smiled the Agent known as Yost, who led her into the house.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax and Opie were loading a duffel with the gun surplus that was supposed to be used for the club's protection. Jax was pissed, because in a way, Clay was right. This was the only way to ensure Bobby continued to have representation.

"You think this is a bad idea," Opie observed.

"Yeah. I do," Jax said with more than a little attitude.

"Clay mad a deal with the Mayans, to make sure the war didn't reach Charming."

"It's bigger than that now," said Jax, handing Opie another AK.

"What?"

"Let's just get this done," Jax sighed.

"Hey, man, if you think I'm walking into something-" Opie trailed.

Jax sighed again and sat in the chair he was using to stand on. "Look at the last few months, man. The warehouse gets blown-up. A.T.F. on our tail trying to shove a RICO sized fist up our asses. Bobby's in jail. How much longer do you think this club's got?"

Opie didn't have an answer. "We're better than this, man," Jax continued. "My old man. He saw the nightmare coming. He was smart, Ope. Way smarter than me. He had ideas about where to take the club. You know? Legitimate ways to earn. He knew. Sam Crow's got to change to survive."

"Clay'll never walk away from running guns," Opie told him.

"I know. He's made that very clear," Jax said snidely.

"Well, a few more years, he won't be able to turn the throttle, and you'll be number one."

"And Bobby and Tig? Pushing them in a new direction?" Jax asked rhetorically. "Jesus Christ. Two immovable objects."

"Irresistible force," said Opie looking up at Jax. "It could happen."

"Hey, Ope," Juice called into the room. "Donna's here."

"Thanks," he tells him.

"Probably best not to greet her with two bags of guns," Jax joked. Opie chuckled.

"Yeah," he said before going out into the bar.

"Hey," Opie said.

"Hey. I'm sorry to bother you," Donna said.

"No. It's all right. What's up, babe?" he asked. "Your mom wants to take the kids to Fun Town and then to dinner. I didn't wanna say yes until I talked to you."

"Mom's volunteering to spend time with the kids," he said slowly, looking above her head, stunned. As if the thought were alien.

"Yeah. I guess she had a good time with them. You know, you really should talk to her, Ope. I think she's just finding excuses to stay around until she sees you." Donna said.

"Yeah, maybe," he said, thinking still. "Yeah. She can take the kids."

Donna stepped closer, putting her arms around his neck. "That means we'll have the house to ourselves for a while," she said with a smile.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. It had been a long time indeed since they had peace to themselves and they weren't pissed at each other. He didn't realize just how much he needed his wife until that moment. Until his brain popped up with a reminder.

"Shit," he said, pulling back. "Jax is having a party for Abel. It's a homecoming thing."

"Oh!" she said with a small smile as her forehead met his chest.

"You don't have to go. But I gotta swing by and drop off a gift." Donna pulled back.

"I wanna go. Abel coming home is a big deal," she said with a smile. "Our family should be there."

"Yeah, we should. I'd like that," he smiled.

"I'll tell Mary to bring the kids home before dinner," she said with a little bounce in her.

"Okay." Donna reached up and framed his face, bringing it down to her level so she could give him one last quick kiss, before she left. Opie was a little stunned yet again.

Donna had accepted the club more and more in their lives, but this was the first time she volunteered to spend time with them again since his release from Chino. It made him happy. And he was excited.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma was at the store when she saw a young woman holding a sign that read ' **Bail out' my kids. We need food.** Gemma at first walked right on past her, but turned around because her curiosity got the better of her. She looked at the young woman, who averted her eyes in shame, and Gemma felt pity.

"You really doing this for your kids?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Got two boys," she said with a slight accent. "Uncle Sam cut off my aid. Again."

"You look pretty able-bodied to me," Gemma said, taking off her glasses. "There's gotta be something better you could be doing than holding up clever signs and begging."

"It's hard for me to hold down a job ma'am. On account of the mental illness. Tend to fly into rages. No apparent reason."

"Since when is that a mental illness?" Gemma asked, reaching into her purse for some spare cash. "Don't shoot this into your arm," she said sternly, holding out the money.

"That's kind and generous. Thank you, ma'am." Gemma turned to talk into the store when the girl said something else.

"Abel will help my little boys." Gemma turned in shock.

"What?"

"Able to help my little boys," the girl said towards her. "Bless you."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Glad you're still in one piece," Laroy said to Clay the SAMCRO president lit his cigar.

"Yeah. It's been a real exciting month," Clay said sarcastically, turning his focus back to his cigar.

"Should I be worried about eyes on us?" Laroy asked.

"Ah," Clay said in satisfaction once his cigar lit. "Nobody knows I'm here, including my own crew."

"Shit looks serious, man. What's giving you worry?"

"It's Alvarez. Tried to prevent a war from coming to Charming. I told him I'd sell him some guns."

"You're selling to the Mayans?" Laroy asked, giving Clay an icy look.

"That's why you and me are talking. There's a meet arranged for this afternoon. Alvarez thinks he'll be getting his first gun shipment. He ain't." Clay handed Laroy a sheet of paper. "Time and locations of the deal. Guns at one, money at the other. I want you and your crew to step on both ends. I put a bullet in Alvarez, you drop as many wetbacks as you can."

"And why in the good Lord's name would I be doing your dirty work?" Laroy asked, standing.

"Keep the guns. I keep the money, and, uh, this FUBAR helps move our relationship back to monogamous. I know you've been buying guns from the Russians. Three times the mark up, half the selection. If you wanna wast your hard-earned heroin money on that shit, you be my guest. I'll feed the competition with the better bullet."

Laroy took a moment to think on the deal. "What are the weapons?" he asked.

"AKs, MAC-10s, combat shotguns. About 25K worth of hardware."

"All right," Laroy agreed, shaking Clay's hand.

"We'll, uh, we'll make the deal. And then you wait until me and my crew are safe and clear. Join the party," Clay said as he walked away with a toothy smile.

He walked to Tig. "He look, man. I understand the need to make an executive decision for the good of the club. I get it. The Opie thing makes sense to me. But this- We have made a club-wide peace with the Mayans. We can't-"

"The peace stays intact. The Mayans are gonna think that the Niners got their intel off the streets, stepped on the deal, and all we got to do is spin the angry black man story. Play the ni*ers against the wetbacks."

"I like it," Tig said. "So how do we handle our other problem?"

"Just before the Niner's jump in, put a bullet in the back of Opie's head. This way, even if A.T.F. crashes the party, there's no illegal guns. Opie looks like the victim of gangland violence."

"And we blame the angry black man."

"It's the American way," Clay said.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Donna took the truck to get groceries. We checked. The bug's been ripped out. And Opie's cell is dead. Clay found it. He thinks Opie's working for us. That's what this morning was. He's feeling guilty about what he might have to do."

"How do we handle this?"

"Put an extra team on him. We have to keep Opie in one piece," Stahl ordered. Neither she nor her partner knowing that Hale was listening in at the door.

"I'm on it." Hale moved on before he was caught. Now he has to make sure this information gets to Clay, before an innocent gets hurt. And with what Stahl is gambling with, that's the most logical outcome.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Let me borrow your cell," Opie asked Tig. "I gotta check in with Donna."

"Here," Tig said, handing him the phone from inside his kutte.

"Thanks," Opie said, dialing Donna's number. "Found mine in a pitcher of beer. You know anything about that?"

"Maybe it was thirsty."

"Do you ever see your kids?" Opie asked.

"Once or twice a year," Tig answered honestly.

"Not hard for you?"

"Used to be."

"It's two girls, right?"

"Dawn and Fawn." Opie looked at Tig with a questioning gaze. "Yeah, I know."

"Ah, That's her voice mail. Thanks again," Opie tells Tig, handing him his phone back.

They pulled up to a warehouse, and entered. Tig hesitated by the door as Opie looked around. The place was filled with dolls and doll parts. Opie looked back at Tig.

"What?"

"I hate dolls, man. They creep me out."

"That's some story that needs to be told," he said, his attention being grabbed by a call from the back.

"Let's go."

"Let's do this," said a few Mayans they ran into. They were all waiting for Alvarez's call when shots rang out in the warehouse.

"Niner's!" they heard a few of the Mayans say. A shoot out commenced. Where Opie shot a Niner that was aiming right for Tig.

"Shit. Thanks, man," he said as Opie turned to wait until the coast was clear. It was the perfect time to take the shot. Opie's back was turned, leaving it wide open in his trust for his patch brother Tig to cover it, not shoot him in it. That was when things didn't line up for Tig. If Opie had truly given the club up to Stahl, he wouldn't have saved Tig. He wouldn't have done it without mercy either. Shooting the man not once but several times, without blinking, to make sure Tig was safe.

Tig lowered his weapon, just before Opie turned again. "Clear," he said and both he and Tig raced out of the warehouse, without the money, straight to Opie's truck, where they made their escape.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Was this a mistake or was Laroy sending a message?" Opie asked once he, Tig, Clay, and Jax were all back at the garage.

"I don't know."

"This could be the worst case scenario," Jax said. "Niner's want us dead. Mayans won't trust us. We'll lose our customer base. Gain two huge beefs."

"Broke with no guns," Opie pointed out.

Jax's cell rang. "Shit. That's Gemma," he said. "I'm on my way."

"Can you pick up Angela?" Gemma asked Jax.

"Of course. Be there in a few," Jax said.

"All right, baby."

"I got to go pick up my kid," Jax tells Clay.

"Well, we need something good right now. Go get him," Clay ordered.

"All right. See you at the house," Jax said, walking to his bike.

"Yep."

Opie took that time to quietly make his escape as well. Tig stepped up to Clay.

"What the hell was that, man?" Tig asked.

"It was like the angry black man was even angrier than we thought, huh?" Clay said, leaning back against the picnic table. "Laroy definitely double crossed us. And Ope?"

Tig shook his head. "Nah, I couldn't. Couldn't get a clear shot," he said, not wanting to tell Clay about his new found doubt.

"Well, if-if the Niners are that pissed, maybe- maybe they bring their rage to Charming. I mean, they saw Opie's truck at the money drop." Tig sat next to Clay.

"What, a drive-by?"

"Got to be tonight, after the party. Make it ghetto. Make it gangster," Clay ordered.

"All right."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Unser was checking the back cells when he saw Hale in one of the farthest back. One that nearly never had any visitors.

"I've been looking all over for you. What the hell you doing in here?" he demanded.

"The only place I can think without A.T.F. buzzing around," Hale said softly.

"I can relate," Unser said.

"I got some information," Hale said. "And if I give it to you, then I'm betraying my badge. And if I don't, someone could get hurt."

Unser walked into the cell and sat next to Hale. "That badge," he said, pointing to the metal plate on Hale's chest. "It ain't even real silver. What do you need to tell me, son?"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela and Jax walked into the hospital floor that housed Abel. But not for long. His mother was already walking out of the room with him.

"Hey, little man. We're bustin' you out of this place," Jax said with a beaming smile, taking Abel from Gemma. "Thanks, Doc," he said to Dr. Namid.

"It's my pleasure. Truly. This boy had one hell of a fight, but came through," the doctor replied.

"All right. Let's get this family home," Gemma said softly, and with a smile towards Angela, with whom she shared a conspiratorial wink.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax entered the house first, and was pleasantly surprised by the turnout of the party his mom had put together. Opie was there with his family. Bella was sitting on Chib's lap, his arms wound protectively around her. Clay was talking to Piney, both holding beers. Tig was chatting up two Crow-eaters. It was one hell of a turn out.

Everyone exclaimed and fawned over baby Abel. Clay even making a joke about his grandson's first beer. And the little ham was soaking it up.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Hale found Stahl in Unser's office, angrily packing boxes. She rolls her eyes once she catches sight of him.

"My boss is pulling the plug on Charming."

"Why?"

"The Mayan body count in Oakland pissed off the F.B.I., and I have to settle for Munson, squeeze him for the rest."

"What about Opie?" Hale asked, concerned for the practically almost innocent man. Well, innocent of being a rat at least.

"Opie made his own bed."

"Yeah, and Clay thinks you're in that bed with him," Hale said angrily. "Okay, this guy's in danger."

"The witness's identity will be out tomorrow. SAMCRO will know that he is not the snitch," she said, as she continued to pack.

"Look, a lot of shit can happen overnight. Okay? You can not pull your detail off him," Hale practically begged.

"It's out of my hands," she said. Hale started to leave but stopped.

"You know, you guys are unbelievable. You storm in here, and you turn this town upside down, and then you just walk away, and you leave us with this mess." Hale was disgusted by her.

"We had some fun though, right?" Stahl smirked.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The party was most definitely in full swing. Gemma was holding Abel with Chibs looking over her shoulder. He smiled softly once he saw Bella come up and ask to hold him. He watched as Bella gently lifted Abel from Gemma's arms not wanting to wake the newly home baby. She looked down and cooed over the child, running a finger down his soft perfect cheek.

"Perfect practice for when ours arrives," he said softly to Gemma. Gemma turned in surprise, and a smile broke on her face.

"Are you serious?!" Gemma asked in a loud whisper. Chibs chuckled.

"You are the first outside of Angela and Donna to know. Keep it under your hat for now. This is Abel's night," he said, kissing the side of Gemma's head.

"At least you two had the brains to tell me first. I would have hunted to two of you down if I wasn't."

"Izzy said that. She wanted to tell her mother first, and her father second. Though, the lass said she would be kind enough to take her father, so the man wouldn't shoot me." Gemma laughed.

"Smart girl. I'm happy for you, Chibs." Gemma then kissed a scarred cheek and turned her attention back to Bella and Abel, who were now with Angela. "Now if only I can kick Jax's relationship with that one onto the fast track."

Donna walked up to Jax and Opie, who were talking by the front door. "We gotta head out. They've had a long day," she tells Opie and Jax.

"All right. I'm glad you could make it," Jax said with a smile, kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad Abel's home," she said, returning the smile.

"Thanks."

"Come on, kids. Let's go," Opie said.

"Come on, guys," Donna reinforced, and Kenny left his grandfather's side and he and Ellie went with Opie and Donna, as everyone said their farewells.

Only Bella saw Tig get up and silently follow the small family out. She thought it was a little strange but didn't think too much on it. The man was his own mystery. Loyal and good hearted behind his rather rough, scary, and twisted exterior...and a bit of his interior, but her thoughts on the man remained the same.

Donna closed the back door, after making sure that Kenny and Ellie had put their seat belts on. She then went up to Opie and kissed him.

"Bye," she said, as she got into her car.

"See you later. Love you, kids. Bye," he said, turning towards his truck.

"Hey, you coming right home?" Donna asked curiously.

"Yeah. Why?" Opie asked.

"I wanna come back and help Gemma clean up," she tells him.

"Well, why don't you just stay. I can take the kids home, put 'em in bed."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said. Donna gets out of the car. "Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome."

"You got some cash? Gemma needs powder for the dishwasher," she asked him. He pulls out some small bills hand hands them to her along with his keys.

He kisses her again. "Love you," she smiles.

"Love you back." She smiles and looks into the back of her car.

"Good night, babies."

"Good night, mommy," they say together. Opie gets into her car and she watches them drive off. Not really wanting to go alone, she goes back into the house to find Bella and Angela. Angela looked a little preoccupied with Jax, but she saw Bella speaking with Gemma, so she went up to her friend.

"Hey, Izzy. Turns out I'm going to stay and help you guys with clean up. Wanna come with me to get some supplies?" she asked. Bella smiled, and handed Abel back to Gemma.

"Sure. Let me just tell Chibs, and grab my bag." Donna watched the interaction with the Scotsman and Bella. Despite him being twice her age, they were good together. He lit up whenever she was near, and she unconsciously positioned herself the best way to be protected when he was near. It was both beautiful to see and unnerving.

"Ready," Bella said, pulling Donna from her thoughts. Donna nodded and smiled, leading Bella out of the house and to Opie's truck. "So what all are we getting?" Bella asked.

"Just some dish soap and A LOT of garbage bags," Donna giggled. She pulled away from the curb and spun around, heading towards a small store that would still be open this late.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Clay exited Jax's house to see Unser waiting for him in the front yard.

"What's going on?" Clay asked.

"Uh, Sorry to bother you on this occasion, but I got some information that probably shouldn't wait," Unser said.

"Hey, listen, if it's about that Niner-Mayan shooting in Oakland-" Clay started, but Unser cut him off.

"No, no, no. No. It's about Opie."

"What about him?" Clay asked.

"I know A.T.F.'s been hanging him out as a rat. But that ain't the case. He's not working for them. The wires on him- not to his knowledge," Unser said. And internally, Clay's stomach dropped. Jax said earlier that the Niner-Mayan mess was the worst case scenario. He was wrong. This was. He truly did view Opie as a second son. A second son he ordered a hit on without the club's approval. And now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

"The witness is somebody who lives in the building where Hefner got killed. And she couldn't positively I.D. either Bobby or Opie. She only said someone hairy, and Stahl immediately went for Bobby Elvis."

"How do you know this," Clay asked, fighting through the pain of his own making.

"Hale. He's been privy to all of it. I just thought you should know that, in case you were having doubts about loyalty and such."

"I appreciate that," Clay said, not letting on the the maelstrom of emotions Unser unleashed.

"Tell Jax I'm glad his boy's come home," Unser said before leaving.

"Yeah." Clay pulled out his phone and speed dialed Tig. "Come one," he said urgently. Not knowing that Tig had left his phone in his kutte, on his bike, hidden when he changed vehicles to carry out the hit. He re entered the house, passing Gemma who he didn't even see.

"You all right, baby?" she asked from behind him. Worried at the look on his face. She went to stand beside him, but he didn't answer her. "What is it?" she asked.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"So we told Gemma about baby Telford," Bella said to Donna. Donna blushed.

"I may or may not have told Opie." Bella laughed.

"Don't tell Gemma that. She thinks she's the first. When did you tell him?" Bella asked.

"When we were held by Stahl."

Bella froze. "She doesn't know, does she?" Bella asked in terror. She would be really angry with Donna if she did. Donna shook her head.

"No. I told him through a song. Said Chibs had good news coming his way and then hummed the song I used to tell him I was pregnant with Ellie," Donna said.

"Good song?" Bella asked. Donna smiled. Bella leaned down to pick up her phone that had just lit up in her bag.

"GnR has nothing but!" Donna said with a smile. The cabin of the truck lit up as a car pulled in behind them, and Bella rose, the phone in her hand. She looked back at the blinding light, and could see a man in a ski mask, pointing gun out of his window, right at them. Bella gasped.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled, grabbing Donna and pulling her so she was bent a bit sideways as bullets rained into the cab of the truck.

Both cried out, Bella being hit in her shoulder and the arm she used to pull Donna down, and Donna, in the arm and a grazing along the side of her head. The shock and impacts of the bullets causing both women to pass out.

The SUV that had pulled up behind them, finally pulled along side, and the man driving panicked seeing the two women riddled with bullet holes inside the truck.

"Shit," he said, seeing Donna in the driver's seat. He then looked at the other woman, and saw it was Izzy. Daughter to one brother, and old lady to another. "Shit!" he exclaimed again, racing off.

~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

They all paled when the text alert came in from Unser that there had been a shooting and they should all come immediately. A howl tore from Chibs once he read that Bella was among the victims. He raced ahead of the others. Pushing his Dyna as fast as the Street Bob could take him. They arrived at the same time Opie skidded to a stop in Donna's car.

"Donna? Donna! Donna!" he yelled racing to his wife's side as she lay on a stretcher on the asphalt. "Baby. Wake up, sweetheart."

"Izzy? Isabella?! _Mo ghràdh,_ answer me!" Chibs demanded of the other woman on another stretcher.

"Sir, you need to step back. We need to stop the bleeding," an EMT said. Chibs growled at the men.

"If yeh think I am leavin' my woman and child in your 'ands, yeh both can _pòg mo thòin_. I ain't leavin' her."

"Child? Izzy is pregnant?" Jax said with wide eyes.

"She told me yesterday," Chibs said, kissing her hand. " _Mo ghràdh._ Wake up."

Hale was standing off to one side, fury radiating off him in waves. Clay walked up to Unser and spoke with him, trying to see if anything led back to Tig. But his attention was caught when he saw Stahl roll up in her shiny black car.

"I told you this shit would go bad. The lives of two women and an unborn child now hang by a thread. Whatever blood they shed, it's on you," he spat at her.

"Hey, back off," her partner tried to get in between them, but Hale finally found the outlet he was looking for. He hauled back and punched the man. This was not what he wanted when he called them in. He had a share in this to shoulder as well. Giving Stahl a look of contempt he walked away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to no one after he left.


	21. The Revelator Pt 1

**_A/N 10/11/2018: I know that I said I was going to make this into one chapter, but it was getting so long, so I figured I'd break it up into two. But hey! Good news for you guys! You'll get more out of it that way, right? Warning! Shit went sideways at work and I have some mondo OT coming up. For full details, see the A/N in Ch.3 of my mummy story. Please be patient with me and my sporadic updates. I wanted to make a point of clarification as well. You'll notice that I did edit one key word. Where I was raised, in a predominately black neighborhood, if you even thought the 'N' word, as my brother and I would say, we got the shit beat out of us. It's something that is still ingrained in me. I won't even type the damned word. It is the only derogatory word I can not physically bring myself to say or type. It's just wrong on all accounts, not that the others are any better, this one just had immediate physical repercussions at hand when I was a kid. It's a Pavlovian response, almost. Anywho, In case y'all were wondering...it's small in grand scheme of fanfiction, but there you have it. I'm sorry if I offend anyone, but I'm taking dialogue straight from SOA. I only added Bella and Angela into the mix. Much love! ~Angel_**

Bella slowly came to consciousness with the all too familiar sound of the heart monitor, and the sterile smell of the hospital. She groaned out in pain as she felt excruciating heat and the, again familiar, feel of stitches pulling at her skin.

"Lass?" she heard from her bedside. A small smile made its way onto her face at feeling her hand being held and kissed, as her eyes slowly opened.

"Thank fuck, you're okay," Chibs said, leaning forward and kissing her brow firmly but gently.

"Filip," she breathed. But then gasped as the events of why she was in the hospital suddenly reappeared in her memories. "Donna!" she exclaimed, coming to full awareness.

"Fine. She's just fine, thanks to you. She woke up last night. They wanted to keep you asleep for a little longer so you wouldn't shift your scapula too much," Chibs soothed.

"The baby?" she then asked worriedly.

"Hale and hearty with her mother. As she should be." Bella let out a full sigh of relief.

"I keep telling you. We're having a boy," she smiled.

"Aye. So you do. I'm afraid, our plans were ruined a bit. Now it looks like your da is going to be the last to know," he said sheepishly. "Man is going to string me up by my intestines."

"I won't let him," she said, giving his had a firm squeeze, as her smile widened. "I love you too much to just sit by and watch dad kill you."

"I love you, as well, _mo ghr_ _à_ _dh._ Jesus Christ, don't scare me like that again," he said, as she saw the tension literally melt from him, as he brought the hand he was holding up to his forehead and closed his eyes in relief for a moment.

"Any idea on who would want to shoot up two women picking up cleaning supplies?" she asked.

Chibs sighed again, but this time, it wasn't so much in relief. "Aye. We might. I'm afraid we had a deal that went bad. No one thought that the grudge would be taken to such lengths though."

"So it was from outside the club? It wasn't a grudge against Opie. Donna told me the A.T.F. bitch was setting him up," she said.

Chibs shook his head. "No. Opie explained everything. He's square with the club."

Bella stayed quiet. In her short time with the club, she knew there was the club...and then there was Clay. More often than not, both ran on the same wave length, and Clay did his damnedest to protect the club. But there are a few times, usually on the small scale so the others would bitch about it, but small instances where he would just make a decision, without input from the others. Opie being painted as a rat, Clay would have seen it as not only a massive betrayal, but a danger he couldn't allow. He wouldn't have done the deed though. No, that was trusted to his shadow, Tig. Which explained why he left straight after Opie and Donna. Bella wasn't a genius, but she was smart enough to know 2 and 2 is 4. Tig just hadn't figured Opie and Donna would switch vehicles. Bella shuddered at the thought of what would have been if she hadn't seen the gun and pulled Donna down.

"Filip," she said, paling at the thought. She reached out to him with her other arm and he gently climbed into bed with her, holding her firmly and close.

"I've got you, lass. You're goin' to be all right. I've got you," he said, rubbing her arms and kissing her brow once more. There was a knock at the door, and both Opie and Tig walked in together. Bella looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys," she said, not letting go of Chibs. Opie walked right up to her bed, and gave her a smile.

"Hey, little sister. How are you feeling?" he said gently, placing a hand on her head comfortingly.

"Like I've been shot," she said, noticing Tig wincing ever so slightly behind Opie. "But I've had worse. What all is wrong with me anyway?" she asked, looking up at Chibs.

"Three shots in you total. Two in the arm, and your scapula caught the last. You must have shielded Donna after you pulled her down," Chibs said.

Bella's face scrunched up in thought. "I can't really remember. All I remember is seeing the shape of a gun just to the side of some headlights. I freaked, and screamed, and pulled down Donna. Is she okay?" Bella asked Opie.

"Shot once in her shoulder, and a graze along her head. She's fine. I'll wager she'll get out before you do. They called an OB in to check your little one. They want to do a work up before they send you home," Opie said. He then sat in the chair Chibs had been using and looked at Bella hard.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "Thank you, so much. I can never repay what you've done for my family."

Bella held out one of her hands, which he took. "You're my family, too. You're my big brother. Chibs is my everything. Tig-" here she laughed. "Tig is the crazy uncle everyone listens to and laughs at during family reunions, but is the most ready at the most odd and random of times. Loyal and loves going into situations half cocked."

Tig didn't know what to think for his part. Her comment made him want to fidget in guilt. He was honored that Bella thought of him as an uncle. But felt insanely guilty for nearly killing her. Suddenly, all three of the Sons' phones went off.

"Church," Tig tells Chibs, who hadn't moved his arms from around Bella. "It's probably Clay wanting to talk about who could have done this," he continued softly. Opie and Clay both stepped forward and placed a kiss either on her cheek or forehead, before leaving to give Bella and Chibs time to properly say goodbye.

Chibs for his part, didn't want to let go. "I'm afraid if I leave, you won't be here when I get back," he tells her hoarsely.

"Now where am I gonna go?" she said, trying to make him smile. She much proffered it over this uncertainty. She hated it when he felt like this. He was always so sure of himself. "They got me hooked up to everything in here. It'd take an hour just to unplug me," she said, waving her hand up to show her IV and then pointed to the heart monitors, and the oxygen they were feeding her.

"Now I understand why Piney is always toting his Oxygen everywhere...This is good shit." Chibs chuckled. _Much better_ , she thought. He then kissed her. Deep and needy, but being mindful of her injuries.

"I love you, Isabella," he said, using her full name for emphasis. He never called her by her full name. Bella looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb tracing the scar that lay there.

"I love you, too, Filip," she breathed, before kissing him again.

He got up to leave, but Bella stopped him. "Do me a favor?" she asked. Chibs looked down and nodded.

"Aye?"

"Tell Ope that Donna is the glue. He'll get it." Chibs looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but nodded.

"I'll tell him."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~

Gemma found Clay in the dining room, looking despondent and staring off into space as he thought. She placed her coffee on the table and sat down, waiting a moment for him to say something, but he didn't, so she broke the silence herself.

"Can I help?" she asked.

Clay looked at her before pursing his lips. "No," he said, taking a drink of his own coffee.

"You were upset last night," she pressed. And he was. Clay hadn't been that undone in many years. "What that our mistake?" she asked.

Clay didn't answer, but the fidgeting in his chair that he did was all the answer she needed.

"Oh, Jesus," she sighed. "And Jax?" she asked.

"He knows what everybody else knows. The shooting on Donna and Izzy was Niner retaliation," Clay said lowly.

"A mother. A young pregnant woman, who also happens to be the first woman Chibs has looked at in all of the years he's been stateside. This is going to make the guys do some drastic things. This is bad."

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped before his face crumbled. "You think I wanted this?" Clay put his hand over his eyes and sobbed.

Gemma gently took his hand in both of hers. "You feel all that, baby. You feel it here," she encouraged. "That's right. You walk out that door, you be the man they all need you to be."

Clay regained his composure, before he stood without another word, his face stone. He grabbed his kutte that was laying across the back of a chair on his way out to meet with the others.

"Oh, Jesus," Gemma said once more.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Hale met Unser in his office after receiving a summons. Unser looked up as he entered. "Ah. Here you go," he said, handing Hale a small folder.

"What's this?" Hale asked.

"Got a call from Lodi," Unser answered. "A black rover was jacked from a sports bar last night. Take Fain, see if anybody saw anything." Unser went back to the paperwork on his desk. Now that he was no longer under an A.T.F. spotlight, he had a mountain it to get through.

"We both know who was driving that SUV," Hale said with contempt, leaving the file on Unsers desk as he turned to close the office door.

"We got no positive I.D." Unser said, moving the file to the corner of his desk towards Hale.

"This relationship you have with Clay- I don't like it," Hale said emphatically. "But I get it. You make a deal with the devil to keep the peace. But look at this. Look at what we let happen." Unser wanted to smack the little shit. It was this goody two shoes boy scout that flung the door open for the feds. Not to mention fucking her.

"Two innocent young women gunned down and nearly killed. One of them pregnant, for Christ's sake."

"I didn't let that happen," Unser said, looking Hale coldly in the eye.

Hale nodded, looking away. "Yeah, you're right. It's on me. What was I supposed to do?" he asked, looking up again. "Roll over and feed SAMCRO classified information?"

Unser leaned forward on his desk, leaning on his arms. "I get the 'rock and the hard place' this all took you to. Sorry this guilt comes down on you," Unser said.

"Well, then, help me," Hale begged. "For once. Please. Just help me serve justice to these guys."

Unser lost it then. He leaned back in his rather uncomfortable leather desk chair and pointed out of the building. "I should be fishin' somewhere. Or readin' a book half buzzed on vodka and lemonade. And I'm still here in this suit of mine because I've got my own rock and hard place I'm livin' between. I ain't got much more of a run in me. A few years, maybe. Need something to leave Della and my half-smart kids. I'm sorry, son."

"Right," Hale said simply. He started towards the door, and Unser's guilt towards letting loose on a kid who only wanted to do his job well started to eat at him.

"Hey- Hey," he said, gaining Hale's attention. "Without a witness, you'll never put this crime on Clay. But I doubt Jax would be party to anything that would hurt Opie." Unser paused in thought, knowing this advice wouldn't go down easily. "Maybe… we let the outlaws serve up their own justice. Food for thought."

Surprisingly, Hale took it well. His brow furrowing in thought as he left the office. Unser thought that maybe the kid wasn't as uptight as he thought...only slightly.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax entered his house to the sound of Abel crying as if the Vikings had won the Superbowl. He went to the nursery, to see Angela pacing the room with him on her hip, in an attempt to sooth him.

"Is he okay?" he asked her. Angela looked over and a relief flooded her features.

"I can't get him to calm down. He's fed and clean, but he's just upset for some reason."

"Where's Gemma?" Jax asked, surprised his mother wasn't here.

"On her way. I called her when I couldn't get him to stop crying after I burped him."

Jax smiled at her and walked forward, taking Abel into his arms. "Hey, hey, hey. Come on," he tells his son gently. "Come on. Huh?"

Abel stopped crying almost immediately. "Come on. What's all that fuss about?" Jax continued to sooth Abel as he sat in the rocking chair. "You're all right, little dude. You're all right."

Angela chuckled. "You little stinker. Why didn't you just tell me you wanted daddy. Would have called him half an hour ago, before grandma," she said to the infant in Jax's arms.

"He just wants to make sure his old man has his back," Jax tells Angela with a smile.

"And here I thought boys were supposed to be attached to their mothers," she said. But once her words caught up with her, she froze, looking at Jax with an incomprehensible look. Jax, for his part, was rather surprised at her declaring herself Abel's mother, but was exceedingly happy about it.

"Give it time. Once a man knows his six is watched, his attention is solely focused on the women in his life," he said with a soft smile. "You can indulge him to your hearts content, and I'll get to spoil our daughters rotten." Angela relaxed once again and smiled, walking over to Jax.

"Already planning on more children, Mr. Teller?" she asked as she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"It's good for a boy to have siblings," he said simply into her lips. They continued their make out session a moment longer before his phone beeped a text alert. Groaning, he pulled back and fished it out of his pocket, opening it to see who wanted what.

"I gotta go. Clay has called a meeting about last night's attack on Donna and Izzy."

Angela nodded. "All right. I think I may take Abel to see Izzy. Seeing the little guy may cheer her up. I'll see if Gemma wants to tag along as well."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, Angel."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

All of the Sons filed into the meeting room, and each had varying degrees of emotion. Piney, Opie, and Chibs being flat out furious at the attack, while the others were trying to think of ways to calm them so that they could put together a cohesive plan.

"All clear," Chibs growled as he sat in his place. Clay nodded.

"How are they?" he asked. He wouldn't admit it to anyone. Not even Gemma. But he was slightly afraid to go visit them while they were still recovering. Having the reality of his decision hit him in the face like that.

"Donna will be out later today. She was lucky. The main spray was directly through the driver's side. Izzy pulled her down and covered her well enough, the bullet to her arm was a through and through. Stitches and pain killers mostly. Same with the graze to the side of her head," Opie tells him.

"Izzy is staying overnight. They want to keep her for observation. Make sure the stress doesn't induce her to miscarry. Got a text from her earlier. OB says the little one is fine, but doesn't advise testing her diagnosis like that again. The two shots to her arm were a through and through, and the other hit the bone. They took it out after they brought her in, but left the one in her shoulder blade. Said it wasn't causing her any harm there. Though my name now has a nice hole right next to it," Chibs puts in.

"They were shot. How do you think they are?" Piney said viciously.

Clay sighed and nodded, leaning on his arms on the table. "I gotta take responsibility for this. I was the one that pushed for that deal with the Mayans. I knew there was gonna be some kind of Niner blowback, but-" he trailed off, sighing heavily before he continued. "I never thought it would reach this far, go this way."

"We all voted yes on that Mayan deal," Chibs spat. "Nobody seen this comin'. If I had known those piece of shites were into hunting women in revenge, I might have-" he said loudly, clenching his fist in his lap.

"Yeah, but it happened. No use in thinking what if's. So what do we handle it?" Piney asked, ready to settle the score for his daughter and the woman who saved her life.

"The Niners are gonna be dealt with," Clay promised. "But right now, let's just walk through this, be there for Ope and his family, as well as Izzy and Chibs."

"I wouldnae say no to a bit o' revenge myself, Clay," Chibs said, his accent coming in thicker than any had heard it in recent years.

"We help them by settling the score," Piney pressed. "We track down Laroy and put a bullet in that ni*er's head."

Clay looked over at Jax for his opinion, but Piney continued. "Now, what are you lookin' at him for? I'm the one talkin' to you."

"I know, brother. I know you're hurtin'. You and Chibs. You think you're tryin' to help, but-"

"Don't you tell me what I'm thinkin'!" Piney snapped. "You know, if this happened to your family, there'd be six charters halfway to Oakland."

"This did happen to my family," Clay said.

"No, it happened to ours," Chibs said. "I have to agree with Piney. Hell, when Wendy o.d.'d no one stopped Jax from going down to the Hairy Dog and beatin' the shit out of a few Nords. And that was just over drugs. Yes, they sold them to her, but the wench decided to take them. For something she did to herself, you let him have free reign. But when someone lets a Mac-10 loose on our women, you want us to hold back."

Chibs was as pissed as the Scottish during the Battle of Bannockburn, but that didn't mean he was without thought. He knew Clay was hiding something.

"The Niners came gunnin' for my son. They gunned down my daughter-in-law and the innocent young woman she's friends with. They almost ripped a god damned irreparable hole in my family. I will not take that lying down," he said hotly as he stood and left.

"I got it," Jax said, following him out to the parking lot, where he saw Piney just about to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Piney didn't answer. "Look man. No one wants to even this out more than me. Let's just get Donna and Izzy home, catch our breath, and then we'll do what needs to be done."

"Yeah. Let's, uh- Let's do that, huh?" Piney said rhetorically as he started his trike, and sped off so suddenly, that Jax had to quickly step out of the way before his foot was run over.

"Hey, prospect," Jax yelled to Half-Sac.

"Huh?"

"Keep an eye on the old man," Jax ordered.

"Where is he going?" Sac asked as he watched Piney drive off.

"I don't know. That's why you're following him," Jax said, getting on his own bike.

"Right," Half-Sac said, running to his own, so he could catch up to Piney.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma had finally made it to Jax's, and she became a whirlwind in her quest to unpack everything.

"You do know you don't have to do that," Angela said as she watched Gemma.

"Well, I figure, I better unpack for him or this shit'll be sittin' in the garage for the next three months," the elder woman said as she set a box from the laundry room down.

"I would never allow that!" Angela said. "Only, you're taking everything I was going to do while Abel was down for his nap. Now what am I supposed to do?" Angela playfully pouted.

"You were third in your class, sweetheart. You'll find something," Gemma said as she looked Angela. "You, uh, you and Jax? How is that coming?" Gemma asked.

Angela got a soft smile on her face. "Well. We- We talked about children earlier...in a round about way. We agreed that once Abel was comfortable, I could become his enabling mother and Jax would be the picture of spoiling father to any girls."

Gemma smiled. "With you around, maybe I will be able to sit back and just be grandma. It's my job to send them home on sugar highs."

Angela laughed, and Gemma watched her out of the corner of her eye as she opened another box to reveal dirty clothes. "Oh, Jesus," she said, taking a breath of fresh air from a couple of steps back. Angela came up to the box as well and wrinkled her nose.

"Suppose it doesn't matter the male. They hate doing laundry. I swear without us, they'd wear crusty socks that smell like moldy stale corn chips," Angela said.

"Been this way since the dawn of time. Certainly in this family. Grab that basket for me, will you, darlin'?" Gemma asked, pointing to a laundry basket on the floor.

Angela nodded and held it out for Gemma, as she dumped the entire box, without preamble, into the basket. Angela shimmied the basket down a bit so Gemma could move the box, and that was when she noticed a towel wrapped around something square. Making a quick decision, Angela flipped the pile a bit so it was hidden farther in the basket.

"Now this," Angela said, "You will leave to me. I really can't stand being idle, and clothes are nothing new to me."

Gemma smiled and nodded. "All right. I won't say I'm sorry not to doing my son's dirty underwear and sweaty socks. That's your job now, Angel." Angela smiled, and locked the basket in the laundry room, hoping that Gemma will take the stance, out of sight, out of mind. Angela would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in what she helped Jax hide. She was kind of hoping it was a stack of playboys, but she honestly didn't know Jax all that well.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Rosen stepped out of the car as the rest of the club joined him. He did not want to give the most intimidating M.C. in the area cause to hate him. They did, after all, pay him.

"What's goin' on?" Jax asked.

"I wanted to give you this news in person," Rosen said.

"Well, that don't sound good," Clay said.

"It's not. The U.S. Attorney is releasing the details on the witness at 5:00. 5:01, A.T.F. is presenting their case against Opie Winston for Hefner's murder. Bring him in for a line up. From what the prosecution's shared, he's probably not goin' back home."

"Jesus Christ," Clay exclaimed.

"So what do we know, Rosen?" Tig asked.

"It's an eyewitness. Probably a resident. They offered wit pro, which means he's in lockdown," Rosen tells them.

"Opie is spending time with his family tomorrow. Helping Donna and Izzy get home the shooting last night," Clay said.

"I'll do what I can. See that they don't bring him in too early. Sorry," he said. Clay nodded. Rosen didn't want to bring this up. It really was in poor taste, but he did need the money.

"Have my office call you about my retainer?" Jax scoffs and steps away.

"Sure. Thanks," Clay said shortly as the rest of the club followed Jax into the garage.

"G, Dog, go," Tig ordered the two mechanics at work.

"All right," they said, giving the club members some privacy.

"Their whole case against Bobby and Opie is that witness," Clay stated. "Without him, they got nothin'."

"So we gotta get to him," Tig said.

"Kill him?" Juice asked.

"He's a rat," Tig said simply. "Rats deserve to die. End of story." Juice looked away and nodded, though he didn't agree about killing just for telling the truth, ironic as the situation was. They tell the truth, bye bye Opie and Bobby. The witness shuts up, and they get off.

" 'Wit pro' means safe house. Twenty-four hour protection," explained Jax.

"That's a dead end," Chibs said.

"That can't be. Opie goes back to prison, what happens to his kids? What, the state's gonna give 'em to Piney or Mary?" Clay asked angrily. "They're gonna end up in the system."

"Let's not forget Bobby. He got I.D.'d 'cause he had to clean up after Ope's mistake," Tig said practically.

"We gotta do this before Izzy get's out tomorrow. Ope's family can't take another hit, and no one wants to risk Izzy or her and Chibs' baby," Jax said.

"Agreed," Clay said.

"All right."

"Yeah," Tig said.

"Maybe Trammel can help. If the safe house is in San Joaquin, he's probably got sheriffs on him," Jax tells Clay.

"Call Happy," Clay ordered Juice. "I'm sure one of his smiley face tats is for a dead witness."

"I'm on it," Juice said, though he wasn't happy about killing someone for, again telling the truth.

Jax's cell rang and he answered. "Yeah?"

"Jax. Hey, man, I got, like, a serious problem here, all right," Half-Sac tells him. "I followed Piney into Oakland."

"What the hell is he doin' in Oakland?" Jax demanded. Clay looked at Jax, knowing he wasn't going to like what Jax will tell him after the phonce call.

"It looks like he's goin' into a bar, but there are Niner tags everywhere," Half-Sac informs him.

"Jesus Christ. Piney went lookin' for Laroy," Jax tells Clay.

"Oh, goddamn it!" Clay shouted.

"Crazy old kook," Tig said. Funny coming from a man half insane.

"Where are you?" Jax asked.

"38th and Allendale."

"All right, watch his back. We're on our way," Jax said quickly before hanging up, and looking at Chibs. "Let's go get him."

"Get him out of there," Clay ordered. "We'll deal with the Niners later." Clay exhaled as he watched his step-son and Chibs go after the founding elder. He then turned to Tig. "Let's go find Trammel."

"All right," Tig agreed.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, the feds put us on some safe houses," Trammel agreed. "All depends on the case. What's this about?"

"We need to locate someone, see how committed they are to what they saw," Clay tells him, skipping over the fact that they were planning on making sure they wouldn't be able to tell any kind of a story, true of false.

"Jesus Christ, Clay," Trammel said with a nervous chuckle. "You want me to hand over a federal witness?"

"No, no. We just want to talk to him, Trammel," Tig said.

"How goddamn stupid do I look? Man, I don't care how thick the envelope is. That- No," Trammel refused.

"You don't understand," Clay growled, getting up into the cop's face. "I ain't offerin' you money. When this witness fingers Opie and Bobby, A.T.F. comes after us with RICO."

"Aw, shit," Trammel said simply, but his attitude had done a near completel 180.

"Yeah, man. That means all of us, and everybody attached to us, goes down," Tig ellaborated.

"You do savvy that, my not stupid friend?" Clay asked.

"Jesus Christ."

"We'll have the name of that witness this afternoon," Clay said.

Trammel tsk'd. "They're not gonna use a name. I'm gonna need a case number," he said as he walked away.

"Case number? Where the hell are we supposed to find that intel?" Tig asked Clay.

"Top of Charmin's food chain," Clay said, as Juice approached.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Chibs and Jax pulled quickly up to the bar on 38th and Allendale in Oakland. They were quite surprised, however, to see Laroy waiting for them outside of it, rather than inside, holding a gun to Piney's head.

"We got a problem," Laroy said simply as he walked away from Jax and Chibs. Chibs was boiling with rage. He wanted nothing more than to put a bullet between Laroy's eyes right then. Problem was, A. they were in Niner territory. Not smart putting a bullet into the boss's head in the middle of his own turf. And B. Laroy was too calm. There was acting cool, then there was not having a damn clue about the situation. Laroy was acting the second.

"Well, then, safety's off. Let's go," Chibs said to Jax. Reassuring himself that he at least had a quick draw.

"Mm-hmm," Jax agreed.

They followed Laroy into the bar where they saw Piney sitting at a table with Half-Sac, holding a revolver to a scarred man's head. "Crazy old man," he muttered.

"This doesn't involve you Jax," Piney said calmly. "One of these...assholes… shot at Donna and Izzy, and I'm gonna make that right."

"What the hell is he talkin' about?" Laroy asked. Jax and Chibs both looked at Laroy. It was taking a Herculean effort on Chibs' part, but he needed the full story.

"I get him to put down the revolver, you promise we walk out of here alive?" Jax asked. Laroy scoffed, but agreed.

"Yeah."

"No, no, no, no, no," Piney said as Jax approached the table.

"Put down the gun, Piney," Jax said.

"I ain't leavin'… until the ni*er that shot up Donna and Izzy has matching holes in his body. All right? Chibs, you agree, don't you?"

Chibs didn't answer, and Jax looked at Half-Sac, sitting next to Piney. Half-Sac understood the message, and leaned forward like he was nervous, gaining an advantage on Piney's reclining form. He then, quick as a whip, elbowed Piney firmly in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, as Jax jumped forward and grabbed the revolver out of his old man's, best friend's hand.

"Shithead!" Piney exclaimed, giving Half-Sac a decent punch to his arm.

"Easy," Laroy said, stepping forward and taking a seat with the others in the booth. There was a moment of silence before he started talking. "What the hell is this all about?"

"The mess you made of the Mayan deal we had going, how bad do you want revenge on the club for that?" Jax asked.

"Noise we made at the Maya gun sale is about how pissed off we are. But if we wanted your cracker asses dead-" Laroy trailed off.

"Someone last night in a gangster SUV gunned down my daughter and her friend. Now, that smells just like ni*er revenge to me," Piney said.

"Ni*er, ni*er, ni*er, ni*er, ni*er," Laroy repeated in a trailing voice, staring at Piney. "Old fat bastard here says ni*er one more time, and that 'walking out alive' deal we talked about- off the goddamn table."

"Someone went after one of my guys. Shot his wife twice, by mistake, and her pregnant friend three times," Jax tells Laroy.

Laroy shrugged. "Wasn't us," he said simply.

"So this old fat bastard is supposed to take your word for it because you're honorable and a black man?" Piney mocked.

"Shut up!" Chibs said to Piney. Piney gave Chibs a look of loathing and betrayal.

"And I thought you were in love with Izzy," Piney muttered.

"Aye. But you would be a fool to turn around and kill an innocent in blind rage, old man," Chibs said. Laroy chuckled at Piney before turning to Chibs.

"One of the girls… your woman?" Laroy asked. Chibs didn't answer.

"Your trouble with us- You work that out of your system. Or does this beef keep growin?" Jax asked.

"But you keep talking about beefs-"

"Piney! Let me handle this, or I will kill you myself!" Jax yelled at the old man.

"Our business issues still need to be worked out," Laroy said, ignoring the turmoil within the Sons' hierarchy. "But if my need to hurt Sam Crow took me to Charming, had me killin' women and babies, do you think we'd be sittin' here talkin'?" There was a moment of silence. "I'm tellin' you the truth. Niners didn't shoot up your daughter or your girl," Laroy said, looking to Piney then Chibs, who relaxed marginally.

"I suggest you boys find your way back home. Quickly," Laroy advised before getting up and leaving himself.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Bella was bored to tears sitting in her hospital room. She was thankful Chibs had brought her cell, so she could text a few people, but there really was nothing to do but watch mind numbing television. She even got a hold of her dad, she was so bored. And talking to a worried outlaw father was not high on her want to do list.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Charlie asked for the millionth time.

"Dad, I'm fine. Donna was released an hour ago, and they're keeping me for observation over night. The worst I have, besides the holes themselves are a bullet in my scapula, and a bit of a broken arm. Both will heal, and I am fine," Bella repeated.

"If you are fine, why are they releasing Donna, but keeping you?" Charlie pressed. Bella groaned and leaned back into her pillow.

"They needed to consult with a specialist," she hedged, but that only made it worse.

"What kind of specialist. You're not sick are you?" Charlie asked, his worry skyrocketing again.

"Yes and no. I'm sick, but it's not serious. Should pass in the next couple of months," Bella again, tried to sooth without giving too much away. Her dad, while not being a helicopter parent, wasn't one to let something pass in matters of health, though.

"Bella," he said in a warning tone. Bella sighed.

"Fine. You're going to be a grandfather," she said petulantly. There was silence from her phone. She waited a moment, but still, nothing. "Still with me?" she asked, but still… "Dad?" Nothing. "Dad?" she asked again. Nope. "Daaa-aaad?" she sang. Still nothing. "CHARLIE?!" she yelled into the phone.

Finally she got a response. A predictable one. "I'm gonna kill him," Charlie growled.

"You do that, and my son won't have a male role model," Bella reasoned.

"He'll have me. I'm gonna kill him," Charlie repeated. She could hear both a gun being loaded and Charlie's bike roaring to life on the other end of the line.

"Don't kill him dad. I'll be rather pissed off at you if you do. I'll never make gran's lasagna for you ever again."

Charlie growled again. "Fine. I won't kill him."

"Thanks so much," Bella said sarcastically. Charlie released an exhaled like he was trying to calm himself.

"So, you're having a boy," he finally said happily. Bella chuckled.

"I think so. Chibs is certain it's a girl. I told him, since I was the one cooking, I get to decide."

Charlie laughed. "You know, I fully believe that. Your mom was certain you were a girl. Wanted nothing but- Nine months later, we had you. Have you thought of any names?"

"Yes," Bella said simply.

"And?" Charlie asked in exasperation.

"It's a surprise, no matter the gender," Bella said, deciding that no matter if the child were a boy or a girl, they will have Charlie as a name. She wanted that to be a surprise.

"Never knew you to like torture, Bells," Charlie pouted.

"Learned from the best," Bella said. Charlie laughed.

"I'm about four hours out. How about I meet up with you tomorrow. We'll talk things out," he suggested.

"All right," she agreed.

"I love you, Bells," he said, and she could swear she could hear him choking up, though she knew he would deny it.

"I love you, too, dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he agreed and they hung up.

Bella leaned back and sighed. She was just contemplating going to sleep when there was a knock at the door. It was Angela, Gemma, and Baby Abel.

"Hey. I swear, you two must be psychic. Perfect timing. I just hung up with dad," she tells them with a smile.

"Oh? And did you tell him your news?" Angela asked. Bella nodded.

"Yeah. Took a bit to get a reply. Had to yell at him through the phone. Then his next instinct was to kill Chibs," she chuckled.

"All fathers are like that, baby. Mine did it to both husbands. It was worst with J.T. because of Jax and Thomas."

Bella looked to Gemma, who was holding Abel. "How has he been? He sleep okay last night?" she asked. Angela nodded.

"Yup. Like a baby. Woke up every two or so hours crying because he was either hungry or needed a change," she smiled.

"And you love it," Bella smirked. Angela nodded again.

"Every moment."

Gemma smiled. This one was so much better than the junkie or the tramp.


	22. The Revelator Pt2

Clay, Tig, and Juice walked up to Oswald as he was attending to one of his horses. And once the business man caught sight of them, he couldn't help but be slightly afraid as to what their purpose there could have been.

"Clay. How'd you get in here?" he asked.

"I told the girl at the gate we were here to fix your cars," Clay said, lighting one of his signature cigars. "Guess we look like the help," he joked. Juice laughed with him.

"What's this about?" Oswald asked, getting down to business. Tig had found his way to the other side of Oswald's horse and began petting her side.

"This is a great lookin' horse, man," he said. Tig had a soft spot for animals. Dogs in particular, but horses were just like over sized dogs to him. He adored them.

"I assume you got that, uh, special delivery package I sent ya," Clay said with a mocking air.

"Yeah. I got it," Oswald said, turning his focus back to his horse as he brushed her down. "You made your point. I reneged on our deal." Behind him, Clay nodded to Tig, who pulled Oswald's Elsie Maker from his pocket in a plastic baggie, covered in blood.

"That knife- It's still got your prints all over it. The nutless clown, raped your daughter- Well, he's buried in Macon woods. Dead body, murder weapon, motive. It's the three things a guy needs for a homicide conviction," Clay said, as if he were discussing stocks and not blackmail.

"Jesus Christ. You're insane," Oswald said, looking at Clay.

"Well, I ssure you, Elliott, I'm saner than I've ever been," Clay said, walking up to pat Oswald's horse. "I need your help, Elliott. And, uh, if you refuse, I'm gonna turn all three of those items over to Unser. And the only thing you'll be ridin' is a big black dude named Jo Jo."

"So what do you want?"

"I assume you got friends in the U.S. Attorney's office. Maybe, uh, a couple of judges you've played golf with," Clay said, his shit eating grin back on his face.

Oswald knew he wasn't going to like this.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax walked into the Charming P.D. station and walked up to Unser. "Hey. Where are we at with Donna and Izzy's shooting?" he asked lowly.

"Uh, nowhere," Unser answered honestly, as he walked past Jax.

"No leads? Suspicions?" he asked in surprise.

"No. Sorry," Unser said, not wanting to point out to the deadly if somewhat naive youth that it was in all probability his stepfather.

Hale had no such reservations. As Unser passed him on his return to his office, he walked up to Jax and said, "Come with me."

He lead Jax into the back cells, where no one visits unless there was a prisoner overflow. "Gives us some privacy," he said, sitting down on a bunk.

"For what?" Jax asked.

Hale waited a moment to gather his thoughts. This went against everything he believed in, but thought that if he couldn't get justice for Donna and Izzy, he was going to help the people that could. And who probably wanted it the most.

"Chibs looks after you like a son. And I know how close you and Opie are. I remember you and him in high school. You were inseparable."

"This is feelin' a little gay," Jax said, unable to keep the thought in his head.

"I knew Stahl was setting Opie up as a rat. She wired his truck. I think Clay found that wire, thought Opie was working with the feds,and then tried to have him killed. Donna and Izzy were a mistake," Hale said calmly.

"Why are you tellin' me this shit?" Jax asked. "You think I'll give up Clay?"

Hale stood again and approached Jax, an understanding look in his eye. "We ended up on opposing teams, you and me. Don't like each other all that much. But seeing two innocent women gunned down. One of them a mother, and the other on the cusp of being so. Two little kids who nearly lost their mom, and a man, the one I have some of the least problems with amongst your club, and I half way respect, nearly losing the happiness he's been looking for his entire life here. Man, I think that falls on the wrong side of the fence for both of us," Hale said, before walking away. Telling Jax with that action, that it was up to him what he wanted to do with the information Hale had given him.

Once Hale was out of the cells, Jax only took a moment before everything lined up. And he didn't like the conclusion he had drawn. He kicked a cell door in anger, hoping to find an outlet, but it didn't work.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Angela sat in Abel's nursery, reading through the manuscript she had hidden from Gemma when she had dumped Jax's dirty laundry. She could see what Jax meant by it being a heavy read. His old man certainly knew how to write, and he was so philosophical in the way he wrote. It broke her heart that the club he had originally envisioned had gotten so far off the track he wanted.

She was now glad that she hidden this from Gemma. She was certain that the woman wouldn't have liked the contents at all. If there was one person who knew everything Clay did and his future plans for the club, it would be her. Knowing that Jax had found this would have stirred up some dust, and she was fairly certain not everyone would be standing at the end of the trail.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Stahl entered the interrogation room in Stockton to talk to Bobby Elvis, thanking the guard as she entered. She walked in, and sat down at the table next to the one he was seated at, and sighed.

"You got somethin' you wanna say?" Bobby asked, not having any patience with the bitch.

"Donna Winston and Izzy Swan were gunned down last night," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked in horror, though he didn't let her see how the news was affecting him.

"They are alive. Donna got out of the hospital this morning, but Izzy sustained more injuries protecting her. Brutal."

"Who the hell would wanna kill Opie's wife and Chib's old lady?" Bobby asked her.

"Oh, well, you see, it was a, um- It was a mistake. The killer thought that he was killing Opie."

"Who went after Opie?"

"I made Clay believe that Opie was the witness who fingered you. But it was a lie. I set him up," she confessed.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"We'll be charging Opie with Hefner's murder. Pick him up after Izzy gets out of the hospital tomorrow. U.S. Attorney will seek the death penalty for both of you."

Opie finally looked at the bitch, gaining satisfaction that her face still looked like shit, even weeks after Otto rearranged it. "I guess I'm feeling guilty about taking a father away from his kids so soon after they nearly lost their mother. And the fact Izzy's pregnant."

Bobby didn't reply. He didn't know what to say to the woman. He wasn't her priest, so he wondered what forgiveness he could offer her. He was elated at hearing Chibs was going to be a father. The man had to be over the moon.

"Thanks for listening," she said, as she got up and left. Bobby sat there, praying that Izzy and Donna were safe and whole again. He knew Chibs would lose his mind if anything happened to Izzy or his new child, and he didn't even want to think about what would happen to Opie should he loose Donna.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

"Beautiful animal, huh?" Tig asked Clay as he patted the horse's flank.

"Yeah," Clay said. Tig turned to his president, and walked over to him. He needed to get this off his chest.

"Well, if it involves you and a horse, I'd rather not hear it," Clay joked. Tig was special, so him being familiar with a horse wasn't all that outside the realm of possibility.

"Yesterday. Yesterday, at the warehouse, Opie, he, uh, he saved me from gettin' my head blown off. And then I, uh, had a clear shot at him. And I couldn't take it. You know, shootin' through the back of that window in the truck- I was afraid. I was afraid if I saw his face, I couldn't pull the trigger. I didn't know, Clay, that it was Donna and Izzy...till it was done. Hell, I didn't even see Izzy at first, she had leaned down to get something. Then she came up just as I was pullin' the trigger."

Clay stood and walked over to his brother, taking his head in a hug. "I depend on you so much for that shit, sometimes I forget the weight of it. This thing with Ope and Chibs, all that means is, you got love for your brothers. Donna and Izzy- It's awful shit. Awful."

Tig looked at Clay, and nodded at the reassurance he saw. Clay pats his arm. "We're gonna get past this."

"Yeah. All right," Tig agreed. Juice and Oswald rejoined them, Juice showing Clay a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Case number," Juice said.

"What are you gonna do with that information?" Oswald asked Clay.

"What'd you tell your judge buddy?" Clay shot back. Oswald rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a stress headache coming on.

"That a councilman wanted the information because he didn't want safe houses in his district." Clay pursed his lips, impressed at the excuse, and looked to Juice, who confirmed it.

"Good. Very good," he said, leading the others off of the Oswald property.

"What about that knife?" Oswald asked, not wanting this to come back and bit him in the ass again.

"Oh, It's still our secret. Don't worry. We'll keep it safe for you," he said as he continued walking.

"I called Happy on the prepay. He had an alarming amount of knowledge about safe houses and witnesses," Juice tells Clay.

"Of course he did. Probably helped that Charlie was with him," Clay said. Juice nodded.

"Yeah. It was Charlie who said that there's usually a sheriff or two outside, A.T.F. agent inside. Mostly rookies who get stuck babysitting. Hap thinks it'll take three guys," Juice said.

"All right. Me, Chibs, Happy," Tig said.

"Nah, not Chibs. He's too focused on Izzy and his soon to be kid," Clay said.

"He'd be the best. See if Charlie could keep an eye on Izzy. I'm sure she'd like a little one on one time with her pops," Tig said. Clay thought about it, then turned to Tig.

"You okay to do this?" he asked. He was a little concerned after Tig's confession earlier.

"Oh, yeah. I need to."

"All right. Give Trammel the case number. Tell him to call us with the location. Now, I want a flawless plan. All right? Take out the witness. Nobody else gets hurt," Clay ordered.

"Okay. No mistakes," Tig promised.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax stormed into the garage office, needing to know where Clay was. "Where is he?" he asked Gemma.

"Well, he's not back yet. Why?" she asked, completely bewildered by Jax's attitude. He didn't answer, just stood there, looking conflicted. "What's the matter, Jackson?"

"I got some information on Donna and Izzy," he admitted.

"What information?" Jax's conflicting emotions were overwhelming and only got worse at his mother's questions. He knew she would warn Clay if he told her and he didn't want the bastard time to come up with a story if he was responsible for what happened to the two women he considered sisters.

"Tell him I'm in the Chapel," he said instead, leaving.

Not liking the look on Jax's face coupled with the fact he wanted to talk to Clay about this matter in particular, prompted to call Clay to the garage. Once he finally entered twenty minutes later, she pulled him into the office and shut the door.

"He knows," she said.

"What?" Clay asked.

"Jackson knows something about Donna and Izzy."

Clay scoffs. "He doesn't know shit," he tells her.

Come to think of it, neither did she. It didn't seem to register with her that he truly felt terrible about the way things went down That he was having second thoughts about where the club was going. Especially if it lead to shit like what happened last night. He thought of Opie as another son. He would never do anything to hurt him as badly as losing Donna would. And leaving out how he felt about Chibs, because that man was a brother as well, but he truly saw Izzy as a long lost niece. The fact he had ordered the hit that put both her and her new little one in danger… he couldn't stomach it.

"He knows something," she affirmed. "Did you or did you not nail him down? He needs to be tied to the club so far, he wouldn't dream of leaving."

"He is tied to the club. We all are, can't you see that?" Clay asked her.

"Clay, I know my son. He is just like his old man. He's always lookin' for something more, the reasons why. He is on a destiny run. If he knows about Donna and Izzy's mistake of a shooting. Jesus only knows what will happen if he found J.T.'s bleedin' heart manuscript, if he hasn't already." Clay looked at her from his position by the window.

"Now your just being hysterical," Clay bit.

"What happened to John," she said. "I cannot do that again, not with him."

"Now, you listen to me," he said menacingly. "That manuscript was nothing but the ramblings of a bitter, grieving coward. The damn thing would most likely piss him off if he read it. And this shit with the girls- There's nothing to know. So you better calm down. This is about your fear, your history. Stop bleedin' all over him. You're the one poisoning his mind."

Clay stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him. Gemma merely looked at him through the blinds. "You are losing control," she said, snapping the blinds shut again. "Just like he did."

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax was waiting for Clay, as promised, in the Chapel, sitting in his spot at the redwood table, smoking a joint in the hopes that it would calm him somewhat. It wasn't working.

"You lookin' for me?" Clay asked, shutting the door behind him. Jax put the joint out and moved the ash tray out of the way.

"Two days ago, you sat there," he said to Clay as he took his seat at the head of the table. "You made me a promise. Told me Opie was safe. Now I'm askin' you, brother to brother, father to son, to tell me the truth, and I'll accept it, whatever it is. Just be honest with me. Did you try to kill Opie? Get Donna and Izzy by mistake?" Clay sighed and looked out the window. Maybe he should come clean. Confession, they said was good for the soul. And at his age, he needed it.

"No. I didn't shoot them. But I did order it," he confessed. He saw Jax's hands fist on top of the table. "Tig found the wire, and before I knew he was bein' set up as the rat, I ordered Tig to do the hit. Tried to call it off after Unser told me at Abel's party, but it was too late by then."

Jax's eyes were red and he blinded rapidly to quell the tears of anger and betrayal. "I regret it. I regret it like nothing else in my entire life. Keepin' this shit to myself and not calling a vote. And it nearly cost Opie and Chibs both the most important thing in their lives. I do love Opie. And Donna. And Chibs and Izzy. I make you this promise," Clay said, looking him right in the eye. "I'll never do such a thing again without the full table's approval. This has shown me that a single man's decision, can cost more than he is prepared to pay."

Jax remained silent, but sat back. Before long he couldn't take it anymore. He needed a safe harbor. He needed his Angel. He got up to leave, but Clay started speaking again.

"This is a rough time for Sam Crow. But we'd better put this shit behind us. I get it, I betrayed you. Betrayed Opie and Chibs. But them knowing of the fact will eat through the moral, fracture the charter."

"Yeah, that's true," Jax agreed, though he thought they should know, regardless. He left the board room and found Juice, smoking at the bar.

"You know where Tig is?" he asked the young man.

"Yeah. He's on his way to the safe house," Juice said, his eyes slightly red from rubbing the tears of guilt away.

"What's the matter?" Jax asked him.

"The info on that witness just came out. She's a 17-year-old girl, Jax," Juice said, hoping his V.P. would know a better rout to take than killing her.

"Holy shit," Jax said, looking down. He heard the church door open and saw Clay stepping out. Making a decision, he took off his kutte. "Where are they?" Juice handed him a piece of paper as Jax put his gun in the waist of his jeans.

"What are you doin'? Jax." But Jax kept walking out of the clubhouse, ignoring Clay in his anger. "Where the hell are you goin'? Jax!" The door slammed behind him. The sticker on the back showing the Son's Reaper and the slogan **"Fear the Reaper"** emblazoned on a rocker below him.

"Shit," Clay said in a fit of anger.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Charlie knocked on Bella's door before he entered to see his baby girl in a hospital gown, bandages poking out from under it where her shoulder blade was wrapped, and her left arm in a sling. A long cast going from her hand all the way up, leaving her arm in an 'L' shape, and slung around her midsection, her fingers brushing her lower tummy.

"Hey, baby girl," he said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Daddy," she said in a drug induced haze. Charlie smiled. She only ever called him daddy when she was drugged. Being his strong little warrior any other time.

"How am I supposed to leave you alone with a man, if every time you date, you end up in the hospital?" he asked, half joking, half serious.

"It's not Filip's fault, daddy," she said. The drugs making her forget that to the rest of the club, he was Chibs. "What was he supposed to do? Chain me to the bed. Donna and I only went for laundry detergent and garbage bags."

"Do they know who did this?" he asked her.

"No. They don't. But I have my suspicions. I think it was Tig," she said. Charlie's eyes widened.

"Why would Tig shoot you and Donna?" he asked urgently.

"Don't blame him, daddy. He was only a puppet. Him and Clay both. They were played by that bitch," she said.

"Who, Bella? Who would put a pregnant woman in the line of fire?" Charlie would deal with Tig and Clay would answer for this in their own way. But there was one thing both Charlie and Bella had on common, they lay blame where it was due. If she said Clay and Tig were puppets, he would believe her.

"That A.T.F. bitch," she said softly, as sleep took her. He knew that the conversation with her in the morning would be different. The afternoon painkillers made her loopy. In the morning, he would talk to her again, when she wasn't so silly out of her mind, and get the full story. But for now, he would sit and watch his daughter sleep.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Tig and Happy threw the sheriffs into the trunk of the cruiser as Chibs played look out.

"Let's do this," he said to the others. "Go. Go, go, go." All three were wearing dark clothes and ski masks. Tig, went to the edge of the porch and threw a large rock at the door to gain the A.T.F. agent's attention. Draw her out of the house, before he ran around the corner of the house and out of sight.

"Wesley?" the agent asked, cautiously stepping out. She didn't see the guard there, so she took the walkie off of the stand next to the door. "Sheriff Lane, do you copy?" she asked.

"Go!" Chibs said, as he and Happy were at the back door. Happy busted the door knob off and they entered. The A.T.F. agent turned, her gun at the ready.

"Oh, shit! Freeze!" she said, taking cover behind a table.

"Drop it, bitch," Happy growled. She went to rise, but Tig came from her blind spot behind her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Give me that gun. Give me the gun," he coaxed. Happy came up and punched her in the gut, winding her, so they could place the zip ties on her as cuffs.

"Take her. Take her. Take her," Tig said to Happy, who hauled the restrained agent into another room.

Chibs went to a curtained off area, where he saw a girl, maybe two, to three years younger than his own old lady, cowering on her bed. Eyes red and wide in fear.

"Jesus Christ," he exlaimed as Tig came up to look into the room too. "You've gotta be shittin' me. That our witness?" he asked Tig.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Gemma walked into Jax's house to see Angela on the couch, feeding Abel. She smiled at how well, Angela was taking care of her grandson.

"How is he?" Gemma asked.

"He's a hungry little goblin. But we had fun, today, didn't we little one?" she asked, looking down at Able who was happily gulping down his dinner. "Tell grandma all about how we played hide and seek. And how we worked our little arms and legs so they get big and strong like daddy's."

"How did you get so good with children? You don't have any out there we need to worry about popping up on us, do you?" Gemma half joked. Angela chuckled and shook her head.

"No. But I do have two younger twin brothers. I don't know how they are doing since I was kicked out. We were all close before that. I did my best to protect them from mom and dad's zealous views, but with me gone-" she trailed off with a shrug. "It's okay. They're strong. My focus right now, is this little one. This little guy, who I know, has missed his grandma," she beamed. "Wanna take over, while I go get a burping rag?" Gemma nodded, and took Abel, who fussed a bit at the interruption of his feeding, but settled once again once in Gemma's arms.

"You're a good mom, Angel," Gemma said with a smile. Angela smiled back at her.

"I have his fierce grandma to help. How can I go wrong?"

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Once they had the girl's head covered and her restrained, they took off their masks. Chibs was conflicted. This girl had everything going for her. Her only mistake was going against Sam Crow. Happy walked up and stood at the door of the room.

"I could do this, bro," he offered. Reassuring that if they couldn't get their hands dirty, he could. He was after all, a part of the filthy few.

Tig took a breath. "No. It's me." Tig rose and dragged the girl with him into the dining room as she sobbed, where he sat her down. He looked at her covered face. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, kid," he said, taking out his gun. Just as he went to raise it, all of their attentions were diverted to the front door.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me, man," Tig said to Jax.

"Put down the gun," Jax ordered.

"What?" Tig said. Jax walked up to him.

"We don't kill women," he said in false calm. His rage simmering just below the surface.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Chibs asked. Jax continued to look at Tig, who raised his gun again. Jax loaded one in the chamber of his own and put it to Tig's head.

"What the hell is this?" Happy asked.

"Put it down, or I will put a bullet in your temple," Jax threatened, his eyes holding a crazed quality.

"You think you got the balls to do that?" Tig asked calmly. He didn't answer. Both he and Tig stood there, in a close and dangerous two way stand off. Tig's gun pointed to the girl, and Jax's to Tig. Tig finally relented. "All right," he said, lowering his gun, placing it on the table. Jax lowered his own and looked to Chibs and Happy.

"This wasn't the plan," Happy barked.

"You think this through," Chibs said to Jax.

"Go home, now," he ordered the other two.

"Let's go," Chibs said to Happy. They walked out. Chibs wouldn't lie. He was glad the girl would apparently live. All he wanted to do was see Izzy again.

Jax knelt down and cut the duct tape from the sobbing girls wrists before tearing her blindfold off, and ripping the tape away from her mouth. Jax grabbed the back of her head and had her focus on Tig.

"Do you see this guy? He's a bad guy, and he wants you dead. You know why?" he asked her calmly. The girl shook her head, too scared to speak.

"'Cause you're gonna rat on two of his friends!" he yelled at her. "So you can't do that, 'cause he will find you no matter where you are. And next time, I won't be there to save you life. You understand?"

"Yeah," she wheezed out.

"The feds, the cops- Nobody can protect you. That's obvious. If you testify, you will die," Jax stressed.

"I won't. I promise. I won't," she agreed, locking her terrified gaze first on Jax and then on Tig. Jax stood and before she could run away from him, he stopped her, taking a wad of cash out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Hey! You get on a train, you get a bus, you steal a goddamn car. I don't give a shit. You get out of California tonight or you're dead!" he yelled at her as she ran out of the house. He watched her leave, his leashed rage breaking loose.

"You've just crossed a line, brother. You know?" Tig said lowly.

Jax scoffed as he put his gun down on the counter. "Not yet," he said, before swinging around, and decking Tig right in the jaw.

He took it well, but Jax tackled him before he could retaliate. But they don't train Marines to be pussies. Tig pinned him to the couch and his own right hook catch Jax in his jaw. They wrestled on the ground, after Jax tackled him again. Tig having no choice but to eventually elbow Jax as he held him in a choke hold. Jax kicked him away and they both stood. Readying for another round.

"Yeah? Come on! Bring it!" Tig goaded. Jax swung again, but Tig blocked him. It was when Jax spun the block and once again grabbed Tig in a hold that he realize this was put anger driving the young man. He needed and outlet, and picking a fight with the club's resident nut case was just the danger he was looking for. Didn't mean he liked being chosen as a punching bag.

Jax slammed Tig into the wall and then the table, scattering the remains of a board game, before he backed away. Tig rose and spun, leaning on the table. "Come on," he said to Jax. Jax gave one last right hook, knocking Tig off of the table and onto the floor. He looked at the Sargent at Arms in disgust before he walked angrily out of the house.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Piney dug into his Vietnam footlocker. It had everything from spare guns and rifles, the flag he got upon his discharge, his Kabar knife, his balisong- and most importantly, the manuscript his best friend, J.T. entrusted to him. One of only two copies. He pulled the manuscript out of the manila envelope and read the not attached.

" ** _To my oldest, dearest, and wisest friend,_**

 ** _What we started, you and I, was a good thing for a good reason. What we've become is a different thing, for reasons I no longer understand. I feel angry winds at my back, and I'm not sure how much time I have left in this kutte I love so much. This book is for all the things we wanted, and for all the things we still can be. I love you, brother._**

 ** _J.T."_**

Piney flipped the not over to see the title John had given his memoirs. _The life and Death of Sam Crow. How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way._

Oh, they had lost their way all right. But the hope was in J.T.'s son. He had seen it. Been watching the young man question everything about the club in the last few months. Hopefully, reading his father's words will help him push past the last vestiges of doubt. Hopefully, he could save Sam Crow.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

Jax walked into his house to see Angela and Gemma talking as Angela held Abel, rocking him in his sleep. Gemma took one look at her son and got up.

"Suppose I had better be getting home. Clay will need help with his arthritis medication," she said, rising and grabbing her bag. Gemma walked up to Jax on her way out, putting a hand up to his face and the damage Tig had dealt there. He winced when her thumb ran under his split lip. Gemma merely kissed his cheek and left.

Jax was nervous about Angela seeing him like this. He knew she didn't usually ask questions, but he didn't want her disappointed in him either. Angela smiled though, no sign of disapproval in her eyes. She rose and walked up to him, kissing the corner of his cheek that wasn't split.

"Go clean up. I'm going to put the little one down," she said. Jax smiled at her and went to shower.

He stripped and stepped into under the spray, the stress and anger of the day, melting off him like the snow in spring. Minutes later, Angela stepped into the shower behind him. Her small little hands running up his back, rubbing and forcing the knots out. Jax moaned, and turned, pulling her to him, and kissing her in needy hunger. Angela took the punishing kiss, egging him on by nipping his bottom lip.

Jax growled and trailed his lips from hers, so she could gain the oxygen she so desperately needed, and kissed down her neck, paying attention to each of her rosy nipples before he continued south. Angela gasped once Jax was on his knees before her, running his tongue along her slit. She steadied herself on his shoulders and the cool wall of the shower, as he continued to kiss and lick, teasing her little clit, and sending jolts of pleasure through her. Eventually, Jax guided her legs onto each of his shoulders, diving in and eating her out. Tongue fucking her three ways from Sunday, and debauching her in ways she knew would cause even her father to swear.

Angela cried out in pleasure, her hands fisting in his hair as her hips gyrated in time with his tongue as she fucked his face. For Jax, it was equal parts about showing her how much he had come to care about her. Showing her what she meant to him and how shattered he would be if he lost her, or came close like Opie and Chibs. And again, equal parts releasing his anger. He could just drink, but this was way more pleasurable for them both, and it didn't have the hangover at the end.

"Oh! Jackson!" his Angel cried as her climax took her. He continued to lick her, teasing her tight little button until she had calmed enough, he let her slide down his body, until he plunged into her, his cock hitting her cervix he drove into her so hard. Angela cried out again, and he silenced her with a kiss, his tongue invading her mouth the same way it did her cunt.

Jax drove into her mercilessly, and Angela took it with pleasure, if her cries were anything to go by. She cried out every time he thrust into her, her perfect little tits bouncing as he hit bottom. He took one of them in his hands, kneading and rolling the nipple between his fingers. Jax was close. His movements sped as he chased his end, his face buried in her neck, breathing in the scent of Angela. Two more thrusts, and he came hard, with her name on his lips. Angela hugged him close, knowing he needed the comfort of skin to skin contact.

She heard him mumble, and pulled back to hear him. "What was that?" she asked.

"Move in with me?" he asked her. Angela was stunned but smiled.

"Technically, I already have. I sleep here most nights, and take care of Abel, don't I?" she asked him in a joking manner.

"Then let's just make it official. You move in. Become my old lady?" he asked. Angela chuckled.

"My, you do work fast, don't you?"

"No faster than Chibs and Izzy. Shit, even Clay and Gemma had a whirlwind romance," he said, his breathing once again under control.

"Mmm," she said. Jax looked at her with a smirk.

"It that a yes 'mmm' or a no?" Angela gave a smirk of her own and got her her knees, getting to work on bringing Jax Jr. back to life.

Jax groaned at the feelings this woman was giving him. She was going to be the death of him, he knew it. "I'll take that at a yes, the- Oh, holy fuck!"

It was a yes.

~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Izzy was being briefed by the doctor. Honestly, it was the same speech she got every time she was discharged from the hospital. Take it easy. Don't over stress yourself. Don't get the cast wet. You have a little one to look after now. Well that last one was new, but the point remained. It was an endless litany of everything she already knew.

Both Chibs and her dad were there. Along with Jax and Angela. They all rode to Chibs' place, where Bella had been spending most of her time anyway. Once she was settled on the bed, she addressed the others.

"I wanted to tell you guys something," she said, catching everyone's attention before they left.

"Would this be about what you told me last night, Bella?" he asked.

"That it was Tig who shot me and Donna?" she asked back. Charlie nodded.

"What?!" Chibs, Jax, and Angela all yelled. Jax had a feeling, but to have it confirmed. Bella nodded herself.

"Please, don't blame him or Clay. They were acting predictably and were masterfully played by Stahl. She knew how Clay would take it. She knew there would most likely be a hit out for him, and she hung him out to dry anyway. They were puppets, nothing more. I don't blame them," she said.

"We can't let them get away with it, either, Izzy," Chibs growled. "I just found you, lass. And you are now carrying my bairn. If you think I'm goin' to let this pass, those drugs are making you crazier than you think."

"I already had it out with Tig," Jax confessed.

"Is that where you got your impressive black and blue facial collection?" Bella asked him with a smirk. Jax smirked but shrugged.

"If you want to go after someone, go after the puppet master. Go after Stahl."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Charlie asked.

Bella tsk'd. "No imagination. Dad, I used to babysit the Stockton field office's A.T.F. head's daughters during the summer remember? One call, and we can have her in some serious shit," she said.

"He won't believe you without proof," Charlie said, shaking his head. Bella leaned over the side of the bed and dug a teddy bear from her bag.

"Got it!" she said with a smile, hugging the bear to her.

"Lass, I think those drugs have drivin' you 'round the twist. That's a teddy," Chibs said with a bemused smile. Bella rolled her eyes and handed the bear to Charlie.

"Look at the eyes," she said. Charlie looked closely at the glass eyes and his own widened.

"A nanny cam!" he exclaimed. Bella nodded.

"A nanny cam. I was going to give it to Jax the day Stahl busted into the clubhouse. But I thought I could be for more than one purpose. I had it with me in the main bar area when they dragged me out of Chibs' dorm. Caught her whole deal with Gemma on it. We call up her boss, tell him what went on. Give him the footage of her kicking Gemma and Clay, and he'll look into every move she's done while in Charming. Let's see how she likes being under a microscope for once," Bella smirked.

"Bella, you're a genius!" Angela gushed. Bella smiled and looked at all of her family. Her eyes lingering on Chibs and the hungry look in his eye. He really did love the vindictive side of her. Especially when she was so brilliant.

They were all distracted from their thoughts by a knock at the door. Charlie went to go answer it and came back with Piney. He smiled at Izzy, kissing her on the top of her head in a fatherly manner before turning to Jax, and holding out a thick manila envelope.

"Things need to change," he said simply. Jax opened the envelope, and pulled out a thick pack of paper. It was his father's manuscript. He smirked at the sight of it, and looked up at Piney.

"Yeah. They do," he said, placing a hand on Piney shoulder, and squeezing. "I have this Piney, and I've read it. Though I think Izzy, Chibs, Angela, and Charlie should, too. As well as Ope and Donna. With your permission-" he trailed of, gesturing with the manuscript to the others. Angela stepped forward.

"I've read it," she said softly. Jax looked down at her in surprise. "I found it in your dirty laundry. Only just managed to keep Gemma from seeing it." Jax smiled in relief and kissed Angela.

"Angel indeed," he said. Piney looked at him.

"They both are, kid."

 ** _A/N 10/14/2018: And that's a wrap in Season 1. Thank you guys so much on your reviews! They were the best and biggest source of motivation. Im writing Season 2 as you read this. I'm sorry it took so long to post this. On top of the mondo OT I'm getting at work, I'm now getting network connection issues on my phone. Sprint hates me. Tsk. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy. Let me know what you think. I love you all! ~Angel_**


End file.
